More Like You
by RunChildRunAnd-Don't-Look-Back
Summary: One, two, princes kneel before you. That's what I said, now. Princes, Princes who adore you. One has diamonds in his pockets. This one, said he wants to buy you rockets. Marry him or marry me. I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see? I ain't got no future or a family tree But I know what a prince and lover ought to be. TVD PREQUEL Bonkai!
1. The moon shall be turned into blood

**A/N: What the fuck is going on in the world right now? I hope everyone is staying safe and social distancing (heh like we haven't been training for this for years). But the virus has also meant I have more time at home. As such, I'm uploading MLY early (instead of April 1st for my birthday) and in parts as I go along proof reading it. Thank you to everyone for the support while I gave in MLY for my coursework. It did better than I thought and it was cathartic arguing why Fanfiction is a valid form of creative writing in the essay portion. Anyway, enough rambling, enjoy the story!**

Outside her window, beyond the balcony and over the roof of the tower opposite, she could just about see the red glow of the beaming moon. A quarter of the tainted ivory hidden behind the battlements. A Blood moon, Sheila called it, and a Blood moon meant sacrifices were being left all over the forest. Bonnie sat up, sure no-one would come in now. Swinging her legs carefully over the side of the bed, she slipped down onto the cold floor.

The thing about blood moons, she remembered, was that they held immense power. Perfect for witches but annoying for runaway Princesses. As ethereal as they looked, they also meant that the forest would be a lot harder to navigate.

If she chose that path.

And she'd stolen Sheila's Grimoire, waited until everyone was asleep, pinched and prepared the things she needed, all with the intention of not having to run away. That was the absolute last resort. Taking a horse and fleeing was the easiest option -and while she spent the whole day fantasising about it- by dinner time the growing itch in her mind had swollen into a sting and she knew she had to at least try something else. Right now, the feeling was directing her out onto the balcony, already littered with preparations. The perfect spot. Her room, in the second tower of the Castle, overlooked the rippling, black ocean below her stone perch. On usual days the individuals occupying the guest tower opposite her own would be able to see straight over; but it was currently empty, awaiting new occupants. They had yet to arrive, expected the next evening.

Wandering over to the edge of the stone floor, her fingers played along the wall as she went. In the midnight air, the sea on one side of the Kingdom and the Forest on the other were dark reflections. Somewhere out there was her potential betrothed riding, hopefully as slowly as possible, on his way to her. She'd heard he was a white knight. Gracious, handsome, intelligent and charming. Everything a good Prince ought to be. He looked handsome enough in the portrait she'd been sent. Piercing blue eyes swept with sandy blonde hair and a jaw set powerfully square. A perfect match, according to everyone she asked; her father, Sheila, Elena, Caroline- even Lord Alaric. But why then, did she feel her heart cracking each time she thought about marrying him?

The sack at her feet began squirming. Bonnie took that as her cue to open it up, grabbing the rabbit firmly by the ears before it could hop out- just like she'd seen the Wiccan priest do the first time she snuck out on a red moon. A spell requires three things to work, she learnt that day. The intention, an anchor and a sacrifice. Her intention was obvious, to make this Prince fall madly in love with her. And small spells like these could be anchored to herself, bound to her own spirit. Usually burnt herbs would do as a sacrifice. But the larger the spell then the bigger the sacrifice, the priest had warned before slicing open his own offering. She shook the memory from her mind and looked down at the animal in her grip. The silver blade she'd stolen from the kitchens shone pink under the light of the moon. If she read the Grimoire correctly then all she needed to do was sacrifice the rabbit and say the words. Easy enough but specificity- that was the key. Specificity in her intentions. Only a second of hesitation ran through her, before she dragged the sharp edge across the thrashing rabbit's neck, leaving a trail of matted red fur.

'Sorry-sorry-sorry!' Bonnie whispered, her face screwed up as a pit opened up in her stomach, cold air numbing her senses.

Blood dripped down the knife and onto the straw canvas she'd spread on the oval floor. Halfway across the rabbit's throat, the animal stopped moving entirely. Flames, from hurriedly placed candles flickered lightly out of the spray. She resisted the urge to drop the carcass in disgust and ignored the desire to squeeze it harder to find out how many veins she could burst in her fist. Placing the offering into the middle of the roughly drawn Pentagram, she began chanting.

'Phasmatos accerso verum eros.'

She kept the chant as quiet as possible, making sure to add as much power as the words needed. Her intention had to be pure. Magic wasn't allowed for selfish reasons, according to Sheila. Selfish magic meant the demons would get you. So her intention was to receive love from her betrothed. Because if he loved her, she could use his love to do good. This wasn't for her. Not really. The spell was for everyone around her. The benefit of him loving her was enormous for the Kingdom.

'Phasmatos accerso verum eros.' She chanted harder, throwing all of her want behind the words.

Though Bonnie had gotten the book from Sheila, it wouldn't be exaggerating to say that the woman was less than aware of that fact. Her old nursemaid had a habit of keeping the spare key to her room in a nook around the corner of the servant's corridor. Bonnie took use of that knowledge and helped herself to Sheila' legendary book of spells. The first time she held the Grimoire was when she was five, only to stop the pestering. After that Bonnie had to promise to stop asking to see it. But really, if Sheila hadn't wanted her to see it then why did she keep talking about it? Why would she tell her all those bedtime tales about witches and werewolves, vampires and doppelgangers? Bonnie often lamented when she was younger, about only being the heir to a Kingdom and not a witch. And then Caroline would tell her to shut up and stop being an idiot.

When she mentioned her desire to be a witch to her father one day he almost broke the bones in her arms as he gripped it, shaking into her the knowledge that witches were evil. They made pacts with the devil and were a scourge on the earth. No good could come from their darkness. She wanted to tell him he was wrong. That magic wasn't always so evil. Argue until she turned blue.

But she ran back to her room instead, sporting a bruise for days and Sheila nursed it back to health, scolding Bonnie all the while. Sheila scolded herself too, for not telling Bonnie that it was a secret. She scolded herself for forgetting that Bonnie was not in her Coven, for forgetting she was Princess and her father was the King. Bonnie learned quickly to keep quiet about witches and in return she wouldn't lose Sheila or the stories that burrowed into her heart, nestled in a dusty vein to access when she needed them most.

Now she needed it the most.

Magic.

She wouldn't be drenched in the blood of a rabbit, bracing the freezing air of the balcony in her nightgown if she didn't.

Bonnie kept chanting, the air becoming heavier around her until she could almost taste it. Then she felt it. An electrical snap, lighting up her nerves, shoving into her lungs and setting them afire. A glow settled in her chest as she fought through the awe, able to almost see the spell getting stronger and stronger until she felt the magic tethering her to the words begin to unwrap, letting the power surrounding her take flight.

'What are you doing?'

Bonnie stopped chanting and snapped her head around. At the sudden interference, the thick aura that settled around her burst and the flames she lit blew away with the spirits.

Sheila waited only a second before gathering up the cold tapers from their precarious perches. Glaring hard as she did, anticipating the answer to her question. Bonnie scrambled to her feet and shoved the rabbit carcass back into a bag before she got a better look.

'N-Nothing.'

Suddenly spotting her Grimoire lying open in the middle of the pentagram, Sheila dropped a candle in favour of dashing towards it and scooping it into her arms.

'Bonnie you'd better tell me just what you were doing before I get incredibly angry. Do you know what would happen if anyone else caught you?'

'But they can't see me.' Lifting up to her knees, she gestured to the wall railing surrounding her supernatural picnic and blocking her from view. 'Remember you said magic would only come to me when I really needed it. Well, listen, the whole day I've been feeling like I have to get something out and I know how that sounds- Sheila please don't look at me like that- I'm telling the truth.' Bonnie took a nearby rag and began dabbing the blood from her hands to avoid meeting Sheila's glower. 'And I felt like I had something I needed to get out. It's like my soul was itching and- remember that's what you said magic felt like? Well now it's not itching anymore. It's completely soothed.' She sighed, defeated by her own explanation and noticing how much warmer she was.

The anger on the witch's face seemed to melt away. Now it was mixed with something else. Bonnie was practically raised by Sheila and she knew the woman's emotions well. But she didn't seem to understand why she was wearing a mixture of pride and fear.

'You've got power.' Sheila sniffed.

Bonnie let out a shaky breath, getting to her feet.

'What does that mean?' They shared a moment of quiet solidarity, Sheila's hand wrapping around Bonnie's.

The old woman wanted desperately to give her an honest answer. At this angle, at this age, Bonnie looked like her mother. That single, painful, thought delivered her back to reality and back to the initial anger.

'Nothing. Not a damn thing child.' She snapped, letting go of her hand. 'I'll get this tidied up, you go to your bed and stay there now. I haven't forgiven you for going through my things.'

Bonnie set her jaw morosely as she obeyed the woman, knowing that any further questions and she would become furious. She ambled to the door, feeling guilty for enjoying the way the growing wind had begun to play with her hair. She stole from Sheila and let her down, no matter her intentions she had been selfish. There was no way the spell worked.

'What did you cast?' Sheila's question reached her through the swelling breeze just as her foot crossed the threshold back inside

Bonnie paused in confusion at her sudden interest. 'Phasmatos accerso verum eros. It's the one to make someone love you.'

'Bonnie…'

'It's the Prince.' She said as if it would wipe the look of disappointment from Sheila's face.

She was only entrapping a Prince. Not a real person, so it wouldn't matter. 'If he loves me…' we can get married. I will be Queen. The power of two kingdoms would be in my hands. She thought up as many answers as she could but instead the blue truth escaped her.

'If he loves me then our marriage won't be hollow. I won't end up bitter and unloved like my father.'

Sheila propped the Grimoire down against the wall and crossed over to Bonnie, wrapping her arms around her.

'Listen to me child, I know exactly what you're feeling right now. It's my fault. All those fairytales I told you about love. They set your expectations too high. All that romance and drama- that's not how love actually works.'

It was the mention of her fairytales that brought tears rimming her eyes. She didn't want to blame Sheila for feeling the way she did. But she did want to blame someone, it made the pain easier.

'I though- thought that there was only one person out there for me. That I had a soulmate and the universe was trying so hard to bring us closer with each passing second, like all those Princesses. But I don't. I'm alone. And this marriage is just going to remind me of that.' Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat, blinking back the sob.

'Well it doesn't work like that.' Sheila smoothed down her cheeks with hands worn by time, 'But that's the fun of it. We get to choose who we love. There's nothing to say the Prince won't love you fiercely and you could love him too. He might be the one for you, just give him a chance.'

'He's not. I can feel it.' Bonnie dropped the words, her tone flat from numbing emotions. She didn't want to feel so helpless. She didn't want to feel anything at all. Inhaling Sheila's comforting smell, she imagined she was four years old, resting on her shoulder while they strolled through one of the gardens. When she opened her eyes again she was still here. Still waiting for a man she didn't want to arrive. A man she didn't know, a man she didn't love, a man she didn't even get the courtesy of choosing. It wasn't set, he could always change his mind. He had a choice where she didn't.

'You don't need magic for this. You're a capable and brave woman.' Sheila held her at arms' length and stared into her face sharply. 'This Prince is a good man and worthy of your love, even worthier of loving you. Just be brave and give him the chance. He's as human to this as you are.'

Bonnie nodded and let Sheila kiss her on the cheek before sending her off with one small smile. 'Besides you did the wrong spell. It's not for making someone love you.'

'What's it for?' Bonnie asked, trying not to look too disappointed.

'Doesn't matter now, it won't work.'

Sheila didn't watch Bonnie as she left. Remorse stopping her from making sure the girl got to her bed. The more she looked at Bonnie the more she felt like she was failing her. Watching history repeat itself. If she had gathered enough strength to loom for even a moment, she would have been able to see Bonnie veer off the path to her bed, out the door, and head to the stables instead.


	2. Journey's end

He woke up as the carriage jolted over a crack in the road, and had to remind himself of where he was, who he was with, and just why in god's name he'd chosen to be there.

Chosen?

No, no, no. That implied there was a choice, and there definitely wasn't that. There was no choosing this.

No, due to reasons out of his control- weren't they all- Kai's usual waking view of tufts of blankets piled up on him, in his cramped bedroom, situated well away from any civilisation, was not what he was welcomed to. Instead it was his brother and their advisor sat opposite him, blurry shapes sharpening the more he blinked.

Kai was not at home, comfortably splayed across his own bed. He'd been "enlisted" (pestered) by his brother to act with him in ambassadorship to some Port Kingdom, nicely situated near the sea which meant they were booming in trade from exotic places. He'd done his research and was all ready to kiss some royal ass.

But it didn't matter, it was only a guise so that his brother could propose to the King's only child, a daughter. Their whole engagement had all but been guaranteed before they'd even set foot out of the door. It wasn't as if everyone didn't already know but their positions meant they needed a little pomp. They'd go and stay for a few weeks, size each other up and, barring an act of God, leave with the promise of a Princess for Lucas. Heaven forbid they get straight to the point. Instead it meant spending three weeks in a foreign Kingdom until his brother finally worked up the guts to ask for her hand.

Kai's opportunities to third wheel had grown immensely from the number he was comfortable with. That number being 0. Either that or he could spend the trip with Shane. A prospect which appealed to him as much as cholera did.

'And why is she the heir if she is born out of wedlock?' Lucas whispered to Shane, trying not to wake his brother. Too late.

Shane spared a wary eye as he spotted Kai coming round to consciousness.

'She's not technically, sire.' Shane cleared his throat the way he always did before a long tangent. 'Though she was conceived out of wedlock her parents married before birth so she could be crowned heir- shortly after her mother's death.'

'So she's a fancy bastard? Don't worry I'm allowed to say that. Solidarity.' Kai sat forward, popping open the camel skin of water, and ignored Lucas' look of outrage.

'Look,' he continued after taking a swig to drown out the metallic taste of sleep. 'Say it how you will, but she's heir to the throne by the skin of her teeth. She has to marry you. And we need this Kingdom on our side. Trade with a port-side Kingdom would mean bags of money.' Kai hid the grimace with a practiced blank look, as he relayed the plan. Another reminder of what was stolen from him.

'Yes thank you brother I'm well aware. Why do you think I'm learning facts about her in the middle of the night.' To prove his point he drew back the carriage curtain to show the pitch black view outside.

'That's the other thing.' Kai wedged the cork back in and dropped the water back in its place. 'Stop learning facts about her in the middle of the night. I'm trying to sleep.'

He pulled the cushion from behind his back and molded himself a better position to rest in before laying his head down once more and settling his breathing into a comfortable pattern. It lasted all of two minutes. The low murmuring of Lucas and Shane coupled with the pressing need to pee resulted in him pounding on the roof of the coach. A signal for them to stop in the middle of nowhere, while he jumped out.

At any particular time of night, if he was awoken as rudely as he was, then he would be angry. Add in the fact that he'd been forced onto this trip by his father and brother, he was fuming. Tonight he was angry enough to venture deep within the woods, and dare the things in the night to challenge him.

Stumbling until he found his footing, he became aware enough to notice the eerily pink rays around him. Looking up, he stopped, admiring the red moon.

'Huh.' Was all the admiration he could muster before continuing on. He stepped through the trees, avoiding the shards of pink moonlight seeping in and sticking to the darkness. In hope and good sense, one hand remained on his dagger all the while. Only for it to remain undisturbed throughout the whole excursion. Not even a deer.

So he took the long way back to the awaiting coach, sauntering in the hope that in his absence something was attacking the sitting coach and would conveniently kill his brother. He was only a fraction of the way when he noticed the dripping object in the distance. Fallen leaves crunched beneath his feet as he moved closer to see a silhouette, submerged in moonlight falling through the branches it was hung from. He checked his surroundings were still as clear as they had been and ventured even closer. The object was a freshly skinned fox dangling from a tree, leaking dark droplets onto the crudely carved symbols in the mud below. Instinctively he followed them with his feet, stepping around the circle and reaching a finger out to poke the corpse. Before he could satisfy his curiosity the sound of a voice halted him.

'Stop, don't touch it!'

Kai tightened the hand around his knife, stepping out of the moonlight he briefly shared with the sacrifice. The source of the warning was already scrabbling onto a horse from what he could make out. A horse. How did he not hear it? Unless they weren't riding the horse.

'And why is that?' Kai stepped closer to the hooded figure's stallion, holding their gaze as his finger snuck onto the reins, keeping them in place.

'It's a sacrifice for the spirits' answered a female voice muffled by the scarf over the bottom of her face. A hood covered her hair, but a few dark curls spilled out, framing wide eyes that appraised him. 'For the blood moon.' She replied as if it made any difference to the fact that the occult practice she described was outlawed. If his self-taught lessons served correctly then this Kingdom was slightly lax in their persecution of witchcraft. It came with the territory, they were so close to the sea. All those strangers and foreign objects, coming in from every corner of the world, were bound to make a person more open minded. Especially when they were so valuable.

'And are they dangerous?' Kai kept his tone light, doing his best not to scare her. He hadn't quite decided what he was going to do yet, but he knew it was in his best interest to keep talking to her. Anything to delay going back.

'It depends.' She replied, sounding unsure of herself. 'Do you intend to hurt me?' She indicated to his grip on her horse.

In a calculated gesture of goodwill he let go.

'I mean you no harm,' hands up as he took the smallest step back. 'I'm just... curious. I've never seen occult like this up close.' He lied.

'Me neither.'

Kai let out an in-voluntarily chuckle.

'You're good. Nearly convincing. But when you lie there's a little murmur in your voice. It's a very silky voice other than that.'

'I'm not lying.' She tried harder to mask it. 'And my voice is rich, not silky.'

'Agree to disagree.' Kai kept his hands loosely at his side. 'Which means you're either out here because you're a witch or because you consort with witches. That's a crime the last time I checked.' Predictably, the stranger yanked the reins only to be restrained once more as he grabbed them in place before she could move. 'Don't worry. I'm not a witch hunter. Like I said, I'm just curious. And I like to be right.'

'You know that's not a great habit to have.'

'Oh really? I think you're wrong.' He patted down the horse's mane and watched it become gentler under his touch.

'What a surprise.' The stranger muttered under her breath, feeling betrayed by her own mare. 'If I've answered all your questions can I go?'

Kai scoffed at that.

'What answers? I'm still waiting to find out if the blood moon is dangerous.'

'It's not like the name is a dead giveaway or anything.' She said. Kai peeked beneath her hood to watch her long lashes flicker as she rolled her eyes.

'It's not dangerous.' She finally sighed. 'It just means there's something coming.'

'Something…?'

'Something.'

'An answer that vague and correct. It must be witchcraft.'

'All it needs is a hollow promise and it'd be politics.'

Another involuntary chuckle. 'Was that a joke? It was a good joke. Your life is in potential danger and you're joking?'

'Well if I knew my life was in danger then I would have performed a whole skit.' She snorted, unimpressed by his threat.

He smiled at that. It wasn't the forced smile that accompanied him everywhere, or the enthralling smirk he wore for charming purposes; it was a smile. Rare and fleeting, appearing only in times he was genuinely, happily surprised. When he caught it across his lips he endeavoured to hide it.

'Why aren't you more scared?'

She raked her eyes over him and then settled them back on his.

'Why should I be? You're not real.'

He quickly patted down his chest with his free hand. 'I think I am. I've checked all my body parts and they're still here. Well not all, but I'm willing to suspend checking there for the sake of decorum.'

'Keep talking, I know what you are.' She muffled through her words. The air flapped through her cloak as she and the horse stood barrier to it.

'A devilishly handsome man, with wit to spare and charm coming out of every orifice. No- actually I take that last one back, it didn't sound like I intended.'

As the wind began picking up, so did her thoughts start to swirl. And she thought of the stranger before her. How she met him by a sacrifice meant for a coming spirit, he certainly looked like he was coming for it. She only intervened because she thought he was a lost moron. She was the moron for waiting until she crossed this precarious stretch of forest before mounting her horse. If she hadn't, she probably never would have noticed him.

But there was her fate.

She was always meant to notice him because he was the demon coming for her. She only remembered the demon existed when she finally caught sight of his face illuminated with the hue of a red moon. Her mind had been so occupied with escaping her upcoming nuptials, that she'd forgotten the consequence of selfish magic.

'Lilu.'

'Bless you.'

'No, Lilu. The demon.'

'You think I'm a demon?' The crane of his neck and his hulky whisper kept her on edge as she looked down into his face. She was confident he couldn't see her properly with the shadow of her hood falling over her eyes. 'I'm flattered.'

And like that her theory had gone to the wind once more. Demons didn't look like him. They didn't sound like him. They couldn't. If they did, humanity would be done for.

'I'm glad to have pleased you, on that note I'm going head out now, the weather is getting worse…' Despite the confidence she said it with, his only reply was to hold the reins in place tighter.

'Nice try, but it takes a lot more than that to please me.'

'All I'm hearing is picky.'

'So much wit.'

'It's coming out of my every orifice.'

That earned her another smile.

'You know if I was really a demon I'd take more offense with you mocking me.'

'It's a good job you're not.'

'I'm not? Then what am I?'

'Distracted.'

The sudden thump on his chin scattered any of his further questions. Her spurred boot collided with the underside of his head, shoving his brain violently against his skull- forcing him to stumble back and see white. She took advantage of the disorientation and began riding away. Taking care to look back and make sure he wasn't following her. Through the darkness she felt the air ripple as something hurtled towards her, missing her leg and causing a whinny to rip through the air. She looked down through the darkness to see the outline of a dagger wedged into the leg of her horse.

'Crap!' It would barely make it to the gravel path before falling away to pain, already teetering.

Kai watched her escaping. He would have gone after her if it wasn't for his brother's whining call through the thickets. The hunt would have to be discontinued. He trudged back to the carriage, rubbing his bruised chin, in a better mood than before.


	3. Veni

'When I say stay in your bed. I mean stay in your bed.' Sheila didn't even wait for Bonnie to shut the door after sneaking back in, before beginning her tirade.

'Sheila please. I'm in a sucky mood already.' Bonnie cast her eyes down as she spoke but let the emotion run thick in her words. 'My spell failed, my plan to run away was rudely foiled and now I have to greet a man I don't love and marry him. So if you don't mind I'd like to sulk before resigning myself to a life of misery.'

She didn't stop glaring the entire while Bonnie folded her cloak.

'Go. to. Sleep.' Sheila fixed her with angry, watery eyes and she felt compelled to oblige. Heading to her bed, she only offered herl9-# a sorry smile, begging for forgiveness. But the old woman had always been harsh, leaving without acknowledging the hurt little girl in the middle of the blanket.

She shut the door behind her and began descending the Princess' tower, flattening herself against the wall as the King blocked her path.

'Is she back?'

'Yes sire.' Sheila cast her eyes down.

'Good. See to it that she goes through with this or this arrangement we have might see fit to come to an end.'

'You can't do that. I'm her-'

'And I am her father. You are nothing more than a peasant I took pity on. She's old enough not to need you anymore. Your role here is as much on edge as her's, Sheila.'

'You need her.'

'Until I don't. I could just as easily remarry and have another heir.'

Sheila looked up, chest inflating and eyes burning.

'Go ahead, I dare you.'

'Sire!'

The interruption came from his advisor. Lord Alaric Saltzman only gave the tense scene before him a cursory nod before focusing on the King.

'It's the convoy, it was spotted in the woods. The Prince will be here by morning, not evening.'

'Fine bring all the preparations forward.'

'That's a whole sixteen hours of preparation we lose.'

'I'm aware.' The King sighed, dropping his intimidation and heading down the stairs, leaving Sheila to regain her composure.

Upstairs Bonnie crept back into her bed to catch the last leaf of sleep she could before the blood moon finally set and the sun shone once more. Putting to bed memories of a spirit and putting away the gifted dagger she'd pulled from her horse. She knew he wasn't really a demon, but it was fun to pretend. It lent a little magic to a day of disappointment. And it helped take her mind off the secret she was no closer to learning. The secret she only had snippets of, caught between hushed words from either her father or Sheila at moments they thought she wasn't listening.

* * *

When they arrived there was no fanfare to greet them. The Guard and Royal Household had only just lined up, with a castle that large there was no way that was everyone and no trumpets. If he was invested in this, that would be a big no, no in Kai's book. It showed disrespect. Had he been the heir in question he would have been pissed. But his royal twit bag didn't seem to care. Lucas greeted the King just as respectably as if he hadn't dealt them a royal middle finger. The second thing that ticked him off was the lack of a Princess greeting them. It was only the King and he represented only half of the power. She was the key to the kingdom and presently absent. Or maybe his lack of sleep and sore face was finally starting to get to him.

'You are earlier than expected and the Princess has seen to it to oversee your evening events. She'll greet you at the banquet later.' The King answered politely when Lucas asked of her whereabouts. 'My advisor will show you to your rooms and allow you to freshen up. I shall see you in the afternoon for lunch.'

They were shown to a suite in a secluded tower of the castle. His room was opposite Lucas' and Shane's was adjoining the Prince's room. Originally it was his room that was adjoining to Lucas' but there was no chance at all that Lucas was going to let that happen. Kai was only too happy to oblige and swap with Shane.

Inside, his room was dressed in an assault of teal silk… the bed sheets… the curtains... all of it, right down to the frilly lace on the cushions. The swap also meant that he had a balcony with a view of the grey tower opposite instead of the seaside. Absolutely awful rooms if they ever got into trouble and needed an escape, but he wasn't planning on being any trouble.

For now Kai headed to the nearest mirror to check the state of his face. The jumped up witch he'd met in the forest had left a cut under his chin. He'd cleaned as much of it as he could have in the carriage but Lucas' vague hand movements weren't the best mirror. He washed his face in the basin provided, once the few dried specks of blood were gone the wound was barely noticeable. After the servants carried in his suitcases, he dug out a clean pair of clothes, settling on a black tunic embroidered with gold.

Lucas was still directing the others when he came out to their communal seating room.

'Where are you going?' He asked Kai off-handedly while directing a portrait of their family to be hung by the window. It was a silly sentimental notion of Lucas'. They always had to take a family portrait and hang it up so their family was always with them. Kai could have choked him on his own nostalgia.

'To explore our new lodgings.'

With that he slipped out of the rooms and into the castle. No matter where he was, he always went to the battlements first. They always had the best view. This castle was no exception. On one side of the roof there was nothing but hundreds of miles of forest and greenery. On the other side it was flat blue ocean, spanning farther than he could fathom. Just below there were signs of life brimming from the Kingdom. Markets stalls and vendors all yelling down the sloping cobbled street leading to the docks. From the forest wafts of smoke from smoldered camp fires drifted out of the sea of green. Vastness on either side of the Kingdom. Land for expansion and bodies for armies. That was what made an empire successful. The number of warm bodies it held and just how loyal they were.

He continued his musings down to the dungeons, from the peak to the trench. His wanderings earned him the side eye from guards but no one went to stop him, he was deemed too unimportant to care about. When he wandered into daily court life he caught the fascination of the Lords, Lady's, Dukes and Duchesses and spent the better part of an hour wooing them. Lady Honoria was already convinced they were the best of friends and Duke Forbes only took three well laid compliments before offering him the use of his Summer home. By the time Lord Salvatore was already pouring him another scotch- how he managed to drink the first without gagging he didn't know- he'd attracted enough of a following to have the King's advisor and henchman Lord Alaric Saltzman (a drunk Salvatore happily dished the details) pin a tail on him. Wherever he manoeuvred through the crowd his shadow followed three paces behind and listened carefully. When he excused himself and headed back towards his chambers the shadow became more inconspicuous, dipping in nooks to hide himself when Kai looked back.

He was good.

But Kai was better.

He ducked into the nearest empty room, shutting the door behind him and heading out of the ground floor window, landing in the bushes with a thud before sneaking round the side of the castle, out of view before the spy could even pop his head out the window.

Kai followed the wall until he came to a pair of open stable doors. Peaking through he could see the head of his own mare bobbing as it feasted on straw. He took stock of the stables, void of humans, but filled to the brim with horses. Their horses were the ones closest to the doors having been the newest addition. Only the stall at the end showed no snout peeking over the wooden fencing.

At his arrival his horse clopped it's hooves in recognition of his master. Sleek black hair like his own and the strongest in the team. It had been given to him when it was just a weak colt, pegged to die first. His father thought it would teach him some form of compassion, to love something and watch it die. He'd admit under duress he was fond of the horse and pawned off his sentimentality for pride. The horse was the fastest in the herd and the pride of the Kingdom.

'This is a sweet set up for you boy. A stable all to yourself. You know I've heard the fillies really dig that.'

The horse stomped a hoof and snorted in response.

'I'm almost jealous of you. All the carrots you can eat and you don't have to deal with the royal stick in the a-'

Cutting him off, from the seemingly empty stall at the end, there was a neigh of pain.

Curiosity got the better of him and he wandered closer, the smell of musty smell of hay and animals getting stronger the deeper her ventured. Looking over the stall door he saw a pure white horse laying on its side. Crouched down in the corner opposite and refusing to look up was a young woman, definitely around his age, but all he was going off were the refined black curls he was staring down at.

'Oh hello.' He smirked, switching to his charming self. The woman looked up at him slowly and gave the reluctant smile of someone caught.

'Hi.'

'And who might you be?' He curved his mouth over the question. His lips quirking to a corner as he studied her, waiting for an answer and not really caring for one either. Her dark skin curved smoothly over her softly molded jawline. Unnaturally long lashes flanked green eyes set into beaming ovals. She reminded him of a doe he'd seen on a hunt once. All beauty and vigilance.

'I'm leaving.' She got up and gave the horse one last stroke on its muzzle. It was as Kai watched that he noticed the white patch of cotton stuck on the shoulder of the mare.

'That's a nice name, did your mother give it to you?'

She stood up and headed to the latch, ignoring him as he gave her a tiny leeway to exit, only for her to be barricaded in once out, the wall behind her and him in front of her. She couldn't ignore him even if she really wanted to.

'Yes. She chose it for its etymology. There's just such a ring to it.' She moved to go around him but he stepped into her path.

'Etymology, big word.' He had no particular reason to keep her here other than wanting to. A servant girl as beautiful as her, she could provide a wanted distraction. He shook himself mentally, getting way too ahead of himself. He didn't go around wasting time on meaningless romances. Usually it was someone throwing themselves at him and he'd pick the person with the best connections to seduce.

'I know smaller ones too. I even have a knack for putting them together.' She wound her feet closer to him, tip toeing a little to make herself appear taller. 'Like this; move out of my way please.'

'Oh such eloquence.' He put a mocking hand to his heart.

The almost imperceptible quiver of her cheek was the only indication she was fighting a smile and he allowed himself to bask in the knowledge that he was affecting her in some way.

'Tell me, Leaving, what's a serving girl like you doing in the stables? Surely you should be inside.'

'Serving girl?' She bit the inside of said cheek, the smile was getting harder to fight and she wanted to laugh at his deduction. 'The preferred term is servant. I was checking on the Princess' horse.'

'Oh really?' Kai took a step back to study her, giving her plenty of room to leave. Pricking his interest, she didn't take the bait and stayed where she was. Her eyes were as much glued onto him as his were on her. 'You seem much too familiar with that horse for this to be a one time thing.' He sauntered back to his own horse, refining the black hair on it's muzzle with his palm.

'We go back a long way.' She began walking closer to him, choosing to stand with her back to the stable opposite him. Accustomed to it's resident brown colt as it came to nuzzle her shoulder.

'Friends with a horse?'

She watched the curve of his forearms bulge in the sleeve of his black tunic as it moved over his horse's mane. Kai outwardly paid no mind, watching subtly from his peripheral. Internally he noted her position, with something akin to the giddiness of a child expecting a treat. She was still here when he gave her the opportunity to leave. It meant she was as interested as he was. This was always his favourite part. Verbally dancing around each other until eventually he'd get her to step over to his side where he could ensare her. All he had to do was keep up the suave appearance.

'Of course I'm friends with the horse.' She replied. 'I'm sure your master is friends with you too.' It was a response smart enough to evade his anticipation and by default he was impressed. Something about the unexpectedness of it, the fluster it caused him, echoed a single word in his mind.

Damn.

He turned to face her and mirrored her position, from the hand on the rung, to her lean.

'Are you always this sharp?'

'The alternative is that I'm blunt. I find that's less effective at getting what I want.'

He tilted his head. 'And what is it you want?'

Her own head tilted the opposite way to his. 'That remains to be seen.'

'That's a vague answer.'

'Vague answers are my speciality.'

'Any vaguer and you'd be a politician.' The words tumbled from his mouth and seemed to shock her more than amuse, like he intended. An almost imperceptible gasp left the small 'o' of her mouth. The phrase was brought to the forefront of his memory, and with it an itch. He remembered hearing it yesterday from the stranger in the woods.

A female too if he recalled correctly. In fact, he hit her horse with his knife. He didn't get a good look at where the horse was hit but it could very well have been the same injury the horse at the end of the stables sported. She appraised him with a wary look, trying to piece together what exactly he knew.

'I never cared for politics.' She answered, giving an empty titter and keeping her eyes transfixed on his. Until they darted to look quickly behind him at his horse. Naturally his eyes followed her's to the source behind him, only to see his horse behaving perfectly normally.

'You know-'

When he turned back she was gone.

The recipient to his response, in her empty place, was the wooden beam she had been leaning on and a colt with suddenly judgy eyes. He gave a sigh and clenched his fist to contain the streak of red emotion, burying what he really wanted to feel.

Disappointment.

'Rude.'


	4. Lilu

'It was him. It was Lilu.'

Bonnie flew back into her room speaking at Lady Gilbert as she came to land beside her.

'Slow down, Bon.' Elena chided, leaving Bonnie alone on the cushioned bench at the foot of her bed, while she fetched a comb. 'Which one is Lilu again? I forget. There are so many.'

'The demon that gets you when you've done magic selfishly. He tempts you off the good path, makes you go,' sparing the empty room- save for the two of them- a wary look, Bonnie whispered the next word, 'dark.'

Stories of all the witches gone dark played through her mind and she gave an involuntary shudder. She didn't want to be just another cautionary tale.

'I don't think Sheila was telling you the truth there. It sounds like she was just trying to stop you from doing any magic.' She was right of course, Lilu didn't exist.

Elena held Bonnie's face towards her as she combed through the Princess' hair, anchoring her by the chin.

'That's not the point. The point is it's him. I saw him just now.' Bonnie replied, keeping her head still.

'I see, and this is the demon you saw yesterday night?'

Bonnie rolled her eyes, spying the condescension. Out of Elena and Caroline, Elena was usually the most accepting about magic.

'He's not really a demon. I just said that to distract him so I could run. And since I don't know his name Lilu is all I'm going by. I was visiting my horse and he was there. Poor thing won't heal for weeks- if she even survives.'

'She's a tough horse, she'll live.' Elena paused the hairbrushing to give Bonnie's sore scalp a quick peck, watching her friend's frown fold into a sad smile. 'It's a shame. If it wasn't for him and his dagger you could have been halfway to the new world with Jeremy… Wait you saw this man again?'

'Just now, in the stables. Ouch!' She pulled her head back a little as Elena raked over a knot.

'Sorry,' she replied, holding Bonnie's scalp still, frowning. 'Wait what do you mean you saw him?'

'I was tending to my horse and I suppose he was doing the same thing. I don't think he recognised me. I got out of there before he could piece it together, besides he couldn't have seen my face properly last night.' Listing out all of the reasons why she was safely undetected did little to actually convince her.

Elena led her over to the screen, helping to remove the layers of her current dress only to replace them with emerald green ones. Bonnie fiddled with the diamond embroidery, encrusted down the bodice and along the neckline, while Elena secured her in.

'You'd better hope that's true. You told me he thought you were a witch. If he accuses you of dabbling with the dark arts then you're in for trouble.'

'That, and the fact that he caught the crown Princess running away the night before she was meant to meet her betrothed.'

'I hadn't even thought of that Bonnie,' Elena put her hands to her cheeks, suddenly panicked, 'what if he tells the Prince?'

For the first time since meeting him Bonnie felt actual fear start to drip down her spine, forcing her to stand straighter.

'He won't.' She decided, trying hard to form an image of his face to go with her answer.

'What makes you so confident?' Elena led her back to her mirror and stool, picking up the tiara she'd chosen for Bonnie to wear. Silver and diamond studded to match her dress.

'I didn't recognise him.'

'Oh?'

'Which means he's not part of our household. Which means he's part of the Prince's. He thought I was a servant. My guess is he's the Prince's footman. And a footman won't want to cause trouble.'

She looked up, proud of her reasoning, and met her friend's grin with one of her own.

'That is a hell of a logic-knot Bon.' Elena pinned the final part of her hair up and stood back to admire her masterpiece. 'You look like a Princess fit to be Queen.'

She was definitely regal enough in her own way but getting dressed up always made her feel close to divinity.

A powerless god, she wanted to cry.

Bonnie watched her reflection almost ethereally. She looked happy enough if she smiled politely, no matter how bleak she felt inside. How she looked was the only thing that mattered to anyone. Elena had her arms around her before a single tear shed.

'Hey, remember why you're doing this.'

'Because I couldn't run away cause some ass stabbed my horse?' Bonnie sniffled.

'That, and because of the good you can do in a position of power.' Elena rested her head on her shoulder. 'Nobody's got a purer heart than you Bonnie. And nobody can do better.'

A reminder of a duty she was bound by. Not something she chose, but something that was

pushed upon her. Not forced. Not if she was being honest with herself. She accepted the role and it's privileges every day she woke up in her comfy bed and huge castle.

'Besides, you living like a peasant with Jeremy? You wouldn't have lasted a week.'

'Do you have that little faith in me?'

'Fine.' Elena gave her one last squeeze before fixing the evidence of emotion from Bonnie's face. 'Two weeks.'

'Ha. Ha.' She drolled, keeping her face as caustic as possible until she noticed a leaf in Elena's hair, reaching instinctively to untangle it. 'Where did you come from?'

'Um, nowhere.' Elena yanked the leaf out herself, beating Bonnie to it, leaving crumbs trailing from her enclosed fist.

'Nowhere huh?' Bonnie. 'Nowhere sure has a lot of foliage.' She brushed another stray leaf from Elena's dress. 'I wonder how you managed to get it in your hair and on your dress.' She put a finger up to her chin, tapping sarcastically. 'Unless you were rolling about. But that seems like a weird thing to do alone-'

'-Alright,' Elena rolled her eyes, interrupting Bonnie before she could bait her out. 'Come on. Less about me. You have a fiance to meet.'


	5. Dance with the Devil

'Cheer up Kai.'

It was the fact that he thought he was being clever that really got to him. That somehow, a drunk Shane thought by telling Kai to look anything other than his current state- a crime within itself when he looked so damn good- was a smart idea to get one up on him. As if he'd made the ridicule of the century and Kai would give up his pitiful claim to the Throne in favour of crying about it. If that wasn't bad enough, Shane then had the gall to laugh at his own pathetic joke.

Lucas was no better. On his other side the crown Prince was engaged animatedly in a discussion about the theatre with Duke Forbes. Which would seem enthusiastic to the onlooker, but the keen eye knew better. Kai rolled his eyes and bid his brother's future wife good luck with navigating their mess of a marriage. The lady of the hour was still nowhere to be seen. And he'd even arrived late to the feast, through no fault of his own. After the distraction in the stables he was left with little to no time to get ready.

Well he would have made it on time if not for the fact that he had decided to search the castle for her, with no luck.

He had met her before. Last night in the woods.

The pieces didn't quite fit into place until he replayed her voice over and over in his mind, recognising the origin of it's familiarity. A servant out alone in the woods in the middle of the night, with a horse that definitely wasn't her own. It made for an interesting story. If not that, then leverage was always a bonus. He could use another pair of eyes and ears while he was here. That's if he could ever find her again. She was nowhere in the kitchens, nowhere on in the castle and nowhere on the grounds. His last hope was that he'd find her here, in the hall. But the more he searched the faces of the servants, the more disappointed he was.

'Your making us look bad, at least smile!' Shane slurred, his sour breath wafting over. Kai sat up and glared at him.

'Believe me, no one cares what I look like. It's all about Lucas, remember?' Kai leaned back to give Shane a full view of his brother's flirting. Shane's sneer dropped and he took pleasure in knowing their advisor now felt just as bad as he did.

But before they could snipe at each other any further, the high pinging of a fork tapping against metal caught his, and the entire banquet's attention. King Rudy cleared his throat and stood, addressing the room and his brother.

'Your Majesty,'

Kai rolled his eyes at the King's lack of plural.

'It is our great honor to host you and show you around our humble kingdom. I sincerely hope a stronger union will be forged by the end of this visit.'

Rudy may as well have offered her up on a platter with how desperate his speech sounded.

'And with that, I present to you my daughter.'

Kai snorted at the fruition of his thoughts. With all the pomp of a prized pig coming to the meal, all eyes turned on the door, swinging out to allow the Princess to walk in, flanked by her two ladies in waiting, a blonde and a dark haired one. The Princess herself was-

Familiar.

His heart thumped in his chest.

She floated over to her father's side and Kai swallowed down the rising lump, difficult with how dry his mouth was becoming. She looked the part of Princess now and he thought how stupid he was for ever thinking she was otherwise. The diamonds on her gown encrusted her body like a statue enunciated with unnecessary adornments. He didn't need the gems to notice her.

The clapping subsided and she closed her nodding at the nobility in favour of finally paying the Princes' attention. When she looked over, her eyes immediately found Lucas and stayed on him. Kai restrained himself from clambering over his brother's seat to get her green gaze on him instead. Deciding better, he took full use of this unique situation, knowing that she was moments away from the same realisation as his own, and endeavoured to sit as undisturbed as possible. Even when she tore her analysing gaze away from Lucas to finally give Kai a throwaway nod as if he were any old nobility, he remained the picture of cocky and detached.

But the second she saw him her polite smile dropped.

No matter how delicious it felt to see the recognition diffuse through her pupils, he kept his face a mask. Her mouth fell into that small, perfect, 'O' and he felt her inconspicuous gasp hit his chest from across the room. But she schooled her features almost as quickly as he did, to his surprise and annoyance and took the seat by her father, as composed as before.

For the remainder of the feast he tried chatting animatedly to the other people around him, with a special interest in the ladies now that it was clear his original desire was unavailable.

He should let her go.

She was Lucas' betrothed and he'd add that to the growing list of reasons to snap his brother's neck like a twig, but right now it meant she was another person he was meant to stay far away from.

Not for him.

Knowing that didn't stop his eyes from occasionally wandering over to her. It wasn't his fault, Lady Gilbert just wasn't as interesting as she thought she was. Especially not when he could see the Princess talking to his brother- who'd eaten and immediately left for her side- sailor called to the siren, switching out with the lady-in-waiting. And all throughout the meal, no matter how hard he tried to catch her eye, she was having none of it. The Princess was resolute in ignoring him.

Lucas was laughing now- not a big deal, Kai reasoned. The man was a whore with his humour. But there was something irritating in how she laughed back, looking down coyly as she did. How the tips of her fingers played with the lace of his sleeves, splayed out on the table.

'My Lord?'

'Sire.' Shane corrected Lady Gilbert, leaning over as he took a swig from his goblet again. It was his father's habit. To correct people when they called him higher than his station, a reminder of his place. He shot Shane a glare, apologising as he returned to her. Her question had completely missed him.

'Sire,' she corrected, unfortunately undeterred. 'I know I'm being terribly forward.'

Kai looked up to follow her gaze, the dancing and drunk joy in the middle of the hall and pieced together the question he missed.

'No.'

Lady Gilbert barely hid her disappointment. Honestly between Shane's babysitting and Lucas getting fawned over, he didn't think he'd be good company. She stood up to leave only to have Kai match her unexpectedly and take her hand, his eyes stuck to the dance floor he once found disagreeable.

'I'm joking,' he covered. 'How could I say no to dancing with a lady as beautiful as you?' Lady Gilbert smiled in relief, having saved face, as she allowed him to lead her out to the dance floor. They arrived at the same time as his Princess and brother did. But of course Kai knew that, timing their arrivals to be exact. He gave his brother and the Princess a polite nod, indicating for Lucas to introduce him. With almost permeable reluctance Lucas gestured to Kai.

'Princess I don't believe you've met my brother. Prince Malachai.'

Bonnie gave him a curt nod and was content to leave it at that until he scooped her hand up in a stream and brushed his lips across her knuckles, leaving electric bruises in their wake. She watched the same lips press into a formal smile, matching her own, and dare her into reacting.

'I haven't had the pleasure. Welcome to my home. Should you want for anything on this trip please let me know.'

'How kind, your Majesty. I'll settle for a dance.' Kai put his hand out for her to take, trying not to smirk as she stared open mouthed.

'Actually, we were going to dance.' Elena squeaked from behind him, eyes darting between the royals. She bowed deeply when they glanced at her, catching Bonnie's panic. With his free hand Kai pulled her towards Lucas.

'And now you get to dance with a future King.'

Elena gave a nervous laugh, seemingly placated and shooting the Princess an apologetic stare as she gladly took to her new partner. He put a hand out for the Princess to take and waited patiently as she considered it, coming to the same conclusion he had.

It would be rude not to take it.

A potential political catastrophe for all she knew.

As she slipped her soft palm into his, Lucas finally decided to step in and opened his mouth as if he was going to protest. Kai ignored whatever he was saying, white noise as his entire soul converged on the sensation of her hand in his own. He gently tugged the Princess away through the bodies in the crowd and was nearly giddy with how easily she followed him, until they were further apart from the rest. When they were finally away from prying ears, he felt his mouth go dry. Deciding that he would wait for her to talk instead. The music was a slow tempered Basse Danse, all spins and lifts and the perfect excuse for remaining close to her.

She kept her head up as they followed the steps of the Danse. Close, so close, but never touching. Those were the rules.

'That was rude.' She finally said. Her voice ran down his spine, raising goosebumps as it kissed his skin. He swallowed thickly and tried to sound as unaffected as she looked.

'I know. But dear brother does try his best'.

'I meant you.' She snapped her head towards him.

'I know what you meant.' He locked his eyes with hers as they moved unconsciously to the rhythm. 'But I owe you an apology. Sneaking you away was the only way to give it.'

'I accept and we shall move on.' She tilted her chin up, eyes averted.

'How will you accept when you haven't even heard what I'm apologising for?' He asked, watching her as she watched the room.

'Assuming I was the maid, propositioning m-'

'Propo-? That is ridiculous.' He held his annoyance behind a constrained smile. 'I apologise for all that and more Princess. Such as for throwing my dagger at you.'

'We don't have to disc-'

'In the woods.' He cut her off and was treated back to eye contact and a set jaw. 'Where you were practisin..g… witc…' He stopped and looked down at her mouth which had now become relaxed. 'Why aren't you shushing me more?'

'If you want to say 'witchcraft' then be my guest. All that will happen is you and your brother will be asked politely to leave. Forcibly after that.'

He moved his tongue around his cheeks in an effort to better the continuing sahara in his mouth. 'Then perhaps we can come to a truce.'

'I'm listening.' At the change to a quicker pace they raised their palms to mirroring positions, encircling one another.

'A fresh start, from right now. Hi. I'm Kai, nice to meet you.'

Still distrustful, she took the opportunity. 'Princess Bonita' the second.'

'Bonita.' He tried her name on his tongue.

'After my grandmother.'

At the next step his hand made sure to brush the back of hers as they crossed. 'Nice to meet you Bonita.' His knuckles burned pleasantly from the contact.

'Alright you can call me Bonnie.'

'Bonnie.' It felt better. 'And like that we get a fresh start.'

'Just like that?' She questioned sceptically.

The lull in the instruments meant the grande finale was coming, permission to place his hands around her waist. Beneath the velvet green material he felt her warmth unfurl under his fingertips. At the crescendo he lifted her, bringing her down closer and slowly before him, watching her lips as he spoke. Savouring the sharp breath drawn from her soft lips as she descended.

'Just like that.' He replied.

It was his fault for picking the middle of a ballad to dance. What he didn't realise was that she'd purposely chosen such crappy timing on the chance her partner didn't match up to her expectations, giving her an out. If he matched up then she'd ask for a second dance. Although the he in question had been Lucas at the time. But the choice of even a second more time spent together was taken away from them as her father approached.

'May I?' He took his daughter's hand back with a tight lipped smile.

'Of course.' Kai stepped away from them, knowing where he wasn't wanted, and returned to his seat.

After the dance with her father Lucas finally swooped in, and he decided that was enough for tonight, rising to leave. The back of his neck burned as he headed for the door and he spared a glance back, locking eyes with Bonnie for the last time that night. Her eyes flitted back to her partner as soon as Kai caught her looking. But he'd caught her. That was enough for now.


	6. Vidi

'You danced with him all night.' Caroline said, as she flopped onto the bed.

'He was a good dancer.' Bonnie threw away offhandedly as she wrapped her hair up.

'According to Lord Saltzman he's good at _everything_. Horseback riding, archery, sword fighting, you name it.' Elena, beside Caroline, ran her fingers over the stuffed bear sitting between the cushions.

'I believe that.' Bonnie sighed, tired of their praise of the Prince. They danced long enough, that was true. He was good. Good was the perfect word to describe him. The perfect Prince. The only problem was that she didn't like _perfect_. Caroline watched her as she wandered over to the bench by the window and sat down, trying her best not to look like the portrait of a sad girl.

'Bon this is a good thing.'

'Good thing.' She nodded to herself, trying not to cringe at the word again.

When she didn't perk immediately up Elena mulled on the reason why.

'Did you see his brother?' It was aimed at Caroline through a side eye, but both girls watched to see Bonnie's reaction. All they were retreated to was the tiniest frown, barely wrinkling her forehead before it disappeared.

'He's trouble. Alaric said he was scoping out the whole castle for his brother.' Caroline answered to try and put an end to any ideas of him. She'd seen Bonnie and Kai dance together, the whole court had. But she didn't think anything of it. Not until now. 'He's not even the Prince's real brother.'

'Really?' Elena baited.

'Mhmm. Half brother, from the King's first marriage. Disinherited from the throne because he refused to give up his Catholicism to become a Protestant like the King and his new wife.' This wasn't some random information she had found. Caroline had spent the entire day digging for it, from footmen to maids, scooping up all the information she could about their guests.

'What happened to his mother- the first wife?' Even if Bonnie sounded a little too interested in the conversation she had a right to know. He was a guest in her home after all.

'She died. Childbirth.'

Dead mothers, an item added to the list of things they had in common that she didn't realise she was making.

'Poor Lucas is motherless too.' She added, as if she'd read Bonnie's thoughts. 'Besides I heard Malachai's not even supposed to be here but his brother brought him along out of _pity_.' Caroline pushed the information vehemently enough for Bonnie to question the truth in it. It was information in her favour after all. Caroline was smart, she always had been. Bonnie was smarter, she had the good sense to pretend not to be.

Everything after that was a mess of criticism that Bonnie tuned out. Through the darkened window pane she could make out the lights flickering in the tower opposite. The guest tower. He was in there somewhere, probably sleeping. She shouldn't have cared about what he was doing. She should have cared about Lucas, her betrothed. Reality rarely followed the steps of what she _should_ have been doing.

'Bon?'

'Hm?' She turned around to see them watching her again, waiting for some reply to a question she hadn't heard. Her answer was to treat them to a small yawn. 'I'm kind of exhausted, I think I'll go to sleep actually.'

'O-oh? Okay sure.' Elena rose slowly and motioned for Caroline to do the same, sparing her a small smile and shoulder squeeze each, as they left.

'So did you then?' Caroline had already slipped out of the doorway when Elena repeated the question.

'Did I what?'

'Find out who the servant was?'

'T-the servant?'

'Lilu.' Elena rolled her eyes.

'Oh.' Bonnie rolled her bottom lip towards her teeth, biting down on the flesh lightly, shaking her head as she did. 'No. I never found him.'

It technically wasn't a lie.

 _He_ found _her._

'Too bad' she sighed before shrugging it off. 'Well it's probably for the best anyway. Night Bon.'

'Goodnight.'

Kai had information on her. He knew she'd been out in the woods. It was almost funny, if it weren't so worrying, that he believed she was out there practising witchcraft. Whether or not it was better than the truth, that she was running away, she didn't know.

Blowing out the torches lighting the room, she didn't go to bed straight away. There was too much on her mind for it to even think about resting. The balcony was her cure for that. Cleaner than she'd ever seen it, guilt lodged in her stomach when she remembered why. Sheila must have scrubbed it, top to bottom, to destroy the evidence of her failed magic. That stupid spell had caused so much trouble and it didn't even work. If she expected the cold night air to slow her running thoughts she was let down. Her cure was tainted by a figure she spotted across the way, on the balcony opposite her's. But while her own was completely dark, lit only by shadows, the platform across was surrounded by glowing orange lanterns.

'Damn it.' She whispered, waiting for Kai to spot her. It was like thinking of him summoned him.

A cursory glance her way and then back meant he didn't spot her. Of course, there was no light here. Nobody's eyesight was that good.

Hours earlier he tried threatening her, before that he stabbed her horse. She loved that horse.

He was dangerous, fresh start or not.

Leaning two hands on the stone wall as he looked up at the sky, he didn't look so dangerous.

Her eyes followed his for a split second to enjoy the midnight blue, dotted with hundreds of twinkling, silver lights. There were usually more stars, but dark clouds had started to edge over them. When he looked back down the shadows from the tapers caressed his face, molded over his sharp jaw and stoked the look of innocence that had overtaken him as he stared harder at waves. No matter how much he squinted he wouldn't be able to see anything that way. She knew because of how often she spent doing the same.

But even though she knew she couldn't, it never stopped her trying. The darkness made shapes for her when she wanted it to. Of ships lost at sea sailing back to shore, mermaids lapping in the waves, krakens waiting beneath the surface to break through on the day the ocean finally stilled.

Kai's eyes moved with the sounds of crashing water, fixed to the darkness reflected in his own pupils. She was too far away to see the shallows of his iris' but the distance allowed her to appreciate the depth to them. Tucked away on the corner of her balcony she would allow herself to admit, as she appreciated the high curves of his cheeks, that he was beautiful. Lucas was handsome but Kai… Kai was beautiful in a way she thought only nephilims could be. Or demons.

 _Lilu._

Realising the thought that had crossed her mind she shook herself mentally. Thick air finally rumbled with the release of growing tension. Rain was her cue to go inside. But not without watching him suddenly stick his tongue out to catch the raindrops and an unguarded giggle slipped from her mouth. His head whipped towards her platform. But she dipped down before he could spot her.

'Shit.' she mouthed, crouching.

Deciding better than to risk standing and have him spot her, she crawled- smiling at how undignified she must have looked- back to her room. Only standing once she was safely inside. Something had helped her clear her mind, and she found herself drifting quickly to sleep. She desperately wished it was the sound of the soft rain. But when she dreamed of dark eyes in a forest, surrounded by sacrifices, she knew she could wish all she wanted.


	7. Senti-mental

It wasn't as if he was left unmarred by the realisation of who she was. Once he'd gotten over the initial shock he'd spent the night wondering. Not planning or fantasising about his family's eventual demise, just wondering...about _her_. Princess Bonnie. It sounded good. Rolled right off the tongue and even left a smile in its wake. But when the blood eventually headed back into his brain he remembered what it actually meant.

 _Off limits_.

Bonnie wasn't for him. A part of his mind, the rational part, decided to leave well enough alone, drilling those two words into his mind.

Usually that worked.

Being seen with his father's family at official occasions was _off limits._ Walking in front of Lucas was _off limits_. Being anything other than polite and respectable in public was _off limits._ Fine. All that he could live with. She'd be another sentence on a growing list, the logical part reasoned. That was the part he decided to listen to before finally going to bed. It was the part of him that stayed in control the next morning.

 _Off limits_

 _Off limits_

 _Off limits_

The mantra was building a wall inside him and he was ready to forget her.

Right up until he saw her again.

Then that part was crushed to death by this hammering heart.

At breakfast it was almost ridiculous. She was barricaded in with the King sitting on one side of her, Lucas on the other, and Shane beside Lucas for good measure. He sat down begrudgingly beside Shane, managing to catch her eye before sitting and was treated to a tight smile. Evidently she was deciding to do the same as he was. Maybe she even had her own mantra. For some reason that irritated him more than if she had just ignored him.

She thought she could just treat him as cordially as he was planning on treating her, like he was just another noble. It left a brooding mark on his mind and he thought over how best to show her he was unaffected.

Which is how he spent most of the morning tour with Lady Gilbert. As the party started down to the Kingdom- on foot, no less- she provided perfect company. All smiles and giggles. He'd say something charming or funny and she would just smile, or giggle, or say something so completely irrelevant that it hurt to even reply. He gave her the benefit of the doubt in assuming she was simply showing him she wasn't interested, but by the time they reached the Docks he realised that was simply how she conversed. If he'd chosen someone better for conversation than Lady Gilbert, then he wouldn't have found himself starved for a decent word. That's when he found his eyes wandering to the rest of the company rather than the architecture of the salt stone houses King Rudy was discussing.

But _she_ was occupied with Lucas, chatting animatedly as she pointed towards the largest ship in the bay mouthing words he couldn't quite make out. His opportunity came when Lucas asked an economic question, and the King jumped to answer for her. She took that as a quick salvation and tried to slip away unnoticed, heading into an alley off to the right of a wide cobblestone road. Lady Gilbert seemed to have realised what the Princess had done and endeavoured to cover it up as best as she could, leaving Kai's side. Unfortunately for her, his eyesight was great (ignoring the fact that he'd also just been staring at her) and he'd spotted the royal escape. Before that thought even occurred to the good lady Gilbert, he was already heading down the same alleyway, following in her footsteps.

Colourful closed doors flanked the walls, scruffier than they'd been shown. If he looked up sunken eyes on weary faces, upon rickety ledges, stared back at him. This wasn't on the official tour then. Halfway down the alley he was sure that he'd lost her but the soft sound of her muttering drifted towards him. Following the silken words He followed her voice through an open gate on the left, leading to a muddy courtyard.

On dozens of haphazardly strewn straw beds sat children of varying ages. The only adult he managed to spot, a bearded beanpole, was sat near the front beside her. She was surrounded by children, some even leaning comfortably against her as she read from a piece of paper.

'All my love, mama.' She folded the page and handed it back to the young boy beside her who tucked it away and smiled sadly as she drew him in for a side hug.

'Thank you for reading it to me.' He sniffed.

'You're welcome.' Kissing his dirt marked cheek, she addressed them all now. 'I'll see you all soon, okay. Make sure to share.' Bonnie gestured to a sack at her feet and as she promptly stood, moving out of the way for it to be ransacked, focusing on the aforementioned adult- a little out of breath from how quick she intended the visit to be, as she animated to him. Kai maneuvered carefully closer to her, listening to her talk to their guardian as she handed him a hefty pouch. A few children spotted him and had the good sense to frown at the stranger.

No.

No way.

This was too much.

The honorable, brilliant, beautiful, beloved Princess- now also _charitable_.

'And I've prepaid the butchers and grocers for this month, so you don't have to worry.'

Their guardian, he assumed, took her hand and pecked it gratefully, quickly moving to help distribute the new supplies and allowing her to turn.

Kai stepped into her path and lived in the moment just before recognition in her eyes. A look that flitted across her face savoured very much of attraction, to his surprise, before hiding behind a steely gaze.

'Did you follow me?' She accused him.

'I decided to tour myself, and just happened upon you. Not everything revolves around you Princess.'

She brushed past him and headed back the way they came, trying to ignore him as he tagged behind her.

'It's really insulting that you think I'll believe that.' She bristled.

'A thousand apologies. I promise I'll lie better next time.'

After a few beats of silence they settled into a companionable quiet between them until he just _had_ to ask.

'What were you doing there?'

'It's a children's home I sponsor. I visit sometimes. One of the kids asked me to read a letter his mother sent to him.' She said it with the excitement of something she was passionate about, but actively trying to tamper it down.

'How charitable.'

His look of derision prickled her. 'But you frown on charity?'

'No I frown on sentimentality. But to each their own.'

The Princess scoffed at his obvious attempt to rile her. 'Say's the Catholic son of a Protestant King.'

He hid the grim grin creeping onto his features. So she'd done her research on him. A wise decision really.

'If sentimental isn't giving up the throne for the sake of your mother's religion then you're sorely misinformed.' She said. As she jutted her chin out in supposed triumph they quickly laid flat against a wall to allow an oncoming cart past, shoulders touching.

The corners of his mouth upturned in a sneer. 'So Lucas already told you.'

'Lucas didn't tell me anything.'

He brushed some dirt casually from her shoulder as they resumed their walk, thinking over his next words. _He wanted to tell her._ To open up the smallest part of himself and see what she'd make of her findings.

'I was twelve.' He began and she noticed the sudden shift in his tone as he stared at the walls. Looking anywhere but her face as he spoke. 'My father took my sister and I to my mother's grave, along with a bunch of his guards and he said,' avoiding the temptation to look at her face and navigate his words based on their impact. ' _Choose_. And that was it. That was all he said. Josette walked over to him straight away but I stayed where I was. Halfway between my mother's grave and my father and his soldiers.'

Bonnie watched the sheen take over his eyes as he spoke, no longer walking along a cramped gulley, re-living the memory as he spoke.

'He waited about two minutes, didn't even explain what he meant and then ordered his men to take me to the dungeon and made me pick out my own cell. When I got out, Lucas had already been named the heir and the story had gone around that I refused to give up my mother's religion. You know the rest.'

'How…' She cleared her throat, trying her best not to pity him. 'How long were you in the dungeons for?'

As quickly as she glimpsed the emotion he shut it away, jarring smirk and sad eyes looking at her. Bonnie felt her stomach clenching as each word undid his spell.

'Long enough. But I guess I shouldn't be so hard on myself, I made the smart choice in the long run. It's not so much sentimentality as it is wise thinking. Catholicism is the prevailing religion in my Kingdom. A Protestant King is likely to come into challenges.'

'Isn't your father a Protestant King?'

'Exactly.'

'Is it wise to be saying all of this to me?'

He shrugged, knowing he was saying far too much, much too quickly. But the idea of her thinking he was sentimental was too sticky to remain. And more than anything he _wanted_ to tell her. He never wanted to tell people anything, that was why he avoided confession.

'Consider us even in terms of blackmail. You with the witchcraft, me with possible treason.'

Unfortunately whatever he intended by saying that backfired. The subtle reminder of the information he had on her shut down any sort of entertainment speaking to each other brought and he sensed her change in mood.

'You know it's not wise to be so sentimental.' He warned, trying to push them into a debate to hear the sound of her voice again.

'Sentimentality can be beneficial.' She bristled. When she spoke his heart beat a little faster and he revelled in the feeling. 'My father doesn't see the value in charity but fails to see that I'm the most popular royal of the two of us. The people love me and if-'

'Push comes to shove they would kill for you. Loyalty. Now _there's_ something worth having.'

'You talk about emotions so callously.'

'You think about them the same way but just don't say it.' He replied, flexing his fingers to stop himself from reaching out to the small of her back as they walked.

'So I guess I'm the smartest of the two of us.'

Before he could argue some more- falling into their debate and forgetting he was supposed to be careful around her- they reached the end of the alley. Separating as soon as they came into the open, they slipped back unnoticed. The Princess almost dashed for his brother's side, scuttling away from Kai before anybody could see them together. They arrived in time for Lady Gilbert to wrap up the long story she'd begun distracting Lucas with as everyone marvelled at the ships.

Again the rational part of Kai scolded the rest, for the behaviour he exhibited. Dashing after her to play verbal tennis was not something that part of him would have usually done. But now as they got ready to head back to the castle, trudging under the setting pink sky, that part of him was no longer in control. Another, hungrier part took the reins as he watched Bonnie smile diligently at her companions, canting her head to the side to expose her smooth neck.

This part of him wanted her. It wasn't to be reasoned with or rationalised to. There was only desire and it's object. He envied the blissful ignorance of the object, of the storm she was creating.


	8. Stewed thoughts

'The new library and chapel were added as part of the renovations.' Bonnie indicated to the closed stone doors to the left of the castle entrance.

'I see.'

'We pride ourselves on acceptance of many faiths here.'

Prince Lucas nodded dutifully. 'A very important thing.'

And that concluded the conversation on that particular topic. She knew accepting many faiths was an important thing. If she hadn't known that she wouldn't have said it. He did that a lot, vague or generalised answers. She gave him the benefit of the doubt, believing that he was only holding back. Once he got to know her better she'd be treated to far better conversation. That or the worrying alternative that he really was that boring.

She gave him a quick grin, hoping to encourage him to say something else. Something better. It didn't even have to be something she wanted to know. Just something she wanted to listen to. Right now she would have gladly given him half of the Kingdom's riches for him to even disagree with her instead of simpering back like he did.

But he was just so awkward.

And quiet.

And painfully stupid.

She didn't mean that in a mean way. Or maybe she did. Maybe the understanding that she had no choice or power in this situation was making her mean. Her opinion was the only thing she had control over. Maybe he was actually a wonderful person under all that. Maybe she didn't give a crap and still wanted to be angry.

The only chance she had to vent was the tiny window of time given to herself to prepare for dinner. Two hours if she really stretched it. The remainder of this visit would be spent in Prince Lucas' company. She needed the two hours. The first was spent in her room, changing quickly and slipping in angry words between lifted fabrics.

'I know he's keeping his cards close to the chest- so-am-I,' the yanked dress settled with a thud around her waist. 'But at least pretend, fake it like I am.'

Elena pulled out her skirt around her as she watched her reflection. Behind her Caroline joined them, holding a pearl chain against her collarbone. Once she was satisfied it would match, her second Lady-in-waiting began fastening it.

'Maybe he's too nervous to fake it.' She chimed in. 'It's only been a few days Bonnie.'

'You've always been impatient.' Elena jibed as she struggled to hold Bonnie in place.

'For my sake I hope you're right.' She stepped out from the screen and readjusted anything she didn't like. The flowers in her bosoms seemed a bit much and she was in part annoyed as she was in awe at how stealthily Caroline had managed to place them there.

'What?' Caroline defended, sticking a buttercup on her own ear. 'If you get tired of talking to him, you can always attract him with… other things.'

'Ugh.' In unison the two other girls threw the nearest objects- ribbons- at her and Caroline ducked elegantly out of the way.

'Speaking of other things, I need to go and see someone.' Bonnie stepped out from behind the screen.

'Ooh who could it be I wonder?' Caroline said.

The only indication that Elena knew who it was, was the small twitch of her eye and breaking smirk. Caroline was the only oblivious one of the two, and when it came to matters of Bonnie _that_ was unacceptable. But pleading eyes didn't persuade Bonnie to divulge any more.

'Keep on wondering.' She blew them a kiss and a promise to meet them at dinner.

Jeremy was waiting for her by a little grove in the forest. Under the sunlight he looked like a cherub, all happiness and cheeks. The way he smiled at his horse as he pet it made her heart mimic his face.

It used to make her whole being sing.

The light of first love.

It wasn't really falling out of love. Not with Jeremy. They would always love each other. He loved her enough to run away with her. If fate hadn't intervened they would've been halfway across the world by now. She loved him. She just wasn't _in_ love with him. And the smile he beamed at her approach lacked the twinkle of romance they used to have. Proof he felt the same. It was a soft smile reserved for a deep friend, not a fleeting romance. The hug he engulfed her in reminded her that it was much stronger than what their relationship had been. They sat down on a blanket he'd laid out and picked at some of the fruits he'd swiped from the kitchen- nibbling on a grape while she recounted the events of the last two days.

When he heard the story, knitting his eyebrows at the mention of the second Prince, he placed a tentative hand over hers.

'Do you still want to go?'

'Go where?' she asked absentmindedly, watching the bluebells swaying near the base of a tree.

'Run away. We could still do it.'

They could. Go right now. It was no different to when they wanted to leave a week ago. Her choice was to marry someone she didn't like or love, or lose everyone that she did.

 _Sentimentality._

She grimaced as the wrong Prince ran through her mind, shaking him out of it as she shook her head in response.

'I don't think there's any running away now.'

She wasn't as distraught as she was when she first came up with the plan and it helped her see the sadness his offer was laced with. The secret hope she would say no, and the duty to her he felt bound by if she said yes.

Bonnie shook her head as she smiled, using it as an excuse to look away, but she felt warm arms encasing her and pulling her back onto the blanket. Jeremy cuddled her in silence and they stayed that way until she closed her eyes leaning against him and bathing in the warm rays of the sun.

When she opened them next she was on his chest, heaving up and down steadily as he breathed.

Bonnie sat up, taking in the sudden lack of light.

'No… Jer, wake up!' she looked down to his sleeping form and shook him gently, then harder until his eyes fluttered open.

'What happened?' He sat up leisurely compared to her.

'We fell asleep.'

That seemed to get him to move faster. In an instant the blanket was rolled back into the basket and his horse was taken by the reins. She took the basket from him.

'I'll take this, you return the horse. Hopefully I can sneak into dinner.'

He nodded, giving her a final hug, 'I'm so sorry Bon, I shouldn't have fallen asleep.'

'It's alright' to assuage his guilt she added 'it was nice.' And she couldn't deny how much lighter she felt.

Only for it to be darkened when she thought of the consequences.

They separated quickly and she headed to the servants' entrance of the kitchen. The dining hall was only a short staircase up from there and it was quicker than going around. But when she slipped inside and placed the basket on the empty table she stood still.

It was empty.

All the tables and stools had been neatly turned up and the floors swept clean. But that wasn't possible. They should have been running around like crazy. It wasn't supposed to empty during a feast. Not unless…

'Oh no.' She peered outside the nearest window door to see the moon up high, clear as the sun during midday. It was late. So much later than she thought.

'Funny.' The single word wriggled up her spine, sending a shiver as the smooth voice wormed through her ear.

She whipped her head around to see grey, cotton covered shoulder blades hunched over a steaming pot on the steel stove behind her.

Kai stirred the pot again before turning around to face her fully. 'I was just thinking the same thing.'

Bonnie stepped back instinctively, hitting the preparation bench behind her and wrapping her hands around the edges.

'And before you say it, _I_ was here first. So no, I'm not following you.'

'Then what are you doing here?'

He appraised her and took in the basket on the table behind her, turning back to pot and adding a pinch from the pile of cut leaves beside him. 'Looking for unicorns.'

His sarcasm dripped of slight annoyance, that she could only guess the reason for, and provoked irritation in her own reply. She regret thinking about him, earlier, for even a second.

'Have you tried your ass because there seems to be a horn lodged up it?'

He whirled round, ignoring the boiling liquid behind him, and stepped closer to her. His sharp gait worried her that she'd gone too far, offending him, but the expression he wore was of amusement and fascination as he looked down at her.

'Is that so?'

'Mhm.' She met his gaze defiantly, trying not to let how close he suddenly was intimidate her. Biting the inside of his cheek in consideration, he finally deigned to answer her.

'I'm cooking, Princess.' Adding her royal title seemed respectful out of anyone else's mouth. Out of his it felt like an accusation, remnants of their original meeting. 'See, I decided to skip dinner on account of the fact that I didn't feel very welcome- a reflection of your hosting skills I suppose-' he seemed to savour her outrage, 'but unfortunately my stomach and my brain don't always agree. I woke up hungry and I came down here to make myself a snack, and here we are. The better question, is what are you doing here Bonnie?'

The use of her name surprised her enough to knock any witty reply she had, so instead she went with a quick;

'Nothing.'

'Sure.'

They stared in silence, each daring the other to speak first. Unconsciously he'd stepped closer to her and for another mind baffling reason she wasn't moving away. They only realised this when the sound of footsteps echoing in the corridor outside reached them. Without thinking Bonnie grabbed his wrist and yanked him into the alcove steps away from them, tucked out of sight, pushing him in first before wedging herself in to make sure they weren't seen. The alcove doubled up as a small pantry, covered by a tatty curtain she drew closed. She had the good sense to make sure she wasn't facing him given how tiny space was. The reality was that, now her back was pressed against him, she could feel his chest stiffen at her proximity.

 _Good._

If he was as uncomfortable as she was right now then it meant they were equals for the moment.

'She's not here either.' It was the unmistakable voice of Sheila. She would have stepped out from the curtain, revealing herself, if it wasn't for the second voice joining her's.

'Convenient, isn't it?' Her father accused. 'Two nights in a row she's missing. Find her or else.'

'I'm getting real sick of your threats Rudy.'

A little smile tugged at the corner of her lips at Sheila's response. She loved it when the woman became brazen.

'How dare you? I-' His threat was cut in half by the sudden sound of choking, interspaced with Sheila's menacing reply.

'I dare, very well Rudy. Don't you ever forget who I am and what I'm capable of. You are here because of _my_ grace.'

As she tried her hardest to listen, she felt the ghost of a finger graze over her hip, landing onto her shoulder as Kai leaned closer to her. It made it much harder to concentrate on what was being said.

'You have that girl because of _me_ and _my_ sacrifice. I will find her, but don't you dare speak to me like that.'

Kai seemed to pick up on the unspoken secret lingering in their conversation from how intently he was listening. When he turned his head to the gap in the curtain like she had, it was made clear that the contact was nothing more than an effort to steady himself as he spied. That did nothing to stop the blush creeping up her neck as his warm breath cradled her ear. After those few words no more was said. The choking sound stopped and she heard her father's angry steps storm away. They waited for Sheila to leave- she always walked at her own pace no matter the situation- staying a few beats, before leaving the hiding spot.

She jumped out as quickly as she could and he headed straight for his pot, muttering to himself as he stirred it.

'Great, it's overcooked.' If he was curious about the conversation they'd overheard, he kept it to himself. Smart move. He was still a guest after all and it wouldn't be clever to go poking around.

Bonnie crossed her arms, heading over to the stool by the corner closest to him. It was to calm her nerves. Sneaking around the castle, as jumped up as she was, would be out of the question. She didn't delve too deep into _why_ she was so jumpy.

When she sat, it was almost imperceptible and could have been nothing, but she thought she saw the ghost of a smile. His eyes were definitely brighter when he went for the cupboard, or maybe it was the steam.

'How did you learn how to cook? It's not exactly a usual trait for a high born Prince.' She asked to distract herself, keeping her voice low.

'Well,' he ladled the newly made stew into the bowl he'd picked up. The smell wafted over to her and her stomach rumbled. Given the time, it must have been hours since she last ate. 'I used to hang around in the kitchens a lot when I was younger. It was the only place I could go where no one would bother me. But the cook we had decided to put me to work rather than having me under foot and _voila_.' Popping the bowl down in front of her, he went to fill his own before she could pretend not to want it.

Her hunger wrestled with the decorum of sitting alone with him in the kitchen and eating. Decorum was weak and she'd never been one for it. Bonnie grabbed two spoons as she continued, going so far as to fill them a jug of water with glasses.

'What about your friends, why didn't you hang out with them?'

He replied with a short lived chuckle, eyes brimming with humour at her naivety.

'A better question would be, what happened to the cook?' Kai answered, shovelling the stew into his mouth.

'Why do you do that?' She took a mouthful and refrained from pouring the whole bowl into her mouth right there.

'Do what?'

'Everytime I ask a real question you change the topic.'

'Or maybe my topic is just better.' He dug his spoon around, chasing the chunks of meat and watching her from the side of his eye.

'Want to know what I think?'

'Always.'

She continued as if she hadn't heard the sarcasm- there was no way he could be serious, he barely knew her- paying no attention to the way the single word breathed into her. 'I think you're afraid.'

She waited to see his response. 'Really? And what is it that's got me so scared Princess?'

'You're afraid of someone knowing the actual you.'

'Hm.' He took another spoonful, chewing deliberately slowly. He still didn't answer even after he swallowed. When he went for another bite she sighed, rolling her eyes.

This was pointless.

She got up to leave, pushing the stool out from under her and started heading towards the main door leading back into the castle. She got two steps away before she felt his hand wrap delicately around her wrist, keeping her in place.

'Why do you want to know the real me?'

She ignored the presumptuousness of his warm touch. His hands were the perfect balance of soft from a lifetime of comfort as a Prince and rough from the work he chose to do.

'I never said I did.' She regretted the words when she saw his fleeting vulnerability die away. He sat back down, releasing her and leaving her to her confusion. Bonnie wanted to sit back down, keep prying into his soul and sort through it with her bare hands until she understood him. Understood why every time she looked at his face she felt her heart pumping to keep up with her running soul. But the depth of that feeling scared her. It wasn't something she'd ever felt. In that moment she became just as afraid as he was, and cowardly headed to the door. Not before she paused.

'I could though… If you wanted me to.' The bold statement hung between them and she didn't look back at him to see it land. Scuttling out and up to her room.

It was empty. Mercifully neither Caroline nor Elena had decided to stay up or investigate her whereabouts. Allowing her to fall to pieces in safe isolation. First at the fact that she had acted so stupidly with Kai. There was something about him that brought it out in her. She knew that now and it was a realisation she wished she never had. Not when she was practically engaged to his brother.

Second, she had missed dinner. Her father would have something to say about that. Especially given the conversation she'd overhead. Worse, she was still hungry. She found herself wondering whether Kai would be gone from the kitchen. Would it be appropriate for her sneak back to retrieve a second helping?

A hesitant knock came from the door and she sat up from her flop on the bed. What if it was him? Come to take her up on her offer? Her feet crept towards the door of their own volition while her mind begged her not to go. It was her heart, yelling as it thumped, willing her forward. It dropped when the corridor proved empty.

No-one.

She sighed, looking around for good measure and when she went to step outside she almost tripped over a small wooden bowl on the ground, filled with stew. Luckily she stopped before spilling the precious contents, picking it up. As she held it she half expected Kai to come out from the shadows, but no. It was just the bowl.

Regardless she whispered to the darkness; 'Thank you.'

Taking the meal into her chambers, she devoured it like she wanted to in the first place. Unaware that he was grinning from ear to ear halfway down the staircase.


	9. Old Sultan

'She's in her room, asleep.' Sheila's words were the only greeting she gave the King as she entered his study.

'Good.' He looked up from his desk. It was the middle of the night, but with his daughter missing he hadn't been able to sleep. The next best thing to actively going to look for her himself and making a scene by doing so was sending the old woman as a scout and keeping himself occupied with work. She bowed curtly and turned to leave.

'Wait.'

She turned around slowly, wary of his command.

'What is it?' At first she thought he was going to try and reprimand her for her magical outburst earlier. It was the culmination of years of having to put up with him.

'We're on the same side.' He folded his hands together. 'So why do you treat me like I'm the enemy?'

At that she had to scoff, trying her best not to curl her fingers and cause him an aneurysm.

'I do no such thing. I treat you the same way you've been treating that girl for the last nineteen years.'

'I've treated her with nothing but kindness.' He grit his teeth as he spoke, his eyes heavy with offence. Somewhere inside him was the genuine belief that she was wrong. 'I've given her everything. Clothes, jewellery, food, she lives in a damn castle. She's my only heir and she wants for nothing.'

It was the mention of wanting that pulled at a nerve in Sheila's heart, one that used to thrive. Nineteen years ago a rot began, spreading a hurt through her veins. It would have diseased her whole heart had it not been for Bonnie's sheer existence saving the rest of it. But the point of origin, the moment the vein died nineteen years ago and morphed her being, began to beat. It didn't produce love or affection like it used to when it beat, now that thread held only sorrow for her.

'She wants her mother.'

Rudy paid no attention to the depth of the anguish he'd brought up, ignoring it as he always did.

'She had you. That's enough.'

'She doesn't even _know_ who I really am.' Sheila barked back, before frowning. 'Wait what do you mean _had_?'

A sharp pain hit the back of her neck. She stumbled back and hit a solid, metal covered body. The question was a cue she hadn't realised she'd triggered. The guard held her up as her legs weakened.

'W-what are yo-you doing. You promised…'

Rudy stayed seated, undisturbed by the scene he'd orchestrated.

'I did. And I've fulfilled my promise. You got to help raise her. But your job is done and you're doing more harm than good.' The King sighed, standing up and heading over to her. The closer he got the more she could see the red veins aligning his yellow eyes.

'She's my daughter Sheila, and I love her more than I love anything in this world. You're hurting her with all this talk of magic- yes, I know what you've been telling her. I know about the sacrifice she made the other day. My Bonnie's not a witch. She's the future of this kingdom. I don't care what her mother was.'

She tried to muster up the strength for a spell or curse to save her but her lips were already numbing. So she used the few words she had to throw accusations.

'Y-you killed her…'

'She killed herself.' Anger flit across his features. ' _I_ loved her.'

'You locked her up.' Her words came out slow and delirious. 'You don't… lock up… people you love.'

'You do when it's for their own good.' The anger left him and he looked to the side of her with glazed eyes, 'I did what I had to do Sheila. I'm doing it again now. But I'm not evil. I'm not imprisoning you. Just banishing.'

'No…' She was almost unconscious now. The effect would have hit her immediately if it wasn't for the magic she was using to fight it.

'You're not to step foot in the castle or see her again. If you do, you will be killed.' With a wave of his hand the Guard behind her began dragging her backwards towards the door. ' She's my little girl too Sheila, I won't let anything hurt her.' His final promise to her was the last thing she heard before finally succumbing to forced sleep.


	10. Count the Cost

Lucas was up way before him. Sitting on the chaise by the fire, reading some dusty book, by the time Kai waltzed out of his room. He didn't mind it so much, it was rare Luke ever shut up, except for the fact that the book was familiar. Dreams of green eyes and soft hands. It was his own fault then,for waking up so late. Lucas managed to get into his things and find eared and tattered from a thousand reads.

It was _his_ book, not Lucas'.

One of the few things that was _his_ and his alone. Not for his idiot brother to get dirty. Lucas spotted him the minute he left the room and sat up, trying to hide the book and failing when his brother began striding toward him.

'You aren't even reading it!' Lucas defended when Kai swiped for it. Lucas was quicker, jumping up from the chair.

'It doesn't matter. It's _mine_!' Kai dashed around the furniture to where he was seeking refuge behind the sofa, but Lucas quickly backed the other way.

'GIVE IT BACK' Kai got close enough to swipe again, hitting the edge of a page with his forefinger sharp enough to feel a sting.

'I'm just-' he dodged another hand, '-reading it! What's the big deal? You've read it a thousand times-'

'It doesn't matter. It's not yours.' He ground out, feeling the vein bulge on his forehead as he mustered up the ability to speak rationally in the midst of the hot flash of anger.

'Give it back or I swear to go-'

'Language.' Shane caught the sound of the scuffle and came out to wedge himself between them. Kai looked past his curly black hair to stare daggers at them both, waiting for the moment Shane moved to swipe once more. But Shane pressed an arm against Kai's chest, twisting into his shirt to pin him in place while Lucas stood freely.

'You don't want me to have to report this back to the King do you? He'll never let you out again.'

'Is this the thanks I get for letting you come along?' Lucas added, braver with Shane standing as his human shield.

'I didn't ask to be here.' Kai spat.

'Well you didn't exactly say no. It's not my fault that you were such a sad sack at home that dad said I had to bring you.'

'Just let him read the book Kai, he'll give it back when he's done.'

'What so he can get his grubby fingerprints all over it he-'

'Careful how you speak to him Malachai-'

'Shane it's fine look-' Lucas stepped out from the protection. 'I'll only take an hour max.'

'You take a day to read a sentence and you think you'll be done in an hour?' Kai scoffed, unclenching his fists. This was going to become one of those situations where he just had to suck it up. Lucas was going to take his things and ruin them as he pleased. Book, Girl, Crown...

'No, I'm meeting the Princess in an hour. So I won't need the book.'

He was acting before he'd even registered the movement of his limbs. With a massive shove, Shane hit the back of the chaise and Kai dived for his brother. Lucas went for the door, if they were at home he would have called for the guards but he was smart enough not to make a scene in a foreign land. Kai reached him quick enough to smack him against the door frame, grabbing Lucas by the lapel.

'It's _my_ book and you're not taking it from me you little shit.' Kai snatched the book from his grip, optimistic that was the end of it. But Lucas was never the sort to know when to back down. He launched a kick at the back of Kai's knee and snatched it back. The anger of being held so violently filled him with stupid bravery, leaking from a bruised ego, and made him hurl the book into the fireplace.

All three men took a moment to watch the title page corner start to recede, eaten away by the flames until the whole thing was ash. Before he could feel his brother's wrath Lucas opened the door, ready to run to safety, stupid bravery now turned into cold fear when he saw the murder on his brother's face.

Kai turned on his heels, face red with fury. In any calmer situation he would have registered the fact that Lucas stopped at the open door instead running halfway back home. But the furious white agony caused by losing the one thing he called his own- the only book his father had ever given him- _him_ and not Lucas- blinded his ability to think logically and he barrolled into Lucas, smacking him into the outside corridor wall, ready to strangle him.

It was the tiny cough that caught his attention.

Bonnie had the good sense to sidestep the barrage and was now behind Kai, giving Lucas a sympathetic frown. Kai didn't turn around right away, not wanting to see her, and immediately lose the anger just yet. So he didn't see her peer inside their suite and catch sight of the burning book.

'Princess!' Shane stumbled out into the corridor, righting his shirt, crumpled from the shove.

'Please excuse us, we're having a bit of a disagreement.'

Kai stopped himself snorting at that. Opting to push Lucas harder into the wall until it was obvious he was in pain.

'Malachai that's enough!' Shane commanded. Kai listed all the different ways he would kill him when he got the chance, but released his simpering brother, who scuttled away to join his master.

'My apologies, I seem to have come at a bad time.'

He could hear her soft voice but kept his hands balled at his side, still refusing to look at her.

'I only wanted to see if you were all free for a visit to the docks. I'll come back later.'

'Don't bother.' Kai may have said it too harshly, spying how wide her green eyes had become in the window reflection, but he didn't care right now. He knew he had to leave to remedy the situation and headed to wherever his feet would take him.

That happened to be the stables. His black mare whined as Kai brushed a little too harshly and he huffed, dropping the brush and stepping back to brood. He had all but twenty minutes to himself before he heard the steps of someone intruding on his solitude, enough time for the anger to subside and leave a gnarly emptiness. It was nothing more than ash now.

'What was the book?'

Of course she followed him. If the situation was reversed and he'd seen her almost maim Lady Gilbert, he would be curious as well.

'The Art of War.'

'Sun Tzu.'

He had to look at her then. The flutter in his chest as their eyes found each other made him dearly regret it and simultaneously wish he had looked sooner.

'You know it?'

'I know a lot of books. My tutor made me read it as part of my education.'

'You have a good tutor.' He looked back to his horse, clopping under his lack of focus.

'Had. Father didn't really want me reading such 'perverse literature.'

'Huh.' His ability to say anything wittier was drawn away the closer she moved towards him, eventually settling only a step away. They both looked towards the mare as they spoke rather than each other. The black beast snorted, shaking it's mane under the now increased attention.

'It's a very intelligent creature.' Small talk then.

'He's showing off.'

'Like master like mare.' She swiped a hand down it's mane.

'Showing off implies I'm actively trying to impress you.'

'Are you not?'

'Are you saying I impress you?'

'I'm saying you're a show off.'

'And now we've come full circle.'

She huffed in frustration, hiding the smirk that desperately wanted to break free by biting her cheek. 'I don't know why I bother.'

'I think it's because you secretly prefer my company to Luke's. Not hard really. Have you heard the boy speak?'

When she looked away quickly, he narrowed his eyes. 'Oh I see, you thought there was more to him than meets the eye. Did he do that thing? Where he repeats a general phrase.' Again, her lack of an answer was worse than anything. 'He did, didn't he. Well I hate to break it to you, but he really is that boring.'

'Of course you would say that. He's taken your throne, you hate him.' She stepped back as his face fell. 'Sorry I didn't mean-'

'No, you're right. He's taken my throne. Doesn't mean I'm bitter.' Bitter implied he wasn't going to do anything about it.

'You're a bigger person than I am.' She watched him from the side of her eye, thinking he wouldn't notice.

'Oh? You're so selfless Princess, you would have given your throne away to him. It's basically what you're doing by marrying him.' He hadn't intended to come across as rude, but chalked it up to the increase of emotion she always seemed to bring out in him and his embers of remaining anger.

'Excuse me?' Bonnie rounded on him. 'I'm marrying him to secure the future of my Kingdom. I'm not _giving_ him anything.'

'I'm sure you've told yourself that a million times. Probably even weighed out how much _good_ ' he practically spat the word 'you can do. But you don't need him. Not really.'

She paused, expecting him of all people to be in favour of the alliance given how his own Kingdom stood to benefit the most.

'I don't have a choice.'

'Of course you do.'

'My father is set on this marriage and I think-'

'Your father isn't going to be here, forever. And what you think and what you say are two very different things Bonnie.' She had no response other than to glower, shaking off how intimate her name always sounded falling from his lips. He smirked, glad that he'd managed to affect her just as much as she was doing to him, but guilty at the thought that he was only digging himself deeper into the persona of the callous Prince she'd come to know of him.

Maybe that was for the best.

'I'll see you at dinner.' Kai moved slowly past her, appreciating how warm she always was, as he passed. He looked back, confirming she was still rooted to the spot as he left.

Lucas and Shane had the good sense to leave him alone when he stormed back into their suite. He wasn't as angry as before, but the perception would give him some time undisturbed. When he entered his room again, it was noticeably cleaner. The bed had been neatly made, curtains drawn back and cushions fluffed into place. The servants were quicker than at home. He would have simply changed his clothes and headed back out for a ride if a foreign object sitting on the bed, like a decorative buffer, hadn't caught his eye.

Curiously he headed over to it, picking up the square object from between the cushions. A book, he realised, as he held it by the spine. Red block letters adorned the thick brown cover. It was expensive and- holding it up to his nose- it was from a foreign land, smelling of thick spices and soot. The scarlet printed letters read. ' _The Prince'_ and underneath in black ' _Niccolo Machiavelli'._ Opening it up answered his final question, the sender had left a note that fluttered to the ground, as he opened it up to observe the author's portrait. Landing face up on the stone floor, he could make out the inky black loops.

 _For the stew_

She hadn't really come to get Lucas then, she'd come to give him this. He thumbed over the swirling _F_ starting the sentence and found himself smiling at how disproportionately large it was compared to the way she wrote the other letters. And the guilt he'd ignored earlier came to rest on his chest, stronger than before.

This wouldn't do.

He wouldn't have her one up him in gift giving. No, he'd have to get her something equally as important.

 **A/N:**

 **Writers, as we all know, are a very needy bunch. I am no exception. I wrote this for myself and now I'm sharing it with you guys and all I can think is _do you like it? Do you hate it? What do you think?_ I need to know. Unlike with AO3, there's no Kudos button on , no virtual pat on the back without you having to commit to the story. The equivalent we have is reviews- and yes, I know, I'm about to be that bitch. PLEASE REVIEW. Throw me a bone. _I need to know._ Even if it's flame (but be gentle I burn easy). **


	11. A Gift and a Curse

He studied her closely after that. Slyly of course, Kai wasn't a fool. Every so often his eyes would linger on her longer than wise. Passing in corridors, across crowded ways, in the dining hall at almost every meal- honestly it was solidly every meal. He even discovered that her room was actually opposite their own tower. That had been a fun morning. He'd decided to take a gander at the roaring sea in the daylight from such a delirious view when he caught a glimpse of her sauntering to get ready through the open balcony window. Nothing lewd of course, just her outline in the flutter of a soft pink gown. He lost track of just how much time he wasted staring over at her, hoping she'd spot him back and come out. When he wasn't making up fantasy scenarios where they'd meet by chance he was watching her every move. It was becoming his favourite pastime.

Now was no exception, they'd traversed through the marketplace in order to judge their economic status (booming by the way, triple what their own Kingdom's was) and his eyes barely left her. Since their altercation a few days ago Lucas avoided him when possible, which meant more entourage time with the Princess, not that the brothers spent that much time together anyway.

Shane had also taken to sacrificing time with Lucas in order to keep a closer eye on Kai. It irritated him but he hid it well, almost as if he couldn't tell that their advisor's aggravating little voice was only moments away from chastising him for one such or another action. It was another part of the reason he kept staring at Bonnie. It helped him tune out the irritation building up inside him. She was his white noise.

'Malachai! Stop walking so fast.' Right on cue.

From beside him now, Shane slowed his own pace too. He didn't want to from how pained he looked, to be so far away from the royal couple, but everyone in the entourage had silently agreed to give them space at a point he hadn't realised gone by. So he was a few steps closer than they determined was best? He couldn't help it. She just looked so bored, blank glassy eyes while she talked to Lucas.

Besides it was the only way he could properly gauge what was of interest to her as they leisurely perused the stalls. Something that would work as a gift. It wasn't out of the kindness of his heart, no. He simply didn't like feeling indebted to people. And the Machiavelli book was a huge debt in his opinion. In the past two days he hadn't been able to put it down. The man was a genius, even if he disagreed at certain points. Her eyes lingered over a few necklaces and garments, and treat sellers were calling out, offering to her in the bustle. But nothing sparked him as good enough. Nothing she'd truly want.

But Lady Gilbert was providing good inspiration. With only a little prompting he'd gotten her to tell him about the time she and Bonnie lived in the wild for a week, the punchline being that they were seven and "living in the wild" was actually camping on her balcony. As cute as the story was and as much as he enjoyed hearing more about her, to his pleasant surprise, it still didn't solve his problem.

He didn't know what to get her.

Not until he heard her as they were walking back up to the castle an hour later, when Shane could stand it no longer, and sped up once more to overhear them, giving Kai an excuse to do the same, and in turn everyone resumed their closer positions as if the prized couple were unaware to the increase of prying ears.

'I quite like tourney's actually…' Lucas turned forward, looking darkly at the horizon. God could he brood anymore? Kai was positive he didn't brood that gothicly. It would be embarrassing. 'My brother's actually the better sword fighter but I'm brilliant atop a horse.' To the overtrained ears of their present company it sounded like planned, disguised humility. But in actuality his brother was only stating facts.

'It must be nice.' Bonnie replied. 'To be able to pick up a weapon and defend yourself so easily.'

'I suppose. The crops in the marketplace looked particularly ripe. Am I to take it that there's been a good harvest?'

Lucas may have brushed off her reply and headed onto another topic, but Kai wasn't so quick to drop it. It switched on a dark room in his mind. The perfect gift. Or so he hoped.

Running the length of his neck, it started beneath his ear, there was a vein. Hidden from her before, but ever since she'd seen him angry it revealed itself and was becoming the focus of her gaze everytime she glanced his way. The way it sort of popped out, decorating furious muscle. Right now it was relaxed as he spoke to Lady Gilbert. Skin over his jaw stretched as he gave Elena a smile and she felt the muscles in her stomach clenching.

'Where did you say these pots were from again?' Lucas asked.

Bonnie looked away from Kai.

'Italy.' She picked up an embroidered comb to inspect it to distract herself from how badly she wanted to look back. 'Lucas do you think maybe we could meet you know… later on?'

'Of course, what time? Shane has a meeting with your father in the evening, but perhaps after?'

'No,' she giggled while wanting to hit him. 'I meant just the two of us.'

'Oh. Oh!' he said again with more enthusiasm than before. But his smile barely reached his eyes. 'Sure. W-where? When?.'

'After dinner, in the main library.'

'Done.' He chuckled, swallowing thickly.

She looped her arm around his as they walked on and continued their discussion. Kai had been suspiciously aloof. No more secret glances at her that he thought she couldn't see, no chance meetings, not even a _hello_ when he saw her. Ever since she'd given him the book. Not even a thank you. There was always the possibility that he didn't know she was the sender, but the note had been so obvious he'd have to be an imbecile not to understand it. Not to mention how happily he was chatting to Elena. If he could ignore her that easily then she could do the same. She could throw herself into her relationship with Lucas. Actually put some effort in.

He met her in the library that evening, leaving the door wide open behind him when he did. She got up and shut it, giving them some privacy.

'So,' he sat, ringing his hands.

'So.' She sat opposite him on the window nook, back to the window. 'Lucas can I ask you something?'

'Yes, please.' He said, happy to have something to say.

'Do you want to marry me?'

'What?' He replied, less pleased than before.

'That's not an answer.'

'Of c-course I do. You're so beautiful.'

She frowned. 'No you don't.' Before he could lie again she said. 'It's okay because I don't want to marry you either.'

The minute she spoke, all pretense dropped from his face. No more look of concern. Wiping a hand over his sullen cheeks he sat forward and listened as Bonnie continued.

'I'm sorry it's just I don't…'

'I know.' He finished for her.

'My father's just putting so much pressure on me to do this.' She confessed, whispering as the words alleviated some of the burden.

'Mine too. My father really wants to make this work, he's not listening to me at all.'

And for a moment she felt some genuine affection towards Lucas, he really was just as stuck as she was. And maybe if they worked together they could solve this.

'But I have an idea.' He said, as if he'd read her mind. 'What if we get married-'

'-How will that solve anything?'

'Just listen,' he straightened up, hands moving as fast as his excited words. 'We get married to appease our fathers but our marriage can work however we want.'

'What does that mean?' She asked, skeptical.

'It means we're married to each other in the public eye, but in private we can be with whoever we want to be with. I mean, you'll have to wait until you've had my heir first- we can't have people talking. But after that you can see whoever you want. I mean, it's clear neither of us is going to be allowed to back out of this. Why not make the most of it, right?'

Ah.

She sat back, stunned into silence. He wanted permission from her to cheat, with the incentive that she could too- so long as she fulfilled her duties as a wife.

Two more beats of silence and she felt a heavy weight settling in her gut as she looked at him. Squeezing her insides and making her nauseous.

'Sure.' She answered finally. She wanted to say more, the problem was that she didn't know what words to use, she had no solution either.

'Great!' Lucas gave her a wide smile and she finally saw the difference between his genuine smile and the pretense he'd been feeding her. This one practically lit him up inside and out, blinding her all at once. A quick squeeze to her shoulder, and then stood up. 'I'm glad we had this chat Princess. Our union will be great for everyone.'

Except her.

She gave a weak smile, afraid to open her mouth in case her soul left through her tongue. He gave her a quick bow and left. Sitting alone amongst the shelves, she listened to the muffled sounds of life coming from the castle, watched the line of wax dripping down her candle, anything to not think about what just happened. Ignoring the suddenly ominous feeling all the way to her room.

The next morning she woke to the sound of her bedroom door banging open.

'Don't look so pouty, you've got mail.' Caroline sang as she pulled back her curtains, coming to land on the bed. Bonnie sat up, covers bunched around her as she looked at Caroline's fist, holding up a piece of parchment that was neatly folded with a string around it to make sure no one but she could read it. 'Maybe it's from Prince Lucas.'

She reached for the stolen dagger- was it really stolen when it was taken from her horse's leg- in her bedside draw to cut the string and unfold the parchment, reading the rough scribbles. All the while trying not to think about the owner of the blade.

It _was_ from Lucas.

He wanted to meet her in the woods.

What else could he have to add to what he said? He basically made her choice for her. If she saw him again she wasn't sure what she would do. She thought of meeting him in the woods alone and felt something other than sad. _Anger_. For tricking her into thinking he was nice when really he was just like her father. It would have been one thing if she wasn't alone in this, but Lucas was on her father's side. She wanted to punch him. Really, really hard. She held onto the anger, letting how righteous she felt fill her. She should have said something to him last night. She should have said something more to her father. It was with that regret propelling her, that she finally got out of bed.

Kai picked at the jewelled hilt of his sword as he shifted from one leg to another. Trying to find the right pose to make him seem relaxed when he felt anything but, anticipation lodged in his gut. What if she didn't come? What if she came, saw him, and then left?

He didn't have too long to overthink things, hearing the sound of her arrival. She stomped over the leaves, dodged past the trees, to get to the spot where he stood- out of sight.

'Lucas?' She yelled, angrier than he expected. Trouble in paradise?

'Before you say anything,' he came out from behind the trunk, his hands splayed out in front of him as if Bonnie was a startled deer, eyes widening as the wrong brother moved closer. 'I come in peace.'

She cocked an eyebrow, frowning as she headed over to the nearest rock in the clearing, figuring out how he managed to get the message to her as she did.

'Why am I here?' The anger she'd reserved for his brother spilled over a little, tainting the question. He swallowed a little at her hard frown, pissed off before he'd even said a word. That was a new record.

'I would like to thank you, for your gift.'

His explanation earned him a blank stare- an upgrade from her angry one.

'You're welcome.' She said, unsure but less annoyed than before. Progress.

He re-lived a little of the happy surprise, from when he first received the gift, now confirming it was from her and the growing familiar flutter of his heart resurfaced.

'And I actually have a gift for you too.' Kai wandered over to her perch on the rock.

She came up to his shoulders as she sat on the boulder, much taller than in reality. He held her gaze, locking his lightened blue grey hue, much lighter under the sun, with her green ones. She watched as his head began dipping, lowering himself into a kneel on the grass. He relished the curiosity burning in her eyes.

'I Prince Malachai propose-' taking a moment to savour the shock in his suggestive opening, 'to be your teacher. Sword fighting teacher.'

Whatever reaction he thought he was going to get, her snort and breathy giggle- turning into a chortle- was not it. And despite how confused he was, he felt his own cheeks run away, instinctively smiling as she laughed then setting into a quick blank stare when she composed herself.

'What makes you think I can't sword fight?'

'What you said to my brother…' He replied.

At the mention of his brother her face drooped again and he felt desperate to distract her, to bring back some of the smile from earlier. Realising the reason for her overconfidence lit up the curiosity in him now.

'Oh Bonster...Now this I have to see.'

She hopped down, losing an inch in height but making up for it in the ferocity that had come over her smirk.

'I assume you have a sword?' She asked, already accepting the nickname.

'What kind of teacher would I have been if I didn't?'

Hidden behind the tree a pace away he pulled out another sword. Silver, double edged blade with a ruby hilt. His own, hanging at his side, was in his hand now. She took up the beginning stance, giving him an expectant stare.

For a second he was sceptical. There was no way she could sword fight. She sounded so wistful about it early. Not to mention, who would have taught her? Her father wouldn't have allowed it. The emerald, set into the hilt of his own blade, reflected green light off of the trunk as she swung for him, quick enough to get his attention but slow enough to allow him a chance to move out of the way.

Okay.

Bonnie could fight.

She advanced, holding the sword tightly with her right hand. He met her well placed parry with a thrust. Ducking another swipe, this time quicker, he decided to give one of his own. She spun elegantly out of the way, borrowing moves from her dance master.

Bonnie could fight well.

He followed her pace, letting her attack as he defended, feeling himself losing ground as their blades clanked. With a well placed blow she nearly knocked the silver from his hand, her features contorted with effort. She wasn't here. Not really. While her body was, her mind was fighting someone else and whoever it was, she was furious at them. Kai let her get one more hit before switching to attack.

He gained back the advantage he lost by anticipating her moves. They were equally matched and he watched her realise it, first shock, then awe and he swore there was a smile. She felt her back against the tree, his sword leaving a jaw clenching scrape as it screeched up her own, to rest just under her chin. The sudden stillness of her body as she avoided the edge allowed him to snake his free hand around her sword bearing wrist and pin it at her side, bringing her back to him. A good push and she would be dead. But her face showed a distinct lack of fear as she struggled.

Why?

She wasn't expecting him to actually hurt her.

'You know, I never actually said I wouldn't hurt you.' He said.

The smallest part of him desperately wanted to push the sword closer, nick her neck oh so slightly. To see if her blood was the same red as his. Enough to leave a small scar. A mark of himself on her skin.

Her eyes flicked up to his, burning her into his retinas.

'So do it.' She dared. 'You think death scares me?'

'Martyr.' He sneered.

'Demon.' She sneered back.

His eyes cast down at her neck as he thought, not noticing how much closer she was edging to him, away from the tree. When he did finally look back she was close enough for him to hear the tremble in her breath. Her trapped wrist began slowly rotating to free itself. She wouldn't yank it, working languishly like any sudden movements would snap him back to realisation that he should be stopping her. Any closer and she would be able to maneuver out of his grip and beat him. He dropped his sword to the side and surprised them both- following orders from a pesky instinct he'd spent most of the visit trying to keep at bay.

Keeping the grip on her wrist, he pushed her back towards the tree. This time he chose not to withdraw from her space, the hand on her wrist, gentler than before, and the other by the side of her head, resting on bark.

'Kai.' She breathed out in warning.

There was hardly any space between them. The tips of their noses were parallel, leaving barely enough room, until they were resting against each other. But a moment passed and she realised he wasn't crossing into that space. He was staying close enough, oh so close enough, to breach any sort of rules of engagement, but still far enough that if she wanted this... If she wanted him, _she_ would have to bridge the divide.

Of course he would leave that choice to her, not out of any idea of chivalry, but out of the smug satisfaction of always knowing that _she_ was the one who began this. But he was still giving her a choice. He was the only one to do that.

She would hate herself for it, really she would. It was stupid and unladylike and he was her to-be fiance's brother. They were not supposed to be doing things like this. If anyone caught them in such an uncompromising position then the consequences would be dire.

'Bonnie.' He sighed her name back, pushing against her warning.

It was all he had to say for the air to scatter between them, as her lips came crashing onto his own. Landing with such an impact he had to adjust his footing. In a few seconds she transformed the spark between them into a furious fire and felt the burn creeping up her neck, down her throat as her tongue pushed through his soft lips.

Smirking into the kiss as he personally met the tongue with his own, enjoying a different kind of sparring with her. A short breathy moan slipped from her own mouth into his, and he inhaled it like the prayer he needed. His hand moved to rest on her hip, while his other curled long fingers around her neck. When they broke apart, she let out a short whine and he returned a giddy kiss before his lips left once more, trying to refocus his mind. But she refused to let him think, pulling him back in with a hooded glare. She wasn't left waiting for long. His lips found their way back to her, trailing down her neck as she ran her own fingers through his hair, resting her palm on the back of his neck, eyes glazing over as he worked.

He chose the spot nicely, the side of her neck, just behind her ear where she would be able to see it in a mirror and cover it up to the prying public. A secret spot just begging to be marked. Kai nibbled a little, sucking at the skin, nipping at it until it was raw. When she swayed slightly under the attention he used his own weight to hold her close, gripping her waist now. With a last moan he left the spot and admired the lazy circular bruise that was beginning to appear, glistening in his saliva.

He drew back and rested his forehead against hers. Appreciating the hazy, satiated look that crept onto her face. There was no one else he would have wanted to see that look on more. But he didn't feel triumphant like he expected. This throbbing feeling had taken over his chest, infecting him the more he looked at her. Her fingers kept stroking his hair, her thumb circling the soft space where his neck curved into his head. He watched her eyes through her drooping lashes, latch back onto his, searching for an explanation as to what they'd just done. Kai was as lost as her. The desire driving them onto each other had reached its destination and brought them to their impasse.

'We shouldn't have done that' She whispered.

His own voice took on the volume of hers, trying hard not to break the thick magic between them.

'But we did.'

If history was any indicator, they were supposed to be brought back to reality any moment now. She would pull back and run back to the castle, cursing him. Or maybe he would grin devilishly and make some facetious remark, driving her away to protect them both. But they didn't dare move, except to close the gap between their noses, embracing them against each other now.

'Kai…'

'Bonnie…' He brushed his thumb over her cheek. 'Tell me you don't want this and I will leave you alone.'

She inhaled, pointedly looking up at him through a sudden onset of clarity. He was so beautiful. Bonnie imagined telling him she wanted this. Admitting that she wanted him. Would he smile? If he smiled she didn't think her heart could take it. Would his smile reach his eyes and would they light up? Would the same eyes turn cold when her father ordered him dead?

'I don't.' She swallowed thickly. 'I'm sorry.'

Two words were enough to watch his entire being collapse. From his face falling downward, to his hands dropping from her and leaving imprints of his fingers, burned into her flesh. He stepped back, lips pressed into a thin line as he looked at her, colder than before.

He hated her.

He hated her. He hated her. She hated herself.

But as long as he got to live, she could deal with it. Bonnie opened her mouth to say something and felt her throat constricting again.

Instead she left him, alone.


	12. Aim for the head

'Where have you been?'

Lucas concluded his question by flopping onto the chaise opposite Kai, while Shane retreated into his room.

'Having a great time, not eighth-wheeling your dates, brother.' He replied, turning onto the next page of his book. Lucas laid out the paper and dipped his quill into the ink, ready to report back to their father.

'You haven't even been coming to any meals, you're making us look bad. I'm serious Kai. '

'So am I.'

The truth was close. He'd been steering clear of all things his brother and a certain Princess who he couldn't seem to think of without feeling a sharp pain crawling through his ribcage. Filling his days instead with reading, riding, avoiding any and all collective meals and snooping some more.

'Fine.' His brother huffed, crossing his legs. 'Don't tell me. I'll just let dad know you've been disappearing. Like that won't ring any alarm bells.'

He shut the book with a thud, slamming it onto the table between them and leant forward, savouring the sudden jolt of fear in his brother's eyes as he remembered their last altercation. He didn't have to worry, Kai wasn't going to hurt him this time. It was _safer to be feared than loved_ though, his eyes darted at the book again before looking back at his brother.

'You do that Luke.' He said. 'Go running off to tell on me to daddy. I mean, that's why he chose you right? Because you're so easy to control.'

'Whatever man, I-'

'You what? You think he actually cares about you?'

'He cares about me enough to set this whole thing up. I'm marrying a Princess Malachai, tell me, have you come to terms with the fact that you're going to be alone forever?'

'Have you come to terms with the fact that she doesn't love you?' He clenched his fist, drawing all of his anger into it. How stupid was his brother? He was staying away for Lucas' benefit as well. If he saw her again… Just thinking of her was enough to make him want to disregard her denial. But he wouldn't do that. She made her choice.

'Love grows-'

'You've made the soil barren. She doesn't love you and she never will. And this whole match is just another way for dad to control you and add to his little empire. You actually think you're doing something important, when really you're ruining her life. It's pathetic.'

'You're pathetic!' He replied defensively.

Kai gave a short huff, pleased to have hit a nerve.

'You think you're any better? There's a reason dad chose _me,_ Malachai _._ I'm better than you and you can't handle it. And as for that Princess- she didn't seem to be complaining about me this morning.'

Kai took a steadying breath, refusing to rise to the bait. Instead, he stood, picking up the book and taking it with him as he left.

This morning had been the longest one yet. It was only lunchtime and she was exhausted. Lucas spent the time listing off all the noble households of his Kingdom, wanting her to learn them, as if she cared. To make matters worse his brother had become virtually non-existent.

Or maybe it was for the best.

But she hadn't seen him during any meals and she was starting to worry. He was a big boy, she reminded herself, and not her concern. Besides, he was respecting her decision and leaving her alone so she should just accept it.

She changed in silence, listening to Elena and Caroline talk about the rest of the day's activities. There was a slight crack in her bedroom wall, one she hadn't noticed before, and the stones were fading in colour. It took exactly one hundred and fifty three steps to get from her room to the bottom of the stairs where Lucas was waiting. His shirt had seven buttons and Shane's had eight. It was almost impossible to count the number of hairs on the back of Elena's head as they all walked but she tried anyway, letting the sound of Lucas' voice lull her into a walking sleep, occasionally breaking her rest to answer back.

'Do you like to read?' He asked.

'Yes.' She replied, focusing on hair number three hundred and twelve.

'What do you like to read?' He asked and this time she could hear his annoyance. He was starting to get bored of her one word answers. Good. She didn't owe him full sentences.

'Books.'

After that he gave up. Letting her retreat into herself, not pushing her in case she snapped. Mercifully he finally left her side at dinner for his advisor's. She poked at the chicken and pretended not to see them whispering to each other and staring at her sullen face as she ate. The minute she was done she excused herself and went to her room, ready to sleep away the day. She tucked herself in and waited for someone to check on her. Ever since she missed dinner someone always came to make sure she was sleeping rather than out. Most of the time it was Elena and Caroline but tonight she hoped it would finally be Sheila. The door creaked open a fraction and she sat up.

'Did I wake you?' Caroline asked, guiltily.

'No, I wasn't asleep. Care,' Bonnie shifted her position. 'Where's Sheila?' She asked, voice hoarse from lack of use.

Caroline wavered at the door.

'Sheila? She's… She um…'

'Care...' Bonnie warned, her face hardening when she noticed how nervous Caroline had suddenly become. A telltale sign that she was thinking of lying.

Something was wrong.

She got up and Caroline walked further into the room, shutting the door behind her.

'Okay, listen,' she sighed 'I don't know this for sure but I heard a rumour from Tyler who heard some of the guards in the kitchen talking…' She trailed off, hands wringing as she considered her words.

'Just tell me.'

Taking a deep breath and sparing a sympathetic stare she mumbled in one go;

'Apparently your father banished her-'

' _Banished?'_

'Mhm! And she was forced to leave. I'm so sorry Bon, I didn't want to pile on with all the stress you're under- you've just been so sad lately and-'

'-It doesn't matter Caroline, you should have told _me!_ ' Bonnie stepped back, then forward then to the side, hands coming to massage her temples as she moved manically- her whole world suddenly tilted.

Sheila was gone.

The woman who raised her, who care for her, who loved her. Her family. She'd been sent away and Bonnie had no clue the entire time. A metallic taste overcame her mouth and swallowed to try and get rid of it, only to struggle with how dry her throat had become. If she hadn't been so wrapped up in her own problems then maybe she would have noticed sooner. Her father had probably found out about her running away, and all those nights she'd snuck out.

Oh god.

This was her fault.

'Oh, Bon…' Caroline stepped forward to try and hug her but Bonnie stepped away.

'It's fine.' She lied, eyes wide and worried 'I'm fine. I know now. Thanks for telling me.' She replied robotically.

Caroline pursed her lips, frowning and trying not to take the rejected contact personally.

'I think I just,' Bonnie sighed, looking back at her friend and softening. This wasn't Caroline's fault, she was just the messenger. 'I'm surprised.' She pulled her lips into a sad smile and tried her best to look like she was about to cry. Caroline would leave her alone to wallow.

'I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Maybe get some sleep? Things will look brighter in the morning.'

Bonnie nodded, heading back to her bed and watching Caroline retreat back to the door.

'You're right, goodnight.'

'Goodnight Bon.' Caroline whispered, the light from the doorway casting a glow over her mournful gaze.

Bonnie waited an extra ten minutes until she was sure no one was going to come in, and threw the covers off, finding more energy than she'd had the whole day. Sheila was gone and she never even got to say goodbye.

Luckily, she knew that woman as well as she knew herself.

She closed her room door as quietly as possible and headed to the roof. As she rounded the final few steps and opened the door she walked with the memory of Sheila taking her up here for the first time. She stayed, watching the sea of trees sway to the rhythm of the waves. Darkness save for a few flecks of light where bonfires smoked over the treetops. Taking a seat on the small space between the parapets, in the comfortable quiet of the night, she watched the view and thought.

Over the castle walls, far beyond the nearby village, the blackened forest was spotted with a few glowing fires. Some from travellers making camp, others from people fallen on hard times. But there was always a group that burned the brightest. Sheila took her up here one night, so many years ago, pointing it out.

' _That's them.'_

 _Bonnie stood on her tiptoes, barely reaching over the top. She leaned on her palms and behind her, Sheila held her by the middle. Excitement as she learnt more about the mysterious witches her fierce and loving maternal figure came from, and the safety of knowing nothing was going to happen to her if she accidentally leaned too far._

' _Your Coven or your family Shee-a?'_

' _Both, child.'_

 _Bonnie giggled with all the enthusiasm expected of her six year old self and more. She could only see the wonder in the world, never even noticing the distant pain in Sheila's eyes as she looked out at the cluster of fires that belonged to her family._

' _Can we visit them?' That was met with a quick scoff, but Sheila didn't need to see Bonnie's face to feel the sadness her reply brought. So instead she put the girl down, taking her hand and leading her back inside- regretting following the whim to take her up here. But it was her first blood moon._

 _So in half defeat and the need to see Bonnie's cheeks bulge in a smile, she acquiesced to the answer she wanted to hear._

' _Maybe one day. One day, when I'm old and grey and you don't need me anymore I'll go back to them. And you can come see me anytime you like.'_

' _No Shee-a, you stay always.'_

' _Alright, alright,' she chuckled, tucking Bonnie back into bed. 'I'll stay.'_

Somewhere out there Sheila had rejoined her family and she wanted her to find her. As she sat there alone, Bonnie began stitching together a plan, thoughts of Kai slipping away for now. Sheila was her family, and family always came first.

The next morning, at breakfast, the King was thankfully preoccupied and absent. Which meant Bonnie had a chance to mess with the schedule. Caroline and Elena had been briefed that morning. They didn't like lying to the King, but it was agreed that there was no way to stop her and Caroline was still wrestling with the guilt of having waited so long to tell Bonnie. Since it was their responsibility to keep her under strict orders, they'd be the ones to suffer if she was caught, ensuring their compliance. When Lucas came in she did her best to look as sickly as possible, before her act dropped out of surprise.

Kai strode in after him, shoulder square and spine straight, looking dead past her. Her stomach lurched as he sat down a seat away from her, Lucas dropping between them. She took a shaky breath and put up her mask again, giving a poor cough.

'Good morning.' She said.

'Good morning!' Lucas replied, surprised to have gotten more than a single word from her.

'How are you?' She asked, letting her voice crack as she did. From the side of Lucas' head she could see Kai, eyes on his food but ears on their conversation and she felt a prickle down her neck as she continued.

'I'm very well. Are you okay?' Lucas asked, finally catching on to the odd sound of her words.

'I'm not feeling too well actually.'

'I see.'

'But I've arranged for you and your entourage to visit a nearby town. It's famous for the artists' workshops. They do some of the best sculptures.'

Brilliant, so simple yet elegant. A town out of the way enough to mean they were gone for most of the day. Of course he agreed, and wished her good health with such vigour she almost believed she really was ill. From his other side she could have sworn she heard a scoff but she ignored it, taking her leave, heading to her bedroom for anyone who was listening.

All she really had to do was grab her grey cloak, fasten her bow and arrow and then head down to the stables. Sneaking out unseen was second nature from her youthful rendezvous' with Jeremy.

Her own horse was still regrettably out of commission, so another one would have to do. And so long as she was back before nightfall, there was no way anyone would find out. When she cleared the corner to the stables, expecting to find it empty, she almost stumbled at the scene awaiting her.

Kai.

Waiting with two horses, a black steed and a borrowed grey one

'How-'

' _Sick_? C'mon Bonnie. Why else would you send Lucas and Shane so far away if you weren't planning on leaving? So,' he pulled the grey horse closer to her, cupping his hands in preparation to help her climb up. 'Are you going to tell me where we're going M'lady?' He asked.

'No. Because _you're_ not going anywhere.' She replied, trying to take the reins of the grey horse.

'Ah ah,' he held them out of reach. 'I could just as easily tell your father about this- but I won't.' He added quickly as she grimaced.

'Look, Bon, I know things have been weird between us ever since…' He trailed off as their shared memory resurfaced, his eyes lingering on her lips. 'But I actually think we could be good friends. You are marrying my brother after all. And what kind of brother would I be if I let his _sick_ fiance go wandering about all by herself?'

She chewed the inside of her cheek, weighing how suspicious she was of his motives with the practicality of having him with her. An extra pair of eyes was never a bad thing. But it was the question of whether she could trust him. The sensible part of her mind knew the right thing to do, the smart thing, would be to have him go back. Tell him that she wanted to go alone. And he'd respect her decision after realising it was what she truly wanted- that much she knew.

But the tug in her gut dared her to do it, to throw away the consequences and see it through to it's chaotic end. After going so long feeling numb and then to have all these emotions rush at her, it made her brash.

That was the sensation she followed, it was too tempting not to.

'Fine. But _no one_ knows about this. Agreed?'

'Agreed.' He stepped out of the way and relinquished the reins. 'So where are we going?'

As she stepped onto her horse she felt him leave a hand lingering on her ankle drawing over the bone with his index finger as he did, but only for a ghost of a moment before it was gone.

'It's a surprise.' She said, enjoying the power that came with being the only one to know their destination.

'I love surprises' he said, and hauled himself onto his own horse.

She spared him an appraising look that he returned with a childlike grin, daring her to stop him. Wonder won out and she tugged the reins for her horse to begin moving.

'What would you have done if you were wrong?' She asked, after their initial silence as they left castle grounds through the forest- mostly for the sake of listening to potential dangers that lessened considerably the further away they got from the castle.

'Wrong about what?'

'Wrong about me coming?'

'I probably would have waited all day until you came and then gone to your room to find you.' He said this all with the air of a man who had no clue of the impact simple words like that had on her.

Heart squeezing tighter the more she looked at him, so she looked away and all the while he had no clue- wallowing in his own feelings instead.

With every other response lost to her in the news that he probably would have waited for her she only reached to say 'You never would have gotten to my room, Lord Saltzman makes sure to post guards in my tower to make sure no unlisted guests can enter.'

'Interesting, and what drove Lord Saltzman to do that?'

'Security.' She quipped quickly.

He turned his head to the side, trusting the horse not to walk him into any branches for a moment, calculating every angle of her face as she stared fixedly forward.

'Your lying is still terrible.'

When she didn't give in to the topic, straying back to silence he decided to steer back: noticing her closing herself off.

'You fight really well, by the way. I didn't get a chance to tell you.'

'Thanks. You too.' She replied, forcing her tone to stay blank. But as she said it, a thought struck her and despite her best efforts to stay apathetic she had to ask. 'How… How did _you_ learn how to fight?' If his father really did hate him as much as she suspected, would he really want him armed and dangerous?

A sly smile graced his face as he watched her from his periphery, appreciating her intelligence.

'I picked it up.'

'But how?' She pressed. He stayed silent for a moment and she knew he was weighing up what to tell her, deciding to go with honesty when he turned to look anywhere but her face.

'I don't know if you know this, but my father's Kingdom is known for our armies-'

'It's the whole reason my dad's so insistent on this match.' Bonnie muttered before letting him continue.

'Yeah,' he frowned, visibly more grim as he caught her glum words. 'Well, after the whole dungeon thing, dad decided the best way to get me under his heel was to send me out to battle- and believe there were a lot of battles. So I picked up how to fight, it was either that or die. I guess he was secretly hoping every time he sent me out that I wouldn't come back. But I did, every single time.'

'And you just picked it up like that?' She asked, sceptical but in slight awe.

'Oh god no, I nearly died the first few times. If it wasn't for the other soldiers taking pity on me I would be dead.'

'Why would they have taken pity… 'How old were you Kai?' Bonnie trailed off, frowning as she figured the answer out from his set jaw. He must have been a kid.

Suddenly she was struck by the image of a young boy on the battlefield, terrified and alone, surrounded by chaos and her chest became unbearably tight the more she looked at him.

He didn't want her pity.

She didn't want to give him any.

So really when the highwayman jumped out from behind the sequoia tree, brandishing his sword and swinging it at Kai's black horse, he was slightly grateful.

He tried to remember that as he hopped down from the saddle and brandished his own weapon, deciding to kill him quickly.

Highwaymen were notoriously better at surprise combat than soldiers given their grounds of choosing and the frequency with which they fought. This one was no exception. Veiled from head to toe, he fought with ferocity and swung for Kai, focusing on him alone. If he wanted to rob them, he could have easily stolen their satchels and sprinted away before he could get caught. But he was baying for blood.

Just as Kai managed to gain higher footing, preparing to force his sword through the man's chest, his footing slipped and he found himself stumbling back. Taking advantage of this, the thief raised his own sword to strike.

Then he heard the squelch.

And saw the bloodied arrowhead bulging from the stranger's chest, falling gracefully back with him as his legs failed in sudden death.

The unexpected drop left a space in Kai's vision revealing the cause.

Atop her horse Bonnie held a loosed bow at the angle the arrow had flown. Her green eyes held a darker sheen, focused on the thrashing body until it stilled.

With nothing coming to his mind, other than awe and the gasped sentiment;

'Nice aim...' He wandered back over to his horse, assessing the scratch she sported. It was only a surface wound, enough for them to continue.

Bonnie didn't reply.

Physically she was there but there was something in the hollow way she began to trot beside him that nagged at him. No more conversation, and no pity left to be found.

He'd killed people before.

One minute they were there trying to hurt him, and the next they were not. Really it was so simple, what about it was making her look _so_ sad? But there were so many others he'd seen succumb to that irritating moral quandary that held them back, he suspected she was going through the same thing. He was going to offer her some sort of comfort, hiding the small part of him that was deflating, perhaps they weren't so similar but she broke the silence first in a clear, unshaken, if a little sulky, voice.

'I should have aimed for his head.'

They met in a look assessing each other, looking for the guilt in her words. There was nothing there.

Of course, Bonnie being the saint she was, she could have simply meant an arrow to his head would have ended his suffering quicker. But there was this ominous emptiness behind her words. One that he recognised. There for a second and gone just as quick. He could see it scarper, hiding behind downcast eyes and shame that was autonomous. It was the sudden lack of remorse behind her words that had him wishing they weren't on separate horses. Able to, he would have repeated their lapse in propriety but all he could give her now was an expression that made her feel devoured, one she never saw.

They didn't do polite small talk. Either heavy words or silence laced with meaning. It was the comfortable latter they fell into. Until they began wandering further into a darker part of the forest. Trees became overgrown, making the area dense enough to force them to dismount. He took this as the opportunity he was looking for, to stand as close to her as possible. Constantly disgusted and intrigued by how light it made him feel.

'Are you sure you know where we're going?' His knuckles brushed against hers, reaching for that spark, retracting quickly after being sufficiently stung.

'Mhmm. Relatively. I can sense it.' She threw her sentence to him as she concentrated on following the growing thread pulling her north, ignoring the sweet burn on the back of her hand.

' _Sense_ it? Meaning you don't have a map.'

'No, it's called following your gut.' Bonnie played, watching for his reaction to not knowing become somewhat of a panic.

'I'm all for following your gut but not when it leads you to a dark and dangerous looking path in the middle of nowhere.' Although his words certainly sounded agitated, his face couldn't have looked more at ease. If they were lost, being alone together wouldn't make for a waste of a day.

'What, are you scared?' She teased as they spotted an empty meadow ahead.

'Why would I be when I have you?' He was transparent to the look of sudden affection that came over her and barrolled on. 'All I'm saying is trusting your gut can… Son of a b-'

They stopped, and his mouth fell open.

'-Language.' She laid her triumphant smile laying on thickly, turning to him as he took in the supposedly empty meadow, shadows falling each way from surrounding trees.

But the minute they had stepped through the treeline they felt the unmistakable ripple of magic. He took a moment to wonder how the feeling resounded so naturally in himself and brushed it off, taking in the sudden change of scenery.

A large colourful wooden caravan came into view covering the whole of the meadow they'd only just seen. A doused campfire wafted remnants of smoke in the middle of the temporary yard. Bonnie moved closer without a singe of apprehension, while he lingered back, watching her move with fascination. Suddenly the caravan door swung open with a creak and a bang as it smacked carelessly into the rest of the structure.

Bonnie stilled.

Onto the little oak steps below the raised door, stepped feet clad in scant more than muddy rags. His first thought was to wrinkle his nose. Bonnie had managed to see past that and was looking at the face staring back at them, while he was still catching up. Attached to the hip was a basket filled with smooth rocks, and for the life of him he couldn't understand the nonsensical reason behind it. He caught up to their face and had to stop his jaw from dropping.

It was Bonnie.

Bonnie, staring right back at them.

Only that was impossible.

She was right next to him.

But as he kept on looking he was sure it was her, same green eyes, curly hair- but her hands held a few more lines, as did her eyes. It could have been from work but it had to be age. Bonnie came to that conclusion before and her feet were already moving forward.

'Do you know Sheila Bennett?'

The woman did well to control the drop of the basket of stone so it didn't spill.

'Bonita?' She asked slowly, gauging the Princess' reaction.

'Actually I go by Bonnie.'

'Bonnie,' She sighed, almost with relief.

But Bonnie stared blankly.

'Do I know you?'


	13. Malum Fortuna

**A/N: This Chapter is hella long and I refuse to apologise for it, so go make sure you pee first before reading it cause we've all been there.**

That seemed to pull the woman out of her trance, 'No, I suppose not. I'm-'

'Beatrice! Hurry with the st-'

From around the red and green vardo came a much older lady. This time there was no awkward pause when Bonnie saw her. With a run she launched herself at the old woman immediately, who embraced her with just as much ferocity.

'Sheila.' She breathed.

'Bonnie,' Sheila pulled back from the hug, but kept her arms wrapped laxly, looking at the woman behind her and then back again. Bonnie slackened a little, joining her in looking. And the question on their new guests' minds was at the forefront of Sheila too, as she stumbled over her words to answer.

'This is Beatrice. My daughter.'

'What?' Bonnie pulled back completely at that, leaving enough space between them to hold the tension brought on by the new information.

'You never told me you had a daughter.'

Sheila stepped into the space, aware of everything Bonnie was painfully _unaware_ of up until this moment.

'I know sweetheart, it's a lot. But I have so much to tell you. Come.' Sheila held her by the arm and undoubtedly would have pulled her away, stuck on the belief that there was so much to tell in so little time, but _he_ chose that moment to clear his throat- aware of how derailing it was.

Beatrice's eyes snapped to him and in all her deer like senses he was reminded in the least of Bonnie.

'Sheila this is Kai-'

'I know who he is.' Sheila's voice cut clearly, 'what is he doing here Bonnie?'

At a sudden loss for what to say he moved closer, lying as smoothly as he could.

'I was on my way to the stables when I saw the Princess leaving, being the gentleman that I am, I offered my companionship. She's sick you know.' He hid his smirk as Bonnie stared daggers into his side.

'I see,' said Sheila, clearly not buying this coincidence, 'and you just let him tag along?' The final part was aimed at Bonnie, with a raised eyebrow that anyone would have withered under.

'No, she didn't _let_ me do anything. I insisted. A Princess, out alone, and unaccompanied in the woods? Only an idiot would perpetuate that. A good thing too, we were nearly attacked'

'Attacked?' Sheila half yelled, eyes wide as she stared between them.

He caught Bonnie bite the inside of her cheek to stop from any facial expression giving her away. Sheila was overcome with a sour look, not appreciating how her plan to have Bonnie come alone was being picked apart so remorselessly. Any word against his presence would make her seem careless about Bonnie's safety. He backed her into a corner and he was enjoying it immensely.

'Well then, thank you very much.' She said with no hint of actual gratitude. 'Beatrice why don't you take the Prince to the yard to secure the horses.'

He enjoyed this clinical separation from Bonnie much less. As Beatrice came to usher him away Bonnie spared him a glance, feeling the same tug he did at their sudden parting.

'Sheila he-'

'He will join us later, come child.'

She looked to him for affirmation.

'Try and stop me.' He joked as she was pulled round the side of the caravan. It was meant to be funny, but the familiarity in the way he said it had him receiving questionable glares from their present company.

Quietly, as they began to leave, Sheila asked from beside her.

'Bonnie, tell me there's nothing going on between you two.'

'Not a thing.' Not a thing she would admit to.

'What does he know?' Moving on to the next question meant she sold the lie.

'Just that I'm here to see you. But Sheila, what aren't you telling me?'

As they rounded the caravan and Kai was completely out of sight, being led off by Beatrice somewhere, she gasped at the new view.

Tents, canopies, awnings and other makeshift shelters littered all the way down to the slope leading up to the cliffs, overlooking the swaying, blue ocean. Sheila led her through the encampment towards the largest purple tepee, situated in the exact centre of the hubbub. She received a few stares from people as she passed them and gave them equally mesmerized gazes, wondering who exactly they were.

Were they related to Sheila? Were they part of the coven?

Their destination was as large as it promised to be from the outside. Laid with exotic rugs covering every inch of the grass below, spread with cushions in place of chairs. A small circular table was the only solid furniture she could see. The smell of lavender gently wafting down in faint smoke from the cannisters swinging above did little to calm Bonnie's nerves or the excitement swirling through her right now.

Sheila sat cross legged and encouraged Bonnie to do the same on the opposite side of the table.

'Child I need to tell you something. But I need your permission first. Because what I'm about to tell you, it's a series of things and they're going to alter the way you think from the moment you leave here.'

Bonnie took a moment to let the warning digest. Lamenting that it wasn't truly a fair ask. She knew she would give Sheila permission to tell her anything, because she loved her. But instead of saying any of that, she let her nod, solid and set, show her decision.

'Alright then. Easiest first. Bonnie you're a witch. I wanted to tell you for so long, sweetheart. And then that night when I caught you with my grimoire- the spell you tried, that itch you felt, it was magic calling to you. But I think you knew that, on some level.'

Bonnie nodded, fighting back the flood wanting to burst forth. It was the tears of relief. Of knowing that something within her, this companionable extra sense she carried, wasn't just something inside her mind and her mind alone. It was real, and it had a name.

She was a part of the stories she'd grown up with now and the enormity of it threatened to overwhelm her.

'And I'm your grandmother sweetie- your real, birth grandmother."

That statement was enough to pause the dam gears in her mind and bury within them confusion. 'My…'

'Your mother's, mother.'

'Sheila that doesn't make sense, she…' Her mess of thoughts made finishing a sentence impossible for her.

'And that's the next thing Bonnie. What happened to your mother. Are you ready to hear the story?'

They had a yard for their animals. Of course they did. This was not just a group of average travelling gypsies. They were organised. It wasn't just horses, but chickens, donkeys, exotic birds with multi coloured feathers and at one point he spotted what looked like longer, larger scaled worms slithering up the side of cages. Simultaneously repulsed and intrigued, he tied their own animals to the wooden bar before taking a closer look.

A structure as well laid out, this was a makeshift village. A living space as semi-permanent meant it was something that had always been here- but they obviously didn't want to draw attention to it. A group of people who were secretive in their lives and ways. From the whole camp he could feel this affable sense wrapping around him invitingly.

Magic.

Beatrice stood a good distance away, letting him snoop. She never spoke a word their entire three minute walk here either.

'It's called a snake.' She finally said.

'I see, and where do they come from?' He asked, hoping that now she was actually speaking to him he could divert the conversation to answers he actually wanted. Chiefly being, what exactly was she, and where the hell were they? From what he put together, _witch_ was at the forefront of his mind.

'Around. We mainly use them in sacrifices.'

She was testing him. Testing his reaction to what would have been a shocking statement if she was talking to the obnoxious, oblivious Prince she obviously assumed he was.

'I thought furrier livestock was customary.' He closed the reply by standing up from his inspection.

'Depends on the situation.' Beatrice, slightly placated by his acceptance of the oddity led him away from the animals and towards civilization.

A few second glances as they walked by but no one really showed any objection to his being there.

'Here.' Beatrice held open the cover of a blue tepee and from inside the welcoming smell of freshly baked bread wafted out to him.

Suddenly he was all too aware of how hungry he was and he dove for the food spread out on the matted floor, sitting as reagally as he could with crossed legs.

When Beatrice didn't move to join him, but instead stayed glued just outside, he began to realise what this really was.

'Stay here.' She commanded as she left him by himself.

A holding pen.

It was extremely insulting that she thought a few delicious baked goods and jams- were those spiced olives?

New plan.

Instead of immediately escaping to find Bonnie, he would fill his empty stomach, maybe pocket a few of the scones for later, and then nose around to see what he could discover.

Twenty minutes later he was feeling much lighter and slipped out of the entrance. Not even a sentry was posted to make sure he stayed put. These people really were far too trusting. Or maybe he wasn't the person they wanted to keep an eye on.

The camp was huge, extending as far as his eye could see. Bonnie could have been anywhere. The best thing to do would be to get someone to tell him. And those someones came in the form of a group of three children who sauntered into his path.

'Are you the Prince?' The oldest, no more than twelve, asked.

'Um...Yes?' He replied equally confused at their knowing who he was.

'Bea sent us to show you around.'

Well, that made things easier.

'I know she's dead.' Bonnie's understanding of her mother stopped there. '-Oh and that I look like her.' She added softly, trying to digest everything she'd just learnt.

That she only knew because of what the woman before her had told her on multiple occasions. But her father never spoke about her, she assumed the pain of her death was what stopped him.

'Well, this is how she came to die.'

'In childbirth.'

'Yes...and no. Bonnie you have to understand that your father was and _is_ a tyrant. He is the reason she is gone from your life.'

While Bonnie still looked doubtful Sheila began.

'My daughter- your mother- she was always going on about her big ideas. She wanted a life beyond what we had, didn't see the beauty in our way of life. So one day she left, went to the King's court. And if you leave like that, then you may never come back.' A pause for warning flashed from her Sheila, as if Bonnie needed more to understand the severity of what her mother did.

'Years ago, Rudy- your father- was told he couldn't have any children. That meant no heirs. She told him that she could give him one, bet her life on it. He was always a betting fool, your father took up the challenge. Promising to marry her if she did and never really believing it. But he took her and locked her in a tower to make sure that there would be no cheating of any kind.'

The way she phrased the words, careful never to say anything vulgar, alluding to it instead, made Bonnie feel all the more worse. No matter how active her imagination was, she doubted it was even a fraction as horrifying as what really happened. The haunted gaze Sheila gave confirmed it.

'He still didn't let her free when she was pregnant, believing something or the other would happen and she would lose the baby. And he didn't marry her until the night she went into labour. But when he held you in his arms for the first time, he wept for joy.' Maybe she was telling her that so she wouldn't think too harshly of her father. But the next snippet reared the ugly head of disappointment in her patriarch. 'You were so fragile. He sent you to the tower opposite her own and that's where you were going to be raised, away from the eyes of the world. I had to watch this all from afar and it pains me to think that I could have helped the situation. But I wouldn't leave the coven and I had no idea you existed until it was too late.'

Still engrossed, Bonnie managed to put a comforting hand on her Sheila', willing her to carry on. 'But about a week after the birth, your mother she- there were some post birth complications. She died. She died because your father wouldn't let her go.' Sheila placed a hand over Bonnie's, taking her silence for compassion. 'But he learnt from his mistake, with you. We came to a deal. I'd be your nursemaid and help raise you, keep you on the straight and narrow. And in return I'd keep you away from all this.' She gestured to the camp behind the fabric of the tent; her witch half.

Bonnie processed the thoughts like seconds ticking by. As suddenly morose the story made her, filling her with the pain of a past she had no control over, another emotion gripped her 'Sheila… Why are you telling me this now?'

'Because now I've been banished. The whole reason I never told you any of this was to keep you safe but it seems to me that you need to know who your father really is. He is a vicious manipulator and you need to keep safe by _knowing your enemy_.'

Of course Sheila would quote her thirteenth birthday present back to her.

'Or maybe you are.' Bonnie felt the words leave her before she fully understood what she said. 'This sounds an awful lot like you're trying to settle a personal score by dragging up something from the past. I mean,' she felt the heat rising to her cheeks and lifted them up. 'I come here and meet you to find out if you're okay, and you tell me a fantastical story that basically tells me my father is evil incarnate- right after you get fired.' She didn't know if it was the disbelief of finding everything out all at once or the enormity of how much she didn't know bearing down on her, but it was coming out in short bursts of disrespectful anger at her Sheila.

She knew it was wrong.

She knew she didn't come here to argue. But in the middle the upheaval and worry that was her mess of a life right now, she certainly hadn't come here with the intention of having her view of the world around her poked at until it burst. It came out in the form of her rushing out of the tent trying her best not to be sick.

There was someone she needed right now. But the thoughts in her head were buzzing as she stepped through the grounds and she couldn't think of anyone or anything other than these people surrounding her- the ones who kept staring and their eyes… They all looked so familiar. They were related to her, they must have been.

 _Her_ coven.

The coven that had banished her mother for leaving. She stumbled past tents, trying to retrace the way she came and failing.

 _Kai_.

It was Kai she needed to find right now. Making sure her companion was alright seemed like a good thing to focus on, better than anything else right now.

But it was Beatrice she bumped into.

Beatrice, with those familiar piercing green eyes.

Her aunt.

Was that what she looked like? Her mother?

'Bonnie, sweetie, you're shaking.'

'I'm fine I need to-'

But Beatrice was already leading her to the logs surrounding a glowing communal fire. In the middle a large pot of something was boiling. She sat down and the moment Beatrice let go of her arms she felt them replaced by a warm blanket. Looking to the side she saw it was another woman who'd draped her, someone she didn't recognise. A teenage boy, only a few years younger than herself, had managed to place a warm bowl in her hands and before she could object she was surrounded by concerned faces.

'This is Sheila's grand-daughter then?' Asked an older looking man, tufts of white hair sticking out of his ears.

Beatrice nodded, examining Bonnie's forehead with the back of her hand.

'You look just like your mother.' The woman who gave her the blanket sat gently down beside her. 'I'm Ella. I suppose I'm your cousin. That's Harold. Your grandma's brother.' The old man gave a curt wave and smile.

'You knew my mother.' Of course they did.

She'd lived here.

But it was all so much to take in at one time.

From the most she knew about her mother being the fact that she was gone, to knowing she had been a witch and the daughter of the woman she'd known her whole life. She felt manipulated, not only by her father but by Sheila. And it was horrible, yes, but hearing something about her mother- other than what she knew- switched on her curiosity. It was a better feeling than the one that she'd run out of the tent with.

'Ever since she was born. You know she once sheared half my beard while I was sleeping and fed it to her goat to try and make it hairier.'

The anecdote did a little to make her smile. It was something akin to humour. The next one from Ella actually did make her laugh.

'She convinced me to sneak out in the middle of the night with her, thinking it was Hallow's eve, convinced we'd be able to see pixies- which to this day I'm not sure even exist- only to realise she'd gotten the day wrong. It was September.'

The giggle wasn't for the humour of it, but for the small flutter of happiness of the image of her young mother waiting up for pixies- something she remembered forcing Elena and Caroline to do with her in her youth.

Beatrice waited for their stories to settle down before holding Bonnie's free hand. Though the contact was unexpected, she didn't pull back.

'Your mother sent me letters her whole pregnancy long. And the whole while through, she was sure about one thing. That you were going to be a little boy, and she was going to name you Gabriel.'

Bonnie snorted, feeling better enough to take a sip of whatever was in the bowl and feeling pangs of hunger she hadn't even registered die down.

She hadn't forgiven anyone yet.

But it was nice hearing these stories.

Knowing more about her mother was something she'd yearned for most of her life. She didn't want to taint the only opportunity she could have to learn more, with one bad experience with Sheila.

Now, her anger had subsided into a grievance, decades too late.

'What did she tell you?' Beatrice asked quietly, making sure no one could hear them.

'She told me how mom died. How my father got her pregnant and locked her away. She- She must have been miserable.'

'Yes and no.' Beatrice did her best to concentrate on the fire. 'I remember how happy she was to be pregnant and your father he- he visited sometimes. Even brought her a gift once.'

'What did he bring?' She held onto the sudden idea that he wasn't as bad as he seemed.

'A little bear- it was more for you but it's the thought that counts right?' Beatrice rubbed her hands over her shoulders, hugging herself as she stole a glance at Bonnie.

'Are you doing alright, girly?'

'As much as I can be. I just feel so…' Betrayed? Angry? Sad? 'Wrong. My whole existence was manufactured.' If she was expecting even a little sympathy from Beatrice she was mistaken.

'Wrong?' She snorted. 'You were born with a purpose in mind. Something you were meant to do- to _lead_ people. Most people go their whole lives never understanding why they were put on this Earth, Bonnie. You can be upset as much as it helps. But just remember that everything you've found out- it doesn't change who you really are.'

Beatrice was smart. She was smart and she was kind and she was beautiful. This was what it would feel like if she was talking to her mom. Bonnie was sure of it. 'Were you both close?' Bonnie sniffed, trying to change the conversation.

'She was my twin.'

By the time they'd gone around the whole site it was nearly supper time. But they were gracious enough hosts to show him anything he asked to see. The nearby lake, the gathering area, the prayer site- turns out the caravan was only used for guests and the fact that he and Bonnie were actually allowed _inside_ the site was a big honour- they were even nice enough to show him the little library. Or Grimoire storage area.

There must have been hundreds, stacked upon hundreds some were even copies. To people raised with this, they must not have given it a second glance but the beauty of all that knowledge about something as rare as magic right there... Really, what idiots decided to let children show him around? Then back to his horses while he distracted the children and tucked away the little souvenir he'd managed to swipe. Before being pulled off again.

A particular spot he found thoroughly exhilarating was through the trees on the edge of the campsite. It overlooked the edge of the entire land, crashing blue waves below and the blazing orange sun plastered over it. One good push and someone would never be heard from again. When they finally came back to the middle of the camp his heart jumped circles at seeing Bonnie again.

It was ridiculous, they weren't even separated for that long.

She was situated at the heart of a gathering, other witches come to greet her in a way that was instantly familiar. When she spot him across the fire, the little smile she held became a big grin at the sight of him, even going so far as to giggle and he wondered why he was so humourous before remembering the fact that he was being pulled along by a four year old, with another child sitting atop his shoulders.

In exchange for hearing more about this coven, at some point he'd let Micah- the aforementioned child- sit on his shoulders to pretend to be tall. His entourage then dropped him to the group, departing and apparently done with the tour. Beatrice bribed them into it, obvious when they all let him go and wandered over to the woman. Hands out in expectation, to which she did not disappoint; three sweet plums each.

'Had a good time?' Bonnie asked teasingly.

'The best. Who knew children were so fun.' His lie and relaxed demeanor may have been fooling her entourage but the little smirk and eye roll meant she'd caught his sarcasm. 'Nice to meet you all. I'm Kai. Prince of-'

'-We know who you are boy-'

'He's my guest.' Bonnie bit before the old man could carry on. She didn't need to expand before he went quiet. Deciding 'guest' was enough reason to be civil to the Prince of another Kingdom.

The kindling in his ribcage became a full blown fire- he liked watching her defend him.

Kai sat on the edge of the crowd and listened to them regaling her with tales of her mother. Who- from what he could gather- was a member of the coven. How open they were about it with him was surreal. Surreal how little they feared persecution which meant they must have held immense power. And for the first time he wondered what exactly it would be like to hold that much power.

To be a literal weapon.

He knew of witches burning down entire cities with a snap of their fingers.

It was only when Sheila came, all haughty fury and demure regret, that the crowd dispersed to surrounding areas. He took the hint and sat far enough away to look like he was giving them privacy whilst also being able to hear what was being said.

An awkward silence at first before Sheila clasped her hands.

'I wasn't trying to manipulate you. And I don't appreciate your accusation Bonnie.'

'I know and I'm sorry for how I came across Sheila but you have to understand...'

'You were overwhelmed. It's a lot to take in. Even if you've known about being a witch your whole life, confirmation is the scariest thing. It makes it real. Believe it or not Bonnie, this is real. And these people, we're your family. I'm sorry I couldn't have told you earlier, or let you be brought up with them, but I'm trying to make up for that.' The deeper meaning behind her words began to surface before she yanked it outright. 'You could always stay Bonnie. With us. Don't go saying anything yet,' she put a hand up to hush her, 'just think about it for now child.' Sheila got up and left, and he gave Bonnie enough time to gather herself before getting up to sit down beside her again, but before he managed to make it into a squat he felt a gentle tug pulling him back down again. He barely hid the surprise as Beatrice rooted him to the spot, sitting down beside him.

'Why are you here?' She asked, looking over at Bonnie.

'I came to protect her.' He answered. He joined her gaze and they both watched the Princess' ghostly gaze fall dark under the setting sun. More people took up the empty space around Bonnie and he lost his chance to go back to her.

'No, that's not it.' She replied assuredly. 'From everything I know about that girl, she can protect herself. You know it too, I see it in the way you look at her.'

'And how do I look at her?'

'Like she's the moon.'

'Isn't it supposed to be the sun? I look at her like she's the sun.'

Beatrice gave a wry huff, face pulled up in a mock smile.

'I'm sure it is in those fancy books you read. But you ever see the way someone looks at the sun? It's so bright they've gotta make a squinty ugly face to take it in. Nah,' Beatrice shook her head as he watched the shadows cast over Bonnie's face. The glow from the fire reflected in her smile as she listened to the people around her. 'You look at that girl like she's the moon. Your eyes get so big and you can't look away.'

He pulled his gaze away from Bonnie, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat and looking at the grass.

'So why are you here?' Beatrice repeated.

'Because I can't stay away from her.' Softer than he thought he was even capable of speaking, in a whisper he could deny he confessed.

'Too bad.' Beatrice sighed, knees suddenly cracking as she stood up. 'The spirits keep telling me you should.'

Before explaining what she meant she walked away, and the sudden weariness that overtook him couldn't find the strength to go after her. Beatrice wasn't the company he wanted right now. He stood up, deciding to invade Bonnie's family gathering and expecting more apprehensive looks but as he approached the other's took their leave. Dropping down beside her, Bonnie's smell warmed his stomach more than the food or the fire.

Goosebumps began standing to attention along her arm, from an entirely new sense of warmth surrounding her. She felt so… calm. Calmer than she remembered ever feeling before. Not worrying about her future or the future of the others depending on her. And she could have that calm for the rest of her life if she stayed here. With them. With her family.

'You can't stay.' Kai's voice from her side caught her attention. He'd been staring, engrossed by the peace that crossed her face, pushing down that green feeling crawling up his spine. She wasn't surprised that he'd heard. Thankful in fact, that she had someone to talk to about this.

This was her's, all of it.

The magic, the family, the happiness, all of it was hers.

The envy wasn't at her, he didn't envy everything she _had_ , he envied everything that had _her_. Clenching jealousy grappled his insides when he saw the parts of herself so freely given to these strangers she hardly knew based on the blood they shared.

'I know.' Bonnie turned her body around to face him, taking a moment to enjoy the flames casting dark shadows across his high cheeks.

 _Lilu_ , she thought for a moment, before dismissing such a silly thought.

Her fingers brushed over her arms in a quick and futile effort to warm them. He had nothing to offer her but himself, shifting closer to her, enough to be arm to arm. In the pause between the movement he held his breath, waiting for her to reject his physical contact.

When he was a child he remembered hugging his father almost every day. It was ritual, he was so happy to see him. And his father hugged him back, until one day he didn't. It wasn't so much the rejection that stung, it was the acceptance that came all those times before that really hammered in how betrayed he felt. He used to be good enough, why was he suddenly not? It was the same with Josette. At some point basic human contact had become related to a silly childish need that they were expected to outgrow, which left him harbouring an aversion to touching others.

But she didn't draw away.

The moment her head made contact with his shoulder as she rested it, he felt every nerve in his body clench trying to keep still, as if he were to move even a little she would scatter. It was the terrifying depth of that feeling that drove him to break the peace, getting up and holding out a chivalrous hand for her to take.

'We should go back.'

'We've still got time…'

His hand never wavered.

'Bonnie…' He hoped his silent pleading would help her realise that he didn't want to be the coercing voice of reason. She hesitated but understood, pressing their palms together as she lifted.

They made their way over to Sheila who watched Bonnie with a melancholy love. Love that was about to be stretched again, over a distance the old woman couldn't bear.

'You should go.' Sheila confirmed against her will, duty always winning out.

Behind her Beatrice stepped forward, cupping her cheeks in goodbye. 'You look so much like your mom.'

At the mention of her mother Sheila winced blatantly enough for Kai to catch it. But he was far more interested in how tight his chest was beginning to feel as the tears threatened to spill in Bonnie's eyes. They stayed within their bounds to her credit. Not even when they were presented with smooth rocks, the size of their palms, taken from the same basket Beatrice had been holding, as parting gifts.

'Moonstones. To show that you are friends of the Coven.' They shone in the darkness in a way only items infused with magic could.

She took hers gratefully and he pocketed his with growing interest.

'You're both welcome to come back anytime.'

Not a single tear shed even as she waved goodbye and their mounted horses began to trot back into the glowing purple forest, set with the fading sun. All he heard was a small sniffle and then the tears were barely twinkles in her iris'. She'd murdered an instinct somewhere inside and it left her looking a little hollow. Which desperately ignited this sudden need, he realised, to make her feel something.

'For what it's worth I know all about dead mother's.' And learning stuff about said dead mother was exactly what got him banished on this trip.

Dad didn't like his snooping.

'I know.' She replied sullenly.

'What do you mean you know?' He asked, watching her perk up to what she'd let slip.

'Um,' she thought.

'Bonster did you research me?'

'It wasn't active research. I overheard Elena and Caroline mentioning it.'

'Yeah well,' he tried to hide his smile as he moved on to what he wanted to say. 'It means I know the pain you're going through. Wanting to see her and not being able to. Wondering about her constantly, like what she must have looked like, what she sounded like, maybe if she was around…' He trailed off. Making her feel better was starting to make him feel worse.

'Things wouldn't be so bad.' She finished off for him, reaching across the short space between them to cup the back of his hand. 'Thank you,' Her head focused on the reins as she spoke. 'For coming with me.'

'You're welcome.' He followed her lead. 'As dates go, this wasn't so bad. I'd even go so far as to say I enjoyed it.'

'Date?'

He pretended to be oblivious at why she was suddenly shocked. 'Oh sorry, is date too cheesy? Courtship- no that's even worse. Rendezvous, not that either, it's got dubious overtones. No, you know what Bonster, I'm going to have to put my foot down. It was a date. Date implies pure intentions.'

Bonnie caught onto his attempt to brush over what he was proposing by burying it in talk.

'Oh please Kai, your intentions towards me are anything but pure.' She scoffed.

'That is offensive. How could you possibly know what my intentions towards you are?'

'Because I know you. I know that the only reason you want me is because I'm your brother's fiance.'

Instead of getting angry at the accusation like she expected, he beamed at her. 'Well that's not true and I can prove it.' As they neared the stables the sky was blanketed over with stars.

'How's that?'

'Because I wanted you the first moment I saw you- that night in the forest before I ever knew who you were.'

He wasn't lying. No smirk or hidden agenda as he laid down his indisputable evidence.

Bonnie processed as they dismounted, walking their horses into the stables. She kept silent and processed some more as they shut the mares into their stalls.

She was still processing as she blocked his path, waiting for him to turn around. By the time he was facing her, she was done thinking.

He arched his eyebrow and looked down at her, anticipation anchoring him to the spot. But his hands were thankfully allowed to move and he reached up to brush her hair out of the way, thumb brushing over the mark he left on her neck.

A charming gift she'd only discovered as she was getting ready this morning. Before his malleable lips could take the shape of her own he paused in the space between, the tip of his nose halting before meeting her own in spectacular self restraint to her misery.

'You can't take this one back. You can't go back to pretending after this.' He leveraged his kiss for his demands.

His one demand.

Her.

'Okay.' She met his nuzzle with one of her own, whispering. 'No more pretending.'

Her arms reached up to wrap around his neck, tiptoeing to meet his soft mouth half way. The flesh of his lips warm against her own, his tongue barely skimming the circle of them, sliced through her heart and threatened to let her soul loose. He gave back a moan as he guided them toward the stable, knocking the wind from her lungs as her back slammed against the wooden latch.

The only thing to bring them out of the reverie was the small cough of someone clearing their throat at the stable entrance. Bonnie pulled away, holding him by the chin to stop him from latching back on- confused the loss of her lips.

But his gaze followed her's, heads untangling from each other at incriminating speed.

'Jeremy-'

Bonnie felt her heart drop at the look of betrayal in his eyes. The pale of water in his hands, meant for the horses, sloshed as he moved further in, shoving past Kai and to the trough at the end.

'Your Majesty.' He greeted Bonnie with a small nod, and then left as quickly as he came.

Kai tried to press a hand to the small of her back to get her attention but she found herself moving away from it and looking dazedly back. The cold that ran through her chest at Jeremy's appearance had already begun freezing her over.

'I- I have to go…' And she headed back into the night to see if she could find Jeremy and explain the situation to him.

She left behind Kai, oblivious to his seething darkness.


	14. Faust

She hadn't been able to find him. Jeremy bolted quicker than she had, leaving her no chance to explain. Possible answers ran through her mind, all in response to the potential thoughts that were going through his head. Any nefarious ones she would put to bed. Kai was a friend and they had a lapse in judgement.

No.

No taking this one back.

She promised.

She wrestled with the need to say whatever she could to make the situation better with the truth. She was the one who had kissed him- she was the one who kept on kissing him first- and now she had to own up to the fact that she _liked_ him. A lot more than she liked Lucas. More than she could ever remember liking Jeremy in the beginning. Which hurt her even more. This boy who used to mean the world to her colliding with the man she-

It hurt even more to think that it. Jeremy's look of utter betrayal may even have been over lingering feelings on his side and she felt even guiltier for not reciprocating. Did it still count if she _wanted_ to feel the same way? All in all, by the time she finally returned to her rooms to relieve Elena of her pretend under the covers of the bed, Bonnie was well and truly in a pit of her own making. There was no doubt Jeremy would keep her secret, she trusted him with her life. But her sadness was more at the pain she was causing towards someone she loved.

The next morning she couldn't muster the courage to move from the bed. It helped sell the story that she really had been ill anyway.

When her father surprised her with a visit, she managed to look past the indignity of him checking the validity of her sickness, to feel some affection arise. When he spotted her in bed his face immediately softened.

And then she remembered what Sheila told her, and did her best to hold up a smile while she felt nauseated. Here was the man capable of locking up a pregnant woman, separating her from her mother, and causing her death.

The worst part was realising he really was her only family now Sheila was gone- another arrangement of his own making.

'Did the cook send you up some soup?' He asked, sitting carefully on the edge of her bed.

'Yeah, Elena tried to force feed it to me.' Bonnie mumbled, sitting up.

He nodded, playing with his hands in his lap. If there was something he wanted to say, and there obviously was, then he would have to come out with it himself. She wasn't going to force a conversation she didn't even want. A few more rounds of quiet and he found the courage.

'Bonnie I just want you to know that I love you.'

The sudden declaration threw her. She blinked in surprise, trying to guess the angle until he stumbled onto it himself.

'I know marrying the Prince is a lot to ask but you've taken to it with such grace. I'm awed by how mature you are sometimes.'

'...Thanks dad…' She muttered, unsure of what else she could say.

This was the most affection she'd received from the man since she could remember and the cause was for something she didn't even know she was going to go through with. It was twisted that she was the one feeling guilty right now.

'You're welcome sweetie. I'm proud of you Bonnie. This marriage means a lot to the whole Kingdom.' He finished with another smile that never quite reached his eyes whenever he looked at her face.

 _You look like your mother._

Could he see her face when he looked at his daughter? Was he reminded of everything he did whenever he looked into Bonnie's face?

'Bonnie… It's not always easy to do what's necessary. Remember that. I know that we've never been close- and I know the fault lies with me- but you are the dearest thing to me in the world.'

The way he spoke, slowly with sincere eyes pushed through her suspicion that he was manipulating her.

This was real.

Real, and terribly heartbreaking.

He waited a minute more, hoping she would respond in kind. But when she stayed silent, picking at a loose thread, he gave her forehead a kiss and left.

Leaving Bonnie to huff, sighing the only word she could think of at the ever growing guilt.

'Shit.'

The worst part was that it wasn't even remorse she was meant to feel. He was the one who locked her mother up. He was the reason she wasn't with her loving coven right now.

He was the reason she couldn't be with Kai.

It was getting easier and easier to blame him for all these reasons and more. To be angry at him. But the man who was just in her room wasn't the same one Sheila had in her mind. And maybe she did have a choice. It was a hard one nonetheless, but if her father was being sincere, if she really was the dearest thing in the world to him, then he would want her to be happy. Maybe there would be a way to secure the support of Lucas' Kingdom without marrying him.

Surely he'd support his brother? She hurried out of the bed, fixing the covers and feeling resolute in her decision.

She promised.

No taking this one back.

Before she could leave to find Kai, the tiniest whoosh sounding from the bottom of the door took her out of her mind and she spotted a white envelope slip through. In messy handwriting, that of someone who hadn't spent years under tutelage like her, was her name.

 _Bonnie_

Jeremy ventured into the stables again. This time he was careful to check they were empty before beginning his work. No matter how much he wanted Tyler to switch out with him, he didn't want to risk another person knowing about Bonnie and the Prince's bastard brother. It could have been innocent. But recognised the look they both shared, it was one he used to give Bonnie. Creeping into his eyes everytime he watched her dance or ride or walk. One he thought he saw in her own, until one day he realised it was just his own reflection.

It wasn't jealousy. That's what he told himself. No matter how much it stung.

As usual he took stock of the horses, noticing one of the newer residents already out for a ride. Part of the white mare's rehabilitation was to take it out on a daily trot and the job was left to him. Under normal circumstances it would have been put down, there was no way it could be as strong as before.

But Bonnie wanted it healthy again and he obliged.

So with a fitted muzzle he tugged the horse out and headed for the woods, deciding what annoyed him the most.

Just days ago he was ready to drop everything and start a new life for the sake of her happiness, she was a duty he took up with no regret. He failed to get her away and had been feeling so sad on her behalf. Knowing she was almost betrothed to a man she didn't love.

But to catch her with _someone else?_ With that look in her eyes? She clearly wasn't upset anymore.

His thoughts occupied him as he walked longer than necessary, using the health of the horse as an excuse and not his need for quiet musings.

But Jeremy was raised fair, his sister's take on the situation, if he told her, played out in his mind.

 _Think about it from her perspective Jer._

She was acting out with the Prince's brother, she had to be. It was her way of showing how unhappy she was with her situation. If he could truly call her his friend then he needed to be there for her. To pull her out of the mistake she was making. On his way back he'd slip her a note to meet him in their usual spot to talk it out.

He turned the horse around on the path to canter back home but a rustling to the right of them stopped him. The sudden yell for help had him tugging the horse urgently towards the sound. Not a few feet away, he spotted a black horse laying hazardly on the floor. With no owner in sight he tied his own to a tree and set about seeing if the colt was injured.

'Oh hey you heard me.'

He looked up behind him, shooting up at the new arrival.

'You!'

'You can call me Kai.' The Prince stalked forward, ignoring how unconvinced Jeremy looked. 'Gosh it's the darndest thing, the horse just won't move.'

He gave Jeremy his most disarming smile, brushing away how much it annoyed him that the stable boy was still eyeing him with suspicion. But he stared him down and eventually the boy deemed him less of a threat, turning around to focus on the beast.

'Nothing seems to be wrong with him. He could just be frightened.'Jeremy said, trying his best to coax the stubborn mare.

'No that can't be it.' The rock he'd chosen was perfect. Jagged in all the right places. Turning it over in his palm, Kai moved closer.

'Why not?' Jeremy asked, apprehensive at Kai's confidence and lack of worry.

'Because I haven't done anything frightening yet.'

Before he could open his mouth to release another irritating sentence, in one swift motion, Kai brought the rock up across Jeremy's face- splicing it open from his temple to cheek- forcing him backwards onto the ground.

'Jeremy the stable boy. People seem to love you around here. I asked a simple question and the maid got all chatty. You know I think she's got a crush on you which is sad really- or is it ironic? She's got a crush on you, but you've got one on the Princess. Sad, I'm going with sad because of how this will end.' The wound left Jeremy dizzy, dripping red onto the leaves.

But he wasn't unconscious, not yet.

This was Kai's favourite part. The realisation that some sort of social boundary had been broken and there was no going back. Worse still, no going forward for poor Jeremy, because Kai had the upper hand.

But he was _still_ trying to get to his feet, faltering as his vision blurred.

'Oh you're scrappy. It's cute. I see why Bonnie dug you. Stable boy and the Princess. But the cliche of it all is so boring.' Kai crouched, moving the weight to his heels. 'I have to say, I expected better from her.' A pause for thoughtful reflection before he tutted, 'but who am I to judge? I've got feelings for my brother's gal.'

'P-please!' Jeremy scrambled backwards, hands out in front of him as Kai advanced. Like that was going to help.

He tried not to roll his eyes, really he did. But if the boy was going to die there was no point in sending him to the grave with anything hidden, including his disgust for how poorly he tried to save himself.

'You're not a killer! B-Bonnie wouldn't want this!' He was smart, going backwards until there was enough space to retreat fully. But Kai anticipated such an obvious move coming from miles away. He stood almost leisurely, and aimed a good kick square to his chest and knocked the wind out of him, shoving him flat on his back.

'Oh Jer. Can I call you Jer? What makes you think this is my first time?' He stepped a booted foot on his hand until his fingers crunched.

A guttural scream.

Music to his ears.

'Besides, what Bon-Bon doesn't know won't hurt her. I'm doing this _for_ her. She's mine Jeremy. She always will be. There isn't room for two loves in her life. Especially, when one is as pathetic as you.' He gestured to the boy with a flaccid hand.

'Please stop! I'll le-leave! You don't have to kill me.'

Kai stood straighter.

Pretending to think over what he offered.

Oh this would make things so much easier. He did his best to look as if he was mulling over the option to let him go for a few more moments, before sighing dramatically- as if it hadn't been his plan all along. Get him alone, threaten him a little, and then pressure him into going away.

'Tell you what Jer,' From inside his jacket Kai pulled out a crisp piece of paper and lead pencil he brought along especially for the occasion. 'If you left it would make everything a lot smoother rather than killing you. So here, write a message for Bonnie, saying a heartfelt goodbye.'

Jeremy gathered onto his knees the moment Kai's boot left his palm and took a moment to take in the change of pace- staring in disbelief as Kai dropped the pencil and paper to the floor.

'And try not to get any blood on it.'

'S-so you're just going to let me go?'

'I'm not _just_ doing anything. I'm still getting rid of you, but this is in my better interest. Now get to writing. And don't try anything funny because I'll be watching and I could change my mind any minute.' He warned, beady eyes trying to look manic. 'I'm changeable like that.'

Jeremy took the pencil, gratefully scribbling some ridiculously bland goodbye and deciding the moment he got out of this situation he was going to expose this bastard Prince to her. The longer he took writing, the more time he had to gather his strength. So he made it as poignant as he could, even dropped in a line to Tyler.

Touching really.

If it wasn't so thoroughly idiotic.

Kai would have at least dropped some clues in the letter, written in a code here or there. Something other than the drivel he was watching Jeremy scrawl over his shoulder. It didn't matter.

'Tell you what,' Kai continued, 'I'll even throw in some gold to get your new life started. But I'm going to have to actually make sure you leave, no offence. There's a ship leaving for the Indias in the morning-'

Jeremy focused on pooling his strength as he ignored what Kai was saying. The second he signed at the bottom of the page he spun- using the pencil as a weapon and aiming it for Kai's eye.

Kai grimaced, using very little energy to hold Jeremy's wrist at bay.

'Dumb move Jer. This isn't going to be a fair fight. See I'm a Prince-'

Jeremy launched at him swinging his free fist. Kai stepped out of the impact zone and his fingers curled around the cold handle of his new dagger, he pulled it deftly out from the back of his belt.

'-But I'm not Prince Charming. I fight dirty.'

Jeremy stepped backwards, breathing heavily as he stared down. The dagger was between his ribs before he ever even registered the blade coming for him.

Stupidly he pulled it out, maybe believing he could have used it himself. But the minute he did he had only a few seconds left before his lungs began filling up with blood. And he wasted them.

'She's… never… going to.. f-forgive this.' He rasped, flecks of blood already staining his lips before he unceremoniously keeled over.

Kai kneeled beside the shuddering body.

'I'm not looking for forgiveness,' he placed a hand on the wound, 'did you think,' jamming a finger into the spliced skin to hurry along the process and watching the boy wheeze blood, eyes rolling back, 'that I was the hero of this story?'

Jeremy's fingers on his dagger went limp after a painful choke, but he was still there, if only for his final moments.

'Besides, there'll be nothing to forgive Jer. Take comfort in the fact that she'll never even notice you're gone.'

 _Dear Bonnie_

 _Your happiness is the only thing I've ever wanted. I loved you the second I saw you, and I'll love you for every moment after that. I see now you can never be happy with me lingering in your life. I may not be happy about what I saw, but I know that if you are, that's all that matters to me. I will miss you, I love you, I always will. But this letter is my final goodbye to you. I'm leaving for the New world, by the time you read this I will already be gone. Don't fret, there's a whole new life waiting for me there. A better one._

 _All my love_

 _Jeremy_

 _P.S. Tell Tyler he can have my things._

No matter which way someone faced it still looked like they were staring at the ocean. Obsidian waves of water or leaves swaying with each other- under the thrall of the moon and the pull of the wind. Standing on top of the highest point of the castle, the roof of her little tower, he felt like he was the only person in the world and for a second he marvelled at the thought.

'This is a nice spot.'

He didn't turn at the unexpected sound of her voice, feeling her the minute she entered his orbit in that way he still wasn't used to. There was a croak to her words like her throat was dry. She'd been crying. Shedding tears over the stable boy's departure. When she sidled up to him he stole a glance, chalk circles reflected in her iris', and he wondered what she would think if she knew the truth.

 _She would hate him like everyone else._

No.

Why else was she here?

Because deep down she knew.

She must have known.

It was all for her.

'I thought so too. It's good for thinking about things.' He replied, running a hand over the back of his neck to shake the warring thoughts.

'And what would you be thinking about.' Bonnie asked.

'Witches, magic, _you._ '

'What are you thinking about me?'

'I'm wondering, you see, about what you promised.'

'Kai…'

'What other excuse are you going to come up with?'

'It's not an excuse. It's facts. Say I want you, what then? I can't have you. I have no choice in this. My father set on this and I don't want to-'

'You don't want to break his heart.' He turned around to face her, taking a seat on the wall and looking up at her. 'Tell me, was he thinking about breaking your heart when he set up this marriage without asking you?'

'He's doing what he thinks is right-'

'He nearly sent you running. If I hadn't met you that night in the woods you would have run away. How about you stop making excuses for him Bonnie. Everything he's doing is for himself and you know that deep down.'

'So what? It doesn't change the fact that I still can't change this.'

' _We_ can.'

One word and it shifted her soul.

 _We_.

Hearing him breathe it and looking down at the wild look on his face as he gazed up at her wrapped her lungs up and squeezed. She felt herself getting carried away, her voice of reason getting quieter and quieter.

 _We_.

She didn't have to be alone in this.

'How?'

'My sister.'

'Come again?'

'My sister has a lot of sway with my father. If I ask her to, she can plead to him on our behalf. Me instead of Lucas.'

An actual plan. He had an actual plan. More than her thinking that maybe, maybe her father would be okay with her wanting Kai.

And it didn't sound so bad.

If her father was set in his ways then they could always get _his_ father on their side. Bonnie positioned herself between his legs, moving her hands slowly up to his jaw. Watching his eyes close, letting his exhale ghost through her ribcage, she rubbed small circles with the pad of her thumbs, the skin on skin contact running tremors through them both.

'Then you have to promise me something too.'

'Anything Bonster.' He whispered, locking his own hands over hers to keep her fixed in place.

She was so close to being his and if their previous encounters were any indication then something usually interrupted them. But she wasn't going to run this time.

He wouldn't let her.

'Promise you'll never hurt me.'

'I swear.'

'Cross your heart and hope to die?'

He smiled at the childish rhyme, mimicking her own slow growing grin. Turning the inside of her hand to brush his lips against her palm, feeling the warmth pool in his stomach, he nodded.

'Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.'

All the reassurance she needed was in his reverence. She caught it with her nose, brushing against his as he pulled her down to his level.


	15. Cross my heart, hope to die

Lucas came with her so willingly she wondered if she was wrong about her decision. And then she thought back to exactly how Kai wasn't so much a decision she came to but the result of the universe pressing some damned need back to herself. Lucas now sat opposite her in the high backed chair, trying his best not to look her in the eye.

Kai thought _she_ was a bad liar?

Lucas couldn't even play the game. The last time they'd both been in this library she'd been the one to come away feeling like crap. A huge part of her took pleasure in the fact that now it was his turn.

'You don't want to marry me Lucas and I don't want to marry you either.' There was no need for pleasantries, but judging by how he tried to look confused, there was a small part of him that understood how to use deceit like a Royal. But he gave it up quicker than she would have. Sighing at the weight even the smallest lie brought. Ironic how honest he was given what she'd realised.

'I thought we talked abou-'

'This will go a lot smoother if you stop talking-'

'Bonn-'

'I wasn't done.' She let her anger pool in her eyes, shooting at him and letting him wilt under the glare. Feeling more powerful than before at the thought of having an out. 'You're going to write to your father and tell him you think Kai would be a better match than you.'

'My brother? Why the hell would I do that?' Lucas scoffed, sitting up.

'Because if you don't then I'll be sending your father this letter.' She held up a crisp white envelope, red wax seal freshly dried. 'The content details the discovery of your affair with your advisor Shane- his wife will be receiving the same letter.'

He yanked the letter out of her hand before she could snatch it away and threw it into the fireplace, watching the red seal melt with the ashing paper.

'There are copies Lucas.' She said slowly, rolling her eyes. How could her father ever have thought he would be a good match for her?

'You can't do this! Whatever Kai is holding over your head, I'll help you.'

'He isn't holding anything over me.'

'Then why are you doing this?'

'Because,' she stood up, smoothing out her skirts. 'I want him. Not you. And I'm willing to do whatever I can to get him. You have until the end of the week to send the letter and convince your father or else I'll be sending my own.'

He looked so dejected sinking back into the chair that she felt guilty. But the guilt wasn't enough for her to absolve him. Instead she took the feeling and added it to the list of reasons why she didn't want to marry Lucas. She waited until she had the confirmation she needed, his head lolling in a weak nod and the colour draining from his face, and then left.

'How did it go?' Kai asked, pushing off the wall as she entered the hallway.

'He'll do it.' She replied, grinning as she slipped her hand discretely into his and enjoyed the buzz it brought.

'Were you scary?'

'The scariest.' They started walking, settling into a comfortable stroll side by side and dropping their contact in case anybody saw.

'I wish I could have seen that.'

'You probably heard every word.'

It was true he had his ear pressed against the door, but their voices were muffled through thick oak. His gripped her elbow suddenly, and he pulled her into the nearby alcove, flattening her against the wall.

'Hearing isn't the same as seeing.'

'It's telling that you're this excited by the thought of my darkness.'

'Isn't that the same reason you're attracted to me?'

She paused for a second, lopsided smirk hiding her thoughts. Instead of answering she reached up in question. His lips pressed against her seeking ones before she was left waiting a second too long. In the small alcove they melded into each other, his heartbeat under her fingers reverberated into her own and the flesh of her lips became an extension of his own mouth. Pressed together to become whole. Deepening the kiss, he moved his tongue past her lips and searched for Bonnie's to play with. Grazing over teeth and lapping at each other, they felt the elastic between them start stretching again, tauter this time and refusing to be ignored. This time not because of distance.

It was anticipation.

Anticipation building between them and ready for the moment either one would snap. She never did. Keeping their embrace frustratingly hot as his fingers itched to dive beneath her clothes. He settled for caressing her sides, listening to her moan and hoping she was becoming as discontented with stolen kisses as he was.

 _More._

He needed more of her. But not yet. Not like this in the middle of a deserted hallway. He was saving the snap. The moment he'd push her over the edge and let her take him too.

His study went cold the minute the man entered, bringing with him the smell of death. Rudy stayed still, refusing to let his fear surface. It was a bad habit and necessary instinct. These creatures were dangerous even if this one was in his command. Something that hinged on a flimsy promise, made to a dead woman.

'You sent Sheila away.' He said.

Rudy heard his short steps as he dropped himself into one of the chairs by his desk. The King moved away from his balcony, taking his own seat and hoping the high back made him appear looming.

'So she told you. Is this the part where you threaten me on her behalf. I sent her away for good reason and I'm not taking it back. Bonnie's been behaving much better without her.'

The man paid no mind to his justification and instead leaned back, taking in the study as he so often did.

'I'm only here for one reason and she's currently busy. So here I am. Glorified guard dog atl your command instead, Rudes.' The bitterness in his bite was not lost.

'Don't call me that-'

' _Rudes.'_ The man emphasised, his eyes darkening for a fraction and watching the King grimace, powerless to actually enforce his request. 'What do you want?'

'I have a request. To secure this engagement King Joshua had only one demand.' Rudy began, wanting this visit to be over quickly. This man was meant to protect from the shadows for a reason. 'More of a price, really.'

'Well,' the man sat up, ready for his order. 'What does this engagement cost then?'

'A life.'

'So the stronger you are the stronger your intention?' He asked casually, hiding how much he hungered for the information by leaning relaxedly on the tree behind him.

It was the very definition of a lazy afternoon in the sun that traversed time. They snuck away from the group, well not so much as snuck but were given their blessing in the form of Lucas and Shane retreating to their chambers quietly after lunch. The four of them had come to a mutual agreement until further notice. Leaving Bonnie and Kai to spend inordinate amounts of time in each other's company without anyone the wiser.

Whether they were exploring parts of the Kingdom or she was proudly showing off parts of the castle- he was teaching her to cook or she was teaching him about magic- it always ended with more parts of them tangled up in each other. Lips or limbs but they never crossed the line and she was starting to get impatient.

Bonnie brought her Grimoire this time, Sheila had gifted it to her the last trip she made to the coven, and thumbed through it, feeling his beady interest in magic growing, residual from their trips. She sat on the leafy floor of the forest, jewels scattered in front of her as she focused on the surprise.

With Kai banished at least five arm lengths away- leaning back, his eyes fixed on how utterly transcendent she looked as she concentrated- she had minimal distractions.

It started with a few questions but the more detailed and specific they became the more she realised it wasn't as nonchalant as he posed. In all honesty, she liked it. She liked knowing something more than him. But even more than that, she liked being able to share something she was so used to keeping a secret. Sheila' warnings vibrated forward and she swatted them away. Any concern she had of telling Kai too much was muted by the knowledge that she could take him down if she needed to. They were on equal footing and it made it easier for her to fall into a quiet hum of contentedness whenever he was around.

He didn't feel like a threat to her.

'That and how strong your soul is.'

'Your soul?' He shuffled forward to perch over her shoulder, as she studied the particular spell, breaking the restraining order.

'Mhm. The purer the intention the stronger your soul.' She ignored the heat rising from how close he'd gotten, they weren't even touching. From the corner of her eye she could see his neck muscle twitch as he tilted his head to read better.

'And what if your soul isn't pure?'

Frowning she cut him short, forcing him to leave reading the sentence about ascendants- whatever they were- in half.

'I said the _intention_ has to be pure. You have to want it badly enough, without a single doubt. It's harder than it sounds.'

Setting the Grimoire onto the floor she hovered her hands over the gems; amethyst, rubies, emeralds and diamonds, all scooped up from her jewellery box before she snuck out here. Her eyes furrowed in concentration and he moved opposite her now to voyeur better.

At first nothing happened.

Then the largest diamond gave a small tremor.

But it had the impact of an earthquake on her face, avalanching into the realisation that she caused that. And if she caused that, it meant she could do more.

He read the doubt beginning to melt away on her face and… yes, there it was.

The pure intention.

The wanting.

The diamond began lifting into the air as if it had no more weight than a feather. His lips fell open at the sight. _She was causing that_. This was magic in action. No longer theoretical or ambiguous, he was seeing it and therefore believing.

She was a witch.

Bonnie was a witch.

The diamond dropped, hitting the mud with a thunk, and her eyes flickered to see the awe plastered on him, right down to his dropped shoulders. All of a sudden they all shot into the air. Every single gem she brought elevated elastically into the sunbeams, dancing in the space between them.

'My soul's too dark to do anything like that.' It came out much more self deprecating than he meant. It wasn't like she didn't know he was dark. True, maybe she hadn't realised the full extent. But this was the first time he'd acknowledged it was there, in front of her and he found himself wondering why. There was nothing to be gained from it. She could run from him. Pack up and leave rather than be associated with his fractured self. That thought weighed on him in an unfamiliar feeling diffusing throughout his stomach. To her credit, not a single gem shivered at his words and she took the admission in stride.

'Do you think _good_ people's souls are any better?' She asked.

He stayed quiet, wanting to hear her take on it rather than offering up the meagre scrapings he'd deduced about good people. In truth they irritated him.

'They don't exist, you know. _Good people._ There are just people and the things they do and how they feel about what they've done.'

He liked her train of thought, watching the diamonds and feeling his insides become as weightless as them as she continued.

'Sure some of their souls are like this' she brought down the pure white diamond to hover in the centre between them. 'So crystal clear and sharply cut. But your soul is like this.' The ruby next to it was in the air beside the pure gem. 'Do you see it's bloody hue? You would think the clarity of the diamond would be worth more, but actually the murky ruby has a higher value. People prize it more because of how rare it is to find.'

It had all the makings of an economics lesson but with her philosophical overtone he was nowhere near as bored as fiscal study would have made him.

He watched the gems twirling side by side, transfixed as they rotated on their axis to the music of her voice.

'People who do good because it's all they've ever known and it's what they do for their god, the ones who are born for the light and destined towards it- they aren't any better or worse than you. You try, don't you? I look at you and I see the light in your darkness. I wouldn't be here if I didn't.'

'Is that what you're hinging on then,' he hadn't counted on his own voice coming out so gravelly, 'my light?'

She cracked another lopsided smirk, ignoring his question, focusing on the ruby.

'Do you see why people like it? Because of the way the sun seeps through. Through the diamond it hits the other side in a dull shadow. The sun through the ruby casts everything around it aglow.'

'So I cast you aglow?' He guessed, still waiting for an answer. But she ignored it again. He remained the same distance, his words magnifying his presence.

The rocks finally gave way, clattering softly onto the grass. With nothing between them obstructing their view of one another she felt the pull he brought out and leaned into it.

Green eyes became soft pools like the shallows of the ocean in the sun, he placed a palm on the dry grass and leaned closer. His dark eyes looked like the deepest depth of the very same sea. But before they were able to take advantage of their isolation there was a small snap of a twig in the distance. Not loud enough to be anything other than a deer but enough to pull them out of the moment.

'They'll be waiting for us.' Bonnie sighed, gathering the jewels back into the pouch. He pinched it out of her grip and set it aside, cupping her empty hand.

'Let them wait.'


	16. Wait a moment, I spoke a lie

It was while watching her at the orphanage as she sat and read to the children, who watched adoringly, that he began to think of the plan.

The big picture plan, he labelled it.

Figuring out who needed to be cut loose and how- just in case Luke's letter didn't do the trick. He needed a clean sweep and there was only one way he knew how to get that. Until then, getting Josette on his side wouldn't hurt. He'd write to her himself. If dear old dad was going to listen to anyone it would be her. As much as he hated his son, he loved his daughter twice the amount.

'Teach me magic.' He proposed, taking the basket of flowers the children had picked for her and holding it in the crook of his own elbow.

'Why?'

'Because I'm asking nicely?' She let their knuckles brush against each other as they walked back down the cramped cobblestone alley. When his charming smile wasn't enough to convince her he took to honesty. 'Because I want to be able to do magic.'

'And what will you use it for?'

'Trickery, deceit, general shenanigans.'

'Kai.' Another few steps and they would have reached the Castle grounds but she took his elbow and pulled him into a shadowy side street. 'Magic isn't something that can be used badly without consequence. It comes with a price.'

'Well isn't it lucky we were born into wealth?' He took a budding rose from the basket and tucked it behind her ear.

She picked the rose from where he held it and placed it between them, casting her eyes down to it as his own followed.

'Not that kind of price,' As she spoke the rose began to unfurl from the bud, growing before them. He could feel the magic crackling from her- his mouth watering from the taste of her power. 'No matter how powerful you become the universe…' when it reached the apex of growth, deep scarlet and scent wafting, suddenly it began to curl back in from the furthest petals. Losing the red to grey as it rot between her fingers. 'Requires a balance.'

'No good without the bad.' He mumbled, staring at the wilted flower. 'Got it.'

She lifted his chin to meet her eyes, noticing his base morosity. 'No bad without the good either. There's always a light in the darkness.' Kai felt his lips twitch and leaned his forehead onto her's, closing his eyes at the contentment it brought.

'Do you still want to learn? I could convince Sheila. She knows more than I do.'

'No, I want you.' He traced thumbs over her stomach from his clutch on her hips. ' _I want you_ to be the one to teach me.'

'Okay.' She solidified their agreement by reaching up onto her toes, kissing him with promise.

He was a better student than she anticipated. Very focused with minimal arduous distractions. It made her wonder just how formidable a monarch he would have been and she was filled with deep sorrow when she realised how capable he was. Finally understanding how he'd forged himself on the battlefield.

He had the opportunity to prove himself ripped away. The one thing he was born for, taken and given to Lucas, all because he was a child who didn't understand what was going on.

But as focused as he was, she could feel the frustration radiating off him as the feathers refused to even quiver under his palm. Feathers because they were easier than diamonds, and no matter how miffed he looked he appreciated the reasoning.

'Relax…' She kept her voice light, becoming a part of the soft breeze around them to focus him better. 'Remember the intention.'

All but a minute passed before he growled and dropped his hands. 'It isn't working- I can't feel anything. How did you do it? The first time.'

'I just…' She thought back to the first proper spell she cast, all alone on the balcony. 'The first time I cast a spell it didn't work. I got interrupted by Sheila.'

'But how did you know you could do magic?'

'I felt it.'

'That's it? You felt it?' He looked irritated but masked it with teasing. 'Like it was a giant burp waiting to happen?'

'Actually yeah. Welling up inside of me until one day I felt the magic wanting to come out.'

He nodded, understanding it a little better now. 'What if I don't have any magic?'

'Ah.' Bonnie nodded this time, moving from crossed legs opposite him onto her knees. 'That's where you're going wrong. You're still doubting yourself.' She said, refusing to even entertain the alternative.

'I'm just exploring all logical reasoning behind why I can't even make a feather do it's original job and fly.' He huffed, hating how she looked so confident in her own words before they'd even come out. 'How are you so sure I have magic?'

'Because I have a theory.' She looked down, 'I think magic brought us together somehow. And if you're a witch then my theory is right.'

'Wow...That is,' he nodded to himself, 'the cutest answer ever.'

'Shut up.'

'Are you drawn to me Bon Bon?' He smirked, pursing his lips in an air kiss as he teased, unwilling to let her almost romantic notion go unpunished.

'Alright get it out of your system.' She shook her head as he carried on.

'No it's cute Bon, and I so hope you're right but we may be barking up the wrong tree.'

He waited, curious, what could she say to make him believe again?

She reached her palms out flat to him and he laid his own on top of them, recognising the warm hum of magic beneath them and wanting desperately to claw into her skin to reach it. But the thought of leaving bloodied trails on sandy palms made his heart twinge and the tendrils of shame gnaw at him.

'I can feel it too.' She whispered, looking down to the back of his hands like she'd heard every thought running through his mind and still chose to keep the contact between them. 'The magic in you, it's different to mine, but I feel it. That's why I think maybe it's what drew us together in the first place.'

'I thought that was your desperate need to flee and my desperate need to pee?'

Bonnie giggled at the way he quirked his eyebrow when he said it.

'That too. Now come on, close your eyes and try again. Really feel it. You've got magic, I know you do. You just need to realise it too.'

When she tried to move her palms away a deep instinct locked his fingers around her wrists, keeping them there. He felt stronger with her touch and she made no objection.

 _Focus._

His intention was to make the feathers move. Make them move even a little. Looking at them made it worse, made him angry. They just wouldn't budge. They wouldn't move because he didn't have magic. Not yet. He needed to want to move the feathers in order for his magic to actually sprout. Bonnie could do it. Bonnie could lift rocks. God she was so strong and he was equal parts jealous as he was in love with her.

 _Love?_

He brushed the thought aside as something to think about later. But the word hummed, oscillating inside him, echoing that feeling that had been growing stronger at every new thought of her. She was here with him right now, teaching him magic, knowing he was capable of using it for horrid things.

But _did_ she know?

Really, she'd never actually seen him do anything terrible.

She didn't know about Jeremy.

His heart began panging again, as if she could actually read his mind. It wasn't guilt. No, he was relieved Jeremy was dead. But it brought up a whole host of other problems. What if she found out?

 _She'll never forgive you._

If the roles were reversed would she have done the same thing? Probably not, her soul was so full of good. _No good people._ He remembered, loving that the phrase he deeply and adoring that it came from her. Kai thought about his own soul. He thought of his soul as a ruby hue. And the more he focused on that the more fortified his belief became. His ruby red soul setting her's aglow. Maybe it _was_ magic that drew them together. Maybe that was the answer to his question. She liked him because he had magic. What other reason could there possibly be for her to choose him? He had no power as a monarch to offer her, but she could still use his power as a witch.

Around his fingers he sensed the redolent croon of her magic flowing through her veins and rubbed a thumb over each wrist, craving it like she was a feast.

Craving her.

It wasn't until he heard her wince that he opened his eyes to see his palms glowing just as red as he was on the inside.

Magic.

He had magic.

In his sudden excitement, the glow intensified the more he believed and he felt the magic running through his own veins. The high of knowing he was capable of absolutely anything, the power of it all, had him grinning like a maniac.

Until Bonnie yanked her hands out of his grip and doubled over, panting- dousing the ecstasy coursing through him with cold regret.

He caused it. He knew he had. But he didn't know _what_ he caused until she sat up slowly, placing palms flat against the air, forehead creased in worry.

Nothing happened.

'Kai…' She whispered, trying to hold back the emotions rising in her.

'Bonnie I…' Her eyes looked past him and around them instead. Taking note of every single feather floating in the air above them.

But it wasn't her doing it.

 _He_ was the heart of it all.

His magic- _his_ magic- surrounded them, like a burnt, off-brand version of her own. But he couldn't find himself caring in the least about how it felt. The result of it was all that mattered to him.

His magic… It surrounded them, and as he looked at the bead of sweat rolling down her cheek he knew at once, she was the price.

'We need to see Sheila.' Bonnie whispered, her round eyes wider as she stared at him with a new emotion.

 _Fear._

Around them, the feathers began falling.


	17. Snap

**A/N: WARNING:**

 **There is heavy smut from here on in, and while I know most of you are probably here for it (bitch me too), I just don't want the few who aren't expecting it to be blindsided**

'Got to say I'm feeling a little uncomfortable right now.' His whole body felt like it was buzzing. Singing on the same frequency but a higher plane. Golden synapses diffusing throughout him, a supernova in his blood.

'And judging by the state of my granddaughter you can bet I don't care.' Sheila kept her hands on his cheeks, eyes closed.

He lay on the floor of the tent, the cushion Bonnie slipped behind his head supported him comfortably. She still hadn't recovered fully.

It happened a little over an hour ago and he desperately hoped the way she kept clutching her wrists and flexing her fingers to search for the lost magic wasn't permanent. After the initial shock of how much his touch hurt, and a lot of profane words he didn't know were in her vocabulary, she still refrained from even letting their shoulders brush as they walked over here and he didn't push her.

The confirmation Sheila was looking for came as she suddenly withdrew her hands with a sharp intake.

'What's the prognosis doctor?' Kai sat up, taking note of how she managed to scowl even more at him than she already did.

Such skill, really.

'He's a siphon.' She snapped at Beatrice, who looked equally as murderous. But the mention of that single word switched her expression to something like terror.

'Wow, that bad you're not even addressing me directly.' Kai mumbled.

'What does that mean Sheila?' From over his shoulder Bonnie tried her best to silently plead with her grandmother to be nicer to him.

'Grams,' Sheila corrected her gently, before staring daggers at Kai. 'It means you have no magic.'

The blow was softened a little by the fact that she spoke to him directly, that and the knowledge she was completely wrong.

Because if the opium in his veins wasn't magic then he may as well be dying and this was his body's way of making up for it.

'Not of your own anyway.'

Now that made sense. His eyes fell on Bonnie who still looked a little confused, the sting in her wrist from his touch distracting her.

'I literally siphoned the magic from you. I can take it.' He cleared up for her. 'But can't make it myself. Excuse me.' He kept his voice level, giving nothing away while he headed into the woods to process.

He needed an outlet for the hot ball of emotion rising inside his chest, a feeling he recognised and has spent his life trying to outrun. The same feeling he's sat with, in the dark of the dungeons, on the chaotic battlefield or anytime his father looked at him. The feeling always caught up to him.

Understanding that this euphoric high would not last drove him to test what they could do in the short while he had it, already feeling it waning.

Leaves and twigs hovered much higher than the feathers as he splayed out his fingers. He watched them, content only for a minute. If he could manipulate the air around him then perhaps another element. Perhaps fire. The mere thought of it was enough to set a few branches smoking- but not completely aflame, not yet anyway. He closed his eyes, concentrating and smelling the scent of smoke intensifying.

But before anything could get out of control, the smoke was doused in small droplets of water and grey steam wafted around him. He _hadn't_ done that.

Bonnie approached from behind him, feet crunching.

'You have my magic for less than two hours and you're already showing off.'

'What can I say? I had a good teacher.' He watched her settle into the spot in front of him, toes parallel as the stood. 'Judging by the way you literally rained on my parade I'm guessing your magic is back.'

'Yup.' For his illustration she showed him her unharmed wrist. 'Good as new. But I also think it means-'

'My magic will fade. I know, I came to that conclusion too.' He watched her hesitate as she approached, deciding to stop a few paces away. To divert from how sharp the pain in his chest had become he sighed, asking 'Is this what you feel like all the time?'

'I never really noticed. After a while you get used to it… But having it just suddenly leave me like that it's- it's made me realise just what I was missing. I felt so empty.'

At that he smiled a grimace and flexed his fingers, already missing the power before it actually ebbed away.

'This is worse than having no magic at all.' He declared. 'I'm a leech.'

'You are not a leech.' She rolled her eyes.

'I literally suck out people's magic-'

'Okay so leech-like qualities.'

'Thanks. I already feel better.' He sighed sarcastically.

'Good because this is way too cold a venue for your pity party.' She sounded lighthearted and it made him want to laugh and cry all at once because despite her tone, she still walked a little further from him as they headed back to the castle.

The magic lasted a few hours more and he suspected that it only made it that long because he barely used it. He just let it sit and he enjoyed the potential making him feel whole. It took a part of him when it left and he tried not to let it ruin his mood.

But he became quiet.

Bonnie didn't press him at all.

Apart from the siphoning earlier he hadn't gone near her. It was his turn to be afraid. Afraid he would cause her pain and afraid he'd never feel as good as her magic made him feel. Afraid he'd never feel her close to him again, magic or not.

When they went to part ways at the stables she let him go back to his rooms to wallow without complaint.

But it was once he was inside, under the covers and staring at his dark canopy that he realised his mistake. Without the hum of her body near his, magic or not, he felt hollow.

He had no magic. He had no more Bonnie. Weeks of pining and pain and stolen kisses had all been for nothing, gone in a second of stupidity. He should never have learnt magic. Regret, that was new.

As heavy as his eyes felt, his mind was still wired and he knew he had a night of restless misery awaiting him.

Hours, or maybe minutes, passed- he couldn't feel time anymore either, numb from everything that had happened.

Until suddenly he saw the doorway creak in the dark of his room and Bonnie's unmistakable silhouette creeping across the floor towards his bed. There was no way he summoned her just by thinking of her, and yet when he sat up she was there in front of him climbing onto the mattress.

He drew his legs under him to give her room before they could make accidental contact.

'Careful.' He warned her as she sat opposite him.

'I'm sorry.' She said.

He wanted to ask for what for, knowing that she truly had nothing to be sorry for. But her reassuring voice meant she could only have been apologising for the one thing she couldn't control. She was apologising on behalf of the universe.

As if to make up for being so wary earlier she shifted on the covers and he moved with her to allow her to straddle his lap. He kept his hands firmly at his side and avoided her body, when he wanted nothing more than to wrap them around her waist and draw her closer, rest his head in the crook of her neck.

Bonnie lifted her palms up and he felt them move towards him in the midnight of the room: only allowing them the tiniest tremor as she placed them on his neck, drawing him into her like he wanted to be.

He could take her magic.

Feel the euphoria again, all he had to do was want it enough. Ear to her chest, he could hear it singing to him.

Was she afraid? Afraid he'd siphon her again. But why was she still touching him then? Surely she should stay away and save herself the pain. Either she was very stupid, he scoffed at the thought or… She was trusting him.

Trusting him to not hurt her. He did promise.

'You trust me?' he whispered in disbelief.

'I trust you.' She confirmed.

'Good.'

He drew back to look up at her and leant down, sealing it with a kiss, shallow and Bonnie resurfaced to rest her forehead against his. The hum of the room flooded in the midnight glow rested with them and he had to ask, to finally know her answer.

'Why do you want _me_?'

His theory about her wanting his magic was blown out of the water. He truly was powerless. He was worse than powerless, he was a leech. But she was still here.

 _Why?_

'Why do you want me?' She countered.

'Because you're smart, beautiful, kind but not naive. I have a list of reasons, longer than I have for living. Ask me again and I'll give you more but Bonnie I've been wracking my brain and I still don't understand your reason. I'm handsome, sure, but am I handsome enough for you to risk yourself like this?'

'Is it so hard to believe that I'm not just here for your looks?'

'Why are you here?'

She squirmed, no way to avoid answering. Not because she didn't want him, but because she didn't fully understand the reasons herself. All she knew was what they were all pointing to.

 _Him._

 _She wanted him._

'You're wrong by the way. You're not handsome.' She let him frown as she bruised his ego before continuing. 'You're beautiful. In a breath-taking kind of way.'

He wanted to tease her, she could tell, but he didn't want her to stop answering.

'And you're smart too, and you can be kind when you want to be. But the reason I want you I guess,' she wondered aloud, giving voice to vague feelings that appeared the minute she saw him, 'is because when I'm with you I feel alive. I feel alive, and peaceful and whole and I'm never bored. It's like we're the only two people in the world and I like it that way.' He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, satisfied with the answer.

'What does it feel like when you siphon?' She asked, matching the growing intensity in his pupils.

'It's a rush. It feels...' his voice rumbled somewhere inside her stomach, deep and hollow at once. 'Euphoric.' As he spoke his nose nuzzled against hers, mouth poised beneath her own and waiting for the second she'd allow him entry.

'Show me.' Her order hung between them, left for his interpretation.

Wide eyed as he stared up at her, matching her hungry gaze. Then a hand snaked around the back of her neck as he pushed her gently beneath him, her body becoming pleasantly pliable.

'Are you sure?' He whispered, the question refusing to come out any louder lest it break the spell between them.

She reached through the space between them to plant a chaste kiss, breathing against his lips as she drew back. 'Yes.'

Putting his fingers to work, he unlaced the front of her bodice as his lips pressed to her increasing exposed chest. With each soft peck she felt the goosebumps ripple across her flesh all the way down to her stomach. Looking up for permission, she gave it with a short nod, he pushed her skirts up until she was completely exposed to him. Her thighs closed together at the sudden exposure, having Kai's head between her legs becoming suddenly all too real. She gave a soft gasp, muscles in her abdomen clenching, but feeling his soft kisses kneading her thigh, suckling on the skin, convinced her to part them. She let him push her knees apart and gave him complete entry.

'It feels...' he spoke into her folds, laying butterfly kisses on her clit and holding her thighs down as they convulsed the faster he went. 'Like the strongest high in the world and the more that I take...' he broke his explanation to resume the use of his tongue on her cunt, her moans becoming more insistent, letting her get close until he broke rhythm and had her whining at the loss. He pulled back to help her slide out of the dress, laying her naked body back down as he chucked the clothes aside. 'The more I want.'

Her face burned as she watched him rake over every inch of her, leaving painful marks with his eyes and making her throb. He gifted her a deep kiss, conveying his wanting into her mouth, and broke off again to return to her aching hole.

She was compensated with the feel of his finger sliding into her, gasping at the needed intrusion, his thumb rubbed circles over her nerves as his tongue made its way back up to her mouth, marking the middle of her body with a length of sloppy kisses. Each one harder than before, bruising and more frenzied now. His finger kept pumping but it's wasnt enough anymore. She felt his tongue and thought that was the best there was, only to be proved wrong by how good his fingers felt. And if they felt this good, then _he_ was the prize.

She was painfully aware of how unfair it was that he was still fully clothed and began tugging at his shirt, forcing him to break his latch as she pulled it over his head. He got the message and by the time she threw his shirt on the floor he'd already lost his trousers. Propping his head over hers, his arm as the rest, he searched her eyes.

She returned his silent question by reaching out between them, her hand wrapping around his shaft, so much harder than she expected, and gently guiding it toward her. When he entered her, she was so wet he nearly crumbled- almost missing out on the vein throbbing 'o' her mouth made as he stretched her walls.

But he fortified his resolve, picking a spot on her collarbone to work on, rolling the smooth flesh between his teeth and sucking while setting them at a comfortable pace. Feeling the tell tale signs of her stomach clenching and her moans becoming sharper, he sped up. Pushing her higher and higher until he dropped the pace suddenly, letting her free fall back into him. She bucked up into him in protest but he pulled out completely in punishment, rolling her onto her stomach.

Flipping her onto her front forced her to present her ass to him, his mouth watering as his hands pawed at her plump cheeks. He took his cushion to prop her up, making sure she was comfortable and watching her melt at the gesture. Kai planted a kiss at the bottom of her spine, hands massaging her backside as he nipped at the flesh and felt her jerk at the sharp pleasure. Tongue travelling the length of her vertebrae to kiss her shoulder, and he aligned himself with her again, pushing through the folds of her labia until he buried his head into her, a low moan escaping both of them as he did.

She had fallen for him.

Not falling.

Fallen.

Somewhere between meeting him in the woods and having him grinding against her, she'd stepped onto unhallowed ground for him.

 _His morningstar._

Kai held onto that thought as he felt her wriggling around and ready to come undone, begging him to let her this time.

He caved by going faster than before, hulking over her to watch her face as she orgasmed, disbelief and then her eyes rolling into the back of her head. All he had to do was look at the desperately blissed out look filling her and he was stumbling after her, riding out his own orgasm and then collapsing on her, pinning her beneath him by design. Her racing heartbeat reverberated through her back and he felt it in his chest, his own heartbeat matching hers.

'I was wrong,' he muttered, catching his breath. ' _This_ is the best high.'

Beneath him, he felt her exhausted chuckle.

The elastic tension between them finally snapped and resting loosely around their entwined bodies, binding them more permanently now.


	18. Daddy dearest

Under the pale light of the moon, seeping onto her bare skin, she didn't look as dangerous as she was. Bonnie hummed in his arms and he _liked_ it. Loved how utterly disarming she looked and how completely relaxed he felt. He was cuddler, to his own shock, and he _liked_ it.

He _liked_ her.

Like a lot.

More than he liked anyone else. To the point where he wasn't ready to say goodbye to her at the end of their trip. Even if for a little, at the end of their trip. Despite his best efforts there was a very real risk that the next time he would see her could be when she was marrying Lucas.

The image of Bonnie dressed in white, walking down the aisle and heading towards his brother ran through his mind. To that end, he felt gutted thinking about it. A deer with a knife in its underbelly, and his organs were spilling at their altar.

So after she snuck out before dawn- no matter how many orgasms later he delayed her, she had to go- he thought about the smart thing to do right now. Cut their pain in half and end things. If his father said no, then there would be no hard feelings for him. She could think he was a horrible person who only wanted one thing from her. Let her hate him. It would make her stronger. He would take that hit. But the thought of her thinking he was _capable_ of hurting her even that much twisted the flutter in his chest the thought of her brought, making it sting. He did promise her.

 _Cross my heart._

In the morning when he woke up alone again after a restful night of sleep he pawed at the empty place next to him, rolling over to catch the fading smell of her from the cushion. And he resolved to do just the opposite. Throwing himself into the relationship, no matter the consequences.

It was by far the stupidest thing he decided to do and he couldn't fathom an ounce of regret.

Their relationship became a sport of finding each other in spare moments, marking each other with their words or lips. Sneaking down into the kitchens- at the aptly chosen witching hour- more often than not ended with her leaning over the side of the preparation table with his cock deep inside her. One hand rubbed viciously against her clit and the other wrapped around her throat, pulling her closer as he thrust harder each time, whispering words just as scandalous as their position. She almost bit his finger trying not to cry out as she came. The last thing they needed was someone coming to investigate the noise.

A private tour of her own personal library went from appreciating the vast volumes from foreign lands to testing how high he could lift her leg while bucking into her, books slamming in the shelves, before it would go no further. He was pleasantly surprised as it rested on his shoulder.

'Ballet.' She explained breathily, with a coy smirk.

He distracted himself by reading the spines behind her, barely making it to _Red Riding Hood_ before she was squealing, his cum leaking down the inside of her thighs.

Then it became a game of seeing how far they could push each other. She hated it when he went agonisingly slow. When she could feel every ridge draw out and back in a mock rhythm while she writhed.

He never went any faster until she begged him for it, until she was clawing at his back.

Tonight they sat up on the roof of the castle, Bonnie leaning her head back onto his chest as they watched the darkening sky. She was dressed in the clothes of a servant, making it easier for her to sneak away after dinner.

Tucked behind the walls of the turret that she realised what he was doing. How he liked to watch her beg for him, and with a lewd grin she moved her fingers down over her leather trousers and began circling.

All he could do was tilt his head and watch her play beneath him.

'Whatcha doing there Bon'?'

'Oh, nothing.'

His own hand ghosted over her stomach and rested atop of her fingers.

'Mind if I join?'

She let him move her- for about five seconds, before turning around to straddle him, nipping at the space beneath his ear.

'Do you want me?' Her own hand trailed down his covered chest, dipping beneath the band of his pants.

'Mhm...Always.' Kai closed his eyes, anticipating the sweet desire creeping in as she sauntered lower. But with stinging abruptness she pulled away.

'Then beg.'

A dark sneer covered his face as her weight left him and she sat on her knees in front of him, realising what she was doing. But he played along. The wolf pretending to be a dog.

'Please, Bonster.'

Her fingers began working agonisingly slowly on her shirt and he found himself suddenly hating the pace which he so loved previously. To his dismay they stopped working altogether and she looked up at him with round eyes.

'Better than that Malachai.'

Biting the inside of his cheek he crawled over her, forcing her to lie beneath him.

'Please,' he punctuated it with a kiss to her sternum, 'Bonnie.'

Her hands slithered down her abdomen to free her bottom half, but there was no move other than that.

'Third time's the charm.' She teased.

Leaving her with a quick kiss, he moved his head down to her core and brushed light lips over it, careful not to take her just yet. Looking up at her through thick lashes, he asked, 'Pretty please Bonbon, with cream on top.'

His warm breath caressed her and she sighed. Her own fingers parted the lips in front of him and moved deeply, she heard him growl as she starved him, teasing his dessert.

'I always did like cream.'

It was all the permission he needed. He grabbed the wrist of the offending hand and brought the fingers dripping with her sex to lick slowly, swirling over each digit. Then he snaked up to her face, positioning his tip at her entrance, and watched her own anticipation building.

'Hard.' And she did her best to make it a command.

Who was he to deny the Princess? Feeling her heels digging into his back he pushed into her and took her breast into his mouth, sucking and biting until they were raw, drilling harder than he'd done before, knowing she could take it.

The next morning he tried his best not to make eye contact and let slip a grin, as she walked into breakfast slower than usual, ignoring the glare from his brother.

That evening he boldly snuck into her room for the first time, sneaking past the guards proved easier than he suspected. She didn't seem the least bit surprised to feel his hands suddenly snaking up her bodice, from behind her. Relieving her of her clothes, leaving sloppy kisses all over her back and down onto her behind. Turning around, she watched as he lowered himself onto his knees before her and pushed her legs apart.

'I'm not Queen yet, you don't have to kneel.' She joked, but he savoured the muffled confusion on her face, wondering what he could possibly be doing with his mouth so far away from her own.

 _Didn't she know by now?_

She watched, with eyes widening and glazing over all at once, as the tongue she adored licked right through her folds- sending a jolt through her. He began lapping tenderly and she whimpered at the new sensation, legs trembling, softer than what she was used to and grateful for the change in pace.

He herded her onto her vanity table, back against the mirror, splitting her further down the middle with his tongue as she leaned on mahogany- creaking with each of his licks. Indulging in her squeals and moans and before too long she was tapping his shoulder to try and pull herself back from the edge.

When it was clear neither of them was leaving the room until her cunt was as licked over as her mouth and she was thoroughly fucked, he scooped her into his arms and dropped her onto the bed, taking advantage of her flexibility; on leg over his shoulder and the other angled out and away from them both. They both shuddered as his round tip sank into her, reaching a depth inside her unexplored and badly in need of bruising.

He made sure to couple his rough treatment with just as enthusiastic soft touches. Drilling into her while leaving a trail of soft kisses down her neck. Binding her hands behind her back but laying her gently onto the pillow like a precious jewel. Her hair spilled across the bed, halo over her head as she stared to the left of them. He followed her eyes to see their reflections, her wanton desire to watch him fuck into her warmed his heart.

 _She_ surprised _him_ the next time- in the empty stables, waiting for him to come down for a morning ride- in a vacant stall at the back. Kissing him fervently and palming his trousers. When he saw her sink down to _her_ knees, smirking devilishly was his way of containing the giddy teenager inside. Gripping the wooden gate as she held his thick member in her soft hands and moved her mouth up his length. He felt himself lean back and sigh from outside his body, soul transcending him as he looked down at her movements, watched her take in every inch of him.

How did he get so damn lucky?

Sufficiently clear that his want for her went beyond her body- something he realised every time he watched her orgasm, with an unfamiliar emotion he could only describe as what he knew was _love,_ blooming throughout him- he decided to have faith that Josette would come through.

Bonnie left his room near enough dawn that night, not nearly as exhausted as she thought she would be after being with him nearly every day since the first time. She was a little sore, but there was a part of her that knew having him here, with her, was something temporary that she needed to soak in until she couldn't anymore. It was as if just thinking about not having him around broke the spell they'd been living in.

When the shadow sitting on her bed stirred, waiting for her arrival, she almost split her skin. She was expecting it to be Elena. Elena, whom she had gotten to pretend to be her and sleep in her place in case anyone decided to check on her. Elena, who had probably been found out and punished for covering for her.

Because now it wasn't Elena sitting on the bed.

It was her father.

'What are you doing Bonnie?' He didn't sound angry, and that was somehow worse.

If he wasn't angry it meant he was disappointed. If he was disappointed it meant he had some sort of hope in her.

'Lucas is a nice boy. He's the heir. He's worth something to us.'

 _Worth_ something. It was always about worth with him.

'Lucas doesn't love me.'

'IT'S NOT ABOUT LOVE!' Her father shot towards her in the dark and grabbed her by the shoulders.

The sudden burst of emotion shook her and she clamped her jaw shut to hide the fear.

'This _thing_ with the bastard ends now.' His words were ground out in fury. But through the moonlight he caught a glimpse of his ire-formed features in the mirror behind her and let go.

'Lucas will propose and you will accept and you will be known as a great Queen for what she achieved for her Kingdom.' His final sentiment was meant to make her feel better but his dead tone, the result of tampered embers of rage, made her feel sick.

She looked past him, holding in anger of her own. This was his true face. The monster that was capable of everything Sheila told her.

'I know what you did to my mother.' She spat out, unwilling to lift an arm to wipe the angry tears. Let him see the pain he was causing.

Her new information didn't seem to surprise him. He expected Sheila to have told her at some point then. Did he really care so little? She hugged herself and turned to the window, reneging on the vulnerability she had been so adamant to show earlier.

'Do you think this is a game Bonnie? This is your life.'

When she still showed no understanding, not even bothering to turn around, he switched tactics once more.

'He'll die. The boy. All I have to do is write to King Joshua and tell him about his son's exploits. It's treason.'

That had her eyes back on him. But he didn't like the look in them. How monsterous his reflection felt. It was familiar.

'You wouldn't. It would hurt me too.'

'If you don't marry Lucas then I have nothing to lose.' The door creaked as he pulled the handle, for a beat he stopped as if he had more to say but Bonnie cut him off.

'I hate you.' She spat, teeth ground together to hold back more tears.

If he had anything to say to that, he kept it to himself. Slamming the door behind him and letting her rage in the isolation she needed.


	19. Stellar Corpse

Josette's letter came as he was getting ready. Lucas yelled his name from the living area, ready to open the letter. Luckily Kai was fast and Lucas was too subdued to fight him on this.

'It's Jo's handwriting.' Lucas said, defending his violation. 'What could she have to say to you that she wouldn't want us both to know?'

'I'll be finding out, won't I?' Kai retreated to his room, ripping it open and scanning the contents as quickly as he could.

 _Dear Kai,_

 _Give my warmest greetings to Luke-_

Ugh. Pass.

If _what you say is true and Lucas truly doesn't mind then I think I can help convince father to let you marry her. He's been in two minds about it ever since getting Luke's letter._

Of course he would, Kai was the better choice. He could reap all the benefits of this Kingdom for his own without having to worry about the messy integration that came when two monarch's married.

 _Just don't do anything stupid. Tell Lucas to avoid a formal extension of marriage until you're both home so we can discuss it._

A little insulting she thought _he_ was the one likely to do something stupid, but he forgave it.

 _All my love,_

 _Jo_

Signed off with her official seal as if he didn't know his twin sister's handwriting. For all the crap he gave her, sometimes Jo could be very useful. He shoved the letter in Lucas' face, waiting for him to read it as slowly as expected. If that wasn't enough he still didn't quite understand and looked up at Kai expectantly.

'You won't have to marry her.' He intoned.

'Oh.' Was all Lucas managed to sputter. 'Thank god.'

Lucas left for another meeting with the King- probably on more political talk- and then he'd see his brother at breakfast. There was no pressure to propose an alliance at the meeting now they had Jo on their side.

It was with an incredibly light heart that he went down to breakfast. The fact that Both Lady Gilbert and Lady Forbes were on either side of Bonnie and there was no room for him to sit even close enough to hear her voice wasn't enough to dampen his spirits. He'd have her all to himself soon enough. But when he sat down beside Lord Saltzman, the only chair available, he found himself tested.

'I trust you're feeling much better.' Saltzman began.

'Much.' His excuse for not being present for the agriculture tour yesterday was that he was ill. Bonnie's was that she had matters of the court to attend to and her two Ladies in waiting would swear under torture that they were with her the whole time.

'Good.'

He hoped that would be the end of their small talk, he was more than happy to sit in silence.

'Only I went to pay you a visit and you weren't in your chambers.'

Or not.

'I went for a walk. Fresh air is great for good health.' He grinned, daring him to continue with the inquisition, knowing he'd be disappointed. 'But I apologise for missing you. Nothing important I hope?'

'Oh no, not really.' Lord Saltzman stabbed at the meat on his plate and began to chew. 'I wanted to confirm some arrangements for tonight.'

'What's tonight?' Kai regretted asking, rather than just pretending he knew, when he saw the small look of triumph float through his eyes. Which meant the next thing he was about to say was going to blow.

'For your leaving Ball. The King wanted to see to it that you weren't in need of anything.'

Bull.

The King wanted to make sure Lucas was without need. He couldn't give two shits about Kai. Which meant Alaric was just snooping. Instinct told him that the man already knew how oblivious Kai was to their change of their plans.

'Isn't that next week?' His question gave way to just how oblivious he really was and Lord Saltzman was enjoying every part of this.

'It's been moved up, since you and your brother are leaving tomorrow morning now. I'm sure Prince Lucas was going to tell you soon. Forgive me if I've overstepped.'

No.

He wanted to reply.

No, they weren't leaving yet.

Three weeks.

They were meant to have three weeks together.

There was still a whole five days remaining.

But if he did say that, he'd give way to just how uninformed he was and give Lord Saltzman the satisfaction.

'I'm sure it slipped his mind.' He replied mechanically, turning back around and making it obvious they were no longer going to converse. Lord Saltzman didn't want to anyway, he'd done what he intended.

It was fine.

The food on his plate remained untouched, afraid it would fall into the pit that had opened up in his stomach, he left the hall quietly and managed to catch his brother and advisor in the hallway outside. The instinct to hurl him into a wall was forced dormant and he resigned himself to passive aggressive body language instead.

'Why does Lord Salty seem to think we're leaving today?'

'Not today, tomorrow.' Shane wasn't even paying him the courtesy to act like he didn't know either.

It was a huge decision made without factoring him in. And while he was used to that from their father- he wouldn't be on this trip if he wasnt- he hadn't expected it from Lucas.

'You only have yourself to blame for this.' Lucas remarked, refusing to look him in the eye.

To his credit, Shane looked just as bitter about the decision as he felt. Orders from their father. It must have been. He left their advisor to his walk and set off to find Lucas.

Bonnie couldn't find Kai. If he was in his room then she had no chance of seeing him during the day. She couldn't risk sending a message through the servants anymore. Her father knew and she was sure there was a leak.

Jeremy.

What if Jeremy was the one who told?

No. He wouldn't do that to her, no matter what. When she walked into the kitchens that afternoon she ignored all the eyes turning to her, hell bent on finding out. Jeremy may not have been the one who told but he'd definitely be able to help her find out. Tyler, her father's manservant, was sitting and enjoying his sandwich, only to put it down quickly as she approached.

'Your majesty-'

'Cut the crap Ty,' She tried her best to look imposing.

If anyone was going to know where Jeremy had gone it would be his best friend. But if anyone was also going to keep that information tight lipped, it would be his best friend.

'I need to send Jeremy a message.'

Tyler's forehead tightened at the mention of Jeremy, suddenly less confused and more animated once he understood why she was here. 'You and me both. Last I heard he left.'

'Yeah I know, he got passage on a ship- Tyler didn't he leave you the ship name? His destination? A way to send him letters. Any letters _from_ him?'

'I didn't even get a goodbye.'

'What? But he wanted you to have all of his things.' She recalled from the letter, begging Caroline to tell Tyler rather than having to leave her bed the morning after she found out.

'I know I'm as baffled as y-'

'There you are!' Elena appeared in the kitchen doorway, unfazed by how the steam from the boiling pots and clashing workers made the room far too hot. Caroline beside her was already starting to redden. Both girls maneuvered through busy workers to make it to the bench.

'You've got to get ready!' Caroline gestured to the door with frustrated panic.

'For wha-'

'The Ball.' Anticipating the question, Elena slipped her hand in Bonnie's and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The tenderness of that only meant she was empathising for what was about to come.

'Their leaving Ball. Apparently King Joshua summoned them back early.'

'You're definitely not getting a proposal.' Caroline looked sad by the prospect of that but Bonnie's heart lifted.

Until she remembered that meant Kai would be gone by tomorrow evening, and who knew when they'd see each other again?

With the gravity of a planet her heart hit the floor of her chest.


	20. Goodbye Moon

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter. I'm not feeling too well and everything is a little blurry so I must have accidentally clicked the wrong chapter to upload. Thank you so much to LiLAair for pointing this out!**

'Were you planning on waiting until tomorrow to tell me?' Kai shouted over the head of the servant currently dressing his brother. 'Or maybe when we were already at home?'

'It's not my fault Kai- excuse us,' Lucas strode out of his room and pulled Kai by the elbow into his own chambers, shutting the door behind them. 'I got a letter from dad. He wants us back and I'm pretty sure it's because of the letter.'

'Are you going to propose to her?' Kai asked.

Lucas turned around, heading over to the mirror to adjust his cotte. In his reflection he assessed the desperate look in his brother's face, one he'd never seen before- not even the day he found out their father had replaced him as the heir.

'No.' He replied, dropping his head. 'You should start getting ready soon.'

Lucas finished patting down the garment and left refusing to look him in the eye.

Kai took a moment to breathe in relief. This knife that had been hanging over his relationship with Bonnie suddenly disappeared. He wouldn't get his hopes up until he actually confirmed it, but why else would his father be calling them back? Lucas wasn't going to propose to Bonnie anymore. They'd follow Jo's orders and leave with a show of faith. Then he'd be able to give his own proposal. If all went well they could be back together within the month.

From his rucksack he fished out the item he was looking for and pocketed it in his best tunic, shrugging it on. If this was going to be their goodbye he'd make it memorable.

This wasn't a permanent goodbye.

They were going to see each other soon.

So why did he feel like the floor opened up and swallowed him whole the moment he saw her.

The only feeling that went hand in hand with his thumping heart.

Red.

Bonnie had chosen to wear red and he knew it was a conscious choice. From the way her eyes lingered on his and she smiled- too sad to be coy- he knew she did it for him. She was the only person he wanted to focus on. In his pocket he thumbed the smooth moonstone, feeling its tingle of magic. It was a stilted, preserved version, not the fiesty, live kind that was Bonnie's magic, but it would work.

He knew it would.

It had too.

He waited for the moment she had to look away from him, her attention taken by courtiers. Closing his eyes he headed to a quiet corner of the populated hall and focused on drowning it out.

Bonnie felt the pressure on her wrist first. Small and barely noticeable, maybe a muscle aching in the softest way. But then she saw it start to move around on its own accord, pulled behind her by invisible strings and then a gentle pressure against the bottom of her spine, nudging her in a certain direction.

'Uh, excuse me.' She whispered to Elena, heading over to the other side of the room where the pressure steered her, isolated corner, only for the feeling to suddenly leave her.

She stood there wondering if she had imagined it, until she felt something warm and soft brush against her earlobe. The pre-reveal to the hand around her wrist and seeing his familiar cheek against her own in her peripheral vision- arms wrapped around her waist.

'Kai! What are-'

'Relax Bonster no one can see us. Learned a cloaking spell, leeched the magic from the moonstone,' she caught the scowl as he alluded to his new abilities, 'FYI without it, it's just a lump of rock and totally loses the twinkle- and now here we are. Figured we could slip up to the roof for a moment alone.'

Elegant yet simple, she smiled. Sneak away and get back in time so no one could suspect a thing. Even if they did, they'd never see them both leave together, nor would they know where they went. And when the two miraculously appeared like they'd always been here, nobody would even think to suggest magic.

So she slid her palm over his, following him out into the darkened, quiet corridors and up to the roof. All the while watching the back of his head with a sinking feeling in her heart.

'You're leaving.' Bonnie finally voiced, when he shut the door behind them. He came around to face her.

'Does that make you sad, Princess?' He forewent the polite distance and had his nose touching the tip of hers, fingers curled around her middle.

'I _was_ just warming up to you.' She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, masking her pain with teasing.

'Just warming up?' Kai moved down the sides of her waist. 'I'd say you're definitely hot for me.'

She shifted on her feet, blooming heat under his touch, and he followed, both of them swaying to the rhythm of the ocean.

'I'm going to miss you.' She whispered, catching herself before the words drowned her.

Her sudden deviation from their flirty banter moved him and he leaned his forehead onto hers, looking down on her sad eyes.

'I'll see you again.' He would miss her, that was okay, he was used to pain.

But the thought of her feeling the same agony made it all worse.

He hoped promising they would be re-united would ease some of it.

The moonstone magic chose that solemn moment to ebb away and had anyone been on the vacant battlements they would have been seen. But they didn't have to worry about that right now.

Right now their worry came in the form of the tiniest drop of water falling on the back of his head. The next one hit Bonnie's eyebrow and then after that they came in such quick succession he couldn't mark their landings.

Rain on their parade.

The universe was a bitch.

'We should go back inside,' Her voice was louder to compete with the crackling thunder. He could fix this, so easily.

'I can fix this.' He repeated aloud, waiting for her to meet him at the implication.

All he needed was magic.

Bonnie had some.

So much it was just oozing out of her. More than a thousand moonstones together. He wanted her magic, to use the touch on her waist, to siphon it into himself. But that would hurt her. If there was a way to take it without making it hurt…

'Kai...'

He looked down at her in cold fear, expecting to see her in pain having accidentally siphoned- the mere thought of it activating it.

His hands were aglow and he felt her magic flood his system, bringing with it that euphoric high.

But there was no pain on her face...

Her lips quirked as she watched his hands intensely, expecting hurt that never came. He kept focusing on her face, watching the innocence of discovery on her and letting it fill his chest.

'I'm letting you take it, I think. It's why it's not hurting.' She concluded, wondering about the lack of pain as much as he was.

There was no resistance.

Not like the first time. That accidental time it felt like he was yanking concrete from a brick wall. Now though, she kept her fingers on his wrists to keep him in place, her own eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

She was _giving_ it to him.

He was suddenly filled with a warm glow that he knew was more than magic. When he felt like he had more than enough for the situation he relaxed and let her stumble into him before quickly righting herself.

'Are you okay?' Maybe she had been in pain but refused to show it. 'Feeling empty?'

'Not empty, just a little light headed.' Bonnie gave him a reassuring smile, tired but still genuine. 'When did you learn to do that?' She asked and he found himself relieved.

No, there had been no pain.

'Just now.' He confessed, exhilarated and energised all at once. He needed some sort of release or he'd explode from all the emotions building inside him.

Kai closed his eyes, sure she was okay, and concentrated on the pitter patter of each drop, matching it to his breathing like he read from his stolen Grimoire. Now he actually had magic to use, the theory he'd been learning was much more applicable.

' _Nolite Ergo.'_

Bonnie's little gasp drew out his cocky smirk.

He knew it worked before even opening his eyes. The rain around them still pounded but the droplets aimed directly at them stilled just before they landed. Hundreds of thousands of crystals stayed suspended above them, lightning illuminating the grey clouds they came from.

'It's so beautiful.' Bonnie sighed, neck craning up to memorise the portrait.

Kai counted the diamonds reflected in her pools of muddy green iris', each hovering raindrop stabbing at his chest the more he thought about their impending departure. It was the same squeeze he felt knowing that his magic would never last and he'd always go back to being powerless.

'Where did you learn how to do that?' She asked.

'A Grimoire I borrowed from the Gypsy's- they had spares.' He defended to her obvious disapproval. But she gave in, aware that it was probably the only Grimoire he'd ever have and she didn't want to be angry with him on their last night together.

'Now, Princess, can I have this dance?' He took her without waiting for the reply and she allowed him to twirl her around her roof. Watching the raindrops still with their steps and continue falling once they were away.

No one noticed them leaving and no one noticed them returning. Elena gave her a frown when she turned around, only to find Bonnie standing in front of her- exactly where she hadn't been a second ago. But she thought nothing of it and linked arms with the Princess guiding them back to their seats, side by side for the beginning of the feast.

Lucas sat to the right of her, Kai on his other side so she could speak across to him without suspicion. The majority of the feast was Lucas commenting on how much he enjoyed the trip. Even though she knew it was obligatory, the sincerity he said it with was overwhelming. She was struck by just how different her life was right now compared to before they arrived and felt the bitter longing for them to stay some more.

If only to have Kai a little longer.

At this moment in time her heart felt overfull as she looked over Lucas' shoulder to see Kai rolling his eyes at his brother's chatter. Would the happiness last once he was gone? Distraction from the pain of his impending goodbye came when her father clinked his glass for silence.

'Ladies and Gentleman! Esteemed friends may I have your ears.' King Rudy stood with a wide smile and it was her turn to roll her eyes, as the hall quieted for him. 'I would like to say,' this was addressed at the two Prince's and Kai caught the malice behind the smile aimed particularly at him. 'I would just like to say on Behalf of myself and my kingdom how privileged we feel to have hosted you both and sincerely hope the impression you have of our little Empire is great.'

'The very greatest.' Lucas lifted his own Goblet with a smile that seemed too forced.

King Rudy continued. 'Indeed. And with that in mind, I would like to announce Prince Lucas' engagement to our very own Princess Bonita.'

All at once the room filled with reverberating applause.

The raucous sound echoed around her skull and made it harder to put together the words she just heard. It was something good judging by how happy everyone sounded?

No, it couldn't be.

Because she was sure she just got engaged to Lucas and that was definitely not a good thing. Yes, her father had told her Lucas was going to propose but Kai said he wasn't and Caroline… she seemed so sure. There was the matter of their early departure as well- Sure she hadn't actually managed to confirm it wasn't going to happen but from all the information she heard after the fact she assumed...

Why was everyone looking at her like that?

Why was Lucas taking her hand and holding it up?

What was that heavy object he was scraping onto her finger.

A ring?

He got her a ring?

Disoriented she searched for Kai's eyes, glad to see her confusion mirrored before she saw anger start to consume his gaze as he stared at his brother.

Lucas knew.

He'd known all along.

She saw him kiss her hand, too numb to actually feel it. His lips pressed, happily on the outset and then a dropped whisper between them 'I'm sorry.'

Kissing her cold cheek he confessed.

'We have no choice in this.'


	21. Break to new Mutiny

Mental chaos broke loose.

No more confusion.

Just the urge to murder wriggling inside her.

To make someone's blood boil and use their pain to patch up her breaking heart.

Bonnie was already up and following her father out of the doors the second Lucas released her hand. Rudy dropped something as big as that and decided to retreat like he was fleeing from her.

No.

He wasn't allowed to do that.

From beside Kai the chair scraped. Apparently Lucas had the same idea. Kai let Bonnie deal with her father while he confronted his brother. And if that confrontation ended with Lucas dangling over the balcony then so be it.

'Do you think _I_ _want_ this?' Lucas said, shoving things into his bag like the servants weren't just going to repack it for him anyway. 'Her dad threatened me with the exact same thing she did- so I'm following the threat with the most power now. Which, by default, is the King- and I've already had a crappy week with everyone threatening me okay? So I'd appreciate it if you back off Kai!'

He punctuated his dramatics by smacking a horribly folded tunic onto the stone floor and stepping back, running a hand through his sandy hair and trying not to cry. D-Did he want a hug? He looked like he did. Too bad. Kai shrugged and left his room, slamming the door behind him and heading for the stables. Bonnie would meet him here the minute she finished yelling at her father.

Okay, so having Lucas back out and father support him wasn't an option right now. He didn't know what to do. An hour ago he'd been so full of happiness and now it was slipping away from him second by second and replaced by this ugly pain crushing his chest whenever he thought of her face.

He was going to lose her.

It was pitch black outside. Kai took in a healthy lungful of freezing air to try and ease the pain, feet shuffling towards the trees with a mind of their own. Maybe a quick walk would expel all the nervous energy building up inside him. Her lingering magic embraced his veins, entwining every cell and it was her presence that stayed inside him. Somehow he felt that even after the magic finally ebbed away, there was no fear of losing it like he had with magic. He wanted her more than was fair for the universe to lay down into a single person.

So something had to be done.

The world was big, there had to be infinite solutions to a problem as small as his brother. Murder was at the forefront of his mind. But that would raise too many questions. Besides, Kai would need to be above reproach if fratricide was on the table and there was no point in it while his father was still alive. Murder of King Rudy, however, was not completely off the table. But he wasn't quite sure how Bonnie would feel about it. He didn't think she'd be completely on board with the idea, so he'd hold off for now. But if it was the only way, he was sure he could convince her. There was a dark humour in how oddly romantic he found the idea of them plotting their first murder together.

Kai was deep in thought by the time he heard the rustling. It had already been going on for the last few minutes of his gander through the woods only for him to notice it now. Enough time for the men to surround him in the darkness, their weapons drawn and waiting. His magic was already alarmed- goosebumps on a second skin.

The first three came at him all together. Kai didn't blink.

' _Incendia_.'

And they were lit up like torches illuminating three others behind the trees.

The fearsome second wave was screaming as he twisted his fingers in the air, cracking spines echoing off trunks.

 _Bonnie felt this powerful all the time_.

He took a moment to revel in how _easy_ this was. Another guard crept out of the shadows, undeterred by the fate of his comrades, and rearing towards him with a spear. Kai had to step out of the way as he struggled to throw the man back against the tree with a muttered ' _motus'_.

The last man forwent any weaponry and straight up charged at him. Kai gathered the final scrapings of Bonnie's magic to focus on giving him an aneurysm. Twist the fingers and concentrate, just like the Grimoire instructed. Red liquid trickled from his nose, spurting as the man sank down to his knees and collapsed just as the last of his magic ebbed away.

Kai's shoulders visibly sank as he looked around at them, there were no shields identifying them from any Kingdom. But they fought too well to be civilians.

Rudy was trying to kill him without starting a war.

Assassins sent to do the job he'd later blame on highwaymen. Unfortunately for him his future son-in-law was not dead and was pretty damn pissed again. Which meant murder time for the King it was, Bonnie would just have to deal with-

'Agh,' Grunted from behind him. A jaw clicking next and then a foreign accent sighed as if woken from a deep sleep. 'All done with your fun?'

Kai turned slowly to see the one he'd given an aneurysm getting back up on his knees. With utter disbelief and anger that he dared resurrect himself Kai strode over to him and launched a punch.

Magic or not he was a dead man.

Knocked to the dirt spitting blood, the man heaved.

Kai reached for a nearby rock but a hand suddenly clenched his neck and shoved him back against a tree.

'That was rude.' The man snarled.

He stared with an intensity, deliberately calm as he spoke.

'You're going to stop struggling and do everything I say.' Immediately the rest of his body joined his shoulders in sagging as he obeyed.

'What the hell are you?' Kai spat, voice thankfully still under his own command.

'Oh good. The magic's left your system.' The man took the reprieve to step back and rubbed his jaw. But where there should have been a freshly forming bruise undisturbed skin fought over it. 'Relax mate, I'm not here to kill you yet. I'm just an errand boy for tonight. It's the higher up that wants to talk.' Kai considered telling him to die several different ways and try to punch him with futility- but to the satisfaction of his ego. That would yield nothing and his logic took the helm instead.

So he grimaced, giving a defiant snarl, and answered. 'Take me to your leader.'

'Will do. Oh, and Uh.' He turned on the intense stare again. 'Hush up.'

The King took refuge in his study, already seated when she stormed in and trying to look expectant, as if it would deter her.

'WHAT THE HELL?' She screamed, unable to form a coherent sentence.

'I told you what was happening, why are you acting like this is a shock?' His voice was so level she wanted to break it up by punching him in the throat.

'I'm not doing it.' Bonnie slammed her hands onto his desk.

Everything had only ever been in theory and now it was happening, the one thing she never wanted. She felt like a stone weight was dropping slowly onto her. At any point soon she'd be holding the whole thing on her shoulders and before that happened she wanted to do her best to cast it off.

'Then the boy you love will die. Is that really something you want?'

'I don't believe you. I'm calling your bluff.'

'Fine.' From inside a drawer he pulled out a pre-sealed letter, ringing a bell to summon a messenger. Before her very eyes he took it with the instructions to send it to King Joshua and she felt utter dread.

He wouldn't.

He couldn't.

He acted tough but he was her father, not a monster.

She felt her feet running before her mind caught up and she was bolting after the messenger who managed to stride a whole floor down before she yanked his shoulder.

'The King changed his mind! Give me the letter.' She jerked it from his hands before he gave it to her and ordered him away with a barked 'Leave!' as she ripped it open.

She was aware she wasn't being very nice, especially since it wasn't the messenger's fault. But as her eyes skimmed each traitorous line of the letter, outing every detail to Kai's father, she felt her heart fall apart. He'd die for this.

Crinkling a bit of paper in her palm she headed back towards the staircase she came from and she shoved the door to her father's study open once more.

King Rudy hadn't moved, anticipating her return.

'He doesn't love you Bonnie. You were some conquest for him, he wants your power.' His voice dropped as he implored her, 'tomorrow morning he'll look you in the eye like you mean nothing to him and congratulate you on your engagement to Lucas because he _knows-_ he knows he's lost this. He's not going to fight for you. You're better off with Lucas and as far from him as possible.'

Quiet tears left hot trails down her cheek and she bit her lip to rein in all the abuse waiting to be hurled. Instead she felt a promise leave her tongue.

'I will never forgive you.'

He burned under her gaze and even mortality wouldn't redeem him in her eyes. But the King sat straight, either uncaring or accepting of the punishment for his crime.

'So be it.'

Bonnie left him in the darkness and her feet moved in any direction away from his study, breaking out into a run towards the nearest isolated corridor. She clutched the sides of her stomach, doubling over as she collapsed into herself. Weeping silent tears, the world was nothing more than a blurry canvas as she broke down. All that magic and she was completely helpless. She would have stayed in that cold corner had it not been for the soft footsteps and gentle hands suddenly wrapping around her. Then she found herself back to her room, feeling Elena and Caroline at her side at some point, helping her into bed.

Goddamn Rudy. Of course he wasn't going to let him wander around with his daughter's heart. Not while he'd already sold it off.

'Where is she?' The King asked, completely ignoring Kai as he was steered into the room by his shoulder and plopped into a chair. In the one next to it the corpse assassin sat, crossing his legs leisurely.

'Far away from here. Said she didn't want her prints on this in any way. Reckons it's unforgivable.'

'Typical.' Rudy snorted, shaking his head. 'She provides the tools but doesn't want to see them used.'

'Not sure how I feel about being called a tool mate.'

Glossing over his complaint the King continued.

'You're here to fix your mistake.' He aimed expectantly at Kai and waited for his reply. When he didn't say anything the man beside him took his cue.

'Sorry my fault.' He turned Kai's shoulder to have him look at him without standing. Kai felt the urge welling up inside him to swear the minute he received his voice back, curse them both to hell. But his words would have to be wiser than that. Survive this meeting long enough and then he'd find some magic, come back and kill them both.

'Wait.' Rudy said, and the man hesitated. 'This will be easier if he's honest.'

'You will answer the King's questions honestly.' Said the stranger and Kai felt compelled to follow.

'What do you know about my daughter?' King Rudy asked.

It was a broad question. One Kai could have answered in a thousand different ways. Each of them technically honest. He knew she had magic. Telling her father she was a witch would end disastrously. So he answered him the only way that was guaranteed to get him to stop talking before he managed to reveal that fact.

'I know she's got four freckles on her back. Her nose gets a little wrinkle whenever she's concentrating. She hates the colour white,- we once argued for an hour over whether it really was a colour and I still maintain that it is- and she's likes it when I kis-'

'Enough.' The King dropped a heavy hand onto the surface of his desk. 'You're absolutely ridiculous. Do you know how much it pains me that _you_ are the entire reason my Kingdom may be in jeopardy. I didn't even mind it so much when she had the tryst with the Stable boy. At least he wasn't half as annoying as you-'

At the mention of Jeremy Kai couldn't help but sneer. The King took it in his stride.

'How did you get her to fall in love with you? How did she allow herself to be so manipulated? No matter how much I worry about her I always felt safe in the knowledge that she was somewhat clever. But to know that she let herself fall in love with you makes me question everything.'

Despite the situation he was in, the severity of it, he felt his chest lighten a little at hearing Bonnie loved him.

'Did she say she loved me or liked me, because there's a very big distinction and I need to know those actual words came out of her mouth-'

' _How?_ ' The King said, to reiterate the questions he'd asked that'd been lost in his monologue.

Kai sat up straighter, involuntarily, as he felt the truth being pulled out from him.

'I didn't plan on any of this happening. When I first saw her I thought she was a servant and she thought the same about me. I never manipulated her into falling in love with me.'

There was a beat and the King waited, leaning forward to take a better measure of Kai. 'Are you saying this is genuine?'

'Yes' was all the compulsion required him to say but he went on of his own accord. 'I love her.'

It was the only time he'd said the words aloud and she wasn't around to hear them.

'And I think my father would support a marriage between us. It could bring your Kingdom the same prosperity as an alliance with Lucas. More even.'

Rudy sat back again, taking in how sincere Kai had become. 'You really do believe that, that's the sad part. My boy, have you never wondered why King Joshua sent you on this trip? It was the cost of a marriage between Lucas and Bonnie. You were supposed to die, attacked by bandits. It was the best way to dispose of you without having anyone revolt over your death. An accident far away from anyone who might care.'

He knew his father wasn't fond of him. He knew his life was a threat to Lucas' reign. He knew that his death would mean a more peaceful transfer of power. He knew all these things but he never considered that his father would ever have him killed.

Why not?

It was just good business to do so.

Kai felt his throat begin to close up, too hoarse to find his voice.

'But now if you die before breaking this off, it would just make you a martyr. Bonnie would never get over it- especially if this is as genuine as you've led yourself to believe. Despite what you may think I don't want my daughter to suffer through the pain of a dead loved one.'

'Did-' Kai swallowed hard. 'Did my father really want me dead?'

Rudy ignored him, turning to their third guest who'd watched the exchange silently. Any sympathy he was feeling for the Prince was masked. 'Talking to him isn't getting us anywhere. Find out what else he knows about Bonnie. Anything that we need to fix.'

'Don't speak.' The stranger ordered.

A pressure on his shoulder and suddenly he felt his mind abruptly being ripped into and his memories pulled forward.

Memories of her.

' _Stop! Don't touch it!'_ The first time they met, her voice before he'd even seen her that night drew him in and they clicked the moment he turned around.

Seeing her around again only strengthened the feeling; dancing at the feast; meeting in the stables; a lesson in the woods; nights in his room; days in hers; all of it- _all of it-_ was exposed, on display for a foreign entity to examine.

'I can see what needs to be done if that's what you mean.' The words signified an even abrupter end to the peculiar torture and the man sat back.

Panting in his chair, Kai tried not to heave, drained. He felt the cold sweat collecting on his forehead as the two men talked over him.

'For what's it's worth he really does love her.'

'It doesn't matter.' Rudy replied.

'Would it be so bad if you let him be?'

'Yes dammit.' The King dragged a defeated hand over his face. 'He's not good enough for her, I can see it in his eyes. He'll hurt her eventually. He's that kind of walking tragedy. Now follow your orders and wipe him.'

At the mention of wiping him Kai felt like he could almost break the spell casting silence. His blood boiled as his muscles competed against each other leaving him stranded.

This man managed to convince him to stay quiet and come with him.

He was able to manipulate minds.

Manipulating him to forget Bonnie wasn't completely out of reach.

Mentally turning trying to twist free of invisible bonds, but staying physically rooted resulted in swaying vision.

'Sorry about this mate, I really am.'

No. No. No.

This was worse than death.

This was a living death.

Having no Bonnie was worse than having no magic.

Bonnie was the only thing he truly cared about and to completely forget that would be murdering a part of himself.

Dying alongside the memory of her.

He pleaded through desperate eyes, opening his mouth and ready to beg only to be cut off.

'You're going to forget you ever loved Bonnie. You don't love her and you never will. You came with your brother to meet his soon to be bride and that was it. You don't even remember spending much time with her.' He felt the words riggling into his skull and begin locking away at the memories in his mind. 'Now forget this meeting ever happened and everything you learned. You're going to go home tomorrow without a shred of pain.'

Deep inside his rearranging psyche there was some relief knowing there would be no pain, and in those depths he felt cowardice at the thought.

The influence broke off his mind as he was released, leaving shards wedged into his brain.

'You can tell Sheila she's free to return to the castle.' King Rudy looked at the Prince's glazed over eyes as his thoughts began rewiring to fit his new reality.

'Thank you, Enzo.'

'Just doing my job.' Enzo replied without enthusiasm.


	22. Spin, Doctor, Spin

Kai lifted his head from the pillow, nursing the buzz that reverberated around his skull as he struggled to organise his disjointed thoughts.

Yesterday…

Lucas finally announced his engagement.

Which meant they were able to leave this godforsaken Kingdom behind.

As much as he had fun-

Had he had fun?

He thought he did, a general feeling, but couldn't quite pinpoint the enjoyable parts yet.

His mind settled but there was a slight pressure to it. Not enough to annoy him unless he really focused on the squeeze.

But as soon as he swung his legs over the side of the mattress, pressing feet to the cold stone floor, he forgot about it; already accepting it's permanence like an extra limb.

Kai sat up and surveyed his surroundings, most of the objects had been packed last night, stowed into trunks. But to the side of the bed, sitting neatly on the nightstand, was a box. A box that definitely did not belong to him. He picked it up, blinking the sleep from his eyes, and opened it.

A pale pink crystal, smoother than stone, lay cradled on purple velvet in the exact centre.

Moonstone.

It was a moonstone.

But not his. He had one too but he used up the magic inside. He used it to to- to

Magic.

He used it to take it's magic and he could use this one too. There was this silhouette in the back of his mind the whole while he thought, but it stayed in his subconscious. He snapped the lid closed, grateful to have a spare bit of magic and wondering who the sender was, before getting ready and forgetting about it already.

'Wakey wakey brother.' He sauntered into Lucas' room, ignoring the two lumps in the bed as he drew back the curtains. 'We're leaving in less than an hour.' And left, starting to direct the entering servants of what to take and which carriage it went in. Obviously they'd keep essentials with themselves.

Lucas came out five minutes later, face upturned in a pout.

'Why are you so chirpy all of a sudden?' He mumbled.

In his hand, Kai held the one thing he wasn't letting get packed away. A book, The Prince it read. Something he'd gotten as a gift from the Kingdom as he recalled.

'Because we're leaving.'

Lucas narrowed his eyes in confusion. 'You're not mad about the engagement?'

'If it gets me out of here then why would I care?'

'Because of your feelings for Bonnie?'

'My feelings?' The tiny pressure he was learning to ignore began thumping against his skull. Bonnie… the Princess...

He felt nothing towards her.

Ambivalence maybe, it was as best as he could do. His own brother got lukewarm ambiguity on good days.

'Why would I be mad? It'll be great for the Kingdom.'

His brother took a moment to just stare at him, weighing up what he knew about his brother with the words coming out his mouth. There was no looking past just how undisturbed Kai was. That and how little he already thought of him led Lucas to the following conclusion.

'Wow. You really are a heartless bastard.' He walked away, shaking his head with disgust and Kai felt no inclination to understand that conversation any better, the pressure began to recede again.

Their final breakfast was brimming with tension that he couldn't quite place the reason for. Lucas completely mute on one side and Shane on the other. The King, for reasons unknown, decided to actually make conversation with him after not speaking more than two words to him the whole trip.

'I hope you enjoyed your stay.'

'Thoroughly. I hope we were adequate guests.' He added out of politeness.

Seemingly placated by his response the King nodded, even giving him a smile.

After breakfast they had the whole royal court outside near the carriages to extend their farewells. The Princess and her father were at the forefront. Odd since the Princess hadn't even managed to come to breakfast. A fact that, on instinct, irritated him a little until he remembered it shouldn't.

Lucas made a show of kissing her hand, so she should have at least been smiling. She got what she wanted, a proposal from a rich to-be King. When it came to his turn she gave him the blankest stare he'd ever seen.

Did she look at everyone like that?

'I guess I'll be seeing you in white next, Princess. Congratulations on the engagement.'

What was meant to be gentle banter seemed to horrify her.

Face aghast, Kai assumed it was just nerves and leant down to give her knuckles a feathery kiss out of duty and came up to see nostalgic eyes downcast on his. Just a look for anyone else who caught it, but for some reason it pulled at him when he righted himself.

She fortified herself before anyone other than he noticed. Her father's goodbye was just as cold and he started to remember why he was in such a hurry to leave. They took their places inside the carriage after goodbye and with a quick tap to the roof of the transport they began jostling.

From his small window Kai watched the retreating form of the morose Princess, rubbing his chest to calm the onset of heartburn.

He slept for most of the journey. They passed through the forest road to leave, the way they came, and he remembered something about going into it at some point. How the moon managed to seep through the scattered branches, and the sun bathed through during the day.

After that the memory went fuzzy and the tiny pressure on his mind cradled him into sleeping.

Shane and Lucas weren't speaking to disturb him like their journey to. Just the odd remark about their location and sullen stares across at each other. When it was finally too much he ordered the coach to stop and stepped out, blinking in the evening sunset. Orange bled away across the sky, fading into a blanket of stars, drenching the trees in shadow. He took a deep breath, grateful for the change. He'd go for a short walk to stretch his legs and then head back.

Ten steps in he felt the smack.

Hitting him in the back of his head, his world tilting as the ground came closer. Only a split second to react and his palms hit the leaves, scratching skin- breaking his fall as he scrambled to stand up again.

'Hello again, mate.' Drawled the perpetrator. Arms folded, shoulders squared as he assessed Kai.

'Do I know you?' Kai asked, the back of his brain thumping against his skull. A moment or two to gather his bearings and he'd attack back.

The man was the same build as him but the strength he possessed was unmatched, his small shove was concussion worthy.

'Not really. Anyway it doesn't matter. You've fulfilled your closure duties and now you're back to being worthless.'

A blink and Kai was suddenly pressed flat against the trunk, a hand wrapped around his throat and bearing down on his windpipe. He flailed his feet, kicking against the bark or swinging for the man's legs and missing. Choking, the corners of his vision began to mist and he clawed at the man's arms- face out of reach.

Following a desperate instinct, Kai wrapped his fingers around his wrists, trying to pry them apart. Nothing happened at first but he focused, using the man's strength against him. Suddenly they didn't seem so strong anymore and he felt them quake as he pulled. The glow of red from his palms illuminated the veins through the man's ashen skin.

Siphon

His mind whispered. He could siphon magic.

Y-Yes he remembered.

Flashes of a sacrifice in moonlight, using it to find a coven of witches and discovering his ability all flashed through his mind. Smooth textured memories chopped with suggestions from the pressure in his mind.

'Are you a witch?' Kai asked, watching the colour draining from the man as he pulled the magic from his veins, sinking as he yelled in agony.

'V-vamp-pire,' The man growled, dark veins rippling up the porcelain of his cheeks. He pulled his lips back to reveal two overly large incisors and darted for Kai.

He let go and stepped out of the way, watching the man sway as he hit the bark instead.

'I'll have to look that one up.' Kai rolled his shoulders, letting himself bask in this newfound strength.

It felt a little sludgy, not entirely like pure magic. Something told him that's because it wasn't. The man looked like a grey corpse, barely breathing. This was his life force. The magic needed to sustain a supernatural being. He'd definitely look this one up.

Kai twisted his fingers and snapped them back round.

'Motus.'

The assailant managed a gasp, muffled by the sharp crack of his neck. His limp body dropping to the floor. Kai took a beat, taken aback by how quick that was. He wandered over to the body, kicking his foot and watching it roll unresponsively.

Dead.

A shame too because he was burning to know who the man was and just why he picked on him. He clearly seemed to know him.

Vampire- he could have sworn he saw the word somewhere in the Grimoire. As for the other things, he had the rest of a deadly silent journey to think them over.

'Look alive we're home.' Was the longest sentence to come out of Lucas's mouth the whole way. They rode into the grey courtyard and waiting to greet them were their family members in order of importance. Father at the head, his dear stepmother used to stand beside him until she died.

Consumption.

Such a terrible disease. Now his respective siblings followed, six in total, and right at the back was Josette, standing with her arm linked in Olivia's as if she wasn't a usurper. Honestly if she wasn't his twin he'd think she was a moron. But she had his DNA, intelligence must have been hidden inside her somewhere.

That was catty, he chided himself.

Josette's sudden presence seemed to bring it out in him. He was angry at her without understanding why. And before he could seek to understand the emotion further it disappeared.

They had the usual greeting, pretending they all missed each other. By they he meant Lucas and the family. Father didn't even pretend and it stung a little to see Lucas embraced warmly and everyone turning away before he even stepped out of the coach.

Not even Jo hung back.

Private dinners were something he missed terribly. Instead of dining with half the court it was just the family. So ordinary it was amusing. Joey was chattering away like usual, some story about a harlequin that was actually turning out to be rather amusing, but father was quiet. And he looked as if he didn't really care about what his son was saying. Shocking since Joey was his favourite. Not hard, the kid was adorably sweet when he wanted to be. There was something else playing on his mind and Kai was sure he knew what it was but it was escaping him. He'd figure out later if it was important. And sure enough, after dinner Josette ushered him into one of the drawing rooms.

'I'm sorry, I really tried. I did, I swear, but father- he was being unreasonable. And now he thinks we're going to start a coup from what I've heard.'

'Josette, calm down.' He placed a mechanical hand on her shoulder. 'What are you talking about, and I advise you to use small words because I have the worst headache from trying to figure out Joey's clown story.'

'Your marriage to the Princess. Dad wouldn't go for it. He said it would put too much power in your hands and he knew exactly how it would end.'

He wanted to marry the Princess?

He'd even gone as far as writing to Josette about it.

Oh yes, he remembered.

A pure power move, his mind told him, overwriting any feelings that wanted to bubble to the surface until he was empty in his response.

'Don't worry about it, I'll get over it.'

'Really? But Kai it sounded like you love her.' Jo looked sincere in her apology, reminding Kai of how he felt made her feel guiltier in her let down.

She'd never known her brother to be in love, reading his letter about how strongly he felt stayed with her. But for him to suddenly be okay with the refusal... to not even have the courtesy to look a little heartbroken, to show his twin how he felt, maybe their father had a point...

'Unless dad was right and this was all just some,' Jo was already shaking her head and backing towards the door 'big power move. Is it true? Are you planning some sort of coup?' When he didn't reply she looked almost hysterical. 'That is sick- that girl- you manipulated that poor girl into wanting to marry you- that's disgustingly heartless.'

What was it with people calling him heartless recently? It wasnt his fault if they were misinterpreting him.

She was shaking with fury and looked like she wanted to yell some more. But she'd already reached the door handle and took it as a sign to leave before she said something she regretted.

'Whatever- just don't use me in your manipulative little schemes.' Josette slammed the door dramatically behind her taking an aura of annoyance with her.

Aura?

Odd, he never used to be able to sense that. It was like it came paired with a whole other level of awareness floating around him.

But it was hollow.

Siphon. He thought numbly. He was a siphon. Which meant he had magic.

Only the smallest bit of pain as the image of him in the woods, sitting before a girl with diamonds floating between them. But when the information behind it assembled he was fine again.

A witch taught him magic.

That's why he had this extra sense.

A witch he met in the woods… Whatever happened to her?

The word brought out longing in him but he began to care less, wanting to go straight back to his room and sleep some more. Why was he so exhausted? And why was his mind suddenly revolting against him?

It took a week but he got used to it, understood the story more. The flashes of memories his mind conveniently explained away. And the pressure subsided so long as he didn't focus too hard on certain thoughts, so he never lingered on them.

The Grimoire helped. Learning spells and magic for the hell of it. It brought him closer to the rush of magic, but never quite materialising. It was all purely theoretical and he burned to try it the moonstone in hand he closed his eyes, focusing on not siphoning all of the power. When he felt a quick high, buzzing as if it would slip away at any moment, he chanted,

'Phasmatos Incendia.'

The flame flickered a little before solidifying on the candle wick. But the show of weakness confirmed what he'd come to suspect. The magic in the moonstone was nowhere near enough to sustain him for long. There had to be a way for him to absorb enough magic to keep him satisfied permanently. His heart fluttered vaguely, remembering a time where he felt like that, that his mind was not privy to.

At the end of the week his father finally summoned him into his study. After a week of plain ignoring him, yet having his henchmen watch him like a hawk. If he had any letters to receive he was pretty sure they would have been read.

It was almost aggressive how relaxed his father was trying to appear. The chair scraped too gratingly as he sat down to be an accident. Sat at the desk of his daunting circular study, all high grey walls and dark fur hangings. King Joshua clenched his jaw as Kai entered, purposefully slapping the stone floor as he walked, to hear his footsteps echo awkwardly between them by some way of greeting.

'Do you know why I sent you with Lucas?' He asked, not waiting for Kai to settle into the chair.

'As punishment?' Kai's reply did nothing to give away what he knew to his father's anger.

'To give you a chance. Ever since my remarriage-'

Oh dear.

This was going to be one of those lectures masquerading as caring.

'I think this change of behaviour is more recent than that, why don't you think back to what it might be?' He would never have normally been so bold, but knowing what he knew bolstered him.

'Enough of this! How dare you? You live here like royalty and your every need is catered to.' His father changed the topic, choosing not to answer his question. 'You are no different to any of my other children, just because you won't be King there's no need to be difficult. Josette seems to understand.-'

'Josette never would have been Queen.' It was the most obvious difference between them. She never had the promise that she was destined for great power taken from her. People didn't whisper about her or give her sly digs about how her position here was at the mercy of the King.

Kai kept his tone conversational for the talk, controlling how he burned. 'Do you know what that's like? To go from being treated like an actual human being to have everyone suddenly look at you like if you make a wrong move you could be gone in a second flat-'

'I wouldn't do that to my children-' There it was, the opening he was baiting out.

'You did it to my mother.'

'I did not. Your beloved mother died in her childbed, after giving birth to you.' He could see who his father wanted to blame, nevermind the fact that she gave birth to Josette too.

He nodded, taking on how earnestly his father could lie. Crossing his legs at the knee, Kai continued. Almost giddy at finally being able to drop what he'd discovered before his father sent him away- the whole reason his father had sent him away. Maybe he thought the trip would give him some time to cool off? Or maybe he expected the vampire to kill him.

'You know our physician is quite chatty. I went to him for a cough a few days before we left and he got talking. He's served us for over thirty years, you know that?- of course you do. It means he knows a hell of a lot. Turns out dear old mom, God rest her soul actually gave birth two months earlier than she was meant to. It happens, but most of the time it's because of stress.'

'Watch what you're saying- '

'Stress maybe, from a cheating husband. Or maybe a husband planning to divorce or execute said wife in favour of his side piece. Tell me, the conversion from Protestant to Catholicism, was it tough having a wife so openly Catholic? It must have been so much easier that she died in childbirth. '

The King was starting to look nervous now.'You have absolutely no idea what your-'

'You must be pretty pissed I survived, eh? Meant the line of succession was messy.'

'Kai…' His father warned, not wanting to get angry and trying to pass the lines on his forehead as being from the heaviness of the accusations his son laid before him. 'I don't know what twisted little theory you've concocted in your head, but it's not true.' Composing himself, his father leaned forward on clasped hands and his mask hung loose. 'Your mother's death was a tragic accident. And now you're lying to me in order to trip me up. It won't work.'

Methodical really.

The way he systematically broke down Kai's little theory until it sounded like it was all in his head. And maybe it was. But most times Kai found that when he had a suspicion, he tended to be right.

Once, when he was maybe nine or ten, he remembered there being a massive commotion about one of Lucas' favourite toys being destroyed. He got the blame for it, got the royal telling off from his father in front of everyone. He even felt slightly bad about it despite his innocence because of how convincing his father had been of his guilt. It was only after sneaking into his study and finding the remnants of the burned doll in his father's fireplace that he realised who he was dealing with.

'I have more reason to be angry at you.' His father reverted back to calm, always so self righteous. As if he was praising his own self control. 'Why did you want to marry the Princess? Answer me honestly. I will hear none of your love for her.'

Oh he wanted to lie. So badly that it itched at him. To talk of how deeply he loved her, how much he wanted her. But it left a bad taste in his mouth, sagging jaw, and a pressure against his skull.

'Because Lucas clearly doesn't.' Shift the spotlight.

'Lucas is too young to know the difference between what he wants and what is right.'

And that was it. He leaned back and waited for Kai to reply back. He was going to wait a long time. They'd play this game of chicken shit until his father finally gave up.

Sure enough the King unclasped his hands and leaned back.

'Go.'

Kai got up to leave and his father spoke. Why did he always wait until right before he left to tack on the amendments?

'You are not to attend your brother's engagement signing. If I hear so much as a word about you from anyone I won't hesitate to finally put an end to the threat you pose. Son or not.'

Kai sighed, used to hearing this threat. It wasn't always his fault. Sometimes the nobles liked to keep his father on his toes. Perhaps if they felt tax that year was too high then maybe mentioning the bastard son, waiting in the wings for support, would have it lowered. 'But what if I just look extra handsome and they can't resist talking about-'

'Get out.' He cut in, deciding to affix the order with one more sanction 'and you are to stay in your chambers until further notice.'

'Yes sir.' In a mock salute he left the study, grinding his teeth.

The trips to his study, reprimanding him for behaviour here and there were always just as frequent, but there was something more behind this one.

Kai didn't feel like a petulant child anymore.

He felt legitimately wronged, like something had been torn away from him so horribly and no matter how much he wanted it back it would always remain out of his reach.

He felt like he did when he saw the ashes of the doll.

As he wandered back through the darkened halls he pressed two fingers to his chest in an effort to calm the cold burn inside. Why did he feel so utterly devastated? No matter what he did it was there and with no reason. But he pressed himself, everything had a reason…

It was the crown. He wanted the crown, that must have been it.

The next week came and left in mostly isolation. Jo never visited. He supposed she was still angry he had her vouch on his behalf. Lucas' engagement celebrations were so raccous he could hear the echoing music and guests from his bedroom. That entire evening he spent crouching over his books, ignoring the aching inside him and filling it with as much food as he could get the maid to steal from the kitchens- intended for the party and not for him which only made them taste that much better.

In the quiet he almost managed to convince himself his theory was incorrect. That maybe his mother had died of natural causes. Not everything had ulterior motives. But when he called for the physician again, claiming his cough needed inspecting, a younger man who he didn't recognise attended him.

'Dr. Frey was called away. He shan't be returning.' The baby-faced doctor explained.

Suddenly his cough felt better.

Bonnie didn't want to leave the bed. It was still the biggest comfort to her. She didn't even want to go see Sheila. Because that would require going to the stables and they reminded her of...

Nor could she go down to the kitchens, and her library was definitely a no go area. Even her vanity table had a cover thrown over it. She couldn't look at the reflection without…

All it left was her room and even then she was pushing it. His face burned into her retina's, the cold eyes that said goodbye to her. When they were saying their goodbyes she kept her face a mask, praying their eyes wouldn't meet or else she'd break. And when they finally did she saw nothing in them.

But wasn't that what she wanted?

To break it off with him and spare him the pain of pining.

To save his life.

Was it wrong she felt so rotten about getting it? No, because this wasn't what she really wanted. It was what everyone else around her wanted. Today, they wanted her to get up and get ready for her engagement signing. The contracts came over from King Joshua's kingdom and there was going to be a big Ball as she signed away her life. After that the next inevitable signing would be of the marriage contract at her wedding. Would it be here or there, she wondered? Either way she wouldn't be able to look Kai in the face and say 'I do' to Lucas.

'Just a tiny bite Bon?'

'Who's idea was it to feed me stew? I hate stew.' She sounded like a petulant child and cringed at Elena's coming sigh.

'The King's. He wants you fed and ready for tonight or-'

'I know what his 'or' means.' She huffed, remembering the dangling knife over her life and Kai's, as she hauled herself up.

'Look focus on the positives okay?' Caroline said. 'Lucas will treat you incredibly well. You're making a name for yourself- seriously with how much you're bringing to the Kingdom people will probably call you Queen Bonnie the Great. And you'll always see Kai around because now he'll be your brother-in-law.'

At that both Elena and Bonnie made disgusted faces.

'Ew. Care you're not helping.' Elena chided, taking Bonnie's messy hair into her hand and running a brush through it. 'Look just get through this day okay? Get through this day and the next and the next and the next and somewhere along the way it will start getting easier. Until eventually you forget why the days were so hard in the first place.'

'That sounds…' awful, terrible- the last thing she wanted was to forget Kai. She didn't doubt that forgetting him right now would be very convenient but if it meant losing all of their time together, then she didn't want that. In a way it saved her. Her feelings for Kai came at a time where if she hadn't fallen in love with him, she would have slid into despair from her situation. '...Like a plan.'

'Good,' Elena grinned, happy to believe she helped even a little.

There was a small knock from the door and both Elena and Caroline stood up, expecting it to be the King.

'Come in.'

But when a mousy black head of hair peeped round they sat down again.

'Tyler what are you doing here?' Caroline asked.

'Sorry to intrude like this Bon, it's just I was thinking about Jeremy-'

'Did he write to you?' She was standing up now, thankful to have something to focus on that wasn't her engagement.

'No and that's just it- I went down to see what ship left the harbour the day he left, maybe get about finding him. Only the Harbour Master said no ships left that day. He even checked the records.'

'Maybe he went on another day?'

'No it'd been like that the whole week. No ships in or out because of the storm. I think…'

He mulled over his words like they didn't want to come out but Bonnie stepped closer, urging him on.

'I think maybe something's wrong. No one saw him leave either and Bon, the night before he went missing he was really off.'

Bonnie flinched at the memory of him finding her and Kai. Of course he would feel just as bad as she did. She drove him away.

'Bon, Jeremy he- he said that I could have all his stuff the day that he died. He wouldn't even let me lay a finger on it. Bonnie what if- what if…' Tyler hesitated and for a second she allowed herself to be greedy enough to wish he wouldn't say it. But she needed to hear it. To hear the thing she hadn't entertained since he'd been gone. 'What if something's happened to him?'

Beside her, Elena's fingers trembled. And for the first time since she'd gotten the letter she really thought about what she'd done, digging new wounds over barely healed ones. If Jeremy was in trouble, it was her fault.

'We need to find him.'


	23. Fall like a Thunderbolt

**TRIGGER WARNING FOR HEAVY VIOLENCE**

Kai veered off the worn mud road to jump into the watery brown puddle. The rain had stopped but he took a deep breath, letting the smell of wet earth fill him. His first breath of fresh air in weeks. It cleaned everything around, baptised the green leaves and rolled down stems, but he remained untouched.

It didn't matter.

He wasn't here to play in the rain.

He was here because he needed a witch. He would only be sneaking out for a specific one. The only problem was that witchcraft was outlawed. Punishable by death. And subsequently rare in the surrounding ones. So rare in fact, if he'd never visited Bo- the Princess, then he would only have seen one in his entire life.

One of the lucky ones currently resting after a lengthy chase from his father's men. She ran for about six or seven years before being caught. Dear dad really hated witches. So where did people who were accused of something illegal go? Kept a mile or so away from the castle, under lock and key, the dungeons were the grimiest structure around. He stood in front of the crumbling building, taking a moment to gather his strength. It had been a while since he'd last been here.

'Here to see a friend.' Kai announced, dropping a hefty coin purse for one of the guards to catch. They looked dubious but when he lowered his hood to show his face, they had no problem opening up the iron gate, gold jangling as they did. He stepped aside, letting it creak open. One of them tried to accompany him inside, but he stopped him.

'Alone.' He emphasised, already starting down the winding corridor.

A creak and clang, the closing door took all of the light with it, leaving him to rely on the light of his torch. He trudged on, stepping a familiar path. Every few meters the fire would illuminate the silver bars and some unfortunate inmate, either slumped in a corner or backing away from the sudden light. Until eventually he stopped at a cell, who's occupant was the former.

'Rise and shine, I'm back.'

For a moment nothing happened, and he considered reaching through the cramped bars to poke at their foot. Then a rumble as they gathered their limbs, slowly but surely beginning to stir, unfurling from a slouch and turning to look at him with eyes embedded into a dirt smeared face.

'What do you want?' The witch asked with a voice raspy from boredom and sleep. She was happy to see him, he knew it. The old lady was fond of him, she had to be after all these years. At least he was assuming she was an old lady, he'd only seen glimpses of her face in torchlight, wrapped in a ragged scarf.

'I'm here to bring you an update.'

'I've heard already.'

'My what big ears you have for someone locked in a dungeon.' From his belt he took out the water pouch slipping it through the bars. Watching it land at her feet, she reached over leisurely to pick it up and pop it open. 'Besides don't you want to hear my account? I found a whole Coven by the way. Can't exactly remember how but I did. It was pretty damn easy actually.'

She stopped pouring the water down her throat-

'Which coven? Do you know?' Suddenly more awake.

'Um big, lots of old people and kids-'

'The name!' The witch sat up, looking more animated than ever. 'What was their name?'

'Oh that.' From inside his cloak he pulled out a book, black cover becoming green the more light shone over it.

Grimoire.

He found it in his things and that's when he remembered the witches. Finding a sacrifice in the moonlight and using it to discover their location, stealing this very book.

On the front, carved in block golden letter, Bennett.

The moisture from the water seemed to clear some of the rasp in her throat and she moved closer to the bars to inspect it. Disbelief marred her face as she did.

'You found them.'

'Mhm. I found out some other things too. Do you remember the first time we met?'

It came just after his father gave him the ultimatum. Choose.

'My father brought me here and he let me choose the cell I was going to stay in. Kind of backfired on him when I chose the cell next to yours didn't it? It seems like a lot of luck but now I'm thinking…'

The witch shifted uncomfortably, eyes hungering for the book and fingers itching to pull it away from him.

'I was following my senses. Literally like I was being summoned toward your cell. Which makes sense because you're a witch but I learnt something about myself the other day. I'm a witch.'

'Congratulations, should I throw a party? Maybe get some extra bread rations? I saw a rat scurry past, if you catch it I can barbecue.'

He cut the monologue in half, biting out his question. 'Did you know?'

Perhaps it was a trick of the darkness but he swore he saw her roll her eyes.

'I knew you were something.' She shrugged, sitting back on her heels, her shadow a boulder on the wall.

'You didn't think to tell me?'

'What would I have said?'

He sighed, admitting defeat and letting go of the anger that brought him here.

'Well, here you go. From one cellie to another. Consider this a gift for the advice.'

The witch stayed put for a second, watching him curiously. 'Are you here to release me then?'

Growing impatient, Kai dangled the book halfway through the bars.

'In a way.'

She took the bait. The minute her wrist was in close enough range he clamped around it and yanked. With his other hand he dropped the torch and clamped around her other wrist, flame extinguishing as it hit the stone floor and leaving them in pitch black. Suddenly his glowing palms provided their only light, illuminating her chin, and forcing him to look at the panic on her face. It was the most of her face he'd seen but in the ugly red light her features remained just as anonymous.

The witch screamed in agony as he siphoned, burning her skin as he scorched through her veins, ripping the magic from her. The more he took the more lightheaded he was becoming, blissfully unaware of his surroundings until her wrist went limp and she collapsed in a heap. He released her and took the Grimoire back with him.

'Don't worry it'll come back. Nothing personal.' Kai grunted, feeling close to overwhelmed at taking all that magic at once. It buzzed under his skin. 'Not that your plan wasn't good, but my one is better. It's easier for me to kill him myself than to use a witch, and now I can.'

He examined his hands, fingers flexing. So much larger than a moonstone. The magic was sharper too. There was no warm rounded edge to it like- like-

'I thought we wer- were friends-'

'-Oh please. I happen to find the coven you've been searching for most of your life in the Kingdom you recommended to my father.' Dear dad hated witches, yes, because he knew how much smarter they were than him. There was a reason she was the only one to survive. He kept the people that were useful to him alive.

'I have no control over what the spirits tell me.'

'Convenient. Anyway, enjoy your eternal imprisonment, I'll let you know how everything goes next time.'

His knees clicked as he stood up, gathering the torch up with him. Closing his eyes made no difference to his vision, charcoal either way.

'Incendia.'

No sooner than he whispered, the torch flooded the walkway with a brilliant orange glow, stronger than before. Underestimating his power, every single torch on the wall lit up- illuminating the dark dungeons. The stone walls echoed with the sound of wails and gasps at the sudden light. The witch slumped back against the cell, a mess of discoloured rags, shackles he could suddenly see on her feet clanking as she moved.

'Fuck you.' She spat in goodbye. He gave a wave and headed back the way he came, feeling a thousand times better than he had since his return home.

'Father, I'm just saying you're being a little hard on him.' Josette scraped her knife into the clay plate, cutting into the steak, and letting the red juices ooze onto the white paint.

Family dinner.

All of the siblings, bar one, gathered in the Private dining room and sat down to a quiet meal. Servants laid the food and left, just like every informal evening. It was meant to be quiet but for reasons unknown, Jo decided to start a personal insurrection to save her brother from quarantine.

'I gave him a chance- on your request, might I add- to represent the family and he ended up almost ruining the alliance.' All the while King Joshua refused to meet her eye as he said it. A tell tale sign that he was lying to any of his children that bothered to figure it out. There was only one other person to frown at his behaviour and Olivia let it go soon after.

'Shane was saying-'

'It doesn't matter what he said.' King Joshua sneered at his son, disappointment clear. 'Atticus has been let go.'

At that Lucas shifted to itch the sudden tickle on his shoulder, staying quiet. Not mentioning his own indiscretions.

'But he didn't.' Jo defended, looking down at her plate to find the steak already cut while she had been talking and a piece missing. No, she must have eaten it without thinking. Thinking nothing of it but her own quick work, she carried on. 'And even if he had there are other Kingdoms-'

'Not like this one. You heard what the witch said. If we want prosperity we must look to the sea.'

'Right because you can trust the word of a prisoner-'

'-Enough Josette!' Joshua slammed a fist onto the table, cutlery clattering as he silenced his children. Faces cast down at their food, no one daring to say a word.

Until, 'Did he really love her?' piped up a small voice from the end of the table. The smallest of the seven children. Emily tried her best not to look like she was being nosy.

'No.' Lucas and his father said at the same time, not looking up from their plates.

Even Jo didn't disagree. Emily suddenly found herself with fewer carrots than before.

'How can you be sure?' Joey asked.

'Kai's not capable of love.' Of course dear sister Lizzie would think that. It didn't occur to her that maybe she was too banal to inspire even the smallest sibling affection from him.

'I heard the Princess had feelings for him too.' That was new information. Information to be quickly forgotten and replaced by how on earth Olivia managed to find that out.

'How did you find that out?' Jo asked, her fork pausing midair as she looked to her sister on the left, but Olivia kept her eyes coyly down.

'I have my sources.'

'Enough!' Their father held his fork in one hand, knife in the other, cutlery standing to attention on either side of his plate. 'We will have no more talk of Kai and his misdeeds. The whole point of him not being here is so we-'

His father stopped.

The children waited.

They waited for the deflating shape of his mouth to twitch into the end of his sentence, and for the frown creeping onto his face to break into new words. They all waited patiently and quietly, breathing a little laboured here and there. With the odd splatter of tableware from beside her, Jo noticed first.

'Dad?' She put out a tentative hand, reaching for his closed fist, only to snap back as his knife began to fall with unclenching fingers. A small trickle of something red emerged from the corner of his lip down his chin.

Sauce? She thought.

No.

Blood.

Jo shot up so fast she knocked her chair over. Scrape, and she heard the bang as she dashed for him. Ignoring it, she moved around to where her father sat, beginning to slump over, and saw the gaping scarlett hole, ripped skin showing chalk bone broken by a weapon unseen, where his neck connected to his back.

She held her hands to her mouth, horrified and looked at her siblings for help. With the whole table in view Jo caught just how off the family was looking. Sitting as they were a second ago but the more she stared the more she noticed how wrong they looked. When her eyes adjusted she slammed back into the wall, heaving.

Olivia looked at her, eyes dripping blood, panicking as she tried to gather the red falling from her nose. 'J-Jo-'

'Josette?' Emily whispered for her elder sister's help from the end of the table, clutching her growing damp chest, crimson seeping onto the green fabric.

Lizzy was already slumped over, face on her plate and slit throat dripping sauce onto the steak.

Joey…

'No,' Jo whined, feeling a cavern tearing anew inside her stomach at her brother's lolling eyes.

Out of instinct she clutched her midriff, fingers gripping the blue silk, to see if she was wounded too. But she could only imagine the pain compared to her youngest brother.

Joey's entire torso..

She watched the outline of his organs manifest, falling from a soaking tunic as they tumbled from his stomach.

Her eyes were too afraid to move to the final child but they were drawn in. A nightmare she couldn't look away from. It was disgusting the relief she felt to see Lucas's head rolling back over his chair, dripping red necklace across his throat. A quick death and his eyes were closed.

'Somebody help!' Jo screamed, trying to fall to the floor. Her legs were buckling under her as she hyperventilated yet she felt like something was holding her up, squeezing painfully at her arms. But her eyes were too watery to see past the blurry corpses of her family.

The door to the dining room creaked open followed by heavy footsteps as guards entered, then thundering as they took note of the scene and called for reinforcements. Yelling surrounded her and suddenly the ethereal weight that had been propping her let go and she dropped to the floor.

Everything became a mix of grey shapes with colours bleeding through her tears. From her palm she felt something smooth and cold… Oh god an organ? Recoiling from the feeling, there came a sharp clatter and she could barely look to see the bloodied dagger fall from her grip. The guards were more observant than she was in that moment, and had seen it the moment they entered.

The distraught Princess carrying a knife coated in the blood of her family, in a room with no witnesses other than the dead.

It didn't look good.

But that was what he was going for anyway.

Staying cloaked he hurried back to his room, changing out of his soaked clothes and stashing them behind his wardrobe, to be burned later. As expected, a pale guard came to fetch him minutes later, finding him reading quietly by the fire, face freshly washed.

'Sire! Please! Come quick!'

It was the first time he'd ever been fetched by a guard in an emergency. Only because everyone else down the hierarchy was dead. As they walked more guards began to flank him until he had six surrounding him before he entered the crime scene. At first he thought they were going to attack him and he closed his fist, readying the magic. But it wasn't until they fell into step with him that he realised they were protecting him.

Protecting the final remaining heir.

It was the hardest thing in the world right now to look shocked as he entered the bloodied dining room, as if he hadn't just come from there. It was pandemonium. Gore all over the table, some smeared on the walls. Had he been that messy? It was all a blur really, a few stabs here, a slit throat there, wait for the guard to find Jo with the knife, and then leave.

Jo.

Poor Jo.

She'd been defending him so valiantly earlier. Now look at her, a crying heap on the floor. The knife lay scattered a few steps away from her and a guard crouched down trying to calm her.

Don't calm her, she's the killer he wanted to yell. But he couldn't so instead he moved forward, keeping his gait slow to appear wary.

At the sound of his boots Jo stopped her crying, looking slowly up at him. Kai made a point of looking at the knife, causing the guards around to notice it and put the pieces, he laid so carefully out for them, together.

'Josette,' Kai whispered, trying to sound as distraught as she looked, 'what did you do?'


	24. Is it true what they say

'Why is half the guard out there for a servant boy?' Her father asked, picking at a strawberry from the bowl and popping it into his mouth as he scanned the latest court documents. They'd gone back to privately dining. Just each other's company for breakfast, lunch and dinner. And the servants too. Her father gestured with his fingers for the girl standing quietly by the door to move forward and re-fill his cup.

'Because he's been with us, loyally, for years and is now missing. We don't repay loyalty by not even batting an eyelid for the safety of our people.' She caught the tiniest smile from the girl as she returned to her post.

Her father sighed, putting the papers down. 'Fine. Not like we need them today anyway. I have some free time in the afternoon and I was thinking we could go over some wedding preparations? King Joshua's letting us host here and I don't want him looking down his nose at us. You always did have the best taste for this sort of stuff.'

She poked the ambergris around the bowl, losing her appetite. 'Fine.'

But he wasn't finished yet. If forcing her to plan for the wedding she never wanted wasn't enough, he poked her further. 'And after that I have some spare time. It's a lovely day, so I was thinking we should have dinner outside. Remember? Like we did when you were younger.'

Summer dinners in the grass, under the sun. If he was feeling nice, he'd even read to her sometimes. There was this grim book of fairy tales he had the penchant for doing the voices for. He always managed to embody the villains so easily. 'I'd like that.' She replied. It was the nicest reply she'd given him in weeks and her reward was to finally be able to eat in silence.

'Concentrate Bonnie, or it won't work.' Grams chided.

Bonnie pressed herself harder, despite wanting to give up. Lately she didn't the patience for magic like she usually had. It had been that way for weeks. Anytime she tried to use magic it came without it's usual gaiety and looked as hollow as she felt. That was because she had no reason to want to do magic.

But now she had a reason, find Jeremy. The reason was fuelling her desperately but the locator spell still wasn't working. She dumped her hands onto her lap and leaned back on the purple cushions inside the tepee. She wasn't back here for the love of her family or magic. Coming here, back to the gypsies, was the only thing that made her feel something. They'd all seen her with Kai, they had memories of him like she did and it made her feel like that epic emotion he'd brought out in her wasn't all in her head. It came with the downside of constantly remembering what she lost. A double edged sword lodged neatly between her clavicle.

'I don't know Grams, maybe I just need some water.'

'I'll get it.'

'No let me go, I need the walk.' She uncrossed her legs and headed out into the fresh air, wandering towards the stream in the woods. As she did she felt a bristle beside her and fell into step with a stranger, dark haired and pale. For almost a second she thought it was Kai before feeling the disappointment of his departure all over again.

'You're the little Bennett witch.' Said the stranger.

It felt odd for someone to recognise her for her coven and not her crown.

'Yes.' If he was in the camp with the witches then he couldn't have been much of a danger. 'And you are?'

'Enzo.' He drawled in an accent she couldn't quite place.

'Enzo.' She repeated, entering the treeline and aiming to leave him there. 'It was nice to meet you.'

'And you.' He missed the hint and trekked through the grass with her. 'Couldn't help but overhear you're having a little trouble with your magic.'

'How did you hear that?' She asked, not bothering to mask her annoyance, noticing how quiet it was in the forest without the hubbub of others.

'Let's just say I have supernatural hearing.'

Either not wanting to know more, or not caring to, she didn't enquire further. 'It's not _trouble_ with my magic.'

'What do you define it as, love?'

'As none of your business.' It was something about him that put her off. How off brand he seemed, like he was close to something she wanted but not quite. He was bread and she wanted cake.

'No need to get lairy. I'm purely here to help.'

'And why's that?' The calm trickling of the spring quelled some of the concern he'd brought out in her.

'Vested interest.'

If he was going to be vague it meant he wanted her to ask more, and she did not want to prolong this conversation. She crouched down, cupping a hand and putting it into the flowing water, enjoying the cold washing over her palms.

'In my experience. Emotional turmoil can be the reason. You know, death of a loved one, birth of a baby- a bad breakup.'

She dropped the water before it reached her mouth, there was no use in pretending she was thirsty anymore. 'Alright what are you trying to get at?'

'Nothing, I'm just saying,' Enzo folded his arms, thinking of a roundabout way to bring up the subject before noticing her deadly glare and dropping the charade. 'I'm just saying, this _boy_ you're so clearly pining after may not actually be worth it.'

She brushed past him, too angry to think of a response. But he followed.

'Look all I'm saying is that you're probably nursing a broken heart while he's fine.'

Bonnie stopped in her stride and almost made him trip as she turned on him. 'You have no idea what you're talking about and should probably shut up before I melt your face off.'

'Easy love, easy' he put his hands up between them in surrender but spoke on anyway. 'Has he even written to you?'

She didn't reply.

'Surely if he loved you as much as you felt for him, he would have written. Even once, to say goodbye.'

'It's not like that. He can't write-'

'Feels like you're making excuses for him.'

From behind him there was a loud bang and he ducked in sudden surprise. Bonnie remained upright, knowing she's cause the mini explosion. Unintentionally, but it helped make her point. Her magic was fine, and none of his business. 'Stay away from me.' She warned, turning around once more to storm back to camp.

'That anger your feeling.' Enzo called as she walked away. 'Use it.'

Between the indignation that he would offer advice and not wanting to use it she found herself mulling over what he said . Had that been his intention all along? Get her angry and show her the power bubbling up inside her.

'Are you ready to try again?' Grams asked from her squat on the cushion.

Bonnie nodded, crossing her legs. Closing her eyes like before, she focused on reaching the magic within her, like scooping warm water, slipping through her fingers. It worked meekly. _Use it._

She began thinking of Kai. But the thought of his name, and bringing up the pain crippled her emotionally. She wasnt ready to use him yet. He was the promise that the universe had something beautiful in store for her, only for him to be yanked away by the same world.

No.

Why was she blaming this on some invisible entity, when there was a much more tangible being responsible?

Her father.

His image was in her mind, how he looked that night in the study, threatening her. How every day after he tried so hard to make up for what he'd done without ever acknowledging the pain he caused. Like she was supposed to forget about what he did and move on. It bit at her. Made her angry beyond words.

'Bonnie!' She opened her eyes to see the bracelet Jeremy gave her, instrumental in the spell, suddenly catch fire. Grams was waving her hands before Bonnie even realised what she'd done. Outside she heard the crackling of rain clouds moving in.

'Sorry I-' Bonnie scooped up the charred leather and avoided Gram's shock. 'I'll come back tomorrow.'

If she was expecting a moment of quiet contemplation when she got back she was disappointed. Elena caught her on the stairs up to her tower and walked her right back down again.

'Your father wants to see you.'

'Can't it wait I'm tired...Elena what is it?' All the while as they walked Elena looked as if she held a secret behind her eyes and the question was the permission she'd been waiting for to divulge.

'He got some correspondence from Prince Lucas' Kingdom, and after he read it he got mad- like really angry, told everyone to get out.'

Kai. Kai was behind it, she felt it in her bones. Maybe he'd come through, he'd pestered his father into letting them marry. One supporting monarch was better than none. Her heart paused for a moment, all at once all the wounds it endured in the past few weeks felt as if they were about to scab over and fall off, leaving behind fresh skin again. But before she ran away with the idea she hurried to her father's study and slipped inside, making sure the door shut quietly behind her so she wouldn't startle whatever contemplation came over him.

'You're not marrying Lucas.'

Fresh skin.

And she felt like she could breath. The anger that had been simmering under her skin from earlier dispersed and if she had any control over the grey sky outside it would be sunshine all over.

'Why not?' She sat herself on the chair opposite his desk, the joy making her feel light-headed.

Her father moved away from the window and sat down, shuffling a pile of books onto an open letter.

'It doesn't matter, sweetie. All that matters is we move on.'

'Move on?' She balked.

'Yes. King Mikael has a son, Prince Niklaus, he's little older than you and a better match actually-'

'Hold on. What about _this_ Kingdom? What about-' Kai, what about Kai?

'It's become unsuitable. They don't want you anymore. Not even the bastard brother. So we're moving on. Niklaus is better-'

'Stop it. Just stop.' Her voice was growing in sound and she felt her teeth begin to grind. He stopped as she requested, waiting patiently for her outburst and looking at her all the while like she was a child.

'You're doing it again. Selling me off. What happens if it's not Niklaus, will you give me to the next highest bidder?' The sunshine in her mood turned and she was grateful once more for the clouds outside.

'It's nothing like that Bonnie. You're royal, you have to marry for your position.'

'For _your_ position more like it. If I get married outside the Kingdom I'll be leaving everything and you'll be reaping all the rewards.' She thought back to what Kai told her. 'You're only thinking about your own reign, not mine.'

King Rudy gave her a malicious glare, dropping the mask of concerned father. 'I'm thinking about the Kingdom you silly little girl.'

Silly. Little. Girl.

That's all she was to him. The silly little girl who's life was _his_ to play with. He was fine to have breakfast and dinners outside with her, taste cakes and place nice, so long as she did exactly what he said.

'What does the letter say?' She spat. There was more to the story than he was telling her. When he lifted the book off the letter she felt a little hopeful. Hope crumbled when the paper did in his fist and she felt her gasp. He got to the fireplace before she did and the letter was no more than ash in the seconds it took her to comprehend just how horrible he was.

She didn't mean for the fire to burn as bright as it did but watching her father have to back away from the flames gave her a small satisfaction.

'Niklaus and his sister have been invited to stay.' It was happening again. The sound of his voice bunched up at her ears, blocking them from anything other than her hammering chest. 'They'll stay for two weeks and there _will_ be a proposal at the end.' It was like that moment all over again. When he invited her here under the guise of a father-daughter chat. And then dropped the bombshell that he'd decided her youth was over, it was time to give her life away to a man she'd never met. For the needs of a man who didn't know what it means to love his daughter unconditionally. 'Is that understood?' He snapped, digging his eyes into her. She'd be bullied into agreeing and then he'd switch once more, giving her some 'loving' pep talk. Maybe he'd tell her how proud he was of her again.

'Am I clear Bonnie?' He repeated.

That freshly healed heart wasn't splitting or being cut into. It wasn't even being torn out, she thought maybe she could have handled that.

'Bonnie?'

Her heart was rotting. It was turning into a cavity that she'd carry around in her chest forever, to never escape from.

'Bonnie…'

And it wasn't fair. She was a good person. She did nice things for people. She cared. But why didn't anyone care back?

'Bonnie!'

She felt the salty tears burn down her cheeks as she looked numbly at her father, watching him fall to his knees, clutching a hand over his breast.

 _Good_ , she reflected in a sadistic humour, _let him feel what I feel._

When he stopped struggling she was in her senses only enough to step back and let his skull hit the concrete. It took a full five minutes of silence to realise he was nothing more than a corpse. She watched him, watched his open eyes. They looked so shocked. Did he really think he would live forever? Bonnie shuffled her feet back to the chair, taking a handkerchief from one of the draws on her way and wiping her face. She sat and collected herself, for how long she didn't know. Until there was a knock at the door.

'Excuse me Your Majesties,' Caroline's voice called from the other side. 'The wedding food is ready to be tried.'

'Care,' Bonnie called, her voice coming out crackled. It reminded her of when she was sick with a cold, calling out to her friends to come back and keep her company.

The door handle twisted and her blonde head peeped round, smiling when she spotted Bonnie sitting down, the King nowhere to be seen, ready to give a sarcastic comment. But her eyes found the dead man in no time after that and she needed no more invitation to usher herself into the room and shut the door behind her.

'Bon,' Caroline gave the corpse a wide berth to crouch in front of Bonnie. 'What did you do?'


	25. Vici

'What happened?' Caroline corrected, after checking the body's pulse. 'He's dead.' She declared.

The burning in her cheeks, flushing out her face and setting her ears ringing, began to fade and Bonnie felt her vision coming back into focus. Her father's body slumped onto his front, with Caroline still pressing hopeful fingers to his neck. Nothing.

But if she squinted hard it looked like he was just resting.

With his eyes open, mouth agape and tongue lolling to the side.

It looked wrong.

Caroline stilled her fussing to bore her eyes directly into Bonnie's, taking notice of how blank they looked.

'Bon, what happened?' She asked, crouching in front of her to block her view of the body.

She took a moment to think hard about the exact series of events and came to the only conclusion she was willing to draw.

'He suddenly found it hard to breathe. Then he died.' Her monotonous voice drew out the scepticism in her friend. The blonde took her hands in her own, her touch warming. Or maybe Bonnie's were simply colder now the fire of magic simmered away.

'Listen very carefully to what I'm about to say.' Caroline moved closer, making sure she was whispering softly while still conveying their urgency. 'I was here when this happened.'

Bonnie managed a blink. 'Why?'

But she was already standing up and heading to the door before the Princess could get her bearings.

'Because you need to be above reproach.' Caroline opened the door, easily drawing on her initial panic as she shouted. 'Help! Somebody help! The King's choking!'

There was barely a second before people thundered in.

Guards trying and failing to revive the King, the royal physician trying a more complex version of the same thing and failing just the same- Alaric shoved past them all to take in the scene. Standing beside Caroline as all three watched the chaos, faces deathly pale- matching the dead man.

The two stood while Bonnie stayed fixed to a chair that someone had moved her to- she couldn't remember who- raking nails into the wooden arm rest the more people crowded the scene. Watching them play with her father like a marionette, until Lord Saltzman's hand closed over her shoulder. She could hear him muttering. No, not muttering, his voice was at a normal volume. But it couldn't compete with the noise in her own mind. Bonnie was walking now, feet ambling towards the door with Caroline on one side. Elena joined them when they were halfway down the hall. And then she was in her room, sat gently down on the chest at the foot of the bed. It was uncomfortable and she wanted to move but she couldn't find the strength in her legs.

What was in the chest anyway?

All that heartache and pain from earlier became inaccessible, locked away when she tried to reach for it. It was like she was under water. Stuck in the moment before she realised she couldn't reach the surface, content in the little air she had.

Both Lady's had to leave at one point or the other, taking it in turns so she wouldn't be alone. She was fed some tea and helped to change and before she knew it she was tucked under the covers. Staring up at the purple canopy. In the background Bonnie heard the Cathedral bells ringing. Seven tolls, one after the other to play every hour. She listened to it for the first time since she could remember, each clang echoing off of her ribs. Deafening and bound to be waking people up all over the Kingdom.

It meant only one thing.

The King was dead.

'By the power vested in me,' The Archbishop held the crown over his head and his fingers curled in anticipation. In the Cathedral, he focused on one of the arched beams at the far back, over the heads of the silent guests in the pews, to calm himself.

'I pronounce you King Malachai, first of his name. Protector of the people and of this realm. Anointed by God. Amen.' Anointed by himself he corrected mentally as he adjusted to the weight of the crown, a gold band around his head.

Screw it he could smile.

He deserved to. King Malachai. It sounded so good. Two words he never thought he'd hear. He made sure to keep the smile tight, he was still in mourning after all.

King Malachai's coronation was well attended and he wasn't idiotic enough to believe it was out of respect. It was because they were curious. King Malachai the Ist, originally jilted from the top spot to the bottom, only to come out and win it all.

At his reception, surrounded by garlands and wreaths decorating the ballroom that his dear, departed brother had once been engaged in, people practically begged him to tell the story. It truly was a Cinderella tale, so who was he to deny them the gossip they'd all come for?

'Incredibly saddening.' Kai held the goblet still in his hand as he looked down in practiced grief. 'The guards found her with the knife, she had a fit of madness.' His present company kept quiet, looking equal parts horrified and curious, he did his best not to crack a smile at how ridiculous they all looked, still giddy from his coronation. 'Anyway let's not dwell on what has been!' His sudden tone change jarred the foreign royalty a little but they brushed it off, agreeing with his sentiment.

While their closest Kingdom's monarch, King Mikael, proposed a toast in his honour- trying to ingratiate himself with all the favour of a replacement father already- he looked around the packed hall, taking a quick tally of who exactly showed up. Almost everyone who received an invite.

There was only one Kingdom not represented, and given that he murdered the Princess' fiance, he wasn't all that surprised.

Win some, lose some.

That was another thing he had to think about now. Alliances. First he'd establish his own reign and then he'd think about alliances and all that crap. Princess Rebekah was looking better the more her brother Kol let slip out their Kingdom's financial position the drunker he got.

Easy mark.

They did the usual, gaze, talk, flirt. He lay down a few compliments here and there. Really though it seemed like Rebekah was as interested in his newfound titles just as much as he was in her old ones.

'Perhaps you and your family would like to stay longer than a day? Lord knows we have the room.' He chuckled nervously, trying to appear as disarming as possible. Her brothers all tended towards the 'macho' side- probably in an effort to compete for love from their father- and chances were she preferred the opposite. She giggled back, he was right, before turning suddenly serious again.

'We would but what about King Rudy?'

King Rudy? Lucas' almost daddy in law?

'What about him?'

'His funeral is in a few days isn't it?'

Kai did his best not to look blankly as he understood her. Funeral, meant he was dead.

How? What? When? That meant-

'Not to mention the Princess' Coronation.' Rebekah kept going on about the intricacies of finding the right dresses for balancing mourning and celebration while he thought.

Her father was dead- The Princess' father was dead and the pressure flared up in the back of his mind after laying dormant for so long.

It made sense that Bonnie wouldn't have come to his coronation or Lucas' funeral. But a little correspondence would have been nice. He at least sent her a letter, she could have reciprocated and done the same. A little bit of common courtesy would go a long way in establishing relationships now she was becoming Queen.

Queen Bonnie.

It suited her.

Kai indulged in a flash of her sitting on a throne, a crown atop her head, looking as regal as she was always meant to be.

But the flash was over too quickly and he focused on Rebekah once more, forgetting about her once more.

By the time the celebrations were over, everyone was sufficiently convinced that he was the saner twin and their alliances were in good hands. He was finally free around dawn the next day, but instead of going to rest he found himself with a lot more energy bounding through him. Enough to fuel a visit to the basement rooms.

Originally meant for the ailing, for whom sunshine was a big no no, but now home to his last surviving immediate relative.

Boy she did not look happy to see him.

It wasn't as if she usually looked happy now, but when she saw him her face became something else altogether.

Rude.

It wasn't as if he killed her.

Alright he did murder most of their immediate family members- and blame their murders on her so he could seize power- but they had other family. None came to mind but he was sure there must be a bastard sibling or two somewhere.

When he first moved her down there a few of the nobles wanted to visit her because they just couldn't fathom the fact that poor Princess Josette, who would never hurt a fly, suddenly blacked out in a fit of madness and murdered the entire family. But they soon left when she started her ranting about how it wasn't her who killed them. She swore up and down that they were talking one minute and then all of a sudden they were dead. The knife was pushed into her hand by- and this was usually when people would realise she truly was mad- an invisible spirit. She even accused Kai of being involved.

Her own dear brother.

Her generous, merciful brother who was staving off execution for her.

The brother that had multiple witnesses attest to the fact that he was in his room, far, far away from the scene of the crime. Besides, surely if he had organised the coup then he'd want to kill his only other rival immediately. But she was his twin, they were bonded, he told them, if she died a part of his own soul would too.

He knew it was crap but he said it so eloquently and empathetically that he had everyone believing it. Unfortunately for Jo the sympathy for her was dying down because of the raving.

Now she was becoming much more tactical in her behaviour, realising what people thought of her, in the hope that someone would realise she was just as sane as he was, saner even, which meant there must be some truth to her story.

It would be beneficial for them all if Jo was moved again, somewhere far away from polite civilisation, maybe she'd learn a trick or two from her new neighbours. For example, how to rant maniacally.

'Morning sissy, big day today.'

'Kai.' She said in greeting. Great restraint on her part, usually she launched into reasons why he was a murderer and all the proof she was going to find.

'Not feeling super chatty?' He crouched in front of her as she sat on the bed, legs touching the floor. Making sure to leave enough distance so she couldn't launch herself at him. She was insane after all. She looked better than usual, even brushed her hair. A warning sign for him that she was planning something.

'Why did you do it?'

'Oh god.' He grimaced, rolling his eyes. 'This again? We both know it wasn't me sis. I was in my own quarters, far away. You had the knife, we found you. You done been caught sis, suck it up.'

She looked hard at his face and he matched the glower. Being shut up down here was starting to take its toll.

Not quick enough.

The sooner she broke the securer his reign would be, and he wouldn't even have to kill her. He was being merciful.

'Scratch that. It's obvious why.' Jo pinned him with scrutiny. 'But it's so sad Kai. Don't you see that? It's the act of a desperate little boy. You wanted a crown so bad you threw a murderous tantrum,' So she noticed the gleaming golden diadem on his head, not hard to miss, 'All so what? People finally love you? You're a goddamn tragedy Malachai.' She looked like she was preaching but her eyes held none of the warmth of a god, 'this will haunt you forever. And if it doesn't then I personally will.'

'Ah.' He sighed deeply, feeling the click in his knees as he straightened up. 'Resorting to empty threats is so dad. I really thought better of you Josette.'

'Its. Not. Empty.' Jo spat, gritting her teeth.

Before her little speech he was going to move her to the physicians wing. Surrounded by the elderly and deranged. But there was too much freedom in that for someone who was as lucid as her.

'But how are you going to haunt me from the dungeons?'

'What?' He smirked- that got her.

'Your new home.'

'Kai n-'

'Out of sight, out of mind.'

'Please.'

Begging already? All he had to do was mention her new digs and she looked like she was about to fall apart.

'Don't worry sis, do you really think I would let you go there…' He trailed off to see the relief forming on her face, 'without making sure you'd be well taken care of? I'll even let you choose your cell.'

Then there was the panic again, less dainty- more a solid wall of fury as she lashed out.

He saw it coming a mile away, could have stepped out of the way quickly if he really wanted to.

But he let her have this one. She'd earned that much.

A scratch down the side of his face- a week and it would heal completely- knocking the crown from his head.

But when she tried to latch around his neck, he twitched his fingers, watching her stumble back and clutch her head. Nothing fatal, just a little headache to calm her down and let him leave. Mussing up the hair she'd combed so neatly. Jo yelled curses he could hear the whole way down the corridor and consider whether she was more trouble than she was worth.

But family was family.

There was still an hour of darkness left before the sun would crawl up and the sudden violence made him sleepy. It only took a minute from his head hitting the pillow to opening his eyes and finding himself in the middle of a familiar wood.

In the centre of the grove, bathed in sunshine as she closed her eyes, sat a familiar silhouette. For a second he couldn't place it, having felt like she was a forgotten topic. He dreamed of watching her, envious of her peaceful expression. Every feature of her face was burned into the back of his eyes. But when he woke up, she faded into nothing more than dimmed embers, slipping back into the lock on his subconscious mind.

'The Medicci's, Princess? Are they to be invited?'

'I-Uh- ' Bonnie stuttered, retreating further into herself the more questions that were thrown at her from around the table. She knew the answer to Lord Salvatore's question. It wasn't hard. Invite the Medicci's. They'd see what a strong leader she was and be happy to continue their alliance. It would look weaker of them for not inviting them. In fact they should have been invited sooner but it wasn't her fault they hadn't been.

In the time since her father's death everyone left her to her mourning. Mourning, which consisted of her mainly milling around the castle or going for a ride in the woods, visiting Sheila or trying and failing to find Jeremy. No one had seen her cry yet. Maybe that was why Lord Saltzman decided she was ready to attend a council meeting.

She seemed fine.

But her first meeting was about her father's funeral.

So she knew the answer, but it was lodged in the back of her throat.

'Not at this late a stage.' Lord Saltzman answered on her behalf, giving her a sympathetic smile. He assumed her reluctance to participate in her first ever council meeting was because of her grief, chiding his oversight. But any more than a week for grief didn't seem to be allowed and she was going to be bombarded by more decisions and more questions, and more people relying on her than ever before.

Luckily she inherited her father's advisor and he wanted to ease her in so he was doing his best to run interference.

'We should begin sending out the invites to the coronation the moment the funeral is is nearly complete. But obviously King Joshua's Kingdom is exempt.'

The mention of something she was familiar with, the topic of her previous engagement, gave her voice.

'No Lucas needs to be told.' Bonnie mumbled. Looking down at the oak tabletop, relegated her unable to see all six of the council members- rich noble-men every one of them- stare over at her advisor in scrutiny. Their collective realisation of a message that had gone undelivered.

'Ma'am…' Lord Salvatore looked around the table to see if anyone else wanted to tell her the news. When no one, not even his brother Damon, decided to help he told her as gently as he could. 'Prince Lucas passed away.'

Her head snapped up. 'What?'

'The whole family.' Alaric took over and her soul turned to ice. 'King Joshua and his children, they were… uh… murdered, in a horrific incident. The Eldest daughter-'

'Josette?'

'Josette.' He agreed and she felt instinctively that Jo deserved sympathy before hearing a word, 'She had a fit of insanity and killed the family at dinner.' Only to taste regret at the thought.

'The guards found her drenched in blood and holding a knife.' Lord Salvatore added, as if the gory detail was of any substance to her, other than to shock her.

Kai was there.

He was Jo's family.

Oh god.

Ohgodohgodohgod.

It explained why he hadn't written if he was somewhere six feet in the ground.

'What about Malachai?' She asked, trying not to let her voice crack as she imagined him with eyes lolling to the back of his mind, his throat slit.

'King.' Alaric said, leaning back and pressing his thumb and forefinger together looking like he just delivered news of his death instead.

King?

King.

She almost let out the bubbling laugh from her relief, letting her lips twitch at the most.

He was okay.

But she looked up at the men around her. Alaric knew. He'd known what happened all along. The way they were all staring at her meant they all knew. When did everyone find out?

'We thought you were aware, Majesty.' Alaric answered her silent question.

Why would they think that? Up until Alaric fetched her for this meeting everyone had been treating her like glass. Irritating as it was, she let them because it meant they left her alone.

She didn't really feel like glass, more like concrete. Heavy and cold, any sort of real emotion that wanted to squirm out of her was drowned and dried within. Because of that, because of her own stupidity, she missed out on so much. It was her own fault for pretending to mourn.

There was nothing to be sad about. Her father was alive and then suddenly he wasn't...

She was already in the middle of the memory before she realised her mind was re-living it.

Hoping never to think about what happened for a long as she lived. Much less than forever later, and her brain was already dragging it back out to analyse. Because in all the commotion she forgot about one thing. One important thing.

The letter.

The letter her father burnt.

The letter that told him Lucas was dead and Kai was King.

He burnt it and she got angry.

Really angry.

She wanted him dead and he was.

Guilt began to swell up inside her veins and she pushed her chair back, high pitched scrape against the stone floor.

'Excuse me.'

There was chatter and someone may have objected to her leaving but she ignored them as she hurried out, heading to her room.

Elena was already there, anticipating the shambles Bonnie would be after the meeting and ready to pick up the pieces. Unfortunately it made the sinkhole in her stomach much worse and she was yelling at her to get out as she flopped onto the bed.

Bonnie never shouted, it wasn't her.

So when Elena heard her speak that way, she fled from the stranger, letting her collapse in pieces. Something for Bonnie to apologise about later.

The image of her father, slumped on the floor and cold behind the eyes, kept replaying. Flashing in front of her even when she closed her eyes. Her breathing became quick and shallow with every flash until she realised the thought she'd been pushing back. Vehemently insisting she was just numb from shock. It couldn't have been denial, if she really was innocent.

But she wasn't.

Bonnie shoved her hair back as she pulled her scalp, sinking to the floor.

'I killed him.'

She killed her father.

She spent all that time stopping the thought from ever entering her mind- terrified of it as it hovered around the fringes of her thoughts. If she ignored it then she never had to feel the pain. But Lucas was dead and Kai was King and she missed it all because of what she did.

She felt sick.

She curled onto the rug and dug her fingernails into her sides. She did the only thing she could do- sob the sickness away until she exhausted herself. Falling unconscious, sleep felt like a demon come to snatch her. And she dreaded the images that would haunt her, when she finally slipped.

This wasn't so bad. Where she was expecting hellfire to consume her she only felt sunshine. Bonnie was in a familiar clearing in the woods.

It was wrong to feel so light after realising she was a murderer, but this was her dream. And she wanted to enjoy the small pocket of peace. So she closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards. She remembered feeling so happy here, teaching Kai magic.

Until he siphoned her accidentally.

Then she felt pain, deepening at seeing how devastated he looked. Was that why she dreamt of this place? To make herself feel bad?

But that pain was nothing compared to hearing his voice, barely a whisper.

'Bon-nie?'

She opened her eyes, vision temporarily white in the sunlight, until they focused on his blurry outline, clearer as he wandered unsurely towards her.

'Kai?' Or it could have been 'Hi.' It came out as nothing more than a croaky whisper of conflicted emotions.

She was dreaming of him. She'd done it before, but it was mainly replays of their memories with him fading, slipping from her hold, never as solid as this. When he sat in front of her, it felt like she could reach out and touch him.

So she did.

Her hand was on his by all accounts, except she couldn't feel his warmth. He was a specter. The first ghost to haunt her.

'Why can't I feel you?' He asked, looking down at her fingers on the back of his hand.

'We're dreaming.' She smiled up at him, only half genuine and trying to brush over the ache in her gut to enjoy his company for the little time they had. 'I hear you're King.'

As if striking up an actual conversation with this version of Kai she dreamed up would ease her.

A stab at some normality she was missing.

'Yes, actually.' Kai smiled at the shift in their tone. Her stomach clenched at the sight, waiting for this dream to turn into a nightmare but hellbent on enjoying every moment until then. 'Only took the deaths of a few family members but I got there.'

'I heard about that.' Bonnie nodded, folding her hands back on her own lap. 'Do you think she- Jo- regrets it?' It was a stupid question if Jo really was wholly responsible for the murders, unlike what she suspected. Witches had instincts and Bonnie had brains, she sussed the truth the minute she felt guilt for Jo.

And if she was right in her suspicions, then of course she would have dreamt up Kai to interrogate after her own realisation. But he looked puzzled at the question, refusing to face her nonetheless.

'I think she does. She wasn't sane when she did it.'

'But does that matter, how she felt at the time? She killed someone- people, she killed people.'

He watched her eyes get bigger as she asked, seeing how deeply she poured herself in the question. His own looked to the distance, remembering something she couldn't sense. There was something different about him. Physically he looked the same, but his gaze... The way he looked at her wasn't the way she was used to. It held all the warmth of their last goodbye.

Off.

He felt off.

'Your father's dead.' He said. 'The Mikaelson Princess was telling me.' Kai fixed his eyes, grey under the sun, on her once more. 'How did he die Bonnie?'

'Heart attack.' She lied.

The Mikaelson Princess? Why would she dream of Kai telling her that? A small detail to drive her insane? He was scanning her already and she knew he was seconds away from knowing. Was it such a bad thing? She dreamt him up for a reason. Sharing her burden with his corporeal form couldn't be a bad idea.

'You're a terrible liar Bonnie.'

'Have you ever considered that you read me too well.' She said, dreading the bittersweet talk they were going to have and doing as much as she could to delay it.

But he never laughed, even looking a little confused.

Off.

His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, waiting for her.

In a small voice she confessed, 'I killed him.'

She waited for him to look at her like the murderer she was. To scramble to get away from her. Under the golden rays she felt red.

'On purpose or accident?'

'Does it matter? He's dead.' Her voice trembled.

'It matters, there's a big distinction.' Kai sat forward, he knew which one it was but maybe she wasn't clear on her own intentions.

'I did it with my magic. I just remember wanting him dead, and then suddenly he was.'

He nodded, filing away that this dream version of the Princess had magic- something he couldn't remember from their visit.

Maybe he was dreaming up a version of her more like him.

'But you didn't mean it. You lost control.'

'Like Jo.' Her voice came out crackly, with little disagreement. Just because she didn't mean to do it, it didn't make her feel like any less of a piece of dirt. More so because of how long she'd gone denying it.

'Can I ask you something?' He sounded chirpier and it confused her into nodding. 'Will crying over what you did make you feel better?'

'I don't deserve to feel better.' Her angsty response forced him to roll his eyes.

'And is continuing like that going to save your soul?' He said the phrase with all the seriousness of an anecdote. 'Look, you're not seeing the bigger picture here. You're Queen now. You can wallow and cry about how fractured your poor little soul is. Or you can realise that now, it's all up to you. There are people relying on you. Little orphanages full of children that you can do more for than just donate. It's not about you anymore.'

'I shouldn't be queen, I'm a terrible person.'

He was making too much sense that now she had to reach for different ways to get across how awful she was feeling and convince herself she was rotten.

'Like your father was any better.' He replied, from what he could recall there were rumours surrounding Rudy too. 'Alright. So let's say you tell everyone what you did. Then you get dethroned, imprisoned or executed obviously. And oh guess what- you were the last surviving heir. Now your entire Dynasty has come down and the whole Kingdom is vulnerable without a Monarch. Not to mention how highly valued it is because of your seaport. There's going to be a battle for it. Probably a few. I'd be surprised if it's not a shell of its former self under your family's authority, thousands dead and thousands more displaced because of it. Let's not even get into how much your council members are probably going to screw over its running, fighting for their own interests.'

'They could just find a new monarch.' She looked faraway, taking in the wrong lesson from what he was saying.

'No they can't. You're running away Bonnie. And you can try and justify it as much as you want and call yourself a million names, but what's done is done. The consequences of your actions are that you have to lead now. Make that your punishment if you have to, just face up to it.' He was self aware enough to realise how staked he'd made himself on making her feel better, for no reason other than the fact that she felt bad.

It was more than what he felt.

'But I'm a monster.' Bonnie whispered, looking down at her hands and surrendering to the fact that his logic was giving her clarity.

'Self deprecation won't absolve you.'

'What will?'

'Your own mind. Control it.' But she still didn't look wholly convinced. So he did the only thing he knew to defeat a monster.

Finding a bigger one.

'I killed my family Bonnie. Not Jo.' It was fine to tell her that, he counselled himself. She was just a dream. The dream of a Princess he briefly knew. A figment of his imagination dreamt up to remind him of his humanity. The girl he directly affected by killing Lucas. It felt natural to confess his own crimes to her.

Bonnie's head flew up, eyes burning his. A multitude of emotions. First she looked shocked. Then she looked angry- and when she looked angry he thought he would have to duck. Finally there was a cold hard resolve.

'You used magic.' She guessed.

'Yup.' He popped the 'P', waiting for some sort of violent outburst. For her to scream at him righteously. And he wouldn't stop her.

If hating him made her stronger, then he would let her have it.

'For us?' She whispered and he found himself confused once again.

What us? No matter how intimate this conversation was, they were barely more than strangers to each other.

'For me.' He replied, watching her face drop suddenly. 'I cloaked myself and used my sister's knife to gut them all. Even Olivia who- by the way- knew some pretty sensitive stuff about you.' He forgot exactly what it was, 'you've got a spy in your court.'

He was so remorseless when he spoke about it. She'd seen him with Lucas, not exactly the closest but they were brothers. That had to mean something. Being family had to mean something. How could he do that?

'You just killed your whole family like that?'

He saw the look in her eyes. The twinkle of judgement. There it was. He managed to out monster the monster.

'Without even thinking about it.' He replied.

Of the two of them she became something she thought was out of reach, the better person. The understanding that no matter how low she fell, he would always be lower. There was no rock bottom when he was around and in a twisted way it made her want to pull him forward and kiss him. And in a straighter way, she wanted to run. But this was a dream and the closest thing to that was waking up.

He looked forsaken as the world around them began to shake and they flirted with consciousness once again. But where he would wake to forget the meeting, she remembered every word.

Lord Saltzman had taken up the chair of the meeting, deciding it was best to not go after the Princess after she left so suddenly. He didn't want to risk overwhelming her. A part of him was worried that her rumoured little romance with the bastard Prince- now King- was resurfacing. From what he'd seen she'd been holding it together, even if she smiled a little less or spoke more selectively, she was functioning.

But this display of her didn't bode well and he became worried again, that her father's death was going to wipe away the little ability she held to keep on going. There was a contingency in place should anything like that ever happen. Find her a suitable husband, quickly, at her agreement, and have him rule. Her father's half-baked idea. But Rudy was planning on living forever, convinced he had the key to immortality under his thumb. It was a much smoother transfer of power, but a route Alaric was reluctant to take.

'The people shouldn't be allowed to the coronation, it's too unsafe. But a tour afterward should satisfy them.'

'Agreed.' Lord Gilbert nodded. Heads nodded in unison around the table.

The door to the small council room creaked as the Princess slipped undramatically back inside the room, an oxymoron with how suddenly everyone paused to look at her, taking her chair at the head. All six members of the council started expectantly. Where they were expecting to see an unsure frown, as feeble as her entrance, they saw a jaw set with resolve.

Bonnie took in a barely noticeable breath to steady herself and began. 'The Medicci's will be invited to the funeral. We'll use this as a show of power. Put the word out that the coronation route will be through the town-'

'Majesty what if-'

She put a hand up to silence Lord Saltzman.

'Put the word out. The more people there are in the streets the better I'll look to the attending royalty. This is my reign my Lords. I'm going to treat it as such.'

The route the carriage took to the chapel began from the docks and she couldn't have anticipated how large the crowds were going to be. People packed in thousands across and multiple rows back, not to mention the buildings crammed full with every window thrown open and heads peeking out. As she passed they threw up cheers, thundering claps and roaring blessings, showering the path the carriage took with flowers.

Her dress was traditionally golden and a larger version of a baptismal gown, embroidered with diamonds and rubies made by local seamstresses whom she invited to sit in the front section. She stood in the foyer of the Cathedral, hidden from the congregation and hidden from the humongous crowds outside. Around her Elena and Caroline fixed the material and sorted the entourage that was to follow her. Made up of Lords, Ladies and children from her sponsored orphanages. She felt a small squeeze in her palm and looked away from counting the number of flowers entwining the pillar to Sheila beside her.

'Are you nervous?'

'Very.' Bonnie said, expecting comfort from her.

But Sheila squeezed her hand once more and then dropped it.

'Good. It means you care.'

With a huge grin and kiss to her forehead she took her place and Bonnie had no time to dwell on the words before the Organ keys sounded. She entered as Princess for the last time, careful to steady her breath as she walked towards the throne.

Sheila and Beatrice took up the rear of the procession, Sheila beaming as she saw her life's work come to fruition.

There were hymns and prayers all meant to bless the new Monarch. The feeling of anticipation burned her, as the Archbishop hovered the crown over her head, the small hairs on the back of her neck prickled as she waited.

'Do you swear to Protect the Kingdom and the people of the Kingdom, so help you God?'

She inhaled through her nose and took a last look at her grandmother. Sheila offered her a small smile of encouragement.

This was where her father was crowned. He walked up that aisle, sat in this chair and said the words. She didn't know who he was before the power, but she liked to think it warped him. That meant there was a part of him that was better than who he became. Would it warp her? Would she hit bottom like her father? She'd already killed and felt terrible because of it.

Self depreciation won't absolve you.

No.

She was already at the bottom.

There was only one way for her to go now.

'I do.'


	26. Choices

'We can't raise the tax level when half of the Kingdom is already starving.' Kai said, sitting back in his chair, trying his best not to look annoyed. It was like talking to a brick wall with these people. They were all either rich and entitled or the children of the rich and entitled. This privy council had more money combined than the whole of the Crown's coiffers.

'Then how do you suggest we pay for the education system you're proposing? Besides, they have grain now.' Lord Petrova looked smug in his statement and he wanted nothing more than to smash his head into the table.

'It's just not viable My Lord.' Lord Fell tried gently, 'We should leave the education of children as a private venture.'

'What about those who can't afford tutors?'

It was not sentimentality.

Smarter people worked better and were proven to be valuable assets to any Kingdom. A smarter population would pay off in the long run.

'Not to mention the fact that we wouldn't know what they're learning.' He tried.

'Religious education is enough for the peasants. Too educated and they would revolt.' Lord Fell explained.

'Or it's a mob waiting to happen. Uneducated people are dangerous.' Kai snapped back, getting tired of this repetitive dance.

'With all due respect I don't see it happening, Sire.' Donovan added the 'sire' as an afterthought. There was no respect in the way he spoke.

No understanding that the King's authority was meant to be absolute.

'But I suppose a wealthy match for a Queen could help the financing situation.' Petrova dropped in casually. The majority of his meetings ended with that sentiment.

Find a Queen.

He knew what that meant. Find a Queen, have an heir and eventually when they got really tired of his suggestions they could depose him without a fear for who would be the next in line.

No thank you.

He could have argued his point and forced it through like he had done with so many other issues, but this was too important- too big- for that. He had to play the game. So he sighed, taking a glance towards the chandelier in apparent thought before acquiescing.

'I suppose. Thank you gentlemen, that will be all for today.' He waited for them to leave before getting up himself, lest any decided to stay behind and begin the mutinous talk he knew they were not above.

It was only by the skin of his teeth he managed to gain their approval for grain to be distributed to the areas hit hardest by the weather. They were more than happy to have him throw a ball for the nobility, so they could get to know him in light of his Crowning, but anything of substance and he had to drag them kicking and screaming. They still saw him as the bastard from the first marriage. Spurious in his Princedom and as King. There was simply no respect. He considered getting rid of them all but how would that look to the others? He'd be seen as unstable.

No.

Someone needed to be made an example of to get the rest to fall in line. Kai stalked to his study, a room different to his father's. He tried to use that one, like every other sovereign before him, but it was like sitting with a ghost and he preferred to be alone to think.

It took about half an hour to pick someone and then it was just making the necessary arrangements. Until then, he'd be up until he received confirmation.

When all his thoughts seem to be competing he alway diverted for a distracting book. Most times it was the familiar green tome. Kai had to handle the Grimoire's delicate pages carefully, nearly wearing them out with how often he flicked through it. The last page of the book was the one how turned to.

Weeks ago, he was scouring the back few pages when he noticed it. Scribbled in tiny handwriting on the smallest portion of the page.

He flicked through the other pages to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him before going back to it. A spell scribbled in latin, annotated in english. But the coincidence was too much and he needed a second pair of eyes.

Which is how he found himself back in the dungeons, facing a familiar cell.

'I realised I never thanked you.' His voice echoed off the stone walls. 'For lending me your magic. It's helped a ton.' The witch kept staring with eyes dead forward, as if ignoring Kai was the equivalent to an actual response. 'In the spirit of that, I come with an offer. It's a gift really.'

'Aren't gifts meant to be given without expectation?' The witch said. Well she cracked easy. Hadn't even managed to ignore him for more than a minute. She looked a little healthier which meant the guards were following his orders.

'Did I say gift? My bad, I meant I want you to do this thing for me and in exchange I'll be nice.' Silence again, this time meant to encourage Kai to go on.

'Why are you in here?' He switched the topic.

'I hurt people.'

'But you could leave at any time. You've got magic. Why are you staying?'

'Because I deserve to be here?' She said, pulling any answer out that she could to avoid prolonging the conversation.

'God, how angsty of you. You remind me of a dream I once had.'

'What?'

'The point is,' he promptly set the conversation back to its original direction, 'You could leave but you don't. Instead you stayed to play the part of psychic for my father. Which means you understand the use of power.'

Underneath her hood he could have sworn he saw a smirk.

'I understand power more than you boy.

King, he wanted to correct but he skipped over it.

'You know my father listened to you more than he ever listened to me.'

'He also let you live in a castle while he kept me in a dungeon. Priorities.'

'Right.'

'What do you want?' There was an exasperated edge to her tone that he didn't care for. Brushing it off, he held up the Grimoire open to the page under the torch light and watched her creep steadily closer.

'Tell me about this spell.'

She moved closer, intrigued by the Grimoire that could have been hers. Studying it for less than a minute, she sat back, residing herself to the information she was about to disclose.

'It's a curse.'

'Doesn't look like it to me.'

'Well it wouldn't, to a monster.'

'That stings. After everything we've been through.'

The witch shook his head as he spoke. 'It's basically killing someone.'

'Absorbing an essence.' Kai corrected.

'Killing.' The woman insisted. 'That kind of spell leaves a mark. You'll absorb their essence and sure, get some of the magic-'

'-Not really seeing a downside-'

'-But the spirits will demand a balance. It's against the laws of nature. There's a reason the words are barely legible. Whoever thought it up couldn't even bring themselves to write it down.'

'And yet they did,' Kai pursed his lips. 'But this spell-'

'-Curse-'

'Spell.' He insisted. 'This spell means I'd never have to siphon again. I'd have magic of my own?'

The giant cavity in his torso would finally be fixed. Since the last of the witch's magic left him, it had been getting worse. He could feel the rot spreading through him, itching for magic to heal itself with. His fingers twitched at his side, using massive amounts of self restraint not to siphon her magic again.

'That's if it works.'

'Why wouldn't it work?'

'Merging is tricky business. Killing both souls at the best of times if they're incompatible.'

'I read the warning. I have a compatible soul in mind but I need a favour.' Kai inched closer to the bars, scuffing his knees.

She chose this moment, the moment she had Kai well and truly hooked, to go throw in her own bargain.

'I need a favour of my own.'

'Yes I'll grant you freedom.'

'I'm not after freedom, like you said, I could have left at any time. I need to know where they are.'

'Can't you just do a locator spell?'

'You really think a coven that powerful is going to be found by a simple locator? No. They can't be found by magic.'

He pretended to think about it for a second so's not to seem too eager.

'Deal. Help me and I'll tell you. Hell, I'll even give you an escort.'

It could have been a trick of the dim light but Kai swore he saw her smile, before quickly burying it. She went mute after that and he had to pick the information he wanted to know, already spending too much time there. There were only a few minutes more before he had to greet the newest inmate.

'If my theory is right, then you should get a new cell mate soon. All you need to do is teach her a little magic- not too much, just enough for her to call herself a witch. Do that, and I'll get you back to the Bennetts.'

'Well,' The witch sat up, 'it seems only neighbourly.'

It was freezing outside. When did it get so cold? Wasn't it just summer? She could have sworn she saw the sun the last time she was out here.

That must have been months ago.

Weeks?

...Years?

No. It definitely couldn't have been more than a year. She refused to believe that being stuck in the basements had destroyed her sense of time. Months. She was sticking with months. The iron shackles were starting to hurt, icicles around her wrists leaving pink marks. But Jo kept her head up and stared down the metal gate.

Six guards to escort her here seemed far too many but it was about sending a message. That's why Kai organised the route through town. Nobody screamed or spat or even said a word and she got to keep her shoes on. Even got a fur coat. But people saw the Prisoner coming and suddenly faces dropped, silence fell.

A light in the dark corridor, getting bigger and bigger until the silhouette was standing behind the bars, waiting for the guards to unlock the door. Birds scattered as a high pitched creek wheezed from the hinges and her brother came to stand by her side, turning to join her stare.

'Did you enjoy the walk of shame?'

She stayed silent, refusing to engage with his theatrics.

'You know when dad made me do it I had rotten eggs in my hair for days. There aren't any baths in there you know.'

Nothing. Not even the smallest bout of sympathy as he recalled the story.

Father had been the one to lock him away but she was the one who campaigned for his release.

Now look at them.

'It's been a long time coming Jo and you made your choice a long time ago-'

'He was our father-'

'-He was a disappointment. And you chose him. So choose again, Jo.' He walked over to the gate, standing by the side of the pitch black passage.

A sharp poke to her back and the guard behind her edged them forward until she was right in front of it. Each step was slow, the rancid smell of human flesh filling her nostrils and watering in her eyes. She wanted to turn around and run, but she was a grown woman. She mustered up whatever courage she could.

Kai's face was blank and she felt a second of pity.

Not for this hungry maniac, but for her twelve year old brother being shoved into the darkness, not knowing if he'd ever be allowed out again.

And she hated him.

She hated both versions of him.

Josette took a deep breath of bittersweet air and took a step inside.

Sculpted trees and the sound of chirping replaced by murky vision and low sobs. The gate clanged shut behind her, a single guard joining her and she tried to breathe calmly through her mouth.

'Close your eyes and follow your feet.' She heard her brother say. 'Choose well.'

And then nothing but the sound of retreating feet.

He left her.

Would that be the last thing she ever heard him say? Another jab to her back and she started moving her feet, unsure of where they wanted to go.

'Any tips on the nicest cells?' She asked the guard, half joking half wanting some guidance. But he didn't answer. It was so dark in here that closing her eyes wouldn't make a difference.

So why not?

She closed her eyes and followed her feet, latching on to a vague pull she headed towards it.

They were already gathered. It was shocking how prompt they could be when there was something that directly affected them to discuss.

'My Lords, please sit.' He followed his own orders and sat at the head of the long table, trying his best to look distressed, even going as far as pausing for dramatic effect before diving in. 'As of this morning Lord Petrova was found guilty of treason. At his home he was found plotting with other nobility of the murder of their sitting monarch- me. I cannot begin to describe how upset I am- I'm sure you'll all join me in condemning his actions.'

Treason.

It was the easiest crime to charge anyone for. All he did was wait until Petrova was hosting dinner last night and have his Guards burst in to break up the party, one of them planting the documents necessary. He got a pay rise. Bullshit charges that anyone smart enough could see through as the dangerous message it really was. And he was banking on these men to be intelligent enough.

'Y-yes,' Lord Donovan started, looking paler than usual. 'As a member of the council he's entitled to be judged by his peers. We should set a court date immediately.' It was clear Donovan was fighting the sudden shift in power. He still wanted to cling to his slipping authority. Didn't he realise that he would be next if he didn't fall in line?

Kai would have to make it clearer.

'He was. However given the severity of these charges he was executed at dawn-'

'-Already?'

'I didn't really feel like letting a traitor live and if you disagree with me on that I'd seriously wonder about your loyalties as well Lord Donovan.'

'No sire, you are correct. Swift action for a merciless crime.'

'Indeed. Anyway his holdings forfeit to me so it looks like we'll have enough funding for the welfare project.'

'Surely we must leave something for his remaining family…' Lord Mason squeaked. All the men were still processing the shock of losing one of their own so suddenly. Teetering on their precarious seats, the honeymoon truly was over.

'There's no need. They were executed too.' That had them shaking.

His lovely wife and children were all gone too and they saw the King in the dangerous light they'd been so oblivious to before. Not a single person dared to speak, not even Kai, enjoying how uncomfortable they'd become. Three knocks against the wooden door and he broke the tension.

'Come in.'

A messenger entered, red hat and silver platter. On the dish was a single cream envelope and a knife to cut it open.

'Thank you.' He took them both, dismissing the man.

All eyes watched him as he took the knife- Donovan even flinched. The familiar wax stamp cracked as he sliced it open, a single page and directly to the point. The room waited for him to read it, watched him frown, and then read it again, only to sit up with a single sound.

'Huh.'


	27. No good people

She read the letter once again and folded it onto the table. It was ridiculous. She hadn't been Queen for long and she was already swamped with marriage proposals. Couldn't she be her own person for five seconds at least?

'It's worth considering.' Alaric said.

'It's worth rejecting more.' She replied and he gave her the sigh.

That sigh that was becoming synonymous with a bad decision made. Any decision she seemed to make he disagreed with. Spending crown funds on a Kingdom rejuvenation, starting with having the slums in the city improved, was a decision he was definitely not happy with.

It wasn't like it was his money.

'King Mikael's son is an excellent choice and would be a good ally. Now you're Queen your priority must be securing yourself by having an heir. People don't challenge Dynasties.'

'No my priority is taking care of my Kingdom. I'm not some horse you try to breed.'

'Bonnie you know that's not what I meant.' He pleaded with her.

She knew he never meant it in that way. He was just being honest.

'Alright if I have to. Give me some time to think about it.'

A nod of her head, their discussion was adjourned.

'Let the council know your decision next meeting.' He ended, leaving her alone in the study.

She hated how his tone was similar to her father's. But it was different too. There was no real malice behind any of the suggestions, he simply said what he thought, with no other agenda than what was best. In that way she didn't mind it so much. She needed the balance. That's why she sat in the same study as her father used to. To remind her of what she was capable of.

To remind her to be better.

Already thinking of the perfect solution, she left for Grams' room. In the main part of the Castle and three times bigger than the last one so when they were practising magic together she had more room to cause mayhem.

'Now focus again Bonnie.' It still took a little getting used to practising magic so openly in the castle but she had to remind herself that there was no one to walk in on them. Only Elena and Caroline and they were well aware of what she was.

'Grams I am. I just…' She adjusted her crossed legs and opened her eyes, waving a hand to light the main torches of the room to join their candle light. 'That, see how easily I did that? And this locator spell is basic enough. I should be able to get it with no problem at all. I know why it's not working and I know you keep getting me to try- to protect me from the truth.'

Sheila tried not to look like a child caught stealing and Bonnie tried not to look angry as the realisation sunk in. Of all of the omissions, she understood the need to keep this one. She only wanted to spare Bonnie the heartbreak.

'Jeremy's dead.' Bonnie whispered, voice breaking.

Saying it aloud made it worse and she was sobbing before the words faded, grandmother encircling her.

'Maybe he was attacked or had an accident but either way he's dead.'

Her heart began sinking and hit the bottom of her stomach the more she cried. Sorrow was a feeling she was becoming familiar with. The months of trying and failing to find him, coupled with the circumstances of his leaving which led to his death, made her cry harder. The sadness she could handle, but the relief at finally knowing what happened to him was unexpected and made her hate herself even more than she already did.

She let herself receive comfort from Sheila for longer than she deserved before making an excuse to leave. Elena and Tyler needed to know the truth as soon as possible.

On her way down to the kitchens she fell into step with a looming figure.

'I don't remember inviting you here.' Channelling her sadness into anger directed at him seemed to help her keep her head.

'That's because you didn't.' Enzo drawled. 'Sheila did.'

'And why would she do that?'

'Maybe she likes my company.' When he saw she wasn't buying his excuse he rectified it with the truth. 'Or maybe she thinks the best Guard for the Queen would be a hundred year old vampire.'

The knowledge that he was a vampire wasn't surprising. Sheila taught her about them when she was younger, about how strong and fast they were. Dangerous too, and with excellent hearing that explained how he always seemed to know where she was.

'What?'

'Oh yes. She made me your personal Guard.'

'She can't do that.'

'Do you want to tell her that or shall I?'

Bonnie grimaced at the thought.

'I don't exactly need guarding on my way to the kitchens.'

He nodded.

'Good to know love.' She half expected him to stay, overstepping as usual but he broke off at the next corridor.

Tyler was sitting at the long table, flanked by Elena and Caroline enjoying their late afternoon tea, laughing and chatting, when they saw her enter. They gave her smiles in greeting but when she couldn't return it, feeling the muscles in her face too heavy, they dropped them.

They knew.

They knew just by looking at her, what she had to say. It was a respite to have people just as distraught as she was and they spent the afternoon sitting side by side. It started with mourning, crying out their sadness. Elena was inconsolable, a crumpled heap on Bonnie's lap. As the sun progressed in the sky they found the strength to talk about him. Painfully reminisce on their memories of him. Come dinner time Tyler decided the other staff should know and she let him be the one to break the news.

The next council meeting was delayed until she was feeling less out of sorts. She carried on with general Kingdom duties, signing edicts, making decisions, that sort of thing. But she didn't feel like talking politics until she had a hold of her emotions. Randomly bursting into tears during the meeting wouldn't exactly help anything. Besides, they would only be interested in meeting to find out who she decided to marry. She wasn't being hounded on it and she suspected that was due to Alaric staving them off.

He'd been fond of Jeremy too.

Elena was in bits and Bonnie focused on cheering her up hoping to make her feel better. How was she meant to choose someone to marry when the first boy she ever loved was dead? And her other love left her so deeply scarred. She was, only just, able to go a day without thinking about Kai and the only way to pull herself out of that hole was to pretend he didn't exist.

What was the damn point?

She was starting to spiral again. Returning to the nest she made for herself in the back of her mind, surrounded by the hostility of her own thoughts. That was when Sheila stepped in, hijacking her for a morning walk.

'Where are we going?'

'You'll see.' She took her to the stables and about an hour later they were back at the familiar camp. But where it was usually teeming with people it was nearly empty.

'Where is everyone?'

Sheila quickly tied their horses and led them into the trees towards the sound of chanting.

Here they were, all congregated amongst the trees, sitting facing two individuals holding hands. Another witch presided over them as they stood beneath a flowery canopy. Bonnie hovered with her grandmother at the back of the crowd, careful not to draw attention to themselves.

'It's a wedding.' Bonnie concluded.

'A witch's wedding.' Sheila corrected. If she squinted she could see a thin red layer, watery between their two palms as they chanted.

Blood.

'Phasmatos Vinculo.' They chanted over and over again until their magic charged between them, wind picking up and at the climax she felt the energy pop, settling into stars between them, a new energy as they joined together. People were clapping and just like that they were wed.

'Why did they get married?' Bonnie whispered as the presiding witch began a closing speech. Did it increase a person's magic? They certainly looked more powerful together.

Sheila scoffed at the question, holding Bonnie's hand. Wishing that holding it in her own would be enough to pull Bonnie back, lamenting how far she'd strayed from who she used to be. Incapable of recognising something so simple.

'Because they love each other.'

She managed to forget that people did that. Marry for love. She looked back at the couple to confirm it and sure enough the doughy glaze in their eyes was love. There was something pure in the way they looked at each other.

She remembered grey eyes looking at her the same way and her heart ached. Thinking about Kai when she was meant to be mourning Jeremy made her feel worse.

'Why did you bring me here?'

'Because I wanted you to see what it's like. To get married. It's two souls becoming one and it's not as terrible and your father made it. See those two, they were strangers at first who got to know each other and fell in love.' She watched the couple go in for a chaste kiss.

Her chest hurt, whatever Sheila was going for it wasn't working. They all wanted her to get married and this was her way of convincing her. Prince Niklaus was the stranger they wanted her to get to know.

For the respect she held for her grandmother, she thought about what she said.

Niklaus was a new addition. He would have money and influence. From her coronation she remembered him being particularly smart and witty. He was handsome enough too, she remembered being vaguely attracted to him, not like with Lucas. Maybe all she needed to get over Kai was someone else to help her. And Klaus didn't have a trail of bodies littered behind him. Klaus didn't have hands coated with blood. His mind was a simple place that she would have no trouble navigating.

Klaus was the smart choice.

The first thing she did when she got back was call her the council together. She sat at the head of the table and waited. Alaric was the first one to arrive and she filled him in before the others arrived.

'I've decided on my successor.'

Lord Saltzman let out a sigh of relief.

'Lord Gilbert.'

Alaric sat forward, already worried. 'No.'

'Why not? He's Elena's father.' She hid the smile on her face as she saw him struggling to accept the decision.

'And luckily that's where their similarities end, because Lord Gilbert is an idiot. A dangerous one too. If you named him your successor there's no telling what he'll do. He's a man hungry for power which is a dangerous thing.'

'And you're not?'

'No. I'm not. I'm a scholar. A born advisor. I'm happy where I am. Unlike Lord Gilbert. He's a climber. What about Stefan Salvatore?'

She nodded, chewing on his advice, drumming the desk with her fingertips. 'You know you assess people quite well.'

'I've had years of practice.' He said, unsure of why the topic changed to complimenting him all of a sudden.

'And you're trustworthy. You were my father's successor until I was born.'

'And I gladly relinquished my title. Bonnie what are you getting at?'

She pursed her lips. 'I lied. I'm not naming Lord Gilbert as my successor. I just wanted to see what you'd say.'

'So you haven't picked anyone yet?' He seemed almost annoyed to be back at the initial problem.

'I have.' Bonnie flashed him a grin, the first real grin in a while, 'You.'

It was his shock that made her smile. How he genuinely hadn't been expecting it. She knew what Alaric thought of her. At times she was petulant and trying, but he was still there, advising her all the same. It was because he understood his duty and she'd watched him perform it with complete impartiality. He was a servant of the Kingdom and if anything happened to her, she knew he would be the best person to rule.

'I'm flattered but I don't think the council will go for it. They hated when your father named me successor all those years ago and something tells me they'll fight it all the way again.' She remembered how everyone said Alaric would be the next King if anything ever happened to her. It was certainly her father's plan once she was married to Lucas. Have Alaric run the Kingdom in her name while she lived in her husband's Kingdom.

But out of what everyone said, and what everyone thought, she was still here.

Alaric was part of the reason. All those incredibly smart tutors, secretly arranged weapons lessons, Kingdom reports that she somehow found left in the library, secretly arranged trips down to the City (he was the reason she found so many Orphanages to sponsor)- things her father tried to hide from her- Alaric was the one responsible. In the only belief she was sure she shared with the late King, Alaric would be the best successor.

'Then the council will find itself dramatically lacking in a few members.' The finality she argued with made him smile. Bonnie wasn't going to budge on this. 'How's that decision?'

He mulled it over, sitting back in the chair and resigning himself to the responsibility landing on his shoulders. 'At the risk of sounding biased. It's not a terrible one.'

He dropped the affectionate grin as the other's started filing in, bowing as they took their seats and filled up the oval table.

'Gentlemen.' She addressed the rest of the council now, renewed in her decision and feeling her heart pounding for the first time in a while. 'We've got a few decisions to make now that my absence is over. First things first, I've made my decision regarding marriage.' All six men leaned eagerly forward, she could have sworn Damon Salvatore even gave her a sleazy smile.

Prince Klaus would marry her within the month and they would have a lovely ceremony. He was nice and she was certain she could grow to love him. Not a burning kind of love but a warm kindling, safe and reliable.

But the thing was, she was a witch.

She needed magic in her life like she needed air.

There was that honesty bubbling up within herself. The knowledge that there was only one decision she was ever really going to make given the choice.

'Send a proposal to King Malachai's kingdom inviting him to stay.'

It was him.

She wanted Kai.

She wanted her monster back.

She thought about it all the way up to the roof of her tower. Heart beating, skin buzzing as she walked. The invite had been sent out the minute she announced it and the more time passed the more anxious she was becoming. Bonnie felt renewed and anxious all at once. Able to finally breathe but surrounded by stuffy air, she needed the space. When she opened the door to step out onto the parapet someone was already there.

'This is my spot, you know.' She stood a few steps away from him, following his gaze onto the cerulean sea, blinding white spots dazzling them as the sun sank.

'I know. That's why I'm here.'

She smiled sweetly. 'To offer some more unwanted advice?'

'What is it exactly that I've done to annoy you?'

'Other than hover where you're not wanted?'

'But why exactly am I not wanted?'

She knew her answer of 'because you're annoying' would be null.

'If you actually got to know me, you'd know I was a good person.' Enzo sniffed.

For some reason she wanted to scoff at that. Reason's drawn from a memory that used to be painful. But was now filled with a renewed hope.

No good people.

'I'm sure you think you are.'

'I've only ever had your back Bonnie.'

'Your Majesty,' she corrected. 'And you've barely known me for five minutes.'

He bit the inside of his cheek, turning away from the night horizon to look at her, wrestling with the words he was trying to get out. 'I've known you a lot longer than you've known me.'

She grit her teeth and rolled her eyes. Deceit. Again.

'Explain.' She demanded, already knowing she was going to hate him for his answer.

'I'm a vampire, love, which means I'm immortal.'

'Shocker.' She replied with sarcasm matching his. But he ignored the hostility and continued.

'I came to this Kingdom about thirty odd years ago. Needed a favour from a witch and then I became indebted to her. '

'Sheila?'

He nodded, thankful she dropped the tone, suddenly hungry for information about her grandmother's past. 'After her daughter left the coven Sheila charged me with taking care of her.'

'Great job there.' Bonnie knew it wasn't fair to place her mother's death at his feet. Dying from childbirth wasn't his fault. But the anger boiling inside her at having been kept in the dark again manifested into spite. 'She died on your watch.'

'Yes well. Let's not go near what happened to your mother. It's a whole other story. Suffice to say after everything transpired and you were born, I was charged with protecting you too. And I'd like to say I did a good job .'

'A good job?' She scoffed, turning to face him at last. 'I-'

'You're alive, healthy, Queen in your own right. I'd say I did amazing. Do you even know how many attempts there were on your life? The amount of times you'd wander off alone into the woods thinking you'd be fine because you had a bow and arrow,' he vented. The stress of a lifetime trying to keep one human alive, and an especially reckless one as her, all spilled out.

Bonnie jutted out her chin, offended that she needed his protection.

'You didn't do a very good job. I've still had to defend myself against attackers.' This time the memory of Kai wasn't bleached in grey, the knowledge that he was coming back warmed it.

'Yes and he was the only one who managed to get to you. You and that bloody Prince never even saw the ones in the bushes because I'd got to them so quick.'

He meant for her to deduce just how helpful he'd been. To have her see him as the friend he really wanted to be. But in the settling dusk, he couldn't see her piecing together his omissions.

'That Prince? You've been watching me- You saw me with Kai.' He didn't need to nod for her to know she'd caught him. 'You're the leak.'

'Bonnie…'

'You were the one who told my father.' Her voice was dangerously low. 'You're the one who ruined everything.'

'I had orders.' He matched her low voice but when his tone alone didn't soothe her, he went on

'If I hadn't told the King someone else would have. You weren't exactly being careful. And I never ruined anything. There was no way you two would have married then, his father sent him to this Kingdom with the intention of killing him.'

She was building up to slap him but his last admission threw her.

'What?'

'The boy's father made a deal with yours. Find a way to cause his accidental demise and you and Lucas could get married.' Enzo said, excited by the prospect that he could get her back round to his side. 'But after your father found out you loved him, he spared him. Let him live.'

'Wh- why would he do that?' Her voice came out barely above a whisper as she struggled with the news. Any kindness from her father slashed the horrid image she built up of him to protect herself from drowning in the guilt of his death.

'To save you the heartbreak.' He embellished. 'Only now you're going to go and undo it all.'

'What?' The single word made her feel stupid. Asking the same question over and over again.

'You've invited the devil back to your doorstep and I'll have my work cut out for me once again.'

'He's not the devil.' She found her anger again. 'And he's not a danger to me.'

She wasn't sure of the last part. Not since she found out about his family. Finding out that his father wanted him dead alleviated some of the evil placed on his shoulders for the sin of patricide. His father was even worse than her own and she wondered if maybe Kai's reasons were just as solid as her's- maybe more so.

But she'd be damned if she let Enzo use it as ammunition.

'You don't know what he's capable of.' He warned, watching the trust he was trying to build slip away and trying desperately to claw it back.

'I know what he's done. And I know his reasons behind them. It's up to me how I feel about him, not you.' She shoved past him.

How dare he?

He'd been lying to her for her whole life- something she still couldn't quite wrap her head around- and he had the audacity to lecture her.

'Remind me again what happened to your first boyfriend. Jeremy, was it?'

She stilled, icy fear running down her spine.

No. Not Jeremy. He could talk about Kai but Jeremy was off-limits.

But Enzo ignored her want of ignorance.

'Fancy him going missing after seeing you and that Malachai together. Convenient too.'

'Stop. Enzo stop it.'

'Alright. I can see there's no need for me to carry on. Judging by how heartbroken you look, I've just confirmed your worst fears.' She turned away and flew down the stairs, taking them three at a time to get away. But there was no running away from her own realisation.

She waited until she was down the staircase before wiping at her sopping cheeks.

She never knew Kai killed Jeremy.

There was no way for her to know.

That's what she consoled herself with as her shoulder began shaking. It didn't matter that she started to feel that something was wrong. A sense manifesting in her gut, when she knew he was missing. That was after the fact. It was unfair for her to feel so conflicted. She was meant to feel the pain of mourning a friend. Instead she was hit with the remorse of the guilty as well, as if she'd murdered Jeremy with her bare hands. She was a murderer all over again and had no idea what to do or where to go. Only a single thought in her mind.

Leave.

Josette was accustomed to having to work hard for things. She worked hard to get people to like her, to get them to trust her. It was an urge eating away at her. All in the hopes that one day it would pay off. Fat lot of good it did her now she was sitting in the dungeons, facing the wall so she could soak up the tiniest bit of sunshine that crept through the barred window. Too high and small to see out of but just big enough to light her cell up for a few hours a day before shadows fell over it.

Perks of the VIP cells.

'You have to mean it.' Her neighbour, turned tutor, encouraged. 'Know that your magic will work.'

'That's easy for you to say.' But she acquiesced anyway, feelling the sun work to battle her exhaustion. 'Incendia.'

Nothing.

Not even a wisp of smoke.

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Kai being a siphon meant she would be too. Warily she eyed the witch staring at her, deciding if being a siphon was worth having magic at all. When the witch told her about it, animatedly confessing the sins of her brother, she couldn't believe it. But the more she thought about that evening, bits of her food going missing and phantom sensations, the more it made sense.

Kai was a witch.

A Siphon, she corrected.

Jo almost gave up entirely on the thought of anymore hard work. She was tired of trying. In her exhaustion she whispered once again- more to show her tutor that she was still trying. In quick succession she whispered, 'Incendia,' not stopping to wonder if it would work.

Lack of doubt constituted as blind belief in the laws of magic, she noted, as her palm sparked to life.

'You have magic!'

The witch scrambled to her knees and gripped the bars on her side, poking her head through.

'I have magic.' Jo repeated incredulously. This was the first time she'd felt something akin to happiness in months. It was more than that.

It was hope.

'Good.' The urgency in the voice drew her eyes to her mentor's manic ones. 'You're going to learn this spell and kill your brother.'

Jo instantly frowned, sure that wasn't what she wanted. But Joey's bleeding stomach flashed in front of her. The sound that her father made as he slumped over filled her ears. Olivia's scarlet tears ran down her own cheeks. So instead she found herself pulling closer.

'Teach me.'


	28. House of Liars

She refused shoes, trudging mud all the way up to the castle, icky brown footprints leading the way to his study.

'Can I get you anything? Drink? Food? Some footwear?'

'She's got magic.' The witch bristled. No pleasantries then.

In the daylight she looked younger, no torchlight to throw aging shadows against waxen skin.

'Good. What have you got to do with this?' Across the desk, he flicked an opened letter towards her. Grimacing as she picked it up, leaving grimy fingerprints on the paper.

'Nothing. Very convenient though isn't it?' She said, skimming over the words once more with excited eyes. 'When are we leaving?'

'We. No. And it's a little too convenient, kind of hard to believe there's no witchcraft involved.'

'Right because I spend my days casting spells to get you a proposal.' She scoffed and relaxed into the chair, acclimatising to the luxury of a cushion.

'It's not like you've got anything better to do. Besides, I get an invitation to stay from the Queen of the Kingdom you've been dying to go to-'

'She was your brother's fiance, it's not out of reach that she'd still want an alliance with the Kingdom.'

The logic placated him and he mirrored her position, sitting back.

'Is she a siphon?' He asked, switching from talking about the Queen to his sister, and relieved the small ache in his mind subsided.

'No. She's got magic all on her own. It happens, mostly in twins, I heard about a pair of twin Bennett sisters a while ago, one was a siphon-'

'Thanks for the History lesson but I'm still not taking you with me.'

She dug her nails into the chair, sitting up and visibly tampering her anger. Before either of them could speak he ordered the guards forward.

'Josette needs you, I'm not about to take away her only company. But next time- and provided this goes well there should be a next time. Ah ah ah,' he chided, watching her fingers begin to curl as the guards shackled her again. 'I'm still the only one who can help you find the coven. I promised I will and you've got to take my word for it. It's not like you've got any other options.'

He waved his hand as her eye twitched, holding in her rage as she was led away. Kai stood up, gathering his things he took back the letter, using his nail to scratch away some of the dirt. His eyes cast over the words once again.

A formal invitation from Lucas' ex-fiance. For the life of him he couldn't remember her face, trying to conjure up the image and instead grasping at a beautiful blur. Oh well, he didn't need to remember what she looked like to remember how prosperous her Kingdom was. There was a reason his father picked her and though he was loathe to admit it, it was a clever move. Or it would have been if he wasn't dead. He took a blank paper, sending orders to the blacksmith. Once they were given to the messenger, he took up the letter again.

As he stared down at the beautifully looped letters he recognised the anxiety growing in his gut. An ominous foreboding warning him not to accept, slipping from forgotten orders, warred with his desire to add her territory to his pocket. Collect the Kingdom and the Queen. And anyone would be a better fit than the Mikaelson girl. Ultimately it was all these reasons, and another one, that convinced him to go.

Kai wanted to see the ocean again.

'Don't tell me he's listening to prophecies too.'

'I can't help if I'm in demand.'

The witch waited until the guard finished locking the cell and his light receded with his exit. From under her cloak she pulled out the warm bread, a little damp from the rain but still good. Splitting it, she slipped the bigger half through the bars to Josette.

'Riddle me this,' Josette asked, words muffled through the crumbs, 'do these visions just come to you or do you have a spell for them.'

'Not visions, they're more like dreams.'

'But they tell the future?'

'They can be interpreted in certain ways to do that.'

'Can all witches do it?'

'You certainly ask a lot of questions.' The witch sat back against the wall as she chewed on her meal. 'No, not all witches have the sense. It's particular to the Bennett line of witches.'

'Your family?'

'You really ought to get back to practising. Your brother's already got more control of his magic than you. It's scary really.'

'He's always been that way.' Josette sighed, resentment flowing. 'He's the skilled one, the clever one and the one everyone feared as a threat because of it. But how good at magic can he be when he doesn't even make his own?'

'That's why he's so skilled. He values it more. His magic only lasts so long so he's got to use it well.'

'Careful,' Jo kept her tone light, 'talk like that will get you kicked out of the I hate Kai club.'

'Alright I'll cease. I value my membership.' The witch joked, deciding to trust Jo with the next information. 'The Bennett's are my family.'

'Don't you want to get back to them? Why don't you? You have magic.'

The inevitable question and the witch nearly rolled her eyes. Deja Vu from explaining the same story to a young boy years ago, dumped into the cell next to hers and shivering in fear. She told him the story to calm him, she never imagined he'd used it to control her one day.

'I have magic, but only enough to sustain my life force. Mock immortality, I still age but incredibly slowly.' If Josette turned out the same as her brother she'd kill them both herself. 'It's a curse because of what… what I did. And besides even if I got out of here I'd be lost without my coven.'

'You could find them-'

'-I can't. Bennett's are secretive. The coven moves every few years and they keep mostly cloaked. So ergo, here I am. Stuck in a dungeon teaching magic to you.'

Jo looked sheepishly at her, squinting through the black to make out the lumpy outline of her cloak.

'Here we are.' She corrected, trying to share trauma. 'What did you do?'

'I put right a wrong.' Her cold voice echoed. 'And I was punished for it. Exiled, stripped of my power and then locked in a dungeon for parlour tricks at the amusement of the King.' This time it was the witch's turn to show resentment.

'I'd hardly call them parlour tricks.' Jo tried, 'and you managed to teach me magic, that's something. You're pretty strong and I'm sure one day you'll find your family again- I'll help you. When I get out of here and eventually kill Kai, I'll help you find them.'

The witch swallowed her guilt down thickly, thankful she couldn't see Josette's hopeful eyes.

'Thank you.' She replied, voice low so it could be mistaken for appreciation. 'But unless you keep practising that'll be a pipe dream.'

'Right,' Josette sighed, straightening her back. 'Incendia.' No sooner than she said it did the bare patch of stone erupt into flames, charring the grey concrete.


	29. With Lover's meeting

Why could he never hold his pee? Of what he remembered from the last visit he had to pee around this marker too. A tap to the roof of the carriage and it halted, letting him out. Donovan poked his head out of his own transport to see the reason for the sudden stop, only to duck back in when he saw the King head into the trees.

They were making good time. Barely dusk and they'd nearly reached their destination. With any luck they could be at the Kingdom before midnight and he'd get to sleep in an actual bed. If he actually managed to remember the way back to the coach. He was so stuck in thought his feet moved on their own accord, with more familiarity of the terrain than he could boast.

But when he heard the murmuring he moved his feet consciously this time.

Edging closer to the noise, he felt a lump forming in his throat. Coupled with how dry his mouth had suddenly become, a shiver set his goosebump alight. All the symptoms of his senses warning him. Of what, he was unsure until he scoured his surroundings, attaching his gaze to the distance, onto an irregular shadow pressed against a tree. He maneuvered to see past the shrubbery blocking the view and saw the origin of the shadow, moonlight falling over her silhouette. She was facing her shadow while he was still in the darkness, hidden by trees. Under the silver light she looked so forlorn, deep in thoughts he'd feel bad to pull her out of, lest he overstep.

But it was more the thought ringing in his ears, a command really, leave her alone.

He could have reasoned with it- it was dark, she was alone and that couldn't be safe- but it was dark, he was alone and he was tired. In no mood to wrestle with his thoughts. So he moved backwards, quieter than before. He would have backtracked all the way to the carriage without interference and left her alone if it wasnt for the sudden second voice. A male voice. Potentially like a situation that might need his help. He certainly wasn't staying around just to snoop. That was unbecoming of a King. It's what he told himself when he ducked completely behind a tree, ready to spy.

'Running into the woods at night is supposed to prove what, love? That you can handle yourself?'

Well that sounded threatening. Reaching beneath his cloak he curled a hand around the hilt of his dagger.

'I'm not trying to prove anything to you, I'm upset.'

He knew that voice.

It resonated in him at a frequency he couldn't control.

Vibrating until his head began to spin a little.

In the dizziness, the pressure on his mind let slip a thought. A name. Her name he was allowed

to know.

Bonnie.

And it began sheathing the emotions the name brought out. Scrambling to catch them and trap them all before he could feel them. Kai came back to himself in time to hear the man speak again.

'I just meant, you're being silly.' The accent sounded completely strange to him and yet familiar. 'Out here, alone? Come back inside the castle. Cry in the warmth.'

'I wasn't crying.' She snapped, before he heard her sniff. 'I'm allowed to be upset, wherever I like. So please, just leave me alone.' Rustling grew closer as she moved deeper into the woods in an effort to get away.

'Wait, love, I can't leave you like this.' More rustling, he was following her. Kai allowed himself the smallest peak to see she was just meters away from him.

'And stop calling me that!'

'Calling you what?'

'Calling me 'love'.

'I call everyone that. It's a habit. Doesn't mean anything.'

'I don't care. Just stop. Stop being so nice. Stop trying to get close to me. You've been watching me my whole life, so what? It doesn't mean I know you. It doesn't mean I like you. So just back off Enzo.'

'I'm not too proud to admit that stung a bit.' His face reflected genuine hurt and she swallowed her little regret with righteous fury. It wasn't her job to make him feel better.

'You haven't even done a good job trying to protect me. Where were you the night I almost ran away?' If it hadn't been for Kai's dagger she would have been on a whole different path.

'I was there, I just…' He paused thinking better of what he was going to say.

'Just what?' She pushed.

'I decided to let you go.'

His sincerity turned her on her head and she was left with nothing to reply, drained from all the emotions hitting her tonight, until she focused on his words a second more to see the fracture.

'Why did you do that?' It was clearly against his orders. Orders he loved to hide behind. He must have known what a missing Princess would mean for his position. Meaning he had a hell of a reason for doing it. And with how he acted towards her, suddenly unencumbered by the burden of keeping his existence a secret, it started to make her wonder. He realised there was no lying to her now. She would only hate him more if he tried.

'Because I care about you. Bonnie I lo-'

Behind his tree Kai covered his mouth to stop from snickering at the drama he'd discovered.

'Stop!' And thankfully he did, never quite reaching the four letter word, 'I will never care back, so please quit trying.' She hadn't even let the words settle before rejecting him. Kai almost got whiplash from it and allowed himself a quiet, breathy snort.

'This gets better and better.' To his strained hearing it almost sounded like the man, Enzo, was growling.

'Look I'm sorry you-'

'Not you, love.' Enzo cut her off. 'We seem to have a third set of ears.'

Oh dear, he was caught. Should he come out with his hands up?

'You may as well come out.' Enzo ordered loudly.

It was enough of an invitation for him to join the scene.

But as soon as he walked out both parties were excessively shocked to see him.

'How very fortunate.' Enzo gawked at him with familiarity. But for the life of him, he couldn't place his face.

'Kai?'

Her voice pulled his eyes towards her.

Now she was familiar.

From a memory, from a dream.

He knew her.

'Bonnie,' He pointed towards her to jog his ability to speak. 'The Princess- sorry Queen. I was just on my way to the castle. Sorry you probably don't recognise me, the beard's new-' He put a hand out for her to shake and she looked at it. The way her eyebrows were furrowed and how her lips parted but she never spoke suggested to him that she didn't realise who he was. 'King Malachai. Lucas' brother.'

Bonnie stared at him, jaw hanging open and eyes aghast. He remembered that look, the same look she gave him when he said goodbye. She still wasn't shaking his hand. Odd given that he was here to potentially marry her and Monarchs didn't bow to each other, so if she was expecting a different greeting she was going to be disappointed.

'A-Are you really here?' She squeaked.

'Yes, he's bloody well here.' Enzo interrupted. Kai's presence was overshadowing it a bit but his resentful tone reminded everyone that the man was nursing a broken heart. 'And that's the problem. If he's not in your head, he's here physically. You made so much progress when he was gone.'

'Uh, hello- hi,' Kai indicated to the faces turned on him. 'Don't appreciate being referred to as if I'm not here. Also I have no idea what you're both talking about. But if I could leave, that would be great. See I'm kind of due at the castle tomorrow. To see- well you.' He waved at her silhouette before backing away. It was clearly none of his business and it made no sense to him whatsoever. The small pressure on his mind was throbbing away.

'Well Bonnie?' Enzo sighed, 'are you going to let him go? The man responsible for breaking your heart?'

'He didn't break my heart.' Her words were directed at Enzo but her eyes never left Kai's. Green, but under a night sky they darkened to brown and he wondered what colour she was seeing in his own. His mind was trying to edge him away from her but it was like his whole soul was straining closer.

Halfway between running to and running from he stayed still, caught and tugged towards her in one go.

'He killed Jeremy.' Enzo dropped. Kai closed his eyes, frowning.

Jeremy. Jeremy. Jeremy.

The name rang a bell- an albeit rusted one with a god awful toll.

Jeremy Gilbert.

Illegitimate brother of Lady Gilbert. He got a job in the stables and residence at the castle for keeping quiet. Then he did something- something to piss Kai off and then… Oh yes. There it was.

Broody boy Enzo was correct.

He had in fact killed Jeremy. All this he remembered in spite of missing large chunks. It did in fact, also mean that he'd need to get back to the coach and turn the whole convoy around. His gut had been right, warning him not to come. Otherwise there was no getting out of this unscathed.

He looked up, ready to start lying his way out of the situation. But when his eyes locked with muddy green ones again, he knew. He knew she knew. She'd witnessed the whole exchange on his face. Instead of breaking down and starting to scream at him like he thought she would, she asked only a breathy question.

'Why?'

'Because…' As he struggled to think Enzo swapped in again.

'Save your breath. He won't remember.' Bonnie opened her mouth to ignore his order but he cut her off, adding 'I compelled him not to.'

Kai was lost before and now he was officially missing in the crucial information this conversation required. Bonnie seemed to understand the weight of what Enzo confessed and the sound of her palm hitting the man's cheek reverberated through the air.

'How could you?' Anger shook through the trees. Any normal man would have been shaken by the strength of the slap but Enzo simply adjusted his jaw, and burrowed into her with angry eyes.

'I was following orders.'

'You're a coward. Hiding behind those words like it's meant to offer you some absolution. At least own up to the terrible thing you did.'

'What like him?' Enzo gestured to Kai, who stood unsure of whether he should reply. Honestly it seemed like the conversation was already moving swiftly without his input.

'Do bad, but at least if I'm honest, it's good? How does that make any sense?'

'I think you're overthinking this buddy.'

'Shut up.' Bonnie's sudden attention on Kai threw him back into silence.

Evidently she hadn't forgotten about the whole murdering Jeremy thing just yet. Looking back at him, after the short moment looking away, brought back a rush of emotion to her face. He could have been wrong. Kai wasn't the best at reading emotions, let alone in the dark.

But when she looked at him he felt the urge to check his chest.

To see if there was the giant red wound Bonnie seemed to be seeing in him.

Because she looked at him with the bittersweet longing that was reserved for the dying.

Like the dead, he felt nothing.

It still didn't stop him stepping a little closer.

'Undo it.'

Eyes on him and words at Enzo.

Undo it. Undo it. Undo it.

The words, swimming in his subconscious, pressed against the barrier of living thought.

'I can't.'

Only to drown.

'I can, however, do this.' The darkness could have easily concealed the fact that Enzo was moving towards him.

It was the only way to explain how he found himself shoved against the tree trunk with Enzo's hands wrapped around his neck at supernatural speed.

'Tomorrow morning when you wake up you will forget this entire encounter.'

'Enzo!' Bonnie's scream was punctuated by a rock thumping off Enzo's head. When both men looked at her, she armed herself with a broken branch. Kai wanted to scoff at the musely weapon but the vampire was wary.

Vampire

That's where he recognised him from.

He wanted to shout, to scream, to yell his realisation. This was the man that almost killed him. But-bu-but what was he doing here? Why was he with the Queen? Ho-

Enzo released him and stepped back in submission. Instead of rushing at him in retribution Kai felt compelled to stay away. No magic, meant he had no strength. He'd have to play this one smart.

'Trust me I did that for the best. Tomorrow morning, this one will be none the wiser.'

But Bonnie was having none of his glib. She lunged for him far too smooth to be amateur. Enzo was gone in a blink, leaning against the tree behind her.

Kai took advantage of his freedom and pulled his dagger out, holding it at his side, moving closer to Bonnie.

In case she needed help. He reasoned. Not because of the invisible string tugging him closer, calling him to stand barely two steps from her. From this angle he could see the curve of her neck decorated with loose wisps of dark thread from the hair she'd messily tied up.

'Would you really kill me, Bonnie? What would Sheila say?'

'She's the reason you're not lying dead right now. But one more step and this stake will be the last thing you see.' She held it up, daring him to move past her.

'You're so blinded by your feelings for him that you can't see he's the biggest danger of them all Bonnie.'

'Again, am I the him in question? Because I have some notes if I am-'

'He's not a danger to me.' She sounded resolute but Kai was left to wonder about the answer.

'Touch him.'

Kai blinked, frowning. Did he hear that right? Touch him? Creep much?

'Fine.' Bonnie turned around, realising how little space he'd left between them.

The leaves beneath her feet crunched, her breath tickling his neck, as she tiptoed up to him placing her palms on his cheeks. And he let her, watching the movements, mesmerised by how soft her hands were.

But with the sudden contact he could also feel how cold her fingertips were. When the sensation diffused through his jaw it cleared the rest of his senses enough to notice the effect she was having on him.

First, his mouth was drier than it had ever been. If he wanted to speak, he wasn't sure he could.

Second, she was cold but warming under his blush. Because of the blush, his heart was hammering. Or maybe it was the other way around.

And third, that feeling; the pull to her, it was gone.

An elastic that stretched over their distance, suddenly flaccid when the tension of separation dissolved.

Back in each other's orbit.

Instead of the pain from snapping back into place, he felt comfortably loose with this final contact with her. His free hand moved up to curl around her fingertips out of instinct and he finally understood the reason he was drawn to her

Magic.

She had magic.

Bubbling under the surface of her skin, a practical tsunami of the stuff. He could almost taste it, it was yanking at his gut, screaming out to him. Nothing like the magic he siphoned from the witch. Bonnie's had a refinement to it. It wasn't so volatile towards him, practically caressing his entire being. And it had been so long since he felt the buzz of magic warm his veins. The longer he went without it the more he found himself yearning for it. With the demanding nature of being King he could distract himself, but it didn't stop him itching at his skin for more. Here she was, his deliverance. So full of salvation, in his grasp, and all he had to do was take it.

There was a reason he shouldn't.

A reason gnawing at him. But he was too consumed in the awaiting euphoria to care. In the darkness, his palm glowed red against the back of her hand. She hissed at the contact and he would have pulled away. Except the moment her magic dripped into his craving, he couldn't have stopped himself even if he wanted to. No matter how much she was whimpering. It was bliss, he was practically salivating.

She said his name, whispered it.

With that familiarity he still didn't understand and it somehow made him pull harder at her magic. There was resistance, she pulled right back. Instead of leaving the magic splintered at the ends it only served to make it more intoxicating. Like the harsh burn that came after alcohol. The world was becoming a technicolour masterpiece and in the darkness he felt his borrowed magic extend around him, a missing sense put back in it's rightful place. When Bonnie collapsed against his chest he finally stopped. The only magic he left her with was enough to sustain her lifeforce. But for all intents and purposes, she was bone dry.

In her sudden exhaustion he ran his suddenly heated palms up the side of her arms in a vain effort to warm her up. Why wasn't she running away from him?

'Sorry.' He mumbled, not feeling a word of the apology. 'I didn't- I didn't mean to do that. It just sort of happens sometimes and your magic is-' His increase of dopamine, riding the high, was making him babble but he couldn't help it 'Your magic is exhilarating.'

She drew back, pushing him with weak arms. He held her lightly by the wrists until she went too far for him to hold and he let her go. There was only a split second where he saw the betrayal on her face lash out at him.

Then she was gone.

Kai stepped back, looking around for Enzo and readying himself to fight with the newly acquired magic ringing through him. But he was gone too. All that was left was for him to leave as well. There would be no looking for them.

There was no need.

'Goodbye then.' He said to the twilight, before heading back to the coach, already fabricating the reason for their retreat. There was no way Bonnie would welcome him with open arms now. The way back he mourned the waste of a trip with half a heart. Euphoria running through him certainly didn't feel like a waste. He was so preoccupied with it, he ignored the added weight to the pressure of his mind. Getting ready to lock up new memories.

'He didn't mean to.' Bonnie said, struggling to catch her breath as she forced Enzo to set her down. In seconds he managed to move them all the way to the stables.

'Listen to yourself. He drained you of your magic- he hurt you, nearly killed you- and you're making excuses for him.'

'I'm not making excuses. He's done terrible things and I-' She pressed a hand to her forehead, the feebleness the siphoning brought on had her emotions broiling. Chiefly sorrow. 'That's not him. That's not the Kai I love. He looked at me and.. There was no love in his eyes.'

'Because he doesn't love you.'

Enzo started to put his hands on her shoulders and she yanked backwards. 'You made him like that. You made him a monster.'

'He was already a monster. Loving you didn't change that.'

'But if he never forgot...' Suddenly she was mourning the loss of who he could have been, everything that was taken from her.

The pain was unbearable. She wanted to curl her fingers over her chest and rip the heart from between her ribs to stop feeling. Through watery eyes she stumbled back until she hit the wall and sunk down onto the grass. Blurry figure, she ignored Enzo as he stepped closer, crouching down in front of her.

'I'm sorry.'

Two words. He expected two words to cure the agony clawing at her. 'I don't forgive you.'

'I know.' Enzo reached out for her face, holding her chin and wiping the tears away. She tried to pull away but he held her still with gentless contrasting the force of it, clamping her. And then he spoke in that hypnotic way of his, eyes focused on her's.

'You will forget everything that happened tonight.'

Her back suddenly stilled as she felt his words penetrate her mind. It felt wrong. It felt like there was supposed to be a barrier between his command and her naked brain. The words sunk in and she remembered her barrier had been siphoned up. She was well and truly vulnerable now.

'You will forget ever loving that boy- Kai,' he said the name to ensure there would be no loophole in her forgetting. 'He was just the brother to your late betrothed, nothing more. Forget all the memories you have to do with loving him. Jeremy died in a tragic accident. Tomorrow morning, you're going to wake up and feel completely refreshed. Now, sleep.' Leaving no room for her to process the compulsion warping her, her eyes felt heavy and she drooped.

Enzo lifted her sleeping form into his arms, carrying her back to her room.

'See Bon' he set her slumped body into her bed and pulled the covers over her. 'I always protect you.' He looked down at her resting body and ran a gentle finger over her cheek, before leaving. He'd barely get any sleep tonight, deciding this time he'd tie up all loose ends. No one would remember Prince Kai.


	30. A new dawn, a new day

Bonnie lifted her head from the pillow, only to drop it back down onto the soft cushion, already molded to her perfectly. It was so warm here and the minute she opened her eyes she'd be mobbed by life. Things to do that she didn't want to and people to talk to that she wanted to avoid. That was her burden to bear. Things that pulled grey over her, made life better for everyone else.

Eventually the soft knock at her door was the realisation she needed that staying in bed was not an option. Lord Saltzman waited politely on the other side and peeped back at her eyes through the open crack. When she saw it was him she widened it and headed to her dressing table.

'What's on the agenda for today?'

'The inaugural meeting of the Trading council. Are you sure you still want there to be local farmers?' He asked the question as if it was routine, and she threw him by checking on his opinion.

'Do you disagree?'

Knotting his forehead, Alaric gave it some thought before coming to the conclusion. 'No, actually, I think it's a good idea. But you've got to hurry up. The meeting is in half an hour. You'll barely have time for breakfast.'

'I'm not hungry.' She said, feeling much lighter than usual. 'I guess I ate too much last night.'

Last night… Last night she remembered eating dinner and then… And then she went straight to bed. Now here she was. No wonder she wasn't hungry, she usually went up to the roof after eating.

'I'll just get ready and meet you there.'

'Alright, see you in a few. Here are the reports to look over.'

'Thank you,' She reached for the brush and began running it through her hair as he left the papers on the side of the desk. But before leaving he paused.

'There was something else too,' Alaric frowned, searching his mind for something until he settled for the information he assumed he was looking for. 'The envoy from Prince Lucas' Kingdom- King Malachai-' He stuttered at displacing the name for a moment.

Bonnie picked up the documents and began scanning them, completely undisturbed by the name as she let him talk.

'He was meant to visit.' Alaric continued, more resolved in what he wanted to say. 'We received a letter this morning that he isn't able to make the trip.'

'That's fine.' Bonnie stood, heading behind the screen and picking a casual dress for the day.

'Could you let the committee know that I've invited some local Sea Merchants to speak as well.

It's important to get all the information.'

'When did you do that?'

They continued their discussions for the day, neither mentioning the suspended visit of the King. No matter how much Alaric may have wanted to discuss it- she wanted to marry that King after all- she was completely disinterested in the topic. And he felt inclined to follow her lead. Their own Kingdom was much more important than discussing some boy King who decided to renege on his visit. A small pressure on his mind pushing him off the topic.

The meeting chamber was fuller than usual but it wasn't hard to spot the divide. Her seven council members were enshrined in their silk robes and golden chains, spread comfortably on their high chairs around a table big enough to seat twenty. Her guests, no more than five but with how hostile the nobility looked she could have been persuaded it was an army, were left to sit against the back wall.

Looking as unwelcome as they felt.

'Gentlemen.' She greeted them, taking a second to wonder why they all stood before watching them bow and realising it was the tiara atop her head. Walking straight past her seat, ignoring the council members' curious glances, she went to welcome her visitors- men and women alike.

'Thank you all for coming here and taking the time from your busy schedules.' She smiled, trying hard to make them feel more comfortable, 'I want you to know how much I appreciate it and how valuable your input will be.' It was sincerity that she said every word, drawing toothy grins and nods of approval. Turning with her petticoats swishing behind her, she headed back to her chair at the lead of the table.

'Your Majesty, while I'm the first to say how… innovative this council is-' Damon Salvatore, the Eldest Lord Salvatore, shifted in his chair and touched his fingers as he spoke. Piercing her with his deep blue gaze '-I think it may be a bit redundant give-'

She put up a digit, straight at the knuckle, to stop him.

'Actually before you carry on, could you all shuffle to the left?'

He blanched. 'What?'

'Everybody on the right side of the table,' She spoke purposely slowly and enjoyed watching Damon try to temper his annoyance, 'move over to the left. Then our guests can join us at the table.' A few raised eyebrows as she indicated to them. 'It just seems incredibly silly to have half of the Trades council sitting so far away when we have the space to seat them here.'

'That's because we don't have the space.' Damon said with a lot more anger than Bonnie was comfortable letting slide.

'Move your seats. Now.' She commanded evenly with a pleasant smile.

Damon's eye began twitching and for a second, dangerous to him, he looked as if he was going to argue more. Scraping chairs from beside him snapped them out of deadlock and he stood up to follow his brother onto the other side of the table. When it was empty, all it took was an expectant smile for the others to pick up their seats and join them- with more confidence and swagger than they began with, allowing them to start.

The meeting went off without any huge problems. The only evident one she could see coming as Lord Salvatore's disinterest in the committee. His general disinterest in all his duties. Particularly obedience to the Queen. Especially the moment a local farmer stood to speak.

'We do most of th' trading with th' ships. Then they takes it away.'

Damon's eyes glazed over and he stopped listening while some of the merchants nodded in agreement.

'Mhmm.' One of them added. 'We get our goods from the ships too. Harbour counts for most of the stock. It's been closed for the last few weeks-'

'Opened up now though ain't it?' Another interjected and Damon sighed, leaning back.

'Yeah but tha's not the point.' The merchant cleared his throat, turning respectfully back to the Queen. 'It was closed cause of the weather Majesty, and my family nearly went starving. An' I'm the best merchant on the docks. The ones that don't sell as well as me did go starving.'

'I understand.' She nodded. 'Perhaps to combat this we could look into some communal food stores, for hardships such as these. I'm sure it won't be the last.'

Alaric's quick smile from beside her didn't go unnoticed before he masked it professionally. It was good to know he was thinking the same thing. A few more opinions and facts and eye rolls from Salvatore and their guests were thanked before leaving for the Lunch Bonnie had the cooks prepare for them. At the very least they'd go home with full stomachs and treats.

'Alright, let's see some perspective on this Gentlemen,' Bonnie clasped her hands and stared them down. 'All those who believe a food store would be a good idea raise your hands.'

Under her withering glare almost all hands were raised.

Almost all, except one.

With that she concluded the meeting and closed her thoughts on how to solve the issue of the one voter.

There was a soft tapping on the door to the Queen's study.

'Come in.' She said, without looking up. Enzo entered with much more caution than she expected. Did she really look that bothered? All the more reason to fix the issue.

'You summoned me?'

'Yes.' Bonnie put down the legal documents and reached into the draw. Up until this morning she hadn't dared look inside the desk, still too fresh from her father's death to go through his things. But when she woke up she was so filled with energy and she couldn't remember what exactly was stopping her from making this room her own. So she began to clean out the drawers. Most of it had been papers that could have been binned, pictures that could have been thrown away and other trinkets. But in the bottom most drawer, in a small wooden case, she found this.

She held up the small red capsule for Enzo to see.

'What do you know about this?'

'Ah.' He frowned, reaching his hand forward. She didn't look like she was going to surrender it until he answered, 'it's vampire blood.' And she almost dropped it into his hand with a squeak.

'Why did my father have vampire blood? That's disgusting.'

'Let's not make this personal.' He ruffled, looking mock hurt. 'It was his back-up plan. Should he ever get sick, use it to cure himself. It's got many healing qualities, it does.'

'Ah.' But she made no move to take it back, still disgusted. Enzo could keep it.

'...Was that all your Majesty?' He asked apprehensively.

'I also have a job for you.' Bonnie wound her fingers together atop of the stack of papers in front of her.

'Oh.'

'Oh?'

'Sorry I was just expecting…' He studied her for a second, before sitting back in the chair with his usual confidence. 'What's the job?'

'I want Damon Salvatore assassinated.'

That threw him forward.

'Assassinated?'

'Assassinated.'

'As in killed?'

'I'd do it myself but I need to be above suspicion.'

'Is this a test?' Enzo gestured with his hands splayed. 'Am I meant to say no?'

'You can say no if you want to. I'm not my father. You have a choice in this.'

He didn't reply immediately so she waited patiently until he had something to say.

Taking a deep breath he quickly shook out the words. 'Sorry I'm just- I need to wrap my head around this if it's a genuine request-'

'It's a genuine request-'

'I thought you were against that sort of underhanded thing?'

'Why would you think that?' She pursed her lips as Enzo began to see the cracks appearing in her persona, thinking about what exactly she could divulge. How could she explain this shift in her personality? It wasn't even clear to herself, but the slabs of thought made sense when she mulled over them.

'Damon Salvatore is a threat to me. He's a bad person and I don't have the time or patience to see if he'll wind up better. I want him gone.'

'But I thought,' Enzo sighed, crossing his forehead as he thought. 'I thought you were good.'

Bonnie frowned, unsure of whether or not he would take up her request. This whole thing relied on Enzo and his abilities being the key. No one else could kill Damon as cleanly as he could. So she put on her best sad face.

'I was good, and my father had me engaged to a man I didn't love and I just remember…' To make for convincing acting she allowed memories of that time to start slipping forward. How angry she was at having to marry Lucas, how much she begged him not to make her do it. Lucas clearly didn't love her either. That entire time of her life was shrouded in hopelessness. She was constantly yearning for something that was out of her reach. The more she stretched towards it the more unbalanced she became. Until she fell into the darkness and there was nothing- no one- to help her out of it.

'I remember that the only way to get what I want, for the greater good, is to sometimes do bad things. If Damon Salvatore is dead, his council seat will fall permanently to his younger brother Stefan. Stefan I can work with.'

And why not? Why not murder yet another person to get what she needed. She'd already done it with her father. She was better off for it. He was mourned of course, had her crying about how terrible she was. In the end she realised if she was going to rule she needed to embrace the monster she was.

Enzo leaned back again, swimming in deep thoughts that she wasn't privy to.

'Fine.' He stood up, adjusting his lapel and sounding much more convinced this time. 'Your wish is my command.'

'Thank you.' She gave him the smallest smile as she said it and watched his whole face light up.

'You've never smiled at me before.'

'You've never agreed to murder someone for me before.' She said, returning to the papers.

'Is this friendship? I think it is.'

She snorted involuntarily. For some reason he didn't seem as annoying as usual. Maybe it was because of how rested she felt. Last night was the best night of sleep she'd had in a while.

'Alright, now go murder for me.'

'Already on it boss.' He replied, giving her a short bow and heading enthusiastically towards the door.

'I'll meet you on the roof later on.' She said by way of goodbye.

He stopped before pulling the handle, grinning at her words and the unintended side effect of his compulsion.

Luring Lord Salvatore to the woods wasn't much of a tricky feat. All he had to do was promise a bottle of bourbon at the end of the hunting excursion. What Enzo failed to mention, was that Damon was the hunted. It should have been obvious by the time they were miles deep into the forest with no game to shoot. Perhaps Damon chalked it up to how heavy footed he was being. Provided he was self aware enough to realise that. And given how his breath reeked sour, Enzo assumed he was too far gone to realise. Really, it was only lunchtime. He found himself applauding Bonnie's decision, whilst simultaneously wondering if it would be the same one she came to if she still remembered loving Kai.

Was that how it would be from now on? Enzo wondered as he found the opportune moment to snap Damon's neck like a twig.

Every little thing she did, would he wonder if it was the real her or this compelled version of her? As he hauled Damon's lolling body over his shoulder and headed towards the ocean, he tried his best to push those thoughts from his mind. To go back to his immediate thinking.

Things were going in his favour and he wasn't about to upend them by over analysing the situation. Bonnie was Bonnie, as she always had been. A little compulsion didn't change that. If anything, it meant these feelings towards him had always been there. The body fell into the ocean with a splash, hitting a few of the craggy rocks on the bottom before sinking into red flecked water, leaving him free to head back. A few bits of compulsion on Damon's footman and they were scot free. Stefan Salvatore would be in black before dinner.

True to her word she was waiting for him along the battlements. He staggered a bright smile, watching her pull her blue shawl tighter as she stared at the waves sparkling under the sun.

'That was quick' she noted without turning to him. 'I expected to stand here brooding for another hour at least.'

'I work fast.'

That wasn't the response she wanted. He could tell by how she nodded slowly, wondering about what to say next. The worst part was how regular her heartbeat was. His presence didn't affect her the way her's did to him.

Something that didn't change, compelled or not.

It was so hard to find the words she was searching for. Every time he spoke he thought about what she wanted him to say and every time he spoke, he was wrong.

'I'm glad.' She replied.

He moved to stand beside her.

'I'm also sorry.' She added. 'That you had to do that. But it was because of me. Just know that. I'm the party at fault here.'

'Are you trying to make me feel better?'

'I am trying to absolve you of guilt. It's on me, what happened. Not you.'

'But I'm the one that did.' Truthfully he hadn't even given killing Damon Salvatore a second thought. Even now he knew he'd sleep like a baby. It came from centuries of wrestling with his conscious, building muscles in his mind when it came to morality that she couldn't even fathom.

She wanted to take the blame for a murder she didn't commit and he knew how much it would ache at her. Even if it was for the greater good.

'It's on me.' He said, stopping any reply. 'And I don't mind. Partners in crime?'

'Partners in crime.' She agreed with half a heart. 'The official story is he went hunting, he'll be missing for a while and his body will eventually turn up. The story circulating will be he was so drunk he fell to his death.'

'It's a solid story.' He said and she gave him a polite smile as thanks for his effort.

No.

This would not do. He wasn't going to have all his hard work rewarded by genial emotions on her behalf. Since this morning, he had managed to convince himself that without Kai in the picture he had a chance with her. He did. He absolutely did. He absolutely had to.

'How about a drink?' She squeezed his shoulder and pulled him out of the spiral, landing him with the original belief.

He had a shot at this and he wouldn't waste it.

'Lead the way Your Majesty.'

'Bonnie.' She corrected him. And he smiled. He smiled as they walked back inside, settling into a comfortable pace behind her.

He smiled the whole way down the staircase. He smiled right up until Lady Gilbert blocked their path, red in the face and flustered from hurrying.

'Bonniecomequickly!'

'What? Elena calm down.' Bonnie held her up the shoulders as she inhaled deeply. When she managed to get a breath she spoke once more. 'Is everyone okay?'

'The hall, come to the hall.'

No sooner than she said it, she took Bonnie by the hand and was pulling her into the main part of the castle as Enzo begrudgingly followed.

'I didn't know where you were, I looked everywhere for you.' Elena complained. 'Then I realised you were probably on the roof- Hi,by the way-' Elena shot Enzo glare as a wary greeting. '-Alaric's been doing his best but we need you obviously.'

'Need me for what? Elena focus, important details first.'

'Right, sorry.' Instead of barrelling through the doors into the entrance hall the Lady in waiting halted their convoy, using this moment to adjust Bonnie's appearance. 'They're here.'

'Who is here?' Enzo cut in, angry to have the prospect of a drink with the Queen slip further from his grasp.

Again she glowered at him, addressing Bonnie alone, who had the same question pressed to her lips. 'That King. Lucas' brother.' If Elena knew anything more about him than that she wasn't able to say. Thanks, in part, to Enzo's mass compulsion last night. Elena had been the last person he'd managed to get to and she'd nearly smashed a brick in his head before he got her under his thrall.

There was a name.

Pressing against a barrier in Bonnie's mind.

She knew it.

She remembered hearing it a few times, saying it more often. The more she mulled, running after the memory the harder it became to think. It shouldn't be. It was just a name. A name that meant nothing to her. That was the magic phrase. Three little letters came to the forefront of her mind.

'Kai?'

It rhymed with goodbye.

'That's the one. Alright, you look good. You can go in when you're ready. I think Alaric's already entertaining them. But he can only do so much.'

Her feet began shuffling towards the door. She was Queen, if only for a short while. She was used to having to deal with unprecedented situations. And unexpected guests like this weren't the worst thing she'd dealt with. Given that she'd just had a member of her nobility assassinated, welcoming guests should be an easier task. But the closer she got to the door the more her stomach turned to lead. Cold fingers wrapped around her wrist and she resisted the urge to yank them away.

'I can send them away for you.' Enzo offered, but his eyes looked like they were begging.

'No.' She commanded. 'Not yet at least. I did invite them after all.'

His fingers fell off after some gentle pulling on her part, leaving her free to turn the brass. The squeak of the metal hinges pulled all eyes towards her as she walked in.

Inside was a simple round table, designed as a reception room for new guests before being ushered into the castle or kicked back out. Alaric took up the head and when he spotted her, sporting his fakest grin, he stood. Two other individuals sat opposite him, leaving her privy to the rising backs of their heads as they followed Alaric's lead to stand. The blonde was the first to turn to her, giving her a sweeping bow.

'Your Majesty.'

The one with the darkest hair, she recognised it a litte, took a moment and she could have sworn she heard him take a deep breath. When he turned, she knew he did, she saw the air hitch in his lungs.

He had a beard. Looked a little older. But it was him. Same pretty eyes.

Pretty eyes?

What was she, twelve?

'Your Majesty.'

Kai made a point of bowing lower than his companion, rising to stand taller than him, and finally settling his pretty eyes on her own.

'It's nice to be back.'


	31. Politics

'I thought you left?'

All eyes turned to Enzo as he asked, ignoring Bonnie's reprimanding twitch. He'd been robbed, he was allowed a moment of insolence.

'We were going to,' said Kai, now becoming well aware of Bonnie's companion. 'Rode almost half the night in the other direction. But then suddenly dawn hit and…' He paused, thinking back to what convinced him to change his mind - and then change it again- coming up blank. 'We weren't needed back so urgently.'

'What was the reason you felt the need to flee?' Bonnie asked with little regard to how pissed off she sounded.

'A message' He lied seamlessly, 'from my own Kingdom. But another one met us by dawn telling us the issue was resolved.' Donovan beside him had the good sense to nod along despite hearing this story for the first time. So he wasn't as stupid as he looked. Last night when his Majesty returned half an hour later and ordered the convoy to turn around, just to suddenly change his mind back hours later, he tried to question Kai's decision. Only to be treated to an ear full of passive aggressive silence.

Bonnie looked at him, a little peeved before, now even more so with how vague his answer was. Eventually her diplomacy took over, understanding nonetheless that some situations were unavoidable. A short nod was her way of conveying this.

'Well, you'll forgive the lack of reception, we obviously weren't expecting you.'

'Forgiven with a whole heart.' A genial smile meant to make him look boyish marked his face.

'Your rooms aren't prepared either so you can't rest immediately. And since you weren't supposed to be coming I changed my schedule. I'm not sure I can accommodate you now.' She could lie too.

Diplomacy was a skill of the Queen's, pettiness was a skill of Bonnie's and she wanted to see how put out she could make him before he snapped.

Kai widened the charming smile, revealing ivory incisors as he spoke.

'I slept more than enough in the coach. I don't mind entertaining myself either- if your schedule is no longer freer than before.' Sinking bags under his eyes disagreed with him.

She was shirking him, hoping he would come to the conclusion that he should leave all by himself, and any normal response would be to go home.

Trying to hide the sudden twist to his smile, he decided he wasn't having that, reading her inner dialogue of wanting him to leave yet knowing it would be rude. Offending another Kingdom, who's military power was much mightier than her own, wasn't a wise decision. The last thing she needed was for one little mis-step with him to result in the decimation of her people. So she'd let him stay. But she made no promise about letting him enjoy his visit.

'Well I had archery with some Nobles scheduled for this morning. If you're going to stay, you may as well come with me.'

Sports and socialising when he was exhausted. Not the best revenge but it was petty enough to satisfy her for now.

'Sounds excellent. Lead the way.' His twitching grin disappearing as they headed outside.

'You did what?' Sheila would have beaten Enzo to death right there if it wasn't for the fact that

A, he stepped out of her reach in time and B, she needed him alive.

His protection specifically. But erasing her granddaughter's memories made her seriously consider whether it was worth it.

'I had to. To protect her-'

'You violated her mind.'

'Well if you say anything like that then it all sounds bad. Take for instance, you violated that sandwich.' Enzo stepped back even further from her reach as he spoke, stopping as his back hit bark. 'All I did was hide some bad memories from her that were causing her _crippling_ emotional pain. Is that really so bad?'

Her eye spasmed as she charged forward and slapped him. Violent urge satisfied, she added a deep breath, relaxing some of the initial anger.

'Has she changed in any way because of it?'

'No.' He answered immediately.

'How would you know when it's only been a day?' She snapped.

So they were at trick questions then. That was never a good sign. This whole conversation wasn't a good sign. He debated whether telling her was the right decision. Thanks to the arrival of certain unwanted guests, keeping it to himself was no longer an option. Sheila would obviously come asking Bonnie questions about Kai, trying to prepare her for the fact that he didn't remember their love.

Now she didn't have to, because Bonnie didn't remember either. So really, he'd just done her a massive favour, and he wasn't even requesting a ' _thank you'._ Benevolent man that he was.

She seemed to be cottoning onto that fact, mouth closed as her mind played over the information and the repercussions.

'How did you even manage it? Witches can't be compelled.'

'They can't.' Enzo replied, thinking how to say the next part without it ending in a stinging cheek.

'But witches without magic are basically humans.'

'You took her magic?' She shrieked, twitching her palm out in front of her again. It didn't sting so much, more irritate him. He'd already braced himself for the nosebleed to accompany it but the sudden raging migraine she caused had him crumpling to his knees.

'Not me.' He grunted.

That addition made the pain intensify and he rushed to correct- to expand before she killed him.

'That boy- he siphoned her-I just used t-the situation to my advantage-' it didn't help, 'she's got her magic back now- _she's okay_ -' that did.

Sheila released the hold she had on his brain and let him stand up. 'This doesn't mean I forgive you.'

'I know.'

'I mean,' she still shook with anger, 'I'm am furious with you.'

'I get it.'

'I am seriously wondering whether I shouldn't just send you away.'

'I'd understand if you did but please don't.-'

'How dare you even _think_ you have a right to ask me that? After what you've done?'

This wasn't the right time to bring up that fact that the whole reason they were in this mess was because she made a deal with Rudy to have Enzo wipe Kai's memories in the first her own guilty conscience hadn't prevented her from returning to the castle earlier, then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess.

'Look I am sorry, but she's happier than I've ever seen her, she even laughed today. When was the last time she did that?'

'She laughs plenty.' Her grandmother replied while secretly struggling to recall Bonnie's last chuckle.

'Maybe if you actually looked at her for more than five seconds you could see how much she was hurting.'

That earned him another slap.

'I know she was in pain. And I know that it was my fault. What I also know is that Bonnie is a thousand times stronger than the hurt she endures. If you left her alone she would have been just as fine as you think she is now.'

'You don't know that for certain. She could just have easily crumpled. I've seen worse happen to people who are a lot stronger.'

Another aneurysm but with half a heart. He stayed on his knees this time and looked up at her. 'I have a plan, alright? I'm going to go to his Kingdom, have a snoop and see what skeletons I can bring up. Or have him _actually_ called back home for some reason. Either way he'll have to permanently leave her alone before he can cause anymore damage.' He'd have to be clever in how he got rid of him, especially since he couldn't be compelled again now he had Bonnie's freshly siphoned magic.

'No.' Sheila snapped.

'No?' He thought she'd be the most supportive of getting rid of Kai, hating him almost as much as Enzo did.

'No.' She echoed. 'Now you're going to leave them alone. No more mind tricks, no more manipulation. Let them be.'

'That's a very big gamble.'

'It's not. She has a bright future. And I know he's not in it. She'll be smart enough to realise that.'

Enzo stood up, knees muddy from the riverside ground. In the distance he could see Bennetts peering down at them from the camp, wondering what he could possibly be telling her to have the great Sheila so angry.

'What are you saying?'

'I'm saying I trust her. After everything I helped put her through, I'm finally trusting her to know what's best for herself. Leave her alone Enzo. Your only job now is to protect her from a distance.' Sheila pinned him with a glare as if it would stamp the command into him. He acquiesced, giving a sore nod.

He'd protect her from afar.

Incredibly far.

As soon as he got a chance he'd go as far as Kai's Kingdom, hunting for bones.

All through archery he never complained once. No matter how off his aim was, how red his eyes were becoming, or how every other sentence was punctuated with a yawn he struggled to swallow, Kai kept it to himself and engaged her in only polite conversation. It was the least he could do. A little part of her twinged with guilt, and she thought about letting him go to bed, seeing him later on at dinner.

'You know the forests back in my Kingdom have a better quality to them.'

Then he'd say something boastful like that and the guilt dissolved into abjection.

She notched another arrow and replaced him in front of the bullseye. Back to being passive aggressive as he carried on.

'They're not just green. From the top of the castle you can see-'

She let the arrow fly and they watched it sink into red as she listened with half an ear.

'-All the treetops. Reds, greens and I swear under the moonlight there's blue ones too. Reminds me of the sea here. You'd like it.' Only for him to end the boast like that, and she found herself reconsidering the former thought.

When he loosed his arrow, and it went straight through the treetops behind the bullseye, she settled on the idea.

'I think the servants should have your rooms ready by now. You should go and rest. We'll see each other at dinner.'

He barely hid the look of relief washing over him as they began heading inside. Donovan wasn't as good an actor and almost wept with joy. From somewhere behind her she felt a breeze and looked to see Enzo joining them as they all trudged inside. She slowed her gait to walk behind with him.

'What happened to you?'

There was a purplish bruise on his eye, slowly receding even as she asked. Kai didn't bother to turn to see who she was talking to, content to hear that there was something wrong with the man rather than confirm it.

'Walked into a branch.' Enzo drawled, staring daggers into the back of Kai's head. 'I'll be going away for a while.' He said lower, slowing their walk even more to separate Bonnie from the group completely and feeling unexpectedly glad to see her looking a little taken aback. Without jinxing it, he was hoping for it to turn into something like missing him.

'Why?' She asked.

'I have some business to attend to.' He resisted the urge to tuck a strand of hair behind her ears and instead closed his goodbye with 'try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone will you?'

Bonnie humoured him with a smile. 'I can't promise anything.'

At dinner he was much more awake. Enough to start digging into her for information. The last time he and his brother were here her father insisted on having dinner with the Nobles every night, in an effort to show off.

But she didn't want prying eyes and ears.

'I was so sorry to hear about your father.' Kai looked down as he cut into his fillet, pity barely reaching his eyes.

That was fine. She didn't need it.

'Likewise about your family.' Bonnie took a sip of wine. She could dig back just as easily.

'I suppose it must have been a blow for you too. Losing your father and your fiance in such quick succession.'

'Yes.' She twitched, remembering what Lucas was supposed to be to her and feeling remorse at ever forgetting. He was a nice person, in a situation just as tough as hers. In her anger she blamed him when that shouldn't have been the case. Now he was dead and she was here, sitting with his brother.

'But for you to lose your whole family and your sister- your twin.' Her words had the intended effect and he gulped down some water, looking less keen than before.

'Josette's betrayal stung most of all.' It was too refined, the sadness slick in his eyes. Practiced and not the least bit genuine. They allowed a moment of silence to sit between them for their dead, before he spoke again.

'Let's move onto less morbid topics, shall we?' Chimed Lord Donovan, sat halfway between them both, opposite Bonnie's buffer.

'The soup is excellent.' Elena supplied.

For the remainder of dinner, they stuck to polite chit chat, with the odd question about each other's respective Kingdom's. Genial talk to the servers around the room but to the trained eye they were sizing each other up. Behind each word she could see the smallest hint of someone he was hiding. A version of himself tucked away, out of her reach. It made her wonder why she invited him in the first place, until she remembered how much of an _ally_ the Kingdom would be.

A cold shudder went through her at the thought. A familiar phrase. Someone said it to her. Her father. When she was...

She wracked her brain, ignoring the slight push against her temple. When she was upset at her previous engagement. Her father said it to try and convince her to go through with marrying Lucas.

Somewhere along the way, she started to think of herself as a commodity to be used for the benefit of the Kingdom. Her father never felt that way about himself, he felt that way about her- but not himself. So why was she putting herself through this again? Through the same torment of a marriage she didn't really want.

Kai was still talking as she began to study his face. He was attractive enough, well spoken, and well mannered too. At least to her face and for now. There was a deeper motivation beneath his cordiality. The way his eyes roamed over her when he thought she couldn't see him. How his gaze always lingered a little too long on her mouth. She felt the look swallow her and realised what it would mean. He'd try to devour her if they ever got married. Absorb her into his power as another puppet for him to use.

That's if she was underestimating herself like everyone else seemed to do. If she thought about it, putting her own intellect to good, she'd be just as likely to use him. A military three times the size of her own would come in handy.

And really, husbands died all the time.

Maybe a hunting accident with the help of a certain vampire guard. She just needed to find something genuine about him first to latch onto. A demand from the part of her heart still beating after her trauma, clawing to the good inside her. Find something real about him, a thread into his true soul. She wanted to know who he really was before making any decisions.

'I like to play chess' he answered and she'd almost forgotten that she asked about his hobbies.

That could be something.

'Because of the strategy?'

He gave half a smile, ready to share.

'Because it's calming.' Then deciding against it. They spoke some more until she was exhausted with how evasive he was and he was equally disappointed. After dinner, she and Elena meant to retire to her rooms and vent about the awkward dinner but Lord Donovan suddenly spoke.

'Lady Gilbert can I walk you back to your rooms?'

Elena seemed to pick up on his hint and took his elbow, shooting Bonnie a sorry look as she left her alone with Malachai.

'Shall we?' He put out his own arm for her to take. With a reluctant titter she fit her fingers neatly into the crook.

'Do you remember much of the castle since your last visit?' She asked to pass the time. He frowned thoughtfully, dark lines across his forehead in the corridor hit by the setting sun.

'I remember thinking how different the architecture was.' He flexed the fingers of his free hand, resisting the urge to put them over hers as an excuse to touch her. 'My own castle was built with fortification in mind.'

'Ah.' She said, struggling to think of something to say next. 'Yes, It was designed by Italian architects. When you came last time they'd just finished the chapel.'

He nodded.

She made the excuse of sorting out her skirts as they walked to unhook herself from him.

'So when would you say the high tra- Is that a library?'

He paused in his tracks as he said it and Bonnie kept walking a few paces before realising. She looked back to see him glancing at a door, ajar with a glowing orange light among the growing dimness.

'Yes it is. One of several.' She said, walking slowly back to him, keeping an eye on how suddenly devoid his features were of any of the tension that came with his forced charm.

'It looks big.' He commented, counting the multicoloured spines on shelves he could see through the crack in the door.

'It's the biggest one. Not just in the Palace but in the Kingdom.' She felt her chest beam with pride as she looked in with him. 'Some of the books were rescued from Alexandria. We've had scholars from all over the world come to study the texts.'

'Really?' His interest piqued at all the possible knowledge.

'Mhm. Come inside,' Her fingers brushed against his as she moved past him, excited to show off. 'I was even tutored by some of them' She said to his neck, head craned up to take in the domed ceiling painted with bearded old men in byzantine clothing, arguing over scrolls.

'Is it wrong to want to marry you because of your library?' He smiled as he looked back at her.

A little hiccup, suppressed laughter, escaped her as she smiled back at the sudden candour.

'I take it you read.'

'I have my favourites. But I've always held an appreciation for all books.'

She nodded, heading towards the first stack with outstretched fingers. 'See any you like?'

'A few. You've got a lot of folktales there.' He said, joining her.

'My grandmother used to read them to me before bed when I was younger.'

He nodded, this time seriously, instead of mocking her like she assumed he would.

'What would you say is the most important part of a fairytale then?'

Without thinking she replied 'Timing.' As if she was discussing the story of Snow White with Caroline and not this stranger. When she started talking about her stories, fondness overtook her, no matter who she was talking to.

'Timing?' He ran a thumb over the green-ridged spine of _The Brother's Grimm, Collection of Fairytales_ , waiting for her to explain while she eyed the books.

'The whole part of being Prince charming is that he arrives at the exact right moment. Before or after that would be too early or too late. He arrives at the exact right moment that the Princess needs help. Ergo Timing.'

'Timing, huh.' He agreed, waiting, but he stayed quiet. 'Aren't you going to ask me?'

'I know you want me to ask you.' She pulled out another book, this time opening it up and studying the contents. 'But I also know what your answer is.'

He scoffed. 'Really?'

'Mhm. You're going to say _love_ is the most important part of any fairytale.' Her face scrunched callously over the word. He didn't really have an answer until she said it, and then once the word left her mouth he knew that's what he would have said anyway.

'Isn't it?' It was his turn to defend the decision she made for him. 'Take the Prince and the Princess, their love for each other is what's driving everything.'

'But would they even love each other if it wasn't for the timing?'

She snapped her own book close grinning down at the top of her head, watching her flick to _Little Red Riding Hood._

'Take the same two people, put them in an entirely different situation, are they always destined to fall in love?'

'I guess we'll never know.' His voice was lower than he remembered, softer against the pages.

She chose that moment to look up, feeling the intensity of his storm coloured eyes on hers, no idea what was going through them. In the light, his stare shot through her and she felt her heart thumping.

Fear.

It had to be fear.

Fear in how badly he looked like he wanted to eat her. So she cleared her throat and stepped back from him, focusing on the shelf.

'It's getting late and I'm tired.'

'Of course.' He blinked away the intensity and took a step back, gesturing for her to lead the way.

'I think Lady Gilbert's really nice.'

'You would.' Kai muttered as he and Donovan ambled back to their rooms. He was a talker. Liked to mutter incessant observations and think out loud as they walked. Intimidating silence made him ramble nervously and short answers just made his own ones longer.

'How did it go with the Queen?'

'Good.'

'She seems to be warming up to you.'

'You think?' He couldn't help the sudden interest in the conversation. Particularly what Bonnie thought of him.

'Mhm.' Donovan yawned. Kai waited for him to carry on but he chose this of all moments to stop talking. So he encouraged him on.

'What makes you say that?'

'Well the way she was looking at you during Archery, and you bonded over your shared trauma at dinner,' Matt's smirked and Kai appreciated the humour, 'and she invited you here didn't she? A part of her must like you.'

He accepted the answer, nodding a goodnight and heading to his own bed. Staring up at the canopy felt familiar. It was funny, the last time he visited was only for a few weeks and many years ago- but he remembered the scenery well. Images of the places he visited, blank and beautiful, hollow scenes with something out of a place that he could never figure out. Like for instance this deep purple canopy. He remembered tracing over the golden patterns and counting the white circles of the design- sixty-two. He remembered doing all that and feeling so content and peaceful as he did- the irritation of siphoning quelled. But he couldn't remember what it was that made him feel that way. So instead it felt natural to think back over the day's events.

Of her.

Of Bonnie.

All through dinner she had been cold but in the Library he could have sworn there was a moment between them, before she switched suddenly and practically ran to get away from him. She was hard to read and everytime he looked at her it was like putting together a never ending puzzle- how could he finish it with pieces missing?

His mid-day nap after arriving meant he wasn't tired enough to go to sleep, he wasn't hungry enough for a snack and he wasn't motivated enough to venture into the forest. There was one place he could go, where the view was exquisite.

His feet moved automatically to the balcony, seeing the dark ocean waves crashing against grey sand come majestically into view. But his view wasn't drawn to the ocean like the first time. Instead it was pulled to the woman on the balcony opposite. Tiptoeing over the edge of the stone wall, head thrown back and green eyes relaxed shut as she felt the night breeze, travelling miles and miles over treetops to caress her smooth neck.

He stayed in the shadow of the doorway, watching her and deciding to call the heat blooming beneath this ribcage apprehension. He didn't know what she was thinking and it meant she was dangerous. Anyone dangerous to him was his enemy. So he would get to know her. Thoroughly, carefully and intimately. For the sake of politics, of course.

When he saw her next morning though, he recognised the look in her eyes. Determination.

'I thought you might like to accompany me to the Junior Guard celebrations today.'

'Sounds exciting, I'd love to.'

The ceremony took place in the lower Ballroom of the Castle, all decorated with banners and streamers, food and drink- it reminded him of childhood birthday parties thrown for his siblings. Because of how loud and vibrant and colourful it was but also because of how many children there were. Boys and girls all older than twelve but younger than eighteen darned in compact versions of the Guards' uniform. Bonnie was lost to the crowd the minute they entered and he had to be content with watching her from a distance, mingling with the children as importantly as if they were nobility.

'You're the Prince!' Said a giddy voice from behind him. He looked around to see a group of teenagers gawking at him.

'King.' He corrected, squinting at them. 'Do I know you?'

'Khaya,' an older boy gestured to himself. 'You visited our orphanage the last time you came.'

' _Khaya?_ Look how big you've gotten,' he didn't remember him, or his supposed visit, but he greeted the boy's enthusiastic smile with his own as he acted like he'd never forgotten him.

'Thanks, it's the training.' Khaya replied animatedly. He introduced the others around him and Kai pretended like he remembered their names- and as he noticed them he started to see the picture around him a little clearer.

'Am I interrupting?'

He turned around at her sweet voice. Bonnie held a champagne flute out to him and he took it gratefully.

'Not a bit, I was just reminiscing.'

'I'd hate to pull you away,'

'Then tug gently.' He held out his arm, making his excuses to the teenagers, Bonnie slipped her fingers into it and let him guide them around the room.

'So what is this ceremony celebrating specifically?' He asked.

'It's monthly recognition for the best trainee.'

 _Trainee_.

She was so diplomatic, it was mesmerising listening to her dance between words. These were soldiers for an army to do her bidding. A celebration once a month to amp up the competition between them all, and judging by the brawns in the room, it was a close competition. Half the men in his own army didn't have the build of these youths.

Suddenly quiet in his reverie, he hardly noticed her steer them to a quiet corner, leaving his arm to stand in front of him. All this he watched her do in intense interest and silence, each movement of her's breaking apart the image of he'd built in his mind.

'Aren't you going to say it?'

'Say what?'

 _Don't be coy_ , her smirk said. Yet he had to be, it was the rules of their game.

'There are men _and women_ on my guard.'

'Very forward thinking.' He replied, refusing to give in. She wanted him to comment on how odd that was. Soldiers were supposed to be men, she wanted him to say. Instead what came to mind was the brilliance of it. 'Genius too. You restrict your soldiers to just one gender and you're limited. Open it up and suddenly your recruitment has more than doubled.'

'Tripled.' She corrected, taking a sip to hide her smugness.

But what was her motivation behind showing him? It couldn't just be to boast, that was too crass for Bonnie. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as another group of scouts approached them, taking her attention. The thing about children, particularly these ones, was that they lacked propriety. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't a bad thing. In fact it was even a little refreshing. Unfortunately it meant he didn't get another chance to hear her speak until she gave a speech for the victors of the month.

Rudy used to have to shout to get the room's attention- a small memory- but her voice need only be clear and even and she had command of all the ears. He looked around the room, realising that was why he was here. So he could see the same look in everybody's eyes. They adored her, these people.

They were fiercely loyal.

They would die for her.

She was protected and she was proving it. She wouldn't be someone he could just absorb into himself, he couldn't siphon up this kind of power. Bonnie was formidable and she wanted him to know it.

'Nice speech.' He managed to say after the ceremony was over.

'Thank you.' She replied. This time, as they walked through the corridor, there was no linking arms. They stood tall, equal distance apart from each other.

'They love you.' He remarked. 'It's the sign of a benevolent ruler.'

'Your people fear you.' She replied, even voice with a jagged edge. She'd done her research.

'It's safer to be feared than to be loved, your Majesty.' A lesson he learnt from one of his favourite books.

'It's best to be both.' She quoted back.

Kai smiled, of course she'd read it too.

'Fear and love can't exist together, Bonnie.'

Saying her name sparked something inside his chest and a look flit across her face at how intimate it sounded falling from his lips. Like he'd said it a million times before in a million different ways.

'Not true,' they rounded the corner to her tower, 'you can fear how much you love.' They stopped at the bottom of the spiral staircase and she gave him a nod.

'Thank you, _Kai_.' She said, like he'd heard it a million different ways too.


	32. Two sides of the same coin

'Sheila, I'm fine, I promise.'

'If you're sure.' She relented, the woman could only ask so many times and there was no denying that Bonnie looked healthier than ever. That constant despair that used to stain her aura was completely patched over. She chalked it up to the compulsion, to forgetting that boy.

'Anyway I was wondering if I could see Beatrice.'

'What would you have to talk to her about that you couldn't say to me?'

'Nothing Sheila, I just wanted to get to know my mother's sister.' Bonnie recrossed her legs, trying to get the circulation going again. She was back at the camp because she wanted to talk to someone. This was one of her rare moments she had for herself, meetings all done and guests preoccupied. But Elena was busy, Caroline was indisposed and Tyler working, she decided to talk to Beatrice.

'Oh,' she sighed, looking guilty, 'Beatrice is busy right now, but I'm sure she'll speak to you another time-'

'Sure Sheila, some other time then.' Bonnie stood up, ignoring her grandmother's half-heartedly pleas for her to stay, and started back to the castle. She'd only seen Beatrice the once. No matter how many times she hung around camp or asked to see her, she never came across her aunt. Just as well, she supposed. There was no point in trying to get Beatrice to make-up for what she never had. Even if she looked like her mother, it didn't mean she wanted to be her.

She headed straight to her refuge. If she was going to have no one to talk to then she'd do it properly. She took the steps two at a time, wondering if she should have brought something to read. With no literature to distract her as she let her thoughts drift to Kai.

He passed her test, reacting well to the Guard initiative. At one point she swore she saw awe in his eyes and it was a look she wanted to see again.

The heavy door of the roof was left ajar and she pushed the rest of it open. Butterflies flapped, wings beating in her stomach, as she stepped onto the roof to see someone standing there. Barely a second went by before she recognised the back of his shoulders.

 _Him_.

It was _him._

Like thinking of him for even a second was enough to summon him. She allowed herself another second to control her senses, haywire at his unexpected presence, before clearing her throat to alert him to her own. The same throat suddenly constricted as his grey eyes, almost translucent in the sunlight, noticed her wandering up to stand beside him.

'This is my spot, you know.'

'Would you be open to sharing?' He smirked.

'What brings you up here?' She asked, avoiding his question and meeting his smirk with her usual brand of distrust.

'I remembered the view from the last time, it's beautiful,' he replied, taking his eyes off her to look back at the ocean. 'It's half the reason I agreed to come stay.'

'What's the other half?'

'You.'

The snort was involuntary. A reflex.

'Something funny?' He turned his back on the seaview, sitting down on the wall to look up at her.

'You.' She replied, joining his dangerous perch, breeze against her back. If either one of them fell there was no way the other could save them. 'Complimenting me to get me to like you isn't going to work.'

'What makes you think I was complimenting you. You're the reason I'm here, but I didn't say that it was a good reason.'

'Are you saying that I'm a bad reason?'

'Your a reason.' He watched the forest now. 'A reason is a reason, good or bad.'

Another snort- she had to stop doing that. A habit she thought she'd trained herself out of when she came to power. This time he looked back, exasperated amusement but she explained herself before he could ask.

'You love the sound of your own voice. Do you even hear what you say sometimes?'

'Of course I love the sound of my voice, have you heard it? It's so silky-'

'It's more rich than silky-'

'-Agree to disagree.' He closed, hiding a grin. 'And what's wrong with the things I say?'

'Nothing's wrong with them, they're just… different. Most people don't sit around discussing axioms.'

' _Axioms?_ And I'm the one who says weird things..'

'I can't help it if I know more words than you.'

'Of course you do. Not all of us had access to scholars and libraries growing up, Princess.'

'Queen.' She corrected, tasting lead as she said the word. 'And I'm pretty sure you live in a castle too if we're comparing privileges.'

He winced.

He winced and she saw it before he could hide it under a smug smirk.

He winced and there was a reason for it, beat, beat, beating under the small pressure in her mind. This conversation with him was starting to take its toll. The pit in her stomach widening as she focused on the curve of his jaw.

'My point was,' she lassoed the conversation back to where she wanted it to go, 'be real.'

'Be real?'

'Be real.' She asked of him.

'You first. Why me?'

She peered over the edge of the wall, vertigo as she looked down but forcing herself to keep looking. The threat of falling was cancelling out the pain of honesty.

'You know why.'

Rich Kingdom, big army, nice family name.

'That doesn't sound like a real answer _Bonnie_.'

How had he managed to take her suggestion and throw it back at her?

'Ask me a real question then.'

'Why do you want to marry me if you don't even like me?'

'Does it matter?'

'It matters to me.'

She clenched her fist, looking back up at his face, devoid of humour or crinkles. Blank, he wasn't giving anything away. If he was lying it was cruel, and she wanted to believe so bad that he was being dishonest. It was safer than believing he was genuine, protecting her with a healthy layer of skepticism.

'I never said I didn't like you.'

He frowned, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck in discomfort and she marvelled in his real face. No perfect smile to mask the hard lines around his eyes, or how deep the dark circles under his eyes were. In parts his features were a chapter, together they were his story. Tired boy, exhausted over something he couldn't recall.

Her hand fell onto the space between them, laying tentatively flat on the wall to support her body as she shifted closer.

Kai watched her move, instinct telling him to close the gap and dive for her lips.

No.

That wasn't him.

It couldn't be.

He concealed his deep breath from her in case she thought it was nerves. Fresh air to stave off the oncoming migraine. But she was close enough for him to feel her warmth, shoulders nearly touching, and the proximity made his thoughts hazier.

'You never said you liked me either.' He pointed out, the only thought he could verbalise as he swam in them.

'What are we, twelve?' Her turn to smirk this time, and it looked better on her.

'One of us is.' He sneered a little too darkly than he meant to, dealing with his heavy mind. It wanted him to leave, get out of this situation, but _he_ wanted to stay. Odd. He never had to distinguish between the two.

'Well on that note.' She took his initiative, her own mind demanding the same escape. He made no move to stop her leaving, jaw wired shut as he watched the back of her.

 _Follow her, follow her, follow her._

 _Don't let her go._

He let his head drop into his hands, wiping a palm over his throbbing temple.

'I'll see you later.' He heard her say, door creaking and he looked up in time to see her disappear through it.

All this pain and it was because of something he thought. Niggling sensation eating at his ability to think properly. Heart beating erratically every time he saw her, palms sweating, and there was this _need_. A need that was barely a concept. More. Just more. More of her- but it couldn't be lo-

Chest burning every time he saw her.

The desire to battle her verbally in every conversation.

He wanted to prod her, poke her, watch her fall apart.

Strong emotions he didn't think he was capable of.

There was only one thing it could be.

One conclusion that would alleviate his mind.

How else would he feel about his brother's ex-fiance, calling him to her Kingdom to see if she could use him just like she used Lucas? Showing off her smarts and her military power to try and scare him into falling in line. She thought she was so smart, lapping up the attention and practically throwing her beauty in his face- taunting him. He hated it.

He hated her.

Kai hated Bonnie, he realised, and he was left with a clear mind.

Enzo was already in her study by the time she stormed back in, feeling too agitated to think, walking too quickly past him to register anything but his blur.

'What's got you wound up?'

'Nothing.' She snapped, changing her tone when she caught how she sounded. 'Just Kai. He's

being a difficult guest. I have no idea what's going through his head and it's irritating.' She said, placing her hands over the fire to warm them up as Enzo moved closer behind her.

'Well let's not be too hasty. Why don't you judge him after what I've got to tell you? Then you can swear your merry heart out.'

She stopped, looking at him with suspicion. 'What have you got to tell me?'

'Well it's not so much what _I_ have to tell you, it's what _she_ does.' Enzo stepped to the side, revealing the chair behind him, and Bonnie was suddenly aware of the young woman filling it.

'Hi.' She wiggled her fingers in greeting, familiar grey eyes wide with the hunger of outside contact. 'I'm Jo- Josette. Kai's twin.'


	33. Shifting loyalties

'Hi.' Bonnie said. 'Excuse us for a moment.'

Suddenly she was yanking Enzo by the arm and back out of the door, into the empty corridor outside.

'Are you crazy? His sister- the murdering sister?' Her whisper reverberated against the walls.

'No and no. Look, before you get angry at me, you should know that's not entirely correct- she didn't-'

'It doesn't matter!' From her right came a sharp thud and they paused. Enzo matched her quick stare, striding over to the direction of the noise and taking a second to investigate the area.

When he was satisfied they were alone he sped back to her and she continued, quieter. 'She's meant to be imprisoned.'

'She didn't do it.' That still didn't seem to convince her. 'Five minutes. If it doesn't change your mind I will say no more, I'll even leave you alone for as long as you like.'

She took a second to process it. It wasn't like there was any other choice, but to listen to her. Bonnie wasn't about to call the guards on someone who looked as fragile as Jo did.

'Five minutes.' She warned him, opening the door up behind her to return to the guest. Jo was standing when she came in.

'Are you going somewhere?' Bonnie asked, confused.

'No sorry I just-' Jo nodded and sank back down, preparing her next set of words very carefully.

'I heard what you said out there, I didn't mean to, I swear, the door seems to let in a lot of sound.' She gave a nervous chuckle and watched Bonnie head to her seat behind the desk.

'You had something to tell me?' Bonnie smiled slightly as she said, urging Jo to relax a little as she played with her nails.

'Right, yes, um.' She swallowed thickly. 'I didn't do it. The murder, I mean. I didn't murder them, my family. This is going to sound strange, but it was Kai. My brother murdered them and he used…' She seemed to have to dig deep for the courage to say the word, 'magic.'

'What kind?'

'Magic.' Jo repeated, confused at the question and how readily the Queen was to accept it's existence.

'I know but what kind? Did he use some sort of magical artifact or does he have his own magic? Because it's a very big distinction.' She reflected on seeing him moments earlier. Being in that close proximity to him she would have felt it if he had magic. But all she could sense was her own.

'I don't know _how_ he did it,' Jo replied, the sudden fear of being turned away for not knowing striking her.

Bonnie didn't say a word, giving her the time to think about how to communicate her brother's guilt.

'It was dinner time.' Jo started, finally deciding to recount the story in full. They deserved that much, to have the truth of their murders retold, used to bring their murderer to justice. 'We were talking about Kai funnily enough. He wanted to marry you-'

'What?' Bonnie and Enzo asked simultaneously.

Bonnie asked to verify the absurdity she just heard. Enzo asked to clarify the understanding that he'd just bought a loose end right to his front door. This conversation was about to turn dangerous in a matter of seconds and unravel his deceit. If Bonnie put the pieces together about what he'd done there was no going back. She had her magic once more and couldn't be compelled to forget. So he did the only thing he could fathom. Sit there quietly and pray Jo didn't give him away.

'He sent me a letter while he and Lucas were staying here- Lucas liked you too, by the way. He sent me a whole two pages full of how smart and kind you were, I think he was a little in awe of you.' There was fondness on her face as she reminisced about her brother, until she returned to the other and it only held heartbreak. 'I thought I knew why when I read Kai's letter. He said that he wanted to marry you too, and he wanted me to plead to our father about it. Obviously dad said no, and you and Lucas got engaged. A good thing too, but like I said… We were sitting down to dinner one night,' she sighed, looking past Bonnie and to the window behind her. 'I was talking dad into forgiving Kai and we were eating, steak- I remember because bits of my food kept going missing and the steak somehow cut itself. I was talking and then I remember looking up at my father's face, he'd gone quiet and he looked in pain. Then blood started dripping down his mouth and he- he died…' Jo took a breath to steady herself, letting eyes take on a glaze to protect her from the intense pain the memories were bringing. 'While I was so focused on him he- Kai,' she choked on his name, 'he killed the other's too. I couldn't see him, I can't explain it, but I know it was him. And then I was screaming and somehow there was a knife in my hand.'

She rushed through the end of the recollection, realising midway how unbelievable the story sounded and already deciding Bonnie was going to turn her away. But when she mustered up the strength to look the Queen in the eyes she saw only terrible sadness. Intense enough to burn through her, holding empathy and resignation.

'Like he was invisible.' Bonnie repeated, looking at Enzo this time to check the conclusion they shared. 'A cloaking spell?'

'A cloaking spell.' He confirmed, trying not to look gleeful as he solidified Kai's monstrous nature in her eyes. She couldn't marry him now. Not this version of her, with no love for him left. Not after Enzo sealed it away. Instead Bonnie was left with this single option. She stood up, coming closer to Jo and kneeled before her, wrapping her palm over Jo's shivering fingers. Kai's fate wasn't her decision to make. It belonged to his sister.

'What do you need me to do?'


	34. Deja Vu

After their discussion last night Bonnie made sure Jo received a large dinner and slept in the best bed- her father's old room. It helped alleviate some of the tiredness on the other woman's face. But no breakfast large enough would be able to erase the dark circles in sunken cheeks gaping out at her.

Josette still held onto the hope that her words would be enough to convince people. Bonnie was sceptical and decided to send Enzo with her, with the instructions that he should make the situation as easy for her as possible. Basically to kill anybody he thought would be trouble- _without_ Jo's knowledge of course. She didn't want it weighing on her mind.

'Thank you for this.' Jo held onto Bonnie's fingers a little tighter than she intended to as they said goodbye.

'It's alright. I'm sorry you didn't get to sleep longer.' Bonnie lifted the hood of her cloak up as it slipped. Enzo kept guard to make sure no one was around. They wouldn't be at this time, the sun wasn't even up and not even servants wandered this far.

'I slept better than I have in a long time Your Majesty.' Jo smiled, her eyes separate to the emotion on her lips.

'Please call me Bonnie.'

'Thank you Bonnie.' She took a deep breath, preparing herself to let go and mount the horse tied quietly to the tree behind her. But she couldn't yet, not because of herself, but because of Bonnie. As scared as Jo looked, Bonnie's worry was parallel.

'Please be careful.' She warned. 'Kai is dangerous.'

'I know-'

'No, you don't. Not like I do.'

Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek. 'Of course, I know that and I'm sorry. But I'm so sick of people warning me about him. I'm not exactly an angel either.'

'It's more of a, Persephone against the god of the underworld vibe.'

'People forget that Persephone was a god too. I promise, I can take care of myself.'

Jo licked her lips thinking carefully about her warning. 'I just mean that… Kai has this way of getting people to trust him. He says all the right things but the things he does to back them up are just… terrible.' She shook her head, giving a nervous laugh. 'You're nothing like him Bonnie. You're a good person.'

Were good people always meant to feel so fractured? Every still moment like this she felt whole, solid- this was who she was always meant to be- but then she would step once more and crack apart around her thoughts. Whatever Jo was trying to convince her of, she wasn't a good person. She couldn't be something that didn't exist.

She pushed the thought away and went to wrap her arms around Jo, holding her tighter than she planned.

'Please be careful. And come back soon?'

'Here's hoping.' Jo crossed her fingers. A few more nervous words and Bonnie was left waving two figures goodbye.

The whole of last night she spent worrying about the morning. Seeing him for the first time after coming to terms with what she knew.

'What's on the agenda for today?' He asked, slotting down into the chair opposite her.

Was the dining room he murdered his family in similar to this one? She picked up the knife beside her and wondered if it was just as sharp as the one he used to slit his brother's throat. Instead of throwing out any of the insults and angry accusations that bubbled to the surface of her mind she gave a tight smile and replied.

'I was thinking, a tour of the Kingdom. We can see what you remember from your last visit.'

He laughed and she felt how hollow it was.

Filling his plate with the pastries from the platter presented by the servant stepping forward he spoke, 'I think I'll disappoint you there. I can't seem to remember much.'

'You know it's funny,' she pulled a grape from the stem on her plate, 'I can't seem to remember much either.'

'Well then,' he held up his glass of freshly filled juice. 'To making new memories.'

She mirrored him. 'To making new memories.'

'We have to.' Jo pleaded.

Enzo sighed, adjusting his squat to peep over the wall and then back down again. Two guards standing by the entrance and miscellaneous ones patrolling the area. He'd only just managed to get Jo out with the help of compulsion and now she wanted to return.

'Look, do you really need this witch? You'll be Queen soon enough and you can pardon her. But right now I think we should focus on clearing your name.'

'We will but _right now_ my priority is getting her out. She helped me so much Enzo. This is the least I can do to repay her.'

'Ugh.' He rolled his eyes, already planning the best route to get in and out as quickly as possible.

'The cell next to yours?' He clarified and she nodded.

He was hopping over the wall before she finished, deciding the best course of action was to just walk straight in and compel anyone who got in his way.

Jo stayed low and waited, hearing shouts before they became complacent voices. A minute more and she was deciding whether it would be worth following him in. She hadn't officially used her magic for anything other than practicing but with the right motivation she was sure she could knock most the guards unconscious. The flush of magic began rising to the surface of her skin, summoned by her thoughts, but the air around her fluttered and suddenly Enzo was standing by her. Beside him was a dishevelled inmate, familiar only by eyes that were lighter in the sun.

She looked taller too. Only in the daylight could Jo appreciate how her clothes hung off her skeletal frame.

'Is that what I looked like?' She asked.

Enzo had rescued Jo during the dead of night, a quick creaking from her cell door and suddenly she was back in the castle with him explaining everything to her. She had the chance to wash and change, but she moved so fast out of fear of re-capture that she never paid attention to how she looked.

'You sent a vampire to rescue me?' The witch yelled, ignoring Jo's question.

'A what?' She stood up, brushing the mud from her skirt.

'Vampire.' Enzo answered, already leading them towards the waiting horses, ready to head to their original destination. 'And you're sounding awfully angry for someone who's just been rescued.'

'I didn't ask to be rescued. If I wanted to be out of there I would have left a while ago.'

Jo mounted her horse with ease while Enzo cupped his hands for the witch to stand on, giving up his own mule. 'Then why didn't you?'

She shrugged as their transport began to canter, Enzo walking alongside. 'I didn't want to. I had food, shelter, a place to relax. It's surprisingly easy to tap into your magic when you're suffering.'

'Do you want to go back?' Jo asked quietly, rethinking her kindness. The witch looked back at her, visibly softening but ignoring the question.

'Did you kill your brother?' She asked Jo, looking over the vampire's head.

'Uh, no.' Jo replied, thrown at how suddenly the topic turned to murder.

They reached the castle and dismounted. Enzo compelled the oncoming guards not to lock Jo up on sight, even going as far as to escort them inside.

'I didn't know you could do that.' She said, mesmerised as they walked familiar terrain she thought she'd never see again.

'Compulsion is a vampire's best friend.' The witch muttered. 'Why didn't you kill him?'

Jo walked a little faster, unsure of where she was even heading to until she was leading the group down a hallway she used to wander routinely.

'I will.' She said, pushing open wooden doors leading to a room gone cold from months of disuse.

So he didn't have dinner here anymore. It was morbid how clean the room was, devoid of any particular objects, yet the walls and floors were still tainted pink in spots.

'You don't sound too sure of that.' Enzo gave a nod for the guards to leave the three of them.

'I will.' She reaffirmed. Jo started to walk around the room, around to where the table would have been and coming to stand in place of the chair she sat at for the past twenty years.

'I'll do what I have to do. But I'm not Kai. I'm not taking any joy from this.'

'Good. Remember that. It's what makes you stronger than him. He's a bad person.' Enzo said, satisfied in having a moment to bash Kai's character. But Jo frowned and the witch beside him shuffled from one foot to the other.

'You know the worst part of all of this, is that I don't think he is.' Jo flexed her fingers as the words came tumbling out. Months spent isolated with little company meant she'd had time to over-analyse and draw conclusions that she never thought she'd be able to speak. Now, among the ghosts, felt like the only time she'd get to say her peace. 'When he killed them, he was just doing what he had to to survive. It doesn't mean I don't hate him for it. But I understand. I wish I didn't, but I do.'

The witch was the one to step forward and place a comforting hand over her shoulder. 'He'll get what he deserves.'

Jo squeezed the hand with her own. 'But what about me? What do I deserve? I don't want to have to kill my brother. I still see-' she took a deep breath, controlling the spiral 'I still see them in my dreams. The moments before they died, right up until they're all lifeless. Over and over again and there's always so much blood. If I kill Kai it will haunt me. I'll never be free of him.'

'Don't be worried. Be strong and remember what I taught you, there won't be any blood.' The witch replied, almost insensitively to anyone who was listening. But a secret exchange passed between her and Jo of information none but the two were privy to.

'What did you teach her?' Enzo asked.

The witch looked at him, deciding to keep her secret. 'What she needs to know.'

He rolled his eyes. Leaving the witch in a ditch somewhere wouldn't gain him any favour. Besides, he was sure Jo needed her for emotional support. 'Look, I'm not the enemy here, witch, and quite frankly I'm sick of people assuming I am.'

She snorted but pushed down the humour to look at him severely.

'Fine.' A truce was called from a war he was oblivious to fighting. 'And don't call me _witch_ like that.'

'I'd call you your name but I don't know it.'

'Qetsiyah.' She replied, looking expectantly as she let the name hang between them. But Enzo didn't know it and moved forward.

'Enzo.' He rubbed his hands together, focusing on Jo. 'Right. Who do you want me to compel first?'

The heat was starting to slip down the back of his neck from the intense sun. There was no shade on the docks unless he stood in the shadow of one of the behemoth ships.

'Oh look,' He pointed to the gold lettering adorning smooth lumbar across the hull of their current cover. ' _The_ Queen Bonita.' Using _the_ was more initiative than the other five _Queen Bonita_ s. How was someone meant to distinguish between them? His partner gave a smile as sarcastic as his comment.

'It's considered good favour to name them after the sitting monarch.' She explained monotonously. He was teasing her, she knew that. Teasing meant he was trying to gain some familiarity with her. That was the furthest thing she wanted from him. Her job was to keep him here while Jo was away and keep him complacent. Civility was enough to do that. She left the shade and he followed her. Behind him Elena and Alaric moved with them. Last time he came, her father had a whole team of people surrounding them on outings. Bonnie planned for it to be just the two of them until yesterday's revelation.

Suddenly she was begging for her lady-in-waiting and advisor to accompany them. Elena and Alaric were not here for her protection. She could handle Kai. But their presence made it easier for her to focus. Being alone with him was the last thing she wanted. Bonnie guided them back towards the crowded marketplace, focusing on the warm bodies all around her rather than his shoulder brushing her as they walked.

The place was packed out more than usual, villagers preparing for a celestial event. She chose a silk stand to browse from, showing off the craftsmanship to him. Their chaperones did the same at the stall on the opposite side, Elena becoming invested in the Arab Pashminas.

'Summer is one of our busiest seasons.' Bonnie said to fill the disturbingly comfortable silence between them.

She was going to add more when suddenly the pressure of his shoulder left her own and she looked in time to see him dip through the crowd, pausing before an alley before heading to it. It was insulting that he'd think that she wouldn't notice him runaway. Alaric joined Elena's enthusiasm in feeling the material and neither showed any indication that they'd look up anytime soon. Her hesitation meant he was getting further away and she was burning with curiosity to know where he was going.

' _Fuck it_.' She whispered under breath before maneuvering through shoppers to see where he'd gone.

Down an alley she'd walked a thousand times before, she stepped from side to side of the gulley to avoid sewage running through the middle. Above her there were a few people watching as she walked, some recognising her as Queen. A woman with a baby on her hip made to bow but Bonnie put a finger to her lip to indicate she keep the secret.

'Have you seen a man, about this high,' she asked up at her, indicating height with her hand, 'black hair.'

'He went that way.' A child, leaning out of the window bordering the woman's, answered.

'Thank you.' Bonnie replied, following the direction of his finger.

She travelled down the cracked cobbles, wrinkling her brows as she walked past a rusted metal gate, instinct telling her to go inside. The last time she was here was months ago when it was being emptied out. There was no reason for Kai to be here but as the dirty grey hinges creaked and she stepped inside, there he was- standing in the middle of the empty courtyard looking up at the crumbling shack. He glanced at her and then back.

'You found me.'

'I didn't know you were hiding.'

'Not hiding just… being pulled away.'

She stood beside him, joining him in looking at the rotting brick work. 'What pulled you away?'

'Where are the children?' He asked, avoiding the question. Then he'd have to go into detail about how his memories weren't quite adding up and he felt compelled to keep that to himself.

'I thought you couldn't remember much?'

'Bits and pieces keep coming back to me.' Khaya mentioned the orphanage and his brain had already swept the memory away. But when he saw the familiar gulley it was like his feet were moving of their own accord.

'I moved them to a better location as soon as I became Queen.' She said, answering his first question. 'You've been here before?'

'Once, I think. When we came last time.'

She nodded, not wanting to ask more about it and risk her own threatening headache. 'We should go back.'

'Can I see it?'

'See what?'

'The new orphanage.'

She opened her mouth and then closed it once more, too shocked to form a sentence. Once she gathered her opinion on his question she finally spoke. 'Why?'

'Because I want to see it.' He punctuated his vague answer with a smile meant to subdue her.

Warily she nodded, leading them out of the abandoned building and further down the alley. As they walked she felt the low hum of magic slip around her and had to reel herself in, unaware her emotions were becoming unstable enough for it to escape her. As she took a breath to calm down the magic still didn't dissipate.

But she was calm. She was sure of it.

Unless...

It wasn't her magic.

She looked around. All eyes that had been on her earlier barely glanced their way now, as if they were _invisible_. Offense pricked her.

Kai thought she was stupid enough not to realise he was cloaking them. But it dawned on her that he didn't know she had magic.

How could he?

Why would he cloak them anyway? Was he planning something dangerous? Here in an alley, suddenly immune to any witnesses. What was the protocol if the Queen suddenly disappeared? She'd kill him before he even managed to try. Killing a foreign King probably wasn't good for her image either.

The entire two minute walk to the new premises was spent on edge, but as they rounded a corner and loud chattering filtered through the air, she felt the cloaking disappear- leaving them in view again. So there was no ulterior motive other than to make sure no one saw them. It couldn't have been for protection. Kai didn't protect people. He was a ruthless murderer.

Jo said so.

But he didn't look so ruthless when the children approached, running to hug Bonnie and investigate the awkward stranger. He even let Penelope, one of the smallest kids for her age, pull him by the hand to show him around. When she pulled him, he glanced back at Bonnie who tried not to laugh at his panic. She gave them a head start then ventured after them with her own entourage chattering about their latest exploits, trying to ignore how suddenly her chest began to warm and putting it down to the brisk walk.

'And Salim's been getting the best marks with Professor,' Julie nattered.

'He is? I'm so proud of him. Where is he?'

'He's at the Market. There's new yellow fruit from the sea and we wanted to try some. Don't tell.' She replied conspiritorily as they reached one of the boys dormitories.

'Don't worry, I won't.' Bonnie made a mental note to have a whole crate of the exotic fruit brought here.

Kai was already seated on a plump mattress feigning interest in the wooden soldier collection he was being shown. Feigning, she assumed, because he didn't seem like the type of person to actually be interested in what the different colours represented to Penelope. She kept up the assumption even as Kai joined the children crouching to help arrange the battlements, chatting to them about things Bonnie couldn't hear.

It was getting harder and harder to reconcile everything she'd been told with what she was seeing. All the way back to the castle they spoke about how she'd found funding for certain projects and it came up that he was starting an educational initiative.

'The money was donated by one of the Lord's.' He said with too much emphasis on 'donated' for her to believe and she felt herself walling up once more.

'Maybe you shouldn't have dinner alone with him.' Alaric advised. She'd come clean about everything to him the minute they got back, trusting him to keep it to himself. Alaric's entire job was to keep her secrets. He nearly choked when he heard about Jo's framing. 'And maybe next time don't follow him into an alley alone.'

'If I do that he'll know something is wrong. And I told you I had no choice. I wanted to know what he was up to and you and Elena were busy. So really it's your fault.'

He raised an eyebrow and she flopped onto the chaise opposite his. 'Sorry, I think it's starting to actually hit me. The fact that he's here and he's a murderer and my entire job is to make him suspect nothing.'

He leaned forward, prodding the fireplace with an iron poker. 'I get it, it's hard.'

'Any sage advice?'

'Yes.' Alaric tented his fingers. 'Buck up.'

'Buck up?'

'Buck up. Do what you have to do and get it done Bonnie. You're Queen, you can't afford to have a mental breakdown. Look at it this way, you only have to carry on with the charade for a few more days and then he'll be out of your hair.'

'I suppose' she said unsurely, standing up to move to her desk.

'If it helps, try and forget everything you know about him. Treat him as if he really is just another suitor.'

'That's dangerous' she looked at the scrolls piled up as she spoke then looked back to see Alaric's confusion.

'Why?'

After today's display at the orphanage if she acted like he was just another suitor, a man without sins weighing him down, there was a very real chance she could…

Alaric was starting to put it together and somehow she knew if he realised he'd look at her with disappointment she couldn't bear. Like she was just some silly girl who couldn't control her emotions.

'Actually you might be right' she changed the conversation. 'I'll try to forget.' She could control her emotions.

Kai leafed through the Grimoire until he found the page once more, running his fingers over the spell. Without tapping into any of the borrowed magic, origin still unknown, he began to practice it again, wanting it to be perfect. This was a good way to take his mind off certain people. A certain person in particular. A certain person he'd been thinking about after their moment in the library. Who'd practically mooned over him in the Orphanage and then dived for separation the minute they'd gotten back.

God, he hated her so much he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He was also thinking about another person. Someone's who's magic had practically screamed at him the moment Enzo brought her into the castle. She was his _twin_. Did they really think he wouldn't be able to sense her the minute she stepped over the stone threshold? _That_ night, he was about to sleep when he sensed Jo. By the time he cloaked himself, followed the familial thread bonding them all the way to Bonnie's study, he was just in time to find Bonnie and Enzo arguing outside the door. A prelude to the scheming he was privy to, from the other side, when they went back in.

They seriously thought they could pull the wool over his eyes?

At first he wanted to storm in there. But that would do more harm than good. So instead he listened and formed his own plan. If Bonnie wanted to play him, then fine, he'd let her think she could. He'd play her back at her own game. Jo could try her little coup, he still had his own plan in motion, he'd fix her mistakes when he got back- planning on being much more powerful when he did.

Kai repeated the spell to himself again, concentrating on his pronunciation. But as he repeated the words again his mind wandered to green eyes planted on his as she watched him from the doorway of the dormitory, fighting a smile as he studied her watching him in his periphery. The way his heart spasmed to see her actually looking amused, if only for a moment.

He slammed the tome shut with undeserved force and slipped off the bed. Hiding it in his trunk, he decided on his next move. She was going to do her best to be polite to him. It didn't mean he was going to make it easy for her.

She tapped her fingers impatiently against the tablecloth. Any shred of likeability King Kai had was slipping with each tick of the clock.

Tick, tick, tick, and the final waft of heat left the stuffed goose. Along with her last bit of patience. She stood up, chair groaning over stone, and threw her napkin on the table. Donovan entered as she was about to leave, looking red in the face from running all over the castle.

'Well?' She asked as gently as possible, antithesis to how she was feeling.

'He's- He's,' she let him take a breath 'He said he's not feeling well and will be skipping dinner.'

There was every possibility that he was telling the truth. He could be sick in bed right this moment, watery eyes, nose dribbling, or maybe puking his guts out. She imagined to satiate herself over the niggling idea that he was very clearly lying.

The question; why would he lie?

She shoved her plate away and stood up, deciding to head to his suite to find out. Matt stood up with her and followed. When they got there, it was empty.

'Uh, he said some fresh air would help.' Donovan lied.

She knew he was lying because he brushed the back of his head and looked anywhere but eye-level when he answered.

'I see.' she said tightly, leaving him to go anywhere else. Her paranoia threw guilty hands in the air. He knew. He must have known. It was the only explanation as to why he was suddenly avoiding her. And if he knew, it was ridiculous that he was stupid enough to believe she wouldn't figure out he knew from the sudden change in his behaviour. Wasn't he meant to be smarter than that? Or was he toying with her?

Enough.

This was ridiculous.

She didn't even feel like eating anymore, Matt could dine by himself.

'You're back early.' Elena noted yanking her from the overflowing thoughts.

The brunette was setting up her outfit for tomorrow, an emerald green frock in need of one of the gold necklaces she was trying to match from the two in each hand.

'I wasn't hungry.'

'But shouldn't you be entertaining your guest?' She said with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. Bonnie envied her naivety.

'My _guest_ is entertaining himself.' Bonnie sat on the trunk at the end of her bed, watching Elena work and grateful for the thousandth time that she didn't have to do this stuff herself.

'Is he allowed to do that? I thought the whole point of this visit was that you entertain each other and you know…'

'Yes well,' She clasped her hands together. 'The gold one with the bits of red looks like it'll go.'

'I thought so too but you've worn it before.' Elena answered, ignoring how obviously Bonnie was changing the topic. 'When Lucas came to visit.'

'Oh.'

Elena chose the all gold chain and placed the rest back on the dresser, choosing to focus her attention on Bonnie now.

'What's bothering you?' She drew up the stool. 'And don't say nothing, because we both know I can read you like a book.'

'Alright,' Bonnie grimaced, deciding confessing something to her was the only way to placate her. 'I still don't know how I'm meant to react when people bring up Lucas.' She cast her eyes down, pulling on the shallow emotion to authenticate it. 'It just seems wrong to play the part of a grieving fiance.'

'Especially when you're onto his brother now.' Elena said, eyes widening when she heard the words echo back. 'Sorry that sounded-'

'No it's okay. It's true.' Putting it so methodically made her seem calculating. But it couldn't be denied. It _was_ the truth.

'I just mean that I understand where you're coming from.' Elena put her hands over Bonnie's clasped ones, looking up into her eyes with sincerity to apologise for her callous words. 'Be honest about how you feel. You're allowed to be upset about Lucas. And you're allowed to still have feelings for Kai.'

Who said she had feelings for Kai?

It was Elena's turn to look down, giving Bonnie a view of her scalp as she hid her own emotions.

Oh.

This was never really about her.

'Elena…' She said, holding her hands back tighter. 'What happened?'

'I…' Her voice came out weaker as it bounded off the stone floor. When she looked back up at Bonnie, round eyes became watery receptacles of candid feelings she'd been hiding so well. 'I'm sorry. You've got so much going on, you don't need to be burdened by my- my problems.'

That was the thought placing fresh seconds between her and crying, constantly delaying the inevitable.

'Elena, before I'm anything else, I'm your friend.' She knelt off her seat to prostrate before her. 'We were raised together. We're more than that. You're my sister. And you're in pain. Please let me help. Tell me what's going on.'

'Do you remember Damon?'

Oh no.

Bonnie's heart gave a single thump before she felt it go cold. 'The Salvatore brother?'

Elena nodded, taking the fear in Bonnie's eyes for concern. 'We were seeing each other. In secret.'

Nonononononono.

Please no.

She wanted to scream at her not to go on.

'And h- he,' She hiccoughed through the tears.

'I know.' Bonnie whispered, clenching their hands together tighter, as if the contact would be enough to fix this.

He was dead.

Missing, officially.

But she knew better.

Stefan would get the news of his death in a week. Stefan… his brother… ' _Especially when you're onto his brother now?'_ Bonnie quoted back in question. 'Stefan?' Bonnie asked.

Sobbing, Elena nodded, she dropped her head onto Bonnie's lap using their locked fingers as her pillow. Bonnie pressed her forehead against Elena's hair, feeling her own features sag and biting her cheek to stop from crying along with her. It wasn't fair. How was she supposed to know? Elena never told her. If she had confided in her then maybe… But she'd been so wrapped up in her own problems that, by her own admission, Elena hadn't wanted to burden her.

Of course she would understand the conflict of being torn between two people. It wasn't just Elena's empathy. She had been seeing Damon but now she was with Stefan. It didn't stop irresponsible guilt burrowing into her.

'I feel like,' Elena's voice came out muffled from the folds of fabric, 'I'm not allowed to be sad that Damon is gone, because I'm with Stefan now. But I have all this hurt, and I don't know where to put it.'

'Put it with me.' Bonnie said, feeling the rims of her own eyes warming. 'Give me your pain.'

All that sorrow bruising her face and it was Bonnie's fault. Bonnie, who wanted to help, was the cause. She was the one who ordered Damon dead.

'How?' Elena whispered.

'Like this.' She whispered like anything louder would break the fragile catharsis. 'Get it all out and leave it with me.' She absolved Enzo of his guilt for killing Damon. Why the hell couldn't she absolve Elena as well?

Planting a kiss on her hair, wet from her own tears beginning to fall, Bonnie pulled Elena down to the floor and wrapped her shaking form into her own. Melding her arms over her prickly spine and dabbing a hand on the back of her neck like she would a child, she let Elena break, holding the pieces of her safely. Sobbing became weeping and each breath pulled in and shoved violently out, hitting her own chest in kind.

She left Elena tucked under the blanket, buried so deep she looked like she was hardly there. But the shallow rise and fall of furs meant she was. She was there and resting after some much needed emotion, for both of them. Safe for now. Bonnie got too used to pushing down her own feelings that with hindsight she could admit how good she felt after crying.

Even if it also meant her conscience was heavier.

On her quiet tip toe out of the room and into the main castle, she considered what she'd learnt. Yes, she was responsible for Damon's death. She was responsible for her friend feeling so terribly. But Damon's death was for the greater good. Loving Damon didn't make him a better person. It was an unfortunate side-effect of his hypnotic personality. A tiny part of her wondered what Elena would say if she told her the truth. Elena wouldn't understand why it was necessary.

And she never wanted to know what betrayal looked like on her face.

The kitchens were as quiet as she expected them to be this time of night. Everyone had gone to sleep and the castle was stuck in that hazy moment where everyone breathed in dreams. A moment she'd become familiar with, when lying awake at night. It wasn't that she didn't want to sleep, or that she had nightmares- she couldn't actually remember what she dreamt about. She slept with nothing to fear but it was getting to that place that was the issue. Trouble falling asleep these past months meant she often tried other outlets to tire herself out.

Nothing so nefarious.

Cooking.

Cooking because... She rubbed her temple, looking for a knife to cut her vegetables with. Cooking because it was relaxing. Being able to make something from scratch, using nothing but her instinct and skill, gave her a triumph even magic couldn't compare to.

Magic, she already had- her power came from her bloodline, but cooking was something she'd learnt through hard work. It was only a few dishes so far, but one dish in particular she'd perfected. Inhaling deeply, she reached for some chives, ready to sprinkle.

'I wouldn't if I were you. Anymore and it'll ruin the taste.'

He was meant to be sick.

Sick people didn't look as smug as he did, as he crossed over from the backdoor to the stove, shadows slipping over his expression as he did. She refused to turn more of her face to him and utilised what little peripheral vision she could, to see him come to stand behind her elbow.

'Aren't you meant to be walking off an illness?'

'I walked off something' the preparation table behind her gave a creak as she heard him lean against it. 'Now I'm hungry.'

'You wouldn't be so hungry if you came to dinner.'

'Explain why you're here then. Lost your appetite without me?'

She slammed the spoon onto the table a little harder than she expected, irritation starting to bubble. At his presence, at having to play the double agent, at the fact that she managed to hurt her best friend without meaning to. One more thing to add to the fact that she was a bad person. Worst of all was that she was starting to realise she didn't want to be a bad person. Maybe that was why she was so adamant in helping Jo.

Something to redeem her.

But if she wanted that redemption she had to play him softly. Pretend to be the innocent version of herself that she lost so long ago.

'Bad mood?' He preempted any response she could give.

'It depends.' Turning around she faced him, prepared for the usual appreciation of his form that ran through her mind whenever she saw him and the self-loathing that came with it.

'On?'

'On how this conversation goes.'

'That's a lot of pressure to put on me.'

'I think you'll do fine.' She lied.

In the dark she saw the twitch across his face, shrouded emotion running from her scrutiny and leaving her with his boyish smirk, playing with the ball she'd placed in his court.

'I wasn't sick.' He let the sentence hang, waiting for her to react. 'I suppose you guessed that,' he continued when she didn't. 'But I needed some time away from you.'

A quick scoff, the reaction he wanted from her finally drawn out.

'Away from how accommodating I've been?'

'No.' He pushed off the bench and wandered closer to the pot and by extension, her. 'Away from you.' Reaching an arm behind her, revelling in how hard she was trying not to flinch at the proximity. 'You seem to have this effect on me Bonnie.' Soft scraping of fingertips bunching up on a wooden surface and the noiseless sprinkling of herbs on liquid meant her stew was ruined.

'I-' He creased his forehead to sell how profound he wanted this confession to be. 'I see you and my heart starts beating so fast.'

Her face was set in stone and his words weren't sharp enough to chisel.

She needed to believe him. He wanted her to believe him. If she saw through his facade she'd be dangerous, knowing that _he knew_. If he wanted to be able to tell the lie convincingly he had to be able to feel it, even if it was just a little emotion, the surface of what he was saying he felt.

Kai allowed himself to imagine feeling it, tasting it, holding onto it, pulling the emotions from his gut and pushing them up to his face as he spoke.

'You're a good person Bonnie. You're brave, loyal, patient. And I'm...' He looked down, running his tongue over his teeth. 'I'm not. But I look at you and suddenly I want to be. People _like_ you. I want to be more like you.'

The room held its breath, waiting for the penny to drop. Waiting for Bonnie's blank expression to break out into laughter, haunting any genuinity in his speech.

'You made my stew taste like trash.'

Outright ignoring it was.

He rolled his eyes, grabbing the spoon she slammed down and lifting it's newly filled contents to her mouth. Her sigh blew away some of the steam, a second, deliberate puff cooled most of it when she realised the only way out was to taste. The tiniest mouthful and her cheeks melted into the warm flavour. He waited too expectantly for her to praise the dish. Avoiding giving away how good it tasted she circled back.

'You don't want to be more like me.'

'I do.'

'You don't. But you do think I'm brave, loyal and patient.' Her eyes sparkled a little as she said it. Having someone say that to her, even if he ruined it with how hard he was trying to lie to her, lifted her a little.

Her assurity poked his ego. Out of all his words she found the truthful heart of them.

'Well you like my cooking.' He accused back 'You think it's better than yours and as soon as I'm gone you're going to scarf it down.'

'It's still _my_ cooking. Adding a few things doesn't make it yours.' Tilting her head, Bonnie stepped away from him and took the nearest bowl, taking the spoon from his fingers and carefully avoiding his touch out of instinct. 'And I'm not even going to wait until you're gone.'

Close enough.

The whole reason for his charade was to pacify her. Sitting at the bench, shovelling a mouthful, she looked mollified enough. He shrugged and grabbed a spoon, rather than stand there, digging into her bowl and expecting her to pull it away from him. Even if she didn't entirely believe his story, by the third spoonful, it was clear that she wasn't averse to sharing with him and he continued, putting his glow down to the hot food.

'You know I'm a great chef.' He said, boasting with the after effect of information he wanted her to know. To glow in the understanding that he was even a little bit more than what she expected, even if the extent was unrealised.

'Really?' Was her calculated trivial reponse, baiting him into a gloat she could caress. Men loved their egos. They loved having them petted.

But he didn't fall for it in the way she expected.

'Why are you here? In the middle of the night…. Alone in the darkness, cooking for no-one but yourself?'

'Because I can,' she replied, shoving a harsh spotlight on her power while she tried to wriggle out of his one on her mind. This wasn't about her. It was about him. Kai had no right to make her feel like the intruder here. She sighed, spotting how hostile she was becoming again.

 _Play nice._

'I do it because it relaxes me.' Leeway in her answer, meant to make herself feel slightly at ease, knowing that she was still _trying_ to be nice to him.

'And what do you need to relax from? Having people fall at your feet?'

'Being a _good_ ruler is hard.' she jabbed back. He snorted into a spoonful.

'Yeah, I'm sure having people adore you must be exhausting.'

'If you want people to _like_ you, try being nicer.'

'The nice rulers always die.'

'Newsflash. Everyone dies.'

'Touche.'

Bonnie looked down into the nearly empty bowl, considering a refill versus just going back to her rooms- completely oblivious to the intensity in his stare as he watched her think.

'Is that why you're so nice to everyone? Reckless abandonment?'

'Is that why you're mean? Self-preservation?'

'What makes you think I'm mean, you barely know me.' No anger, just the same curiosity pushing onto her as a voyeur on a caged animal. He took the decision from her as well as the

bowl, returning it filled more than before, pushing for their talk to last longer. There was no way to reveal her sudden intimate realisation of his character without giving away her underlying motive.

'I'm assuming' she shrugged, trying not to bring up the whole murdering family thing, squeezing her insides with how bad the lie was and shoving it under more words to hide it, 'No-one with a jawline like yours is nice.'

'Are you saying I'm pretty Bon'?'

When did he get so close? Heavy lashes fell on his cheeks in a slow blink- or maybe she saw it slowly- and suddenly he was too far away again. There was a word for the ringing in her bones.

A french one, she'd learned about it only a few years ago.

Deja.

Deja vu.

It felt like they'd done that before, been in this situation. Been closer, in fact.

But no. An overactive imagination begging for rest.

'I'm saying _I'm_ sleepy.'

'So sleep.' He took his last spoonful and half rose from his seat. 'I'll be here when you wake up.'

She wasn't worried he wouldn't be- until he said that. And though he was still in front of her, eyes as searching as hers, she was hit by a sudden ache, a loss that started and ended when he looked at her.

But she played off the sudden feeling and the thoughts wafting from it as exhaustion.

She gave a small nod as her silent goodbye and headed off into the castle as quickly as her legs could take her. Only coming to rest at the foot of her staircase, leaning against the brick to take stock of her solidifying speculations.

His interest in her, the way he fixated on her when he thought she couldn't see him, how much joy he took from teasing her- they could all be explained easily away with the idea that it was because he liked her. Something in her own ego purred at the thought. But her ego was guarded enough to know the purring came from a false conclusion.

There was only one explanation for his behaviour she was willing to believe. If she was wrong then there was no harm. If she was right… If she was right, she was prepared. That was the upside. The only one compared to the mudslide of negatives. All coming from the speculation that he knew.

Kai knew she was working with Jo.

She didn't know how, she didn't know when, but she knew he knew. She also knew that their plan needed to be brought forward because of it.


	35. Oh so close

There was a dance Bonnie remembered learning about, the last one she learnt before her father decided her education was all finished. All slow movements, heavy tension until the music became faster and everything became lively, before ending just as suddenly as it began, leaving her heart thumping in her chest. A dance considered so corrupting the Church was arguing about banning it. That's what it felt like between her and Kai.

A tango.

At first, knowing he knew coloured every interaction between them with apprehension- she was treating him like a cannon that could go off at any moment. At times he stared at her with such intensity she thought he was planning on killing her, making it look like it was an accident and then lay claim to her throne. Maybe he was figuring out the best way to get her on his side.

Or maybe he had no idea at all.

Her mind was a pendulum, swinging between the thoughts, to one or the other as the explanation for any of his actions.

He held the door open for her- he must not know.

He walked behind her for a beat longer than she was comfortable with before joining her side- he was analysing the best way to stab her and make it look like she did it herself.

Nothing was too far-fetched anymore.

She spent a day hiding flinches every time he so much as smiled and by dinner time she was ready to slap herself. Slap the doubt from her bones that she couldn't handle herself if he tried anything. She couldn't help the residual fear trickle through her.

He had magic too.

She wasn't sure how strong it was but judging by what he'd accomplished with it, it was a match for her own.

Sitting down to dinner together, Donovan had smartly decided to dine with the other nobility, leaving them to each other, she felt the magic radiating from him. Now more than before. Knowing about it made it easier to sense. Ignorance worked just as well as cloaking. While he was busy with his food she decided to take a chance. Curiosity pushing her to find out just how strong he was.

Actively searching for it meant she could feel his magic more so now, careful to shroud her own so he wouldn't be able to sense her. If it did come down to a fight she wanted it to have a surprise upperhand.

She sliced into the pot pie, chewing as she skirted around the edges of his power and he ate quietly opposite her, equally drowned in thought. She was drawn towards it. Like wobbling a half attached tooth, or picking a scab over and over again. There was something instinctive and familiar, despite how crude it was. Undeniably darker than her own, she sensed a shiver crawling down her spine when she wandered too close to a tinted part of his magic- practically sucking her in- clouded from being used to upset the balance of nature.

A curse she was sure he was unaware, otherwise he wouldn't be sitting there so casually.

Around it, she drifted towards the center, much lighter than the darkness coating it. The closer she got to the heart of it the more she felt yanked, anticipating a supernatural click on impact.

As if it would just fit.

His eyes flicked up to lock onto hers before she could get any closer.

Caught snooping. He felt it the minute they sat down, an unknown entity intruding on him. On his _magic,_ to be precise. And it's not like he was spoilt for suspects. There was only one other person in the room, barring the odd servant entering here and there. But how did she know he had magic?

Another secret dear sister Josette let slip.

The general sensation of her poking around his power wasn't something he was completely adverse to. On the contrary it actually felt sort of nice, with a homely feel to it. The closer she got to his siphoning ability the more he felt like melting ice, tight muscles falling to pieces in his shoulders. It's when she started shifting closer to his supply of borrowed magic that he couldn't allow her to continue.

Impulse forced him to take her gaze, breaking whatever concentration she needed to search his magic. She probably thought she was being smart. Sizing up his own magic while hiding her own. But what she utterly failed to think about, and would probably kick herself about later on, was that the only person who could sense a witch's magic, was _another_ witch.

Queen Bonnie the witch.

It all started to make sense. Why everybody loved her, where her power came from- her father's mysterious death releasing her from her oath with Lucas. Technically Kai was responsible for that but he doubted she'd ever thank him. She used magic for it all.

 _Cheater_. He wanted to sneer.

She was a cheater, just the same as him.

Here she was working with his sister, trying to bring him to "justice" for killing his family, when she was no better. Glass house and she was throwing stones.

'I was thinking that we could go for a ride after dinner.' He said, watching her release held tension- not what she was expecting him to say.

Maybe she was hoping he'd bring up his findings. Break the permeating unease between them. But he didn't. It wouldn't be polite. So instead he had his fun watching them step around their secrets as they spoke.

'It'll be a little late won't it?'

'Yes but I've heard local talk that there's going to be preparation for a lunar event.' He popped a carrot into his mouth, waiting to see how she'd wriggle out of the situation.

'Blood moon.' She corrected, covering her irritation. 'It's just a few sacrifices hung in the forest ready for the moon tomorrow.'

'Sounds enticing.'

She smiled to hide her frown. He was going to keep pushing the subject until she gave him a real reason to suspect her or she gave in and wandered through the dangerous woods with him.

'Tell you what we'll go for that ride. You can see it for yourself.'

The sudden change of mind did something to his face that she caught before he concealed. He didn't like having his games cut short, making that clear by delivering dry dinner conversation after the fact. Until he drove her to inhaling her food and cutting their meeting short, promising to meet him in the stables in an hour.

She was true enough in that. Arriving promptly, but with six other individuals. His heart sank at the extra company only to rise a little when he saw their insignia.

Royal Guards.

Figured.

She caved too quickly to actually have the intention of meeting him alone in the woods. At least their guests were bound by oath to keep to themselves. No Lord Saltzman or Lady Gilbert to interrupt their conversation.

'Shall we?' She gestured for him to get a horse before her and he stood to the side, insisting she go first instead and watching her march towards a white stallion.

'Favourite?' He asked, heading straight for his own black stead.

'We're good friends.' She replied, giving the horse a quick smile as she stroked it. Hiding it as soon as she caught him looking at her.

'Friends with a horse.' He repeated automatically, pushing away his reasons for wanting to say it.

They began their slow trot, side by side, while her guards scoured on foot, flanking them. Covered under the darkness of night with only quiet rustling giving away their position; a reticent threat from her, reminding him that she had backup.

'Where to?' He asked.

She nodded in a particular direction.

'There's a small grove nearby that would be perfect.'

'Perfect.' He patted the strings of the horse's satchel. 'Because I brought dessert.'

'You did?'

They reached the grove in no time, rustling around them becoming quieter and quieter as Bonnie assumed her guards learnt to move better.

He laid out the blanket he brought and sat down, patting the pace next to him for her to do the same. Taking some freshly baked scones and a jar of jam with a small spoon, he set them up as a barrier between them. She went for them instantly, to have something to do with her hands, while he surveyed the area. In the surrounding treeline there was nothing but pitch black, but every few spaces objects embedded in the view sparkled.

She spotted his rising curiosity and pointed deeper into the treeline for him to follow, at a distant object laced in white moonlight.

'It's one of the sacrifices.' her words came muffled as she helped herself to a bite with the other hand. 'Left in the woods by superstitious folk as an offering the night before the moon.' She said, trying her best not to sound patronising when exhibiting the underwhelming reason for dragging her butt out in the cold.

'An offering to who?' He took his first bite while she went for seconds.

'To whatever god a blood moon brings.'

'I heard these things brought demons out to play.'

'Those too.' She smirked.

There he was again. Suddenly all too close to her and eyes staring through skin. He wanted to unnerve her and it hadn't escaped his notice how many goosebumps mounted her arms that night in the kitchen. Just like that night, she blinked and he was away again. Quick enough to make her wonder whether he was ever really that close.

'But don't worry, I'll keep those away.' She joked, breaking the suspense his proximity brought.

Waiting a beat, bread to his lips, he replied so casually, 'With your magic?'

Instantly she wanted to reply with a _yes_ matched ever so casually with his own tone. Before remembering that he wasn't supposed to know about her magic. A sheen coated his smirk as he watched her own face draw in, guarding every thought until he was left staring at a blank wall. Silence until he was forced to pry it apart if he wanted to get her to talk.

'I felt it snooping around my own. You're not really good at the whole subtlety thing.'

Silence until the doe in the headlight's look vanished from her features, dropping to grass and falling in the heap alongside crumbling bits of their charade.

'So you admit you have magic too.'

'Hah. You got me.' Sarcasm echoing through the silent forest.

'So what now? You blackmail me?'

'Blackmail? You think that little of me? I killed my family. Blackmail is a little dainty for me. Don't bother with the surprise Daddy-killer.'

She closed her mouth in response, frowning at the nickname.

'I know you know.' He explained.

'Great.' She huffed, looking more annoyed than anything. Beneath the annoyance he could have sworn he spotted the slightest relief. 'How much do you know?'

'I know that lackey of yours Enzo told you.'

'How do you know that?'

 _Did you see Jo?_ Was what she really wanted to ask without giving much away. This planned revelation included a cover-up for that. 'I heard you both squabbling in the hallway.'

Jo had this thing about her that made her impervious to people's hatred, something Kai apparently lacked. The woman constantly looked like she was in need of a hug. It also meant people were more inclined to protect Jo out of the two of them. So as long as Bonnie thought Jo was safe from him, then the more receptive she'd be.

'Okay.' She reran their argument in the hallway, satisfied that nothing she said would give away that she was working with Josette. To any onlooker, specifically Kai now she knew about his snooping, it must have sounded like Enzo was simply warning her. Bonnie thought back to the noise she'd heard as they plotted and kicked herself.

Of course Enzo never _saw_ anyone, cloaking was a thing.

'Okay.' He echoed, finishing off the last scone before she could get to it. 'So what did you think of my magic?'

She folded her arms. 'What did I think of it? Do you want me to compare sizes?'

His ernst chuckle sounded so much more boy-ish than she expected.

'No I just meant did you notice any darkness in it?'

Kai's eyebrow arched up at the subtlest angle and she knew she was in danger. Felt the pulse beat straight to her chest.

'I'm sure you must have.' His whole head tilted towards her now. This time she was sure she wasn't imagining it. He really was close enough for her to feel his breath fanning across her cheek..

'I have you surrounded by my guards, not to mention the fact that I could take you on myself.' She warned.

'It's quiet.' He made a show of putting a hand to his ear. 'Almost as if we're all alone now.'

No sound.

There was no sound.

Her guards should have been murmuring about around them, patrolling the area.

'Don't worry it's a sleeping spell. They'll wake up in a few hours none the wiser. I'd recommend firing a few though. Sleeping on the job sends a bad message.'

'Wake them up now Kai ' She ground out stubbornly.

But even as she asked she didn't have the heart to insist. It was her brain that made her bring the guards. Her brain warning her that he was dangerous and not to be trusted. Her brain, as intelligent as it was, was entirely separate to her heart. It was her stupid heart, hammering encased in ribs, that felt curious excitement at the idea that they were finally alone again. Alone, with their secrets dwindling to a much more manageable number.

'You and I have some things to discuss first.' He replied.

'What things? You know I know, and going up against each other it would be mutually assured destruction. So there's nothing left but to end this peacefully and go inside.'

'I like the sound of that. Mutually assured destruction. What does it spell out? M-A-'

'It doesn't matter what it spells out, what it means is we don't have the luxury of ending this badly.'

'I agree which is why I propose a third option.'

'Which is?'

'I propose.'

'Propose what?'

'No that's the option. I propose and we get married.'

'And you kill me after the honeymoon? Doubtful.'

'Why would I kill you? Your people love you too much to accept my rule alone. I'd need you alive and healthy for the rest of my life if I married you.'

She faltered, allowing her to feel some of the shock, then barolling over it to head straight for accusations. How could he be the author of such heartfelt words without a lick of actual affection? What would it take to get him to feel something other than smug?

'So we get married.' She played out. 'And you _don't_ kill me. Then what?' She said, thinking all the while of different ways to douse the grin from his lips.

'That opens us up to do whatever married people do. I imagine it's along the lines of sewing, cooking, ruling our respective Kingdoms, taking long and boring walks together- that sort of thing.' He leaned over their dessert barrier, closer to her face, lowering his voice an octave as he admired the resurfacing goosebumps. 'Of course there are other things married couples do that I haven't mentioned. Are you blushing Bon?'

'No.' She snapped, looking past his ear to focus on the rim of trees. His smirk dropped a fraction as he carried on. She didn't miss the falter.

'So what do you say?'

'I say no. In fact, I not only say no, I say _hell_ no.'

'Blasphemour.' He grumbled. 'But I expected that. Anything other than no and I would have thought you were a naive idiot.'

'Aw, is that from your vows?'

A chuckle again and this time when he finished the smile stayed, reaching his eyes. 'You're funny for a Royal. Did your scholars teach you that?'

'That and how to say goodbye in twenty different languages. _Vale._ ' She tried to push herself up only to drop back down as his fingers ghosted her wrist.

' _Bene_. How many languages can you say _I do_ in?'

'I'm not marrying you Malachai.' She huffed.

'I bet I can change your mind.'

'How's that?'

'By proving I'm not a threat to you.' He wrapped a quick hand around the wrist he'd been hovering over, listening to her hiss at the instant burn where his fingers ringed around her pulse.

Bonnie yanked back, futily, stuck in his grip, her body crumbling under the sharp pain until he suddenly let go, leaving her light-headed and breathless to swear out.

'You're not off to a great start.' She winced, moving back from him.

'I know, I'm sorry. But that was a necessary evil. An introduction to my darkness. It's called siphoning. That's how I get my magic.'

'You could have just told me.' She circled her middle finger and the pad of her thumb around the aching, invisible ley lines on her wrist.

'Showing you makes more of an impact. Now focus.' He tapped her nose with his finger in a bid to get her attention back on him rather than her sore arm, feeling a slight twitch of guilt trying to surface before he drowned it. 'Other than instant pain what are you feeling?'

'Like I want instant revenge?' She growled weighing up whether it would be too detrimental to give him an aneurysm. But as she tried, reaching for her own well of power, she came up blank. Her mind began beating her heart for ever thinking that being alone with him would wind up in anything other than Kai revelling in her pain.

'Push beyond that- close your eyes, it'll help,' he stared her down until she did. Fully aware of her failing attempts to rejuvenate her power the whole while. 'Alright focus and describe it.'

Frowning the entire while she did, without her power she wasn't in a position to argue.

'It feels empty…' her frown now was because of the molasses curling inside her 'Kai give my magic back.' She ordered, much more sternly this time. Without her power sheltering her from mortal frailty she felt sickly, skin beginning to itch at the thought of magic.

'It'll come back. I only took a little. The rest is just hiding from shock. Give it a few minutes. It's why you feel empty.'

'Not just empty,' she kept her eyes closed, continuing the investigation without fear marring her intrigue now she knew this wasn't permanent. Hovering around the static in place of her power she shifted mentally towards it. 'It's this deep hole building up inside of me. Kind of just pulling me in-'

'-And the more you lean into it the more you feel yourself slipping. Like you don't know who you are anymore. There's just you, and this constant need to fill up that hole inside of you before your sanity falls out '

She gulped. Exactly.

That was exactly how she felt. Instead of agreeing she receded. Identifying with him too much and too quickly, she felt herself tangling between the threads of his psyche.

'Intense much?'

'Necessarily. You see my point. It feels like crap. Worse than crap. It's what a siphon feels like. What _I_ feel like every single day.'

'You feel like crap and you want me to feel sorry for you.' Bonnie surmised, shattering the illusion that he was worth even a little sympathy.

'I wouldn't have put it exactly like that but yeah, that's the gist of what I'm trying to do here.'

'Right because if you had it your way I'd have a seven hour speech on why I should feel bad for you.' She replied, irritated at being manipulated into feeling undeserved compassion towards him.

'Do you?' He asked, dropping his cheeks to earn it.

'A little.' She arched an eyebrow 'But only because you're annoying me.'

'I'm annoying you into being sad for me? That's a new super-power.' He wiggled his fingers playfully, folding his legs under him to get more comfortable.

'Yes, use it wisely and sparingly I beg of you.'

He chuckled. Smiles unknown to either, each reflecting on the other, a sudden light through the darkness seeping from locked memories. Before being quickly shut away.

'So?' He asked after a moment passed in soft silence.

'So what?'

'So marry me please?'

'Because you said please.'

'Really?'

'No! I will not _really_ marry you.'

'Why?'

'Because of the whole killing your family thing. And the fact that you'll most likely kill me and take over my Kingdom as soon as I have an heir.'

'Why would I do that? I need you alive. I've literally told you all the reasons why. I want to marry you Bonnie because think about it- we'd be amazing together. And I'd rather not get into it but my family had it coming.'

Great. Not only was he a killer, but he was remorseless.

'We'd be terrible. Constantly bickering and fighting, not to mention the whole I have magic and you're a siphon which means I'd be in constant threat of that. You know you'd come to resent me at some point for it as well-'

'Would not.' He replied sternly, no hint of his lighthearted banter from earlier. 'I don't hate you because you have magic and I don't. It's not as simple as that. If there's one less person in this world who doesn't have to deal with this constant curse eating away at them then I'm glad.'

Bonnie swallowed down her reply, forgetting it already. She was slipping down a dangerous slope, heading to the realisation that she had no more excuses to hold onto.

'I killed my family because I had to.' He said quieter than before. 'You of all people can understand what it means to have a crappy family. And no matter what you think, my sister wasn't blameless. She let them treat me like crap while she was loved by everyone. Maybe I went about it the wrong way Bonster,' the nickname fell naturally from his lips, 'but what's done is done. Look at my track record, you can't deny that the Kingdom is doing so much better under my rule. No one is persecuted for having a different faith anymore, literacy is on the rise and the economy is at its highest level of growth.'

'I wouldn't be marrying you as King. I'd be marrying you as a man. No matter what you say I'm still afraid of the man in front of me.'

'There's no need to be.' He crooned. 'I won't hurt you Bonnie.'

She scoffed, feeling a residual tingle in her arm. 'Hurt me and then tell me you'll never hurt me. God you'd make an amazing husband.'

'Oh say it once more, I like the way it sounds coming from your mouth.' The grin resurfaced.

'Sarcasm?'

'Husband.'

'Pass.'

'Wife?'

'You sent a letter to your father about wanting to marry me the first time you came.' She said, derailing their banter.

It was on the tip of his tongue to question where she found that knowledge- knowledge his mind had buried in the sandscape of locked thoughts- before he decided better. There was only so long they had before her guards woke up and talking had a bad habit of taking up most of their time.

'I did. I thought you were the most bea-'

'Don't lie.'

'You were my soulma-'

'Really? Are you that much of a child that you can't tell me the _real_ reason. Or is it because the _real_ reason is that you wanted to use me for your little coup. And when your father said no you killed him. Now you want to marry me to prove some kind of point to your dead father.'

'Whoa, hey there. That's a very long walk for a short drink of water. Why is it so hard for you to believe that as much as I want to marry for political gain, having feelings for you is an equal part of that.' The emotional groundwork he laid, for her to walk over to a simple _yes I will marry you,_ was collapsing as she sniffed the truth.

'I'm not questioning the fact that you have feelings for me, I'm questioning _what_ those feelings are.'

'Affection, ardour, adoration. Those are just the A's.'

'Try artifice, asinine, apollyon.'

'God,' he smiled over her chosen description of him, imagining her in her youth hunched over hundreds of books, memorising all those words. 'You're so fucking biblical.'

She watched the silent giggle slowly spread over his features, lift of his lips catching onto curving cheeks, looking down to let only the musical wheeze be any indication of amusement.

That's what she was to him, she realised. An amusement. Entertaining him with her presence and reactions all for the sake of his game. A game he was currently winning having pulled out his trump card of honesty.

'I'll marry you.'

His eyes shot up.

'If,' she added to reel him in, 'There is a clause in our marriage contract that says should I die without an heir, Alaric becomes King. And if I die _with_ an heir then Alaric becomes regent.'

Either way he would never be King, he knew what she was really trying to do. Screw him out of the one thing she thought he wanted.

But she miscalculated.

He didn't want to be her King.

He just wanted her.

'Alright.' Kai took it as the insurance on her life she was presenting it as, taking her word completely. 'Tomorrow night we get married.'

'Tomorrow night?' She yelled. 'What's the rush?'

'Whether we get married tomorrow or in a year there's no difference. So the sooner the better and we can get on with life instead of spending ages planning and yada yada. A long engagement didn't work so well in the case of my brother.'

 _Because you murdered him_ , she wanted to say.

'Don't worry about the formalities' he continued. 'You're the Queen, I'm a King. I don't think anyone is going to say anything and if they do I doubt they'd say it to our faces. Besides, everyone will be way too happy with the union to care about missing a wedding.' All the answers to her objections wrapped in a neat bow and handed to her before she had a chance to utter them.

It was a test.

Yes, and she was trapped into marrying him.

No, and he had the confirmation he needed of Jo's attack.

Submit or die.

She took a moment, inhaling and pressing the oncoming air into her lungs as if with it, she'd receive a better third option.

'Tomorrow.' She agreed. Third options were fallacy for the trapped. 'I'll bring the contract.'

'And _I_ will bring the romance. We'll be good together.' Under the white moon a silver glow shone over the ridges of his lips, more and more visible as he encroached. 'You'll see.'

God he looked so smug again.

She hated that look on his face. Hated the way it made her chest ache and palms warm. It made him look so invincible to the world around him. She searched for even a modicum of magic to hit him with, squeeze the smallest nerve in his brain, and came up with replenishing magic too weak to use. There had to be something she could say to wipe the look off his face. Words to bring about the smallest victory as she felt the crushing defeat of her acquiesce.

When the idea hit her, she ignored her condemning conscience and took full hold of it.

Pulled by wanting to shift their balance of power, Bonnie launched slowly forward- watching with satisfaction as the smugness turned to disbelief the closer she got- to catch his bottom lip between her own, twisting them into the cushion on impact. He let out the softest gasp for air, pleased to have his supply suddenly cut off.

Sitting side by side on the blanket, basket between them, gave him enough space for him to run his thumb across her cheek, fingers skidding up the back of her neck to grip a heavy chunk of her hair, keeping her close as his tongue pushed through wetted lips, met by her own and ready to do battle. She placed a hand on his chest to steady herself, whole body singing, sinking tentatively under the increased pressure of his face.

Layer upon layer of melting heat drew down into the pit of her stomach, sinking further the more he ran over her taste buds with his own. The hand tangled in her hair scratched down her spine, catching her shiver as it did, to cup under her thigh. With his free hand he wrapped it around the other, jolting her off his mouth as he did. Her stomach flipped when he used his grip to scoop her up, knocking over the empty basket and letting it loll onto the grass for the ants to feast on the crumbs. Her legs dangled uselessly beneath her as he dropped her onto his lap and she gripped his shoulders. Slotting her above his groin, he jerked against the sudden pressure of her grinding.

She rotated another small circle with her hips, fingers gripping the cotton of his collar, and he fumbled to trunk his hands at his side and stop from falling onto his back- brushing the jar and feeling his fingers become sticky with jam. He brought the hand back up, fingers to his lips ready to lick off the sweetness. Bonnie beat him to it, bringing his index finger to her mouth and burying it inside, smack her lips as she drew the clean fingers out.

Kai gulped, his mouth suddenly dry.

Watching her lips kiss the top of his thumb and then encase it, swirling her tongue over the pad, he moaned and she felt the material of his trousers rise.

'What's brought this on?' he mumbled, feeling her clean the last finger, the sensation pooling into his hardness. A hazy mix of arousal and suspicion as her seduction clouded over him. And the definite feeling that this had happened before. The last finger left her lips with the slightest pop and the moment it was free he used it to pull her back into him for a sloppy, slow kiss. Completely forgetting to let her reply.

Bonnie pulled back, letting the sound of their panting rest between them for a moment. 'I wanted a taste' She raked a nail over the back of his neck, clarifying 'of you.'

'Did you like the sample?'

'I might need more.'

'Might?'

She shut him up with another kiss, longer and deeper than before. When she drew away for air he pulled her back, latching onto her mouth again and taking the fresh oxygen from her lungs to punish the break. His hands fumbled around her ribs as they ran up from her hips and she felt herself starting to slip into him, losing control.

Satisfied that his smug grin wouldn't be resurfacing, she pulled away, catching his tongue for a second before release, leaving them both disappointed.

'Tomorrow.' She promised and he echoed in affirmation, looking up at her with swollen lips and messed up hair, awe under the light of the moon. She liked this look on his face, much better than any other. Kai let her stand up and leave him on the ground to collect himself. Watching as she left, he realised how much he was looking forward to tomorrow night's charade.

She was subdued on the way back to her room, walking back up the stairs with less of a bounce and blaming it on her poor choice, but planning the most restful night of sleep she'd had in a while from left over endorphins to make up for it. Her foot hit the first step of the staircase the hairs along her arm stood to attention.

Grass rising for the dead.

She continued up to the roof.

Enzo stood in the same spot as if he'd never left. This time flanked by two other individuals, only one she recognised. Jo turned to see her coming out of the door and onto the open space of the rooftop, meeting her halfway with a hug.

'You're back early, so I'm hoping it went well.' Bonnie said as she drew back, giving Jo's arm a reassuring squeeze.

'Really well,' Jo replied. 'It kind of helps when you can bend everyone to your will,' she chuckled uncomfortably, gesturing to Enzo.

'You're a Bennett.'

She looked at the speaking newcomer, about a foot taller than her, messy hair from years of neglect and a wild look pressed into a gaunt face. As tired as she looked, the electric buzz of magic poured out of her, immense power that Bonnie had never seen before.

'What's that?' Bonnie asked more in need to say something to the stranger than to actually know the answer.

'A Bennett witch,' she repeated. 'You're part of the Bennett coven.'

'Yes' Enzo replied for her, 'she is. How do you know that?'

'So was I.'

'Family reunion then. Bonnie, this is Qetsiyah.' He introduced.

Bonnie froze instantly upon hearing the name.'

'Sheila once told me a story about a witch named Qetsiyah.' It was one of the first stories she memorised by heart, enthralled by the tale. 'One of the few members to be exiled for misusing her magic.'

'Defying the laws of nature they called it. Honestly all I did was curse the two people who ruined my life. It's not like I'm the only witch to have done that.' Qetsiyah's eyes rolled as she defended herself.

Bonnie nodded slowly and decided not to argue. 'How are you here, you must be over hundreds of years old.'

'A lady doesn't like to brag about her age but yes. You are correct. And I wouldn't exactly trust the coven's biased viewpoint on what happened.'

She gawked unashamedly at the mythical figure, materialising from her bedtime stories. A wild, crazed look constantly blurred thoughts of beauty when people first looked at her but the more Bonnie stared, the prettier she became.

A legendary god in mortal flesh.

For all she was freaking out she stayed calm looking on the outside. 'Why are you here?'

'I'm asking myself that.'

'You're here for me.' Jo whined, there was an edge to her voice that hadn't been there last time they spoke. From pressures she inherited on the trip. Having an ungratefully saved witch pine to go back into incarceration added to it.

Truthfully she brought Qetsiyah along in the hopes that she'd continue mentoring her. Making her strong enough so that when she finally saw her brother he would have no chance of escaping. A thought all in itself that chilled Jo to the bone and a hope that faded with every whine from Qetsiyah.

'Jo are you okay?' Bonnie asked to smooth the edge.

'I'll be okay when I'm safe from him.'

One look at the fear and pain in her eyes when Jo thought of her brother knocked any growing affection Bonnie was starting to have for him. He was capable of doing terrible things and he lied. She looked at Jo's hurt.

 _He lies._

She corrected. He was lying to her about not wanting to hurt her. He had to be. There was no other reason for him to keep her alive and want her so badly.

'I'm ready to get him now.' She made to walk past Bonnie and hunt him down immediately but Bonnie put an arm out to stop her.

'He's pretty strong.'

'I know.'

'And it's not like he knows you're here. I learnt my lesson and put a cloaking spell on you all the minute I walked onto this rooftop. Which means we have the element of surprise.'

'So we surprise attack him right now.' Jo said, breathing faster than before as she hyped herself up to murder her brother.

'The element of surprise can afford to relax a bit. Recuperate.'

'Then the more time he has to find out.' She shook her head, clenching her fists as images of the abandoned bloody dining room floated to the surface of her mind.

'I'm trying to be nice about this Jo, but I'm exhausted. I need to rest. And…' Bonnie bit her lip. Ever since she'd been backed into a corner, coerced into saying she would marry him. She'd been thinking of several thousand ways to get out of it. Killing him was the obvious one but he wasn't hers to kill.

Now Jo was back and it solved the problem of _who_ would kill him, it was just when and where they needed to fix. In the middle of the woods, all alone seemed like the perfect place. He'd already hand delivered himself on a platter for the following evening. Which meant they had time.

Time to rest and to relax and for Josette to get her head ready for murder.

'And…?' Enzo prompted at her long pause.

'And I have a plan,' she said, resolute in what she was going to do.


	36. Carve him out into stars

The colour red became black as night fell over it, pale flecks of pink reflected from the blood moon, barely indistinguishable from the shadows. They made his bouquet of roses look dusky, chillingly to his liking.

On a carefully placed blanket, beneath an archway he conjured from the shrubbery, the votive candles were already lit for atmosphere. More unlit candles stood strewn about the grove with an aisle created from the space between them, waiting for a cue from the man himself, waiting impatiently at the end of the walkway for his late Bride. A light breeze threatened the lit tapers but he clicked his fingers to strengthen the flames once more.

When he finally felt the swelling sweet sensation of her magic wafting closer, he was facing the opposite way. Allowing her to get a little closer before acknowledging her. A power move that would have worked in any given situation other than this one.

Because when he turned around he was immediately hit by the vision of her in white lace gown, tainted by night. He swallowed a lump in his throat. Caused by memories begging to be remembered, from a version of himself finally achieving a long forgotten goal. She was so close to being his. He shook himself mentally, looking her dead in the eyes, not focusing on how beautifully grey she was.

This was part of his plan.

Nothing else. If she married him she had a stake in not wanting him to die, he had her on his side- not Josette's. Not to mention economic expansion, what that would mean for welfare and general society and other various nerdy points that he'd built up in his mind. All to block out the single notion that despite what he said, everything he did- all of it, the way he acted, spoke and behaved towards her- all pointed to one silly idea. That he loved her.

He didn't.

No matter how hard his heart was beating as he watched her take hesitant steps up the grassy aisle.

He couldn't.

A flick of his wrist and the candles on either side of her lit up. She widened her eyes as they did and he smiled at how quickly her shock turned to awe, looking around at how beautiful everything looked bathed in an amber glow.

He wouldn't.

'Alright that's impressive.' Her melodic voice sang down the aisle.

'I told you I'd bring the romance.'

'I told you I'd bring the contract.' She shook the papers in her left palm to draw attention to them. She gave them to him by way of greeting when she reached the makeshift altar, accepting the bouquet he swapped them out for, taking a moment to relish in their calming scent.

'Looks good.' Without reading it, he dropped the pile bluntly onto the grass and reached behind him. 'But I'll sign it after.'

'After what? The contract _is_ the wedding.'

'And miss out the whole vows part? I know we're getting married in secret, in the middle of the woods, with very minimal decoration but I draw the line at letting my signature be our whole wedding ceremony.'

'Who cares and you call this minimal?' She gestured to the field of stars. Candlelit beacons scattered over the grass as if he'd brought heaven down to them.

'I do. I'm in charge of romance, remember. And signing a contract is not romantic.' From behind him he brought an obsidian encrusted dagger, rimmed with a silver blade. She barely flinched at his sudden reveal of the weapon, safe in the knowledge that she'd brought her own. Cold metal resting against her thigh and covered by layers of white silk.

'So I have this Grimoire,' he explained, like it was the most natural object in the world, 'It's got a lot of helpful spells, sometimes even an entry or two about other supernatural beings and even details of a ritual or three. And I looked it up out of curiosity- you know, wedding rituals- and found one. A common ritual,' he recited from knowledge, 'performed at weddings to connect two souls together. 'So I thought, what would be more romantic than that? Binding two souls together.'

She took a step back, seeing the earth suddenly tilt and her nerves go cold, feeling sick.

He didn't want to marry her for convenience, for political gain, or even because he loved her. She'd been so wrapped up in how desirable her title as Queen made her that she forgot a whole other half of her existed. A half of her that he found equally as desirable. Enough to want to marry her for her magic. Bind them, and he could use her magic for himself, fixing the everlasting hole of a siphon.

'You want my magic.'

He took the steps she retreated until her back was against the leafy archway. 'Is it such a bad thing?'

'Yes, it's mine.' She spat.

'It still would be. In fact it would be stronger with the power of two people.'

'You're a siphon. You would be constantly draining me.'

'You don't know that. I don't even know that. I'm not even sure if this will work.'

This wasn't part of _her_ plan.

The plan to stall him long enough for Enzo to be able to take him down quickly. She would help magically, of course, but Enzo had been adamant on doing the bulk of the labour. Enzo was now three minutes late. In those three minutes she'd been blindsided. Bonnie had seen a magical wedding ceremony only once before. They were powerful and intimate rituals. Signing the contract would have been the easy way out. She could burn paper after he was dead and no one would have known what transpired between them.

Before anger, before betrayal, before bitterness she felt disappointment. Disappointment that there was an ugly ulterior motive to his proposal, just like she'd suspected all along. She'd give Enzo five more minutes. If he didn't make it, she would take Kai down herself.

'Fine, but we start with the vows.'

Enzo stood waiting on the side of the grove, watching Kai lay out the candles by hand, admiring the perfect curve of the green canopy he'd conjured and hating it all the same. Jo waited eagerly beside him, hoping to high hell the cloaking spell was still working with Bonnie so far away, until she scolded herself for doubting the strength of her magic. Qetsiyah held up the rear.

'Where's his back up?' Jo asked. 'No witnesses for the marriage? Nothing? It's like this whole wedding is a trap for her.'

'Why would he do that?' Said Qetsiyah, mindlessly drawing a circle in the mud with her foot as the other two focused on surveillance. He had orders not to take on Kai until Bonnie arrived and Bonnie was running later than he expected.

'Because he knows.' Jo replied, worried.

'He doesn't know. No one is that all-knowing. Not even that bloody Prince.'

'King.' Qetsiyah corrected. 'Why do you hate him so much? I mean, I know why his sister does but you barely know him.' She asked, her polite tone trying to compete with Jo's growing paranoia.

'Because he's a horrible person.'

'But you came looking for Jo before you knew what he did. You were hunting for dirt on him. It doesn't take supernatural senses to know you were motivated by hate.'

'My motivations are irrelevant.'

'Convenient.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means you're a little too invested in that Bennett witch's dealings with Malachai for it to be platonic.'

'Why, do you get the sense she likes me?'

'More you like her.'

Sulking now, Enzo ignored Qetsiyah and focused on Jo who'd been disregarding their conversation in lieu of repeating a spell back to herself ' _Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus.'_

'What's that do?' Enzo asked, eyebrow's furrowing as he used his little understanding of Latin to translate the words and coming up confused.

'It'll kill him.' Qetsiyah answered curtly for her.

'How's that?'

'It's a spell for draining someone's life force. All Jo has to do is get close enough to perform it and it's our job to help her.'

'Oh.'

They both left the conversation to follow along to the point of Jo's soft gasp. There at the back of the treeline Bonnie started to emerge, dressed in a white gown, pink tinge settling on the lace from the overbearing moon.

'She looks beautiful.' Qetisiyah sighed. 'How did she get it made so quickly?'

'It was her mother's.' Enzo said, words coming out softly as his throat constricted. The image of the garment's predecessor, floating up an aisle in the dress, swollen stomach hidden under the draped skirts, ran through his mind. He wondered how she found it before focusing again, shoving down unsolved emotions the vision brought.

'Okay,' Jo said, rubbing her hands together. 'This is it. I'll give him an aneurysm, Enzo you hold him back physically until I can grab him and complete the spell. Qetsiyah you-'

'Oh I already have a job.'

In unison both Enzo and Jo looked back at her. Her eyes were focused on Bonnie, watching her hesitant gait up the aisle as she waited for Kai to drop down, the glow of the candles helping to fight some of the rose hue on her dress. Before any of the other's could ask about her unknown role she answered with a palm flying up to eye-level, turning and fingers curling.

In an instant they dropped.

Enzo hit with a thud while she helped Jo fall with slight grace, laying her down gently before returning to voyeur.

'Was that dress expensive?' He asked by way of making conversation as she adjusted the skirts to stand opposite him, coming from the end of the aisle. Her eyebrow twitched in the way it always did to substitute for the question _why_. 'Because I've been waiting to tear you out of it my whole life.'

'You haven't known me your whole life.' She repeated slowly, murdering his flirt with her dead tone.

'But you're okay with the dress ripping?' He replied with a side smile.

'Shut up.' She sighed. 'Can we get on with this?'

'Biblical bit first or off the cuff?'

'If I say off the cuff promise you'll keep it classy.'

'Of course. As if I would risk saying anything to ruin our wedding. Think of the story we'd have to tell the grandkids.'

She scoffed. Even after admitting that this marriage was for nothing more than the sake of gaining a stable source of magic he was trying to disarm her with false romantics. That he thought a nice sentence here or there would erase the value of his actions was a smack in the face.

'I'll go first' she surprised him, spending the whole way here thinking of something to say to force some guilt from him. 'Do you know why I was running late to the wedding? Because I was picking out my dress.' Neither Elena or Caroline knew where she was tonight, which made dressing herself with petticoats and heavy jewellry were out of the question since they wouldn't be there to help. So it was a simple white dress, dug out from the chest at the foot of her bed. 'Because there's some dumb, stupid part of me that secretly cared what I looked like on my wedding. For you. I wanted to look pretty for you Kai, because I think deep down inside, I can actually stand you. More than stand you, I think I prefer your company to the company of other people. So I'm wearing it out of hope that this won't be a whole disaster.' She looked down, sunken features as she finished her vows. Vows that felt more like pleading.

Her eyes missed how his adam's apple bobbed, gulping at how her words seemed to constrict around his lungs. He exhaled, starting his turn by lifting her chin. His original plan had been to recite a cute poem he found perusing her library. But the pressure in his mind, becoming a bloated nuisance, meant remembering anything was going to be a bother.

It didn't matter.

Words from his chest began crawling up his throat like bile.

'You know since I met you there's been this feeling stuck in my gut that you're someone important to me.' He said harshly, like it was an accusation. Softening, he continued, 'I don't know how, I don't know why but it's just lodged there. But the more I learn about you the more I'm beginning to understand why it's you. I think it's the thing that's driving me to want to marry you so bad. You know,' he shrugged, desperately trying to remember the generic poem before his tongue hurled the confession out. 'Pair with your spirit so I never have to be without you for even a moment. I'm sorry if this isn't how you want to do it. Or even if I'm not the person you want to be with for the rest of your life. But I tried to make it nice,' he indicated over his shoulder to the candles. She was moved by his words, even if she was trying to hide it. 'We don't have to do this now. Like this. If you really don't want to. We can hold the day, make huge preparations, lots of friends or family, massive chapel, cheering crowds, the whole 324 inches.'

 _What the hell?_

'What the actual hell?' She nearly shouted. Watching his own face fall as he realised what he said.

'What?' He tried to play it off as if it was intended.

Her mind was blank, trying to take in everything he said. Everything he was saying. She could postpone this whole thing right now. Give her more time to think and Jo more time to prepare. Prepare to kill him, she remembered. Because he was a murderer.

 _He lies._

'No,' she replied softly, 'We're here now. You've already seen the dress. Again would just be bad luck. Start with the biblical part now.' She ordered, trying to sound resolute in her wanting, waiting for Enzo to give any signal. It was Jo she really needed. Jo who claimed to have a way to take him down forever. He smiled triumphantly, believing he'd convinced her.

'Alright then.' Kai cleared his throat and put out his palms for Bonnie to place hers flat on. She looked at them warily.

'I promise I won't kill you.' He said, watching the unease remain as she slipped cold fingers down his tingling fingertips, along his palm, to rest over his wrist, his pulse thumping under her touch. The urge to suddenly pull the magic clouding around her grew stronger with the contact but he tamped it down.

A sudden thought occurred to her. 'Do you remember the verse?'

'Memorised it last night. Didn't you?'

'I didn't know I'd have to study for my wedding. Besides I was up all night making that,' she indicated to the dishevelled pile of papers.

'Well repeat what I say but switch the names around.'

'Okay,' she let out a shaky breath suddenly feeling overwhelmed by how real this was becoming.

 _Not real._

She reminded herself. It was a distraction. By the end of this night she would not be married to him, not legitimately.

'Let's do this.' She sighed.

'Glad to see you so eager.' His thumbs brushed the side of her wrist where they came to rest to try to relax her. But the action made her feel more like an animal, calmed before slaughter. In another part of her mind maybe the anxiety was excitement, filtered to an acceptable watery feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'I Kai take thee, Bonster,'

She tried not to smile at his use of her nickname instead of full name. There was no one here to correct them and force them into making the ceremony rigid.

'To be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life. Until death do us part.' His hand dropped hers for a moment as he delved into his pocket. In the darkness she saw the glimmer of two small silver objects before her closed his palm around one and held the other between two fingers. 'With this ring,' her body joined her fingers in temperature as she felt the cool metal slip onto her left hand. 'I thee wed.'

Silence hung between them as she took a moment to inspect the simple band, perfectly snug around the joint.

'When did you get these made?'

'The day you sent the invitation.'

'I Bonnie,' she rushed into the words, hoping to distract from how hard her chest ached and the pressure on her mind congealed around her thoughts. 'Take thee Kai, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days in my life.' She ended, waiting for him to pass her the second ring.

'Till death do us part,' he reminded.

'Right.' She nodded, hating that she forgot the simplest part. 'Till death do us part.' She took the band held out to her, feeling an inscription on the outside as she fiddled with it to place on his finger.

 _8:6 7 Solomon_

'With this ring I thee wed.'

At the end of her vow the sky did not crack like she expected. The spirits did not smite them for devious intentions.

He turned around and picked up the dagger from the blanket, freeing her from his touch. She followed his move and gathered up strewn papers, presenting them to him as he held the hilt of the weapon out to her.

'Now for the part that counts.' She swapped objects with him, watching as he went to pick up a candle to help read the pages. Bonnie obliged, holding the tip of the blade against her palm and readying herself for the pain.

'In the spirit of being true to you I actually have a confession.'

'Really?' She tried her best not to sound sarcastic, as if she hadn't suspected him from the very beginning.

'From husband to wife I feel honesty is important.'

'Aren't I lucky.' She muttered, twirling the dagger now, consciously reminding him that he'd passed her a dangerous weapon willingly.

'See, you know I know about your magic,'

'I do know that, yes.'

'But I also know about Jo's little visit.'

Her face blanched. It didn't matter, she calmed herself, she had the upper hand. Enzo, Jo and Qetsiyah would be here soon.

'And I know Jo's roped you into helping her. It's quite selfish really. That girl cannot do anything by herself. So I realised I needed to remove her as a threat. You are like really smart by the way.'

She ignored his quick compliment.

'But the problem with a smart person is that they don't think anyone else is as clever as them. I knew that to get to Jo I'd have to get to you and your whole entourage. That stupid vampire you hang out with- seriously he's so irritating, what do you see in him- had to be neutralised, god that sounds so professional. Anyway the only clean way to do that would be to get you all in one place and what better way to do that than with-'

'A wedding with no witnesses.' She realised, eyes widening and trying her best to sound a little panicked as she reached out with her magic. 'Where are they?'

'Not dead. That's the important part.'

'Why are you telling me this? There's no way I'm going through with this now.' She held the dagger tightly between them.

'Oh I know. I never actually thought you would. I'm surprised you even got through the mortal part. I don't actually need to marry you to solve my siphoning problem, hell I don't even think that would work-'

'Then why would you-'

'To distract you, lure you out here alone, see you in a white dress. Pick your poison. Surprisingly Bon, I have actually found a way to cure my problem without your help. It's been months in the works. But dear sister Jo thinks she can waltz in and take over with barely any planning. She always gets things so easily.'

'Is that why you made her your fall guy?'

'It's more like she was collateral.'

'Or from years of building resentment.'

'That too. Either way Bonster, it's good to be King.' He said, reminding them both that no matter what his motivation was for anything, he still got what he wanted. 'Now since I am benevolent and you're my wife-'

'Not really.'

'You're my wife, and I'm your husband.' He intoned, darker than anything before and she didn't challenge it this time, focusing her powers and feeling Jo and Enzo's life forces nearby. Unconscious but not dead with Qetsiyah missing.

So her suspicions had been correct.

'Seeing as your my wife I'm giving you a rare opportunity. Go back to the castle.'

'No.'

'Bonnie,' He stepped closer. 'This isn't your fight, don't make it. You'll get hurt for someone else, for no good reason.'

'You promised you wouldn't hurt me.'

'I lied. I lie. It's what I do.' He lied once more, begging her not to test the fidelity of his dishonesty. 'Walk away. I'll be back in the morning and then we can have an honest to god, all cards on the table, real discussion. I'll tell you anything you want to know, no more games. You can decide if you want to marry me again, in front of everyone this time. We can become lawful man and wife.'

'We could be now.' She answered in a small voice, stepping closer and putting the weapon down. She indicated to the papers in his hand with her eyes. 'All you have to do is sign.'

He frowned, taking in the sudden turn, and followed her eyes. Bringing the candle in his other hand closer, he scanned through the parchment. 'I don't-' he flicked through the blank cream pages. 'I don't understand.'

'It's right…' She took the outstretched finger of her left hand, heavier with the new ring, and pointed at the empty space. 'Here. Phasmatos Incendia!'

Suddenly they leapt away from each other, dropping the erupting paper onto the grass. With Kai stuck in seconds of distraction, dabbing flames from his sleeves, she bolted for the treeline towards faint life signs. Only to run straight into his chest. She stumbled back, nose throbbing and eyes watering from the pain.

' _Motu-'_

He cut her off, clamping his hand around her wrist. The second his flesh met hers a burning sting exploded through her veins. Scouring her for magic and scorching anything left behind.

But she fought it, trying to push him back and douse the flames, it only made it hurt more. The tighter she held onto her magic the more he took when he ripped it out.

She kicked out, hitting his knee and enjoying his wince.

He latched onto her other wrist in retaliation. He could end her right now, but he'd never taken everything all at once from someone. Killing her wasn't something he wanted to risk, this was only about benching her. Bonnie sank to her knees and he joined her on the grass, relishing every last drop of her pain.

'Sorry about this. But you did kind of start it by working with my sister.'

'F-ff-f-' She mumbled, barely able to breathe.

'What was that your majesty?' Kai mocked, turning his ear to her lips to listen better, holding her wrist under his chin.

Bonnie mustered up her waning strength and whispered.

'F-fuck y-you.'

He found it funny. But his laugh was cut off as a distinctly sharp object wedged into his eye.

She poked him.

Bonnie fucking poked him.

Even worse, _it hurt._ _Really_ bad. As he yanked her away he siphoned up what little magic she had left, even the stubborn sludgy part that just didn't want to budge, all of it- now his. Bonnie dropped, and tipped over, head on the grass.

'Sonofabitch.' Kai let go and stood up, blinking his eye as quickly as he could and mopping up the moisture with his sleeve. 'You couldn't have jumped in?'

'I had my own things to do.' Qetsiyah emerged from the shadows. Truthfully she'd just been standing there watching the world's most boring fight. Two people holding hands only for the most violent part to be a kick and a poke.

'Fetch some guards to take her back to the castle.'

'I'm not an errand girl and we had a deal. I've kept up my end of the bargain, now take me to the coven.'

'After the merge.'

'We never agreed on th-'

'Look at it as a failsafe. I win, you get what you want. I lose, and it's your fault for making Jo so strong and you suffer because of it. Extra incentive for me to win and not betray me in any way.'

' _Praeligo_. _Tacitus._ ' Qetsiyah spat, fingers splayed out towards Bonnie.

Kai watched her limbs suddenly pull together and bind under the pressure, and still she did not wake.

'What are you doing? Stop it now.' He commanded, a sudden pit his stomach.

He knelt down beside her body, examining the joints where her elbows and knees were now inseparable from one another.

'I'm not your servant little boy and you no longer have the upper hand.' The witch boomed, her voice deeper and louder than Kai remembered it being. The air around him began sparking in his lungs. 'You have no idea the things that I have done and what I am capable of if you don't obey me. Now, take me to the Coven or I will break every bone in her body with a snap of my fingers.

He let the threat linger between them, standing up he took a step back from Bonnie.

Why could he hear a sudden ringing in his ears? Was it Bonnie's own magic turning on him, still loyal to her and pissed he would leave her to die? And the ache in his gut the further back he moved… He was sure if he closed the distance between them it wouldn't hurt so much anymore.

And the pressure on his mind.

The stupid pressure.

So irritating, a constant weight that he'd been trained to ignore. What was the cause? What was the reason behind this anchor in his mind.

Maybe the problem wasn't the anchor, he wondered, maybe it was what was floating on the other end.

 _Don't pull on that chain._

And he listened.

'So do it.' Kai said, dead behind the eyes. 'What do I care?'

'You'll care a huge deal when you show up to the Castle gates with the body of their Queen and a war on your hands.' Kai stepped between them, blocking Qetsiyah's murderous glare from landing on Bonnie.

'A war I'd win in seconds, and conquer another Kingdom out of it. So, your only option is to play nice and hope I win.'

Qetsiyah opened her mouth to speak or to swear or to scream. Her jaw unhinged and suddenly she was aware of the prick in her neck, stinging spreading from the point and crawling up her face. She felt it heavy behind her eyes, wanting to flutter closed.

 _No, awake, she had to stay awake._

But her head started to feel heavy. Her fingers weighed seven times more than usual as she brought them up to her neck ghosting over the soft feathers of a dart. She knew it was a dart because she could see one mirrored in Kai's own neck. He lasted even shorter than her, collapsing seconds after it hit.

 _Lightweight_.

She swayed, planting her feet to secure her footing.

' _Crucios!'_

The strangled spell came from behind her. Before she could turn to it there came a whizzing and the second dart stabbed the other side of her neck. She made sure to faint forwards so's not to land on the needles.

Sheila uncloaked herself and the guards, looking around at the valley of bodies. Only one of them was technically dead but they had about twenty minutes before Enzo was up and annoying them again.

'Tie them up with these.' She handed the guard beside her the ropes, strong enough to bind even the oldest witch. Designed _especially_ for her. For the day Qetsiyah would return to seek her revenge on the Bennett Coven.


	37. For Love is as strong as Death

No matter the different locations, the different faces and the different fabrics around her, it still smelled the same. Bennett magic kept a lavender scent to it, strength and allure, crackling through her body, humming as it returned home.

 _Nearly,_ but not quite.

The magic wasn't her own, no matter how much it felt like it. Qetsiyah moved her mouth and coughed a little, checking the sound. Silly girl hadn't even silenced her.

'If you're working that jaw to curse us all I'd save your breath.'

'Why would I curse my family?'

'Save it. We've all heard the stories. Of what you did and your punishment. You will _never_ return to the Coven.'

Qetsiyah twisted her hands, bound by the side of the stump that was her makeshift prison.

'Why are you helping him?' Sheila spat in the direction Kai was being kept in.

Qetsiyah flashed a vicious grin, devoid of any humour. 'Why would the witch who's been trapped for hundreds of years help the one person who freed her?'

'I freed you!'

Bound as she was, Qetsiyah couldn't turn at the sound of Jo's voice. But she didn't need to, to hear how angry she was.

'I earnt my freedom in exchange for teaching you magic. In fact I went above and beyond. I made you _stronger_ than he wanted. I did that for _you_. But carry on painting me as the villain.'

'You almost killed me.' This time she stormed into view, incredulous as she listed the accusations.

'You were never in any danger, it was a sleeping spell.' She shrugged. 'It wasn't personal.'

'It wasn't _personal?!_ ' Jo huffed, almost hyperventilating at how nonchalantly the witch- her mentor for the last how long?- answered. Qetsiyah's eyes moved back and forth as she followed Jo's pacing, listening to the midnight crickets chirping.

All the while Sheila watched her with an uneasy calm.

'I've never done anything to you.' Jo ranted. 'I was stuck in a cell alongside you and I _trusted_ you. How could you do that?'

'As cute as it was sharing rations and swapping trauma I had one goal. Get out of there. I've reached it. Sorry if you were collateral.'

For a moment Josette looked as if she was going to slap her, eyes narrowed into deadly slits. Instead she stormed away, lost to the maze of shadows and trunks.

'She's gone now.' Sheila said, leaning forward. 'Bennett to Bennett, it isn't just about freedom is it?'

'What would you know.' She avoided, rolling her eyes.

'I know you. I know your story.'

'I've heard enough of that fluffed up tale of nothing. You know some rumours about me that were passed down. You don't know me as a person.'

'So you're not here looking for revenge?' Sheila asked drly.

'I want my magic back, that's it.'

'No.'

'Not yet, obviously. I have to prove myself redeemable, I know how it goes. We Bennett's are onerous.'

'One word for it.' Sheila let slip the rarest smirk before her face fell flat again.

'He has a Bennett Grimoire did you know that?' Qetsiyah offered.

She recoiled, eyes wide and wondering about the last time he was here.

'Found a spell in there- handwritten by the way- and had me teach it to his sister.'

'What's the spell?'

'I think you know. You're the mother of the first siphoner in over a century and you expect me to believe you're not involved in creating the very spell to solve siphoning. What?' She replied to Sheila's sudden suspicion. 'You can know who I am but I can't know you? There's a lot of witches down in those dungeons and we had nothing better to do than talk.'

'That spell is an abomination.' She glazed over the other witches intimate knowledge of her.

'It's genius.'

Sheila grit her teeth, raising her voice. 'Of course you would think so. You're a reckless fool.'

'It's delicious to see that something can actually get through to you, but that's not why I'm telling you.'

'I know why you're telling me. You think if you give up enough information you can worm your way back into the coven. It's not going to happen. You will never return to the Bennetts and you will never find them again. If you think that boy can help you, you're sorely mistaken. As of tonight the Coven has moved.' Sheila snapped, storming away in Jo's footsteps before Qetsiyah could reply. The witch took in the information, letting it simmer in her veins until it boiled over and she screamed out in anger.

She dreamed she was sitting on a boulder, perched up high and away from the world below. Her head was so light, up in the clouds, so careless and free. But the problem with being so high up, was that she was missing out on everything below. And below her, less than a head space away but it felt like miles, were a pair of lips she wanted so desperately to land on. From the minute she's seen them across the crowded hall of the welcome feast, and every accidental meeting in between to the moment she was suddenly planted back on the ground, tiptoeing back up to reclaim the height she lost, catching his bottom lip on her own.

Bonnie's eyes flew open.

She would have sat up too but her body was so sore, complaining at even a slight twitch. The only part of her that didn't even remotely hurt was her mind. No headache, no migraine, no _pressure_.

 _You will forget everything that happened tonight_

She shot up to her feet, immediately regretting the panicked stand and taking a second to rest against a tree.

Wha-what?

What was this?

Some kind of trick?

All of a sudden she had hundreds of new memories swarming her mind, competing with the current ones.

 _You will forget ever loving that boy… Kai._

That couldn't be right. She never loved Kai, she barely knew him-

A whole other life flashed before her. Stranger in the woods, servant in the stables, brother to her late betrothed and… the man…. She… loved?

It didn't hurt to think about, she didn't immediately want to forget what she thought.

She loved him?

She loved him.

She needed to find him, to see him, to heal him or kill him- she didn't know. Bonnie just needed to see Kai.

She found him back in the grove, tied to one side of the arch that was their altar. Back slumped against the flowers and his eyes closed in unnatural sleep.

As she walked up the aisle to him, hesitant footsteps both wanting and not to get morbidly close, she looked around at the white wax melted over the meadow.

Stars.

 _Forget all the memories you have to do with loving him._

Ohmygod.

The more she looked at him the more memories came back and she pieced together more bits of the story.

She wanted to be sick. At the end of the aisle she stopped, her feet became stuck and that seemed to the closest she could manage. He was so still, head slightly tilted as he rested. His hands were bound behind him, hidden in the shrubbery. Kai didn't smile in his sleep or frown. His face was so beautifully blank and it gave her a sort of peace to look at it. All these small things about him were her lifeline, small points to float on so she wouldn't be drowned in the bigger picture.

 _Jeremy died in a tragic accident_.

'It's a bit cold over here for contemplation.'

'Oh I don't know,' Jo sniffed, turning her head back to the view. The floating scarlet moon on the watery black surface of the sea provided mental refuge. All to hide the tears pushing to spill, 'I'm used to the cold. It helps me think now.'

Enzo sat opposite her, a tree as his backrest mimicking Jo's position. 'He's unconscious, powerless and tied up. He can't hurt you.'

She nodded, letting a beat more go by with nothing but the hum of the ocean and insects chirping around them.

'Contemplation works just as well when you do it out loud.'

'You really want me to dump more of my mess on your doorstep?'

'Some things are easier to carry when you share.'

Jo hugged herself, running her fingers over her arms to warm them.

'I'm collateral.' She answered in a small voice. 'Whether it's with my father choosing his new family, Kai choosing the crown, Qetsiyah choosing freedom- _I'm_ the collateral damage. People can hurt me so easily. And it just makes me feel so weak all the time.'

'You're not weak-'

'Aren't I? I'm nearly free of my brother but instead of mustering up the courage to kill him I'm sitting out here, _crying.'_ She sniffed. Enzo nodded, trying to think of a way to cheer her up, convince her to go through with the plan. The only way to get rid of Kai without having Bonnie distraught.

'You were strong enough to adapt and thrive when Kai was made an outcast. Then he went and locked you in the dungeons and instead of feeling sorry for yourself you learnt magic-'

'That was all Qetsiyah. I was manipula-'

'No. She taught you under false pretenses but you learnt it on your own. You put that effort in. Don't you dare let her take the credit for _your_ power just because you're busy feeling sorry for yourself. You are not collateral, love, so don't reduce yourself to that.'

Jo wiggled the tears off her nose, wiping the ones from her cheeks with the back of her hand.

'That's a hell of a motivational speech, but how am I winning if I can't kill him? I can't even trust the spells I was taught. What if she lied to me about what they do?'

'She didn't.'

'How are you sure?'

'I know the spell. I was there the only time it was used. It works.'

The tears stilled. Josette sniffed, willing him to go on.

'If I tell you, you have to swear it to secrecy.' Not even Bonnie knew what he was about to divulge. Instead she'd been fed the watered down version of her mother's death that Sheila had fed her.

'I promise.'

Satisfied, he started to pull up painful memories.

'I knew some witches once, Beatrice and Abigail, twins but not identical.' He looked around, making sure there was no one who could hear them. 'Abigail was a siphon. Nearly drove her mad, so Beatrice created that spell to save her. It was supposed to just join their magic but a witch's magic is part of their soul. So it merged their souls instead. Beatrice won the merge.'

'By won you mean…?'

'She survived. Abigail was struck dead the moment Beatrice woke up.' He sat up, trying not to recall Abigail's white eyes when he found her dead and Beatrice bawling her eyes out. To this day they still never mentioned what happened. It was why Beatrice avoided Bonnie whenever she could. She couldn't be around the girl for long without remembering that she was the reason why her mother was dead.

'So there's a chance I could die too?' Jo looked more unsure than ever and he kicked himself, ransacking his mind.

'Not necessarily.' From his pocket, he produced a small, red capsule.

When he came around it was because the blood rushing to his skull sank his whole head, consciousness rising to save the wreckage. Nothing broken or maimed- a little sore but he could deal- he moved onto his magic. Still tethered to him, the borrowed magic was resting within the binds, stopping him from accessing it. Too bad too because he could have sworn it was stronger, itching to be used.

The altar looked creepy without the candles lit. Dark shadows on leaves that refused to stay still. Each bristle making her pull her shawl tighter. If it wasn't for the tiny movement coming from his peripheral he never would have noticed her sitting there. Maybe it was the lack of lighting but her face looked cavernous. Wide eyes swallowing the ground whole and for the life of him, he couldn't understand what was behind them. No one could look that sad and empty, yet so utterly content.

She was beautiful.

'Reminiscing about our big day already? Wait until the one year anniversary at least Bonster.'

His voice was croaky with sleep and he did his best to sit up. She moved her eyes away from the ground and to his own.

In voice, level and assured, holding back a dam of thoughts she replied. 'Do you just wait around thinking of the perfect lines to say?'

'Well you usually make it easy. You're always brooding.'

'You give me reasons to brood.' She said, keeping her anger flat but he could still detect the bite.

'What's the particular reason tonight?' He asked, wanting to see how long they would dance around the obvious matter at hand.

But she didn't say a word.

Bonnie carried on looking at Kai, staring a hole right through him.

'Bonnieeee,' he sangs drowsily, waking up more with each syllable. 'Can I have a word from the Queen?' He could have sworn he heard her sniff but her face showed no tears. Just something cold he wanted to chip away at on instinct.

'You loved me.'

No, no, no.

That couldn't be right. Kai never loved anyone, least of all the girl who was working with his sister, manipulating him all the while but she had the audacity to sit there and look at him like he was a criminal, eyes always looking for the next rule to break. And Bonnie with her tightly wound shawl, was wrapped in regulation.

'You loved me,' she said again, flatly, 'and Enzo compelled you to forget it.'

He waited for the punchline. A witty remark to punctuate a pointless lie. If it was so pointless, why would she even say it? And at the forefront of his mind he let slip a single question.

'Did you love me back?'

'He compelled me to forget you too.' She expertly avoided answering.

'Okay I'll bite. Why would he do that?' Kai wanted her to say it. _Say it_ , and split open his aching mind.

'You killed Jeremy.'

'Ah.' He conjured up blurry memory, only sure of the fact that he had taken a life. 'And now you're here for revenge.'

She stood up and his eyes followed her, watching her move to sit opposite him at the altar. Up close he could see the red moon reflected in her watery eyes. Bonnie inspected his face right back, wanting to see remorse and instead only finding snark.

He loved her once.

So what?

It didn't change the fact that she was working with the enemy. It didn't change the fact that she'd been playing him. What would she get out of this? Pretending that he cared wasn't going to make him care.

'Riddle me this,' He began twisting his hands against the binds, so slowly she wouldn't notice. 'If Enzo compelled me to forget, and he compelled you to forget too, then how are you able to tell me all this?'

'I remember it now. You siphoned away the compulsion when you-' She stopped, head dropping and barely able to look at him and finish the sentence.

That stung.

It was worse than if she bore her eyes in his with judgement. There was something so gut-aching about how her cheeks sagged and eyes drooped. Where was the fire he was so used to seeing in her?

Her magic swelled in his bloodstream.

Oh right, he'd consumed the flames and left her empty.

'So, if you're telling the truth, I can siphon away my own compulsion.'

'I'm telling the truth Kai.'

'Untie me and we can find out.'

She bit the inside of her cheek, dilemma rising.

'What?' He sighed, she was always so filled with excuses.

'If I untie you then you might siphon your own compulsion away, or you might go after Jo.'

His fingers found the rope and he stretched them to make contact, listening to her all the while.

'It's like you're two different people in my head and I don't know either of them anymore.'

'If only there was a way for me to remember without being untied.' He said it to distract her, he never actually imagined it would affect anything going through her mind. But her eyes popped open as she stared and suddenly he was the one left wondering.

'Care to let me in on what you're thinking, Bonster?'

His legs took up most of the space between them, keeping her at bay on the other side. But suddenly they were a pathetic defense as she stood up, clambered over them and dropped herself into his lap.

Every muscle in his body stayed completely still.

Heart, mind and lungs all frozen the second she sat. Her face still looked so troubled but her hands draped over his shoulders to play with the back of his neck like it was second nature. She was different, and for the first time since he heard her story of forgetting, he was starting to actually believe it.

So Kai worked faster, nearly breaking his wrist to siphon the magic from his binds.

'Do you remember this?' Her voice was barely a whisper, goosebumps rippling as the words ghosted over him.

'From yesterday when you practically ate my face, yes. My memory isn't that bad Bonster.' Her eye roll broke some of the intensity and he was glad to see he could still irritate her on cue.

'No, from the first time you came to visit. The first time you discovered you were a siphon, it was because you accidentally siphoned me. And you were so afraid to touch me so I snuck into your rooms after. We sat like this.' He swallowed thickly, eyes heavy and mind pulsating. 'And I kissed you, to show you that I still trusted you. You promised you wouldn't hurt me.'

 _Cross my heart-_

'And then we…' This time Bonnie swallowed, little lump in her throat as she struggled to say the next part.

But he wanted to know.

He _needed_ to know.

Because even though he couldn't actually bring up the memory, every emotion it brought out still stirred inside him. And at the forefront of them all was this incredible, deep longing that he failed to recognise.

'Show me.'

She caught his eyes under her hooded gaze, hand drifting down to trace his throat. He was salivating, anticipating the contact from her lips before she could gift it. Once she did, he accepted greedily.

Exploding from chaste, to soft, to slipping deeper and deeper into her mouth until he pulled the moan from her in seconds. He wanted to dig his fingers into the silk of her dress and tear it over her body but his hands were still bound and his escape plan was on pause. If he freed himself now then she would stop kissing him and that was something every part of him rebelled against. It didn't matter what his mind wanted when all the blood was being directed elsewhere, following a different brain. Suddenly there was too much fabric between them both and he found the words slipping from his mouth unbidden.

'I'll siphon it away, I swear' he panted, staring up at her green eyes and refusing to let them look anywhere but his own. 'Just untie me, please I want-' He didn't blink, letting her see his vulnerable insides as he begged, 'I _need_ to hold you.'

Bonnie drew back, judging his words.

He was fully clothed and held all of her magic, but in her stare he'd never felt more naked and vulnerable. Her hands began their descent down his arms, to slip into his fingers.

'I need my magic back to do it.'

Neither of them expected it to happen so quickly. Kai was used to taking, siphoning magic at the mere thought, but he'd never given it back. Turns out with Bonnie all he had to do was hold her hand and think it away.

And it felt just as euphoric as taking it.

Feeling her palms against his and watching her face go from curious to ecstasy in a heartbeat filled him up in a way, different to magic. The logical half of him strained to rein in the possessed madman in control, forcing him to only release back a fraction of what he took.

But it was enough for Bonnie to be able to release him.

Chanting over the rope, he felt it slacken before completely relaxing and he quickly wrestled his hands free. There was a moment of hesitation between them, his quick freedom tainted with her skepticism.

He should go and find Jo and merge with her before she had the chance to do anything stupid.

Instead his hands came to rest on Bonnie's thighs, pulling her in that distance she couldn't quite bring herself to close until they were slotted comfortably against each other. Their lips found each other again and he made full use of his liberty, hands feeling every inch of her soft curves, smooth under the protection of silk. Kai gripped her thighs tightly, feeling her fingers dig into his back with equal pressure, and shifted their positions so she was lying on her back, staring up at him. Equal parts taken apprehensive as she was excited, and then scrambling to keep her face blank, still unsure of him and trying to reconcile the two versions of him.

Did she love the other version? Could she love this version instead?

If he siphoned away his own compulsion, he'd basically be revealing another part of himself. A second version, the version of him that wasn't strong enough to resist getting compelled. Was that really a version of himself he want-

Bonnie started to pull the dress over her head and every coherent thought in his head melted away at the sight of her naked body, pulling the white cloth over her legs, her hips, her stomach until it curved over her chest, revealing dark nipples perfectly peaked and crowning her soft breasts.

He wasn't even mad that he didn't get to rip the dress. Instead, he appreciated her like she was a picture, eyes drawn to the garter on her thigh. Tucked safely inside, he recognised the weapon.

One he'd lost a long time. How, he couldn't remember.

But it made sense that she kept it all those years ago, if what she was telling him was true.

And like that, shrouded in the shadows under a midnight sky, Kai was suddenly a believer.

He worked his mouth over her, starting with her nipples, and while he nipped and pecked and sucked over flesh down to her belly button, she worked to make him as naked as she was.

'How was it?' He breathed into her neck, thinking of how many times they must have done this before.

Thoughts of Bonnie comparing him all the while to his past self. How could he be jealous of someone he once was? His fingers found her slit, pushing into her folds to circle the small nub of her clit, feeling it relax under the pressure.

She gasped into his ear, letting that be her answer. Her thighs started to quiver the quicker her rubbed and he stepped up the pace, listening to the sound of her getting wetter and wetter under his touch, almost ready for him. As she writhed he concentrated. As overwhelmed as he was becoming with how willingly she was naked and moaning for him, he knew how pink she'd go at the thought of anyone else seeing them.

' _Invisique_.' He whispered.

Bonnie moved her hand from his chest down to his hardness between them, taking it into her fist to express her gratuity. She moved down the shaft and he felt his hips sink closer to her, drawn in by the heat and crumbling under her strokes. When she moved his tip to replace his fingers he dug his nails into the grass to steady himself. He caught her wrists and dragged them above her head. Tangling his fingertips through hers, they both squeezed when he entered her.

He was falling apart.

Torn in all directions. Wanting to move so fast she'd be screaming his name, agonisingly slow to appreciate all of her but most of all not wanting to move at all. The minute he shifted inside her it would start their building reaction until they were both a shaking mess and then it was all over too soon and they were back to the real world. And all the problems waiting for them there.

Her hands drifted to his chin, bringing his face to rest against her own. And suddenly she was flipping them, pressing him onto his back while keeping them connected, all decisions taken from him.

She slipped her hand down to the garter, pulling out their dagger and holding it up. Every nerve in his body went cold as he watched her wrap her fingers around the hilt, bringing it to rest between them. If she killed him now, would he let her?

But instead she brought the blade to her other hand, dragging a line over the skin.

Blood had a rusty smell.

'What are you doing?' He sat up, digging his nails comfortably into her thighs.

 _He killed Jeremy._

 _He killed his family._

 _She killed her father._

 _She killed Damon_.

She even remembered her terrible reasoning, comforting Elena- all the while knowing she'd never tell her the truth because she'd never understand. She was a monster too. But they were monsters together.

'We're already married, why not make it official?'

Did she know what she was offering him? There was a chance if they joined themselves like this that he could fix himself. No need to risk his life by merging and he could keep his promise to her. But it was stupid of her to want to do this, stupid and dangerous and a massive risk.

Why would she do that?

He didn't understand but he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass him by, holding out his hand, greedily watching her drag the knife against his own palm. The second she was done she dropped the weapon to the side, and pressed their wounds together. He stared back at her, waiting for her to back out. But Bonnie kept her latch, wrapping her fingers securely over his wrist. He wondered if she knew the words to say, but her mouth fell open to spill them and he caught them in his own.

' _Phasmatos Vinculo.'_

Their flat hands began warming and he felt the cut begin to sting. He heard her wince too, suffering alongside him. In an effort to distract them from the pain he bucked his hips up. Bonnie wrapped her free arm around his shoulders, gasping at the sensation and reminded that they were still in the middle of another sacrament. Her hips wriggled in his grip as she rolled back into him. When they'd established a comfortable rhythm for their rut she returned her lips to his seeking ones.

Drawing back after an arduous kiss they whispered.

' _Phasmatos Vinculo.'_

From the side of his eye he could see a faint glow, not unlike when he siphoned. Only this time it was white. Moonlight pressed into their grasp. Around them every single candle in the grove lit up, igniting with their building pressure. He rushed them to the final chant, eager to concentrate on her again.

' _Phasmatos Vinculo.'_

The stinging became burning and Bonnie let out a whimper. His heart beat so fast in his chest that he was sure he was going to die.

'Did you love me Bon?' He panted, looking up at her with wide innocent eyes. Pale pink moonlight lit her up, the backdrop lending her an ethereal halo as she looked down at him, forehead crinkled in pain, pleasure and deep in thought.

'Yes.'

Kai drove them back to their original positions, surer of himself now. Fingers interlocked above their heads, coated in their spilling blood, he pulled out of her. Letting her whine at the loss, relishing in how much she missed it, he bucked back in harder. This time she didn't have time to appreciate his return before he did it again, pounding into her as quickly as she would let him. When she began clenching around him, sopping wet and legs quivering, he gave her no respite. Doubling down on his brutal strokes until he was cumming deep inside her orgasm, seeking out her lips to guide him through the high. He decorated her jawline with pecks, marking a path to her neck where he was drawn to a spot behind her ear.

Even without the memories he felt himself starting to change. Not converting in his old self but no longer remaining the same. She was causing a fundamental shift in him and the worst part was how slowly it had been building.

He moved back up from her neck, leaving, bruises behind and nuzzled her nose with his own. Her eyes were equally deep in thought, wet trail running down to her ears, evidence that he managed to fuck her so good she cried. He tasted the tears as he kissed them from her cheeks. She was trembling, still thinking, completely docile under him. When they finally looked back at each other he saw how badly she was conflicted.

Poor thing, realising what she'd done. Who she tied herself to. But she was as lost in the past as he was consumed by their present.

Bonnie was only just remembering the dead stable boy and tearing herself apart for ever forgetting.

Kai dropped a kiss on her forehead, and made sure to cradle her neck so she wouldn't hurt her head on impact.

' _Insomnious_ ,' He whispered into her ear.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered closed with ease and barely any realisation of what he'd done. As blissful as he felt and content in himself, he was certain of one thing.

It hadn't worked.

Whatever they'd done wasn't even close enough to fix him, and the need to siphon was still there, buried under layers of ecstasy.

He needed to merge.

If he survived he'd siphon away his compulsion, if he died then at least he didn't have to deal with the pain of leaving her.


	38. Thus the Gemini were cursed

Josette found him in the grove. Untied and fiddling with his cuff. He didn't look up at her approach. As she neared, Bonnie came into view. She lay carefully under the archway, features still and peaceful and hands folded over the white silk of her dress. Her stomach moving with shallow breaths was her only indication that she was still alive.

'What did you do to her you bastard?'

Kai barely looked, working on the other sleeve and replying in his own time. 'Relax would you. She's fine, just sleeping.' He glanced over at her body, eyes round in wonder and Jo almost laughed.

Because that look, on her brother's face, was a joke.

It was almost like he _cared_.

'Are you here to kill me sister Jo?'

'Cut the crap. I know everything. I know you've been working with Qetsiyah.'

'So why are you still here?' He turned over to her, dangerously calm. This was wrong. Why wasn't he snarky, or angry? The look on his face was almost peaceful and assured and it brought back all her worries. Until she remembered the failsafe coursing through her veins.

'Because I'll do it.'

'Come again?'

'I'll merge with you.' She took advantage of his surprise to latch around his wrist, boring crescent indents from her nails into the flesh and hoping it hurt.

'Over-eager much Josette? What are you planning?'

'I'm planning on winning.'

'Fat chance. You lack the motivation.'

'Shut up and let's do this.'

He clamped back, planting his feet and turning his back on Bonnie.

 _Sanguinem desimilus!'_ They chanted, wind picking up around them. ' _Sanguinem generis_.' Low burning tapers spewed flames high into the air, lighting the grove in a burning orange glow and throwing shadows across their face. ' _Fiantus_.'

Jo managed to stay awake a second longer than him. Long enough to see his eyes glaze over completely white, grip slacken and body start to fall back. A second later she did the same.

Unimaginable light filled him. Not just his eyes, but his ears too, seeping onto his body.

 _His body._

He had form.

Kai blinked, letting his vision settle as he felt the soft blankets around him. Of course he had a body, he was in a bed. The movement under the covers had him turning over to the other side of the bed. He reached out a hand, bathed in sunlight creeping from the windows, to pull back the cover, revealing a mess of charcoal hair. The hair fell away as the head turned to him, eyes fluttering open to reveal familiar green flecked pupils.

'Go back to sleep.' Bonnie commanded, her voice tired. He smiled, relief filling him and he moved closer, nose against her own.

'Not a chance.'

'Then let me go back to sleep?'

'Even less chance of that.' His hand found its way onto the dip of her waist, gleeful at the feel of bare skin and only noticing now their lack of clothing, fingers tracing goosebumps. She giggled at the contact and his chest beamed at the sound, feeling her leg crawl it's way over his own, her nose nuzzling his.

If this was death he didn't mind it.

But he felt it.

The impending sense of something waiting for him just beyond their bedroom door.

'You can't ignore it forever.' Bonnie whispered and of course she knew what he was thinking.

'It's not ignoring,' he pushed himself above her, moving her legs apart and settling between them 'If I have more important things to focus on.'

'I'll come with you.' She promised but he shook his head, tucking her hair behind her ear.

'You can't.' He leant down and kissed her gently on the forehead, feeling the sands of time slipping between them.

Either he could walk to the door or the door would come to him, but they were out of time.

A blink and he was in front of the wooden panelling, fingers curled around the brass handle, no memory of leaving the bed. Kai looked back at Bonnie, covered under ruffles of fur blankets, the smooth skin of her shoulders glowing with sun, and her eyes trained on him. If this was it, his only moment with her before whatever was waiting for him behind the door took him, then he wanted to say it.

'Bon, I lo-'

'No.' She cut him off. 'Say it to me when you come back.'

'What if I don't.'

'You will. You always come back.'

And she was gone.

He was left in nothing but pitch black, beneath his feet he recognised the feeling of stiff blades of grass almost cutting him with each step. He looked down at his feet, significantly smaller and the trees towering around him. He was shorter, clad in just a tunic and loose pants. No shoes, they'd been taken from the minute they arrived outside that stone wall. Shoes were for people with places to go.

 _Choose._

The word rang in his ears, sprung from his father's lips but the old man was nowhere to be seen. It was just him, alone, facing off against his grey Prison.

Something bristled beside him and he looked.

Not alone.

Josette was here.

Equally as shabby.

Josette wasn't supposed to be in this memory.

She'd gone back to the castle, to live in their father's eternal grace, while he was the one cast out here to suffer. But what was, didn't dictate what was happening right now. And right now his sister was beside him, fear mirrored on her twelve year old face.

'I should have stayed.' She whispered, wide eyes expanding as the old brick screamed at her, dark gated doorway beckoning her. 'I just let him send you away.'

'I spent the first night thinking you were going to break me out..' Kai muttered, keeping his gaze on the iron. 'Qetsiyah kept telling me you wouldn't come but I never believed her.'

'I wanted to.' Jo replied, her voice barely a whisper. 'But I was so scared he would throw me in there too.'

'And you still cared about him.'

'It's complicated Kai. He was our father-'

'He didn't care about us.'

'He cared about me.' Regret flashed across her face before she hid it away, steeling her resolve. 'And you killed him. Father, I understand, but what about _them?_ What about our brothers,' she sobbed over the words, their faces conjured up at the thought of them. 'Our sisters? They only ever cared about you-'

'They cared about you, not me. I was the burden.' He hissed. 'And he fucked me up so bad it made my own power twisted. Why do you think I'm a siphon? Because everything I have has to be taken- no one gives me anything like they do with you.' He was sick of her thinking that her own experience of people was universal for the both of them.

' _Choose.'_

This time the voice came from behind them and both he and Josette turned. The single voice came from the mouths of two girls. One blonde, one brunette with familiar eyes that he couldn't quite remember.

' _Choose.' They commanded._

'Choose what?' Josette asked, he rolled his eyes. Of course she'd engage with their metaphor.

' _One must go and one must stay. To live in the other until their dying day.'_

It was even creepier when they rhymed, but it made this easier to understand. One of them wouldn't be leaving. He looked over at his sister, realising the same thing. They turned their backs on their hosts.

' _Choose_.' They boomed over their shoulders one last time.

He could push her into the cells. Force her to be stuck here forever. He had so much to go back for. Jo was easily distracted by her own fear and he could do it. He'd finally have magic, filling up that hole inside of himself. All he had to do was give her a good shove.

But who would he be if he did?

There was a reason he left Jo alive.

A reason she was the only member of his family he didn't think twice about sparing.

Josette was his twin, she was one half of him. A half he couldn't stand, but part of him all the same.

So he began walking towards the iron gate before she even understood what he was doing.

As he took each step he felt resolute in his decision, more sure than anything in his life that it was the right choice to make. He survived this darkness before, he'd survive it again. Kai's thoughts turned to Bonnie as he walked.

Would she be upset by his death?

She'd get over it, there was no way she loved him enough to mourn him, not after all the terrible things he'd done. He wasn't worth loving that much. The gate opened with a creak, and he stepped up into the passageway, darkness swallowing him whole from Josette's view.

It was enough to give him a heart attack, killing him stone dead, if he wasn't already an animated cadaver. Three bodies, all strewn about on the grass.

Bonnie was definitely alive, chest moving up and down as she breathed softly.

Unfortunately so was Kai.

Both he and Jo sported filmy white eyes, blank and unseeing. Enzo had seen it before, more than two decades ago. It was a good job Sheila sent him to keep awatch of Kai, she'd murder him on sight the minute she saw Bonnie unconcious. But Enzo was more respectful of the process, curious to see which twin would finally wake up.

He didn't have to wait long for the victor to stir.

King cockroach, always coming back.

Kai rose from the grass, sitting bolt upright. He blinked, adjusting his eyes and taking in Josette. Enzo listened to the sound of her heart slowly fading away. She'd be dead in a few seconds, spirit supposedly tethered to her brothers.

'Welcome back.' Enzo drawled, walking into view to lean by the side of the flowery archway, perched over Bonnie's body.

Kai stared at him, under the vague light the beads of sweat dotting his forehead were illuminated. 'I-I won?'

'If you can call it that.' Enzo replied.

He took a few deep breaths, letting the realisation sink in, before getting up to stand. It was like watching a baby deer rising for the first time, all hesitation and wobbles. He moved to his sister's corpse, dragging her eyelids closed with his thumb and forefinger.

'How very respectful after murdering her.' Enzo sneered.

His knees clicked as he stood back up, shoring up his leaking insecurity to face the vampire.

'She knows what you did.' A slow smile spread over Kai's face as he looked at Enzo's cocky facade fracturing. 'The compulsion, she knows everything.' He added, sprinkling salt over the wound.

'How?' The word echoed around the bark, landing between them.

'I siphoned it away.' Kai moved closer, kneeling by Bonnie and tracing a finger over the smooth line on her forehead as she frowned in her sleep. 'You want to know the best part? I didn't even mean to do it. Which means, your entire master plan fell through because of an _accident_.' He heard teeth grinding and sniffed. 'That must really bite huh?'

'Well it certainly does mess things up a bit.'

Kai put his fingertips to his own temples, ready to remember.

'But as for biting,' Enzo spoke, watching the siphon close his eyes as the corpse rose behind him. 'I'll leave that to her.'

Kai's eyes flew open the second he heard the shuffling, turning back around

No.

She couldn't have.

She wouldn't have.

'Josette…' she was still as pale as she was seconds ago, resurrection gave back none of the colour death took. 'How are you…'

'Alive?' Enzo answered for her, his sister's mouth hanging open and eyes blank. 'Technically she's undead. Or will be. Did you know if you die with vampire blood in your system, you come back? Can't keep a good woman down, really.'

Kai listened to his explanation, head hurting the longer he looked at his sister.

'Josette?' But she still didn't answer.

His mind began to sting now, whole body beginning to sear like he was being torn in half. This was- this was _bad_.

High pitched ringing practically making his ears bleed and he doubled over, clutching his head. He watched the blood trickling down his nose, over his lips and falling off his chin onto the grass.

Kai forced himself to straighten up, look his sister in the eye.

But when he looked back, it wasn't Josette. Jo didn't have thick black veins dimpling her skin, or razor sharp incisors cutting through her lips. He blinked and she was right in front of him. Up close he smelt the stench of decay on her breath as she reared the fangs back. He couldn't scream when she pierced his sternum and drank. Shoving her was useless, his arms weakening as she drained him.

' _Mot-Motus!'_ More of a prayer than a spell and it worked to make her stumble a good distance away, fighting the movement in her blood-driven frenzy. He saw his crimson staining her face, the colour of her chin bleached red.

'Josette,' Kai gurgled, teetering. 'W-hat did-' he buckled to his knees, blood coming up from his lungs as he choked on his words, 'you do?'

Falling backwards, he landed by Bonnie's head, paralysed. The last thing he saw was eyes that reminded him of forest leaves under the sun and the shallowest parts of the ocean, staring back into his own.

Bonnie's scream was the last thing he heard before the light consumed him.


	39. Before the terrible day of the Lord

Bonnie felt the grief before she saw the cause. Eyes flying open up all of a sudden, hit with this white noise ringing her ears. And then she followed the line hooked into her beaten gut to see the cause. Bonnie turned her head to the side to see Kai's head lying beside her, body dumped in the opposite direction. Ocean eyes wide staring back at her's, for a second there was that familiar spark until it was consumed by a grey cloud.

That was when she screamed.

She couldn't hear her own cry, drowning in this wave of black consuming her, but she felt the burn in her lungs. It was like a light had gone out at her center.

Bonnie was as dead as Kai was.

She shot up, everything stuck in a fog apart from him. Without the dimples pressed into his cheeks from his usual smirk his face was hollow.

This wasn't Kai, it was just a body.

Someone was crouching beside her, their freezing hand gently wrapping over her's. Enzo's fingers brushed the collar of Kai's shirt as they covered Bonnie's and she wanted to peel the skin from the vampire's bones to burn it.

'I'm sorry love, he lost the merge.'

'N-no,' she cried, choking on the word. 'Nononono _no!_ '

She shoved his fingers from her and wrapped the other hand around Kai to gently bring his head into her lap, stroking his hair, washing the blood from his neck with her falling tears.

'Bring him back _!'_

'Bonnie-' Jo moved towards Bonnie, face level, but when she reached out she saw the blood coating her own fingers. In Bonnie's glassy eyes Jo saw her own crimson drenched chin.

She looked like a monster. Bonnie scrambled backwards, flinching.

'You're not a witch _!'_ Bonnie gulped, face aghast as she read the stench of death coming from Josette. She felt-felt _wrong_.

And that's when she felt the two small holes in the side of Kai's neck. Vampire bites.

'I'-I'm a vampire. Enzo gave me his blood before the merge in case I lost Bonnie, look, I'm okay.' Jo put out her arms again, heightened senses wanting for Bonnie to stop looking at her like that.

But instead of making her feel better, Bonnie's sullen face contorted even more. Muscles twisting in on each other and a strangled laugh yanked from her lungs. Jo thought it was an accident at first, a try for tears gone wrong.

But Bonnie laughed again. And again. Her face was terrifying when it was lost in despair. All the while she laughed hysterically, tears stinging her cheeks, her face curling down Kai's head, holding him.

Enzo was pulling Josette up and away from Bonnie's possessed form.

'You should probably go.'

'What no- she needs help-'

'You're in transition, your own emotions are about to go haywire, you shouldn't be here for this. Go back to the castle.'

Jo still remained unconvinced, confusion knotting her stomach. Why was Bonnie mourning Kai so bad, what had she missed? Surely she should stay and show her there was nothing to cry about.

They won.

In her thoughts she was pulled away by the silence. Bonnie had stopped crying.

'Go.' The command boomed from Bonnie's hunched body.

Josette was gone before she looked up, putting Kai's head back onto the grass to stand up as Enzo approached.

'I need to bring him back.' She said, voice level.

'It's impossible Bonnie. You need to let him go-'

'So you can't help?'

'Bon-'

There was a single crack and he dropped, neck dumped at an angle. To make sure there was no coming back she chanted,

'Incendia.' Letting the flames from his burning body help warm her numb one.

There was no point in a long drawn out fight with Enzo. She didn't care about him enough to give him that. He took away any happy future she had, so she returned the favour. Bonnie looked past the bodies and willed herself forward. Walking through the forest in a blur, relying entirely on her magic to guide her, she made it to where she needed to be, barely.

It was like a hole had been punched through her chest, with how suddenly the pain appeared.

The Bennett Queen arrived only moments later, shivering as she walked and completely unaware of it. Bonnie looked down at Qetsiyah's horrified expression.

'He's dead.' She mumbled.

'I know. I felt it.' Qetsiyah swallowed away the feelings that weren't her own, trying to return to the indignation fueling her. 'I think every Bennett in the Kingdom did.' She added.

Bonnie shook, trying not to start crying thinking about. Ripped in half and barely able to stand but she had to find a way.

 _For him._

Because she would not let it end like this. Bonnie collapsed in front of the witch, and heading straight to begging. 'The- They merged. Help me bring him back.'

'I can't.'

'I'll give you anything.'

She wanted to say yes but the nature of the task was stopping her.

'You created an entire dimension to trap supernatural souls, if anyone can bring back the dead it's you.' Bonnie encouraged, desperate.

'Take me to the body.'

Without hesitation, and perhaps it was stupid, she untied the witch and led her back to the grove.

His body was where she left it. Qetsiyah slowed on approach, watching Bonnie step over the second charred body without a glance, almost unrecognisable but clearly a certain vampire, to sit by Kai.

The witch hadn't expected to be filled with as much sadness as she was.

Most of it she attributed to the loss of her way back to the Bennett coven. But as she looked down at the body she saw the little boy dumped in the cell next to hers one day. Who cried through the entire night, and come the next morning, never cried again.

'You said he and Jo merged?'

'And then she became a vampire.' Bonnie sniffed.

' _Shit_.' Qetsiyah spat, recoiling. 'I never thought she'd do something so stupid.' She hurried to explain 'once two souls merge it can never be undone- what Jo _did…_ It defies the laws of nature. Kai's soul isn't on the other side, Bonnie. It's lost. I can't bring it back.' No wonder she felt the grief.

Any witch for miles around probably felt it. It was a collective outcry from the spirits cursing this abomination. When she created immortality for Silas, the spirits found balance by creating dopplegangers. Two versions of the immortals that _could_ die.

Josette and Kai made a bargain with the spirits to merge. Jo broke that bargain and the spirits were not forgiving.

'No.' Bonnie ignored her, thinking her own solution aloud. 'Kai and I linked to each other before it happened. Can you use it? Bring him back through me, like a beacon?'

Qetsiyah scoffed, a million questions racing through her mind, prominently _why_? Why would this little witch link herself to Kai and _want_ to bring him back? Wasn't she on team Josette?

'Please,' Bonnie pushed into her silence, 'I can't lose him.'

Love.

She never said it but it was as clear as the moon hanging in the sky. The witch didn't ask anymore how's or why's instead thought aloud.

'A soul can call to another soul. Theoretically.' She chewed on her lip. 'Sometimes it happens with mortals, a loved one dies and they can feel it from miles away but I've never heard of it being used to bring someone back.' Qetsiyah paced to avoid looking at the pair. 'You said you're linked-'

'Right.' Bonnie answered, trying not to get too hopeful as Qetsiyah's eyes a-lighted.

'That means anything cast on you will automatically be on him too.'

'What if I die and you bring me back?'

'No, that won't work. You're a witch, when you die you'll go straight to the otherside, you won't be lost like him.' Bonnie's fists clenched the more ideas were shot down. Qetsiyah's pace stopped mid stride, and she walked slowly over to them, kneeling on the other side of Kai's body to look over at Bonnie.

'Where do you try to go when you get lost?'

Bonnie frowned, excited by the possibility lingering in the question but confused.

' _Home_.' Qetsiyah answered for her. 'I can't kill you because you won't truly die, but what about re-birth? Technically the spirits allow it because souls are reborn all the time.'

'Wha- _No_. We wouldn't even know each other-'

'That's the beauty of it,' the witch tried to hide the manic look in her eyes as she convinced her.

'Your souls are already linked, so you would find each other eventually. And if your love really is as strong you think then why wouldn't you fall for each other? Think about it Bonnie, a clean slate- and I could even rig it so you're born into the Bennett line.'

Bonnie looked down at his still features, her fingers reluctant to touch him now he was freezing. She placed a hand on his chest, over his heart and waited for it to beat.

Nothing.

And there never would be anything.

'I...' She frowned into the tears, voice cracking. 'I just want to hear his voice.' Her shoulders shook as she cried. Qetsiyah reached over the body to hold her up.

'I can't bring him back in this life Bonnie. But I can give you both a fresh start. All I need,' she whispered into the crying girl's ear. 'Is your magic.'

When the shaking went still and the sob became quiet, she thought it was going to be a resounding no. But deep and muffled from her shoulder came Bonnie's resolved reply.

'Do it.'

She pulled back and held her scabbed palm out for the witch to hold. She remembered the spell, having it engraved onto her heart when the travellers stole her power from her, vowing to find the Bennetts and have it restored. How was she supposed to know that her own coven would turn it's back on her too? But Bonnie, Qetsiyah decided, would be rewarded for her sacrifice.

She would give her what she promised.

They dropped arms when Qetsiyah felt the last bit of power seeping into her veins. Bonnie put an arm out to the side, trunking herself on it to stay upright.

'Motus.' A dagger flew into her hand and she grasped the hilt. Dried blood coated the steel blade and Bonnie held out her hand, knowing what the spell required.

Three things.

Intention

An anchor

A sacrifice.

Bennett blood and Bennett magic meant making her come back as a Bennett would be easy. As for an anchor, the older the better. Something beyond mortality and powerful enough to work.

The moonlight brightened the flecks of blood dripping from the blade onto Kai's forehead, glistening ruby marking his sky.

' _Spiritus natus est. Spiritus moriatur, renati Spiritu.'_ Qetsiyah chanted, words bursting forth from her chest, gifted to her by the spirits as the wind began picking up.

For a second she thought Bonnie was going to back out, eyes widening in panic as the candles in the grove were knocked about by the building storm. But she held Kai's hands tighter.

' _Spiritus natus est. Spiritus moriatur, renati Spiritu.'_

Qetsiyah felt the magic getting closer, hundreds of witches, if not more all searching the woods to find the cause of this unholy twister, disturbing their balance of power.

' _Spiritus natus est. Spiritus moriatur, renati Spiritu!'_ She yelled over the roaring gale. Bonnie's mouth was moving but no sound made it to Qetsiyah. It didn't matter anyway, there would be no stopping this surge until the spell had the final ingredient.

The sacrifice.

Bonnie never saw the blade until it was sticking out of her chest. But she knew it was coming. There was no pain, how could there be when her heart had already died?

And Sheila arrived just in time to see her grand-daughter drop, her body curled against Kai's side.

The gusts of wind dissipated as she felt the spell explode into the air, caught by the very fabric of their reality and absorbed by the timeless spirits.

When Qetsiyah stood up, Sheila was already on the ground, face contorted in grief but no sound came out as the old woman clutched her heart and watched her tears fall onto the grass. She walked over to the tree she'd collapsed by. A hand on her shoulder that was meant to comfort her, but in reality kept her sitting, the weight of her grand-daughter's magic used against her.

'She asked me for this. So I gave it to her. I kept my word.' Qetsiyah knelt down, ' and now I'll keep my promise to you.'

Sheila's neck craned slowly as she turned her soggy, murderous gaze onto the witch, the sound of her breathing heavy between them. 'I promise that the coven I begged redemption from, will one day dwindle into nothing, until there is only one Bennett left. My family turned its back on me, Sheila, so now there will be no family to condemn me.'

She stood up, taking one last look at the scene. Wax flaking onto the grass, blackened body wafting it's charred smell and the moonlight, blanketing the two bodies resting beside each other. When she was a safe distance away, she finally let Sheila scream.


	40. Epilogue

Sheila Bennett put the phone down and headed back up the stairs. The door to the nursery was as ajar as she left it, inside the sounds of crashing came through.

' _Momma!_ ' Came high pitched whine then followed by a giggle. When she opened the door both daughter and her grand-daughter looked at her with wide expectant eyes.

'Well?' Beatrice asked, pulling the blanket up around her and Bonnie.

'Well what?' Sheila asked, returning to the armchair, still dazed from her phone conversation. But she took a deep breath and focused on her grand-daughter.

'The story. The ending.' Bonnie chimed, oblivious to the look of concern mother and daughter were sharing.

'That was it sweetie pie, they died. The end.' Sheila tucked her in and she lay down willingly, frowning as she did.

'I don't get it Gams.' Bonnie dropped her knees, leaning forward in enthusiasm as she ran over her thoughts.

'Mom I don't think that was the most age-appropriate bedtime story.' Beatrice sighed, wondering how she was going to put Bonnie to bed now the tale had made her over-active.

Sheila drew back, trying not to take offence at her storytelling ability. Yes, she'd forgotten some of the names, maybe she glossed over the unsuitable parts but it was still a comprehensible story.

'Well she wanted to know why I picked the name Bonnie.'

'I always thought it was because of Aunt Bonnie-'

'-And who do you think _she_ got the name from?'

'So I named my daughter after a tragic coven legend? Mom I'm never trusting you to name my kids again.'

'Hey I didn't hear you complaining in the hospital if you like we can change her name to Karen-'

'Mom stop-'

'-Or Deborah, or Gertrude-'

'Alright. Enough, I get the point, it's a nice name.'

Through the squabbling Beatrice felt Bonnie's warm lump still and looked down to see her eyes flutter shut as she let sleep take her.

'So what about the witch?'

'Which witch?'

'The Gemini one, the one who triggered their merging curse. If she became a vampire then how did she sire a coven?'

At the mention of the Gemini, Sheila thought back to the phone call. 'Qetsiyah gave her the cure. The only other one to ever be made. Why'd you think Gemini's are so damn impervious, speaking of-'

'Gams,' Bonnie jolted awake, sitting back up and letting her mother run her fingers through her hair, sighing. 'The Prince and Princess were re-ssurrrectd?' She struggled over the syllables.

Sheila tried not to roll her eyes, already regretting the tale. Now it would be all Bonnie could think about, leading to a week of tiaras and Grimoires.

'Well they were sweet pea. But Qetsiyah tricked the Princess, she anchored the spell to the blood moon on purpose. The Prince and the Princess could only meet once more on a day that the sun and the moon met.'

'Huh.' Beatrice slipped out of the bed, tucking Bonnie back in, 'Qetsiyah really did a number on them.'

'Speaking of, there's been a change of plan. You're going to watch it with Elena and aunty Miranda tomorrow.' Sheila said, ignoring Beatrice's wide eyes.

'But Gams the 'clipse tea party-'

'I know, I know. But something's come up and your mom and I have got to go away for a little bit. But I'll be back soon and Caroline is going to be at Elena's too. The three of you can have and eclipse tea party. Aunty Miranda will make cakes, and sandwiches and-'

'-and the pink lemonade?'

'Of course! Can't have an eclipse party without pink lemonade!' She kissed her on the forehead, switching off the lamp, both women retreating to the door. 'Don't think too much about it,' Sheila rolled her eyes at how worried Bonnie looked, reprimanded herself for not censoring the murders in the tale.

'I won't! Night night, Gams. Night mommy.'

'G'night, sweetie.' Beatrice flicked off the light.

'Goodnight, Bonnie.' Sheila shut the door.

'What happened?' Beatrice finally asked as they walked down the stairs.

'It was Joshua. He needs us to come to Portland as soon as possible.'

'Why?'

'Malachai murdered half the coven.'


	41. A tedious author's note u can skip

AND WE ARE DONE!

I am done, for now at least, with fanfiction and I would like to take this as an opportunity to thank you, my amazing reader. You're just so brilliant I can't put it into words and you're the motivation behind me posting this. U is the wind beneath my wings.

Over the years fanfiction helped me improve my ability to write, from my shitty one-shot fics (pls don't read them after this they suck but this has been a process and I appreciate all they have taught me- but don't go reading them, why would you do that to yourself?) to the longer ones that I have loved. Yellow Ledbetter was actually the last fic I wrote (not uploaded) and is my secret love letter/ goodbye to fanfiction.

'Where are you going?' I hear no one ask. Well, no one, you may not know this but writing has pretty much been the only thing I ever wanted to do since I can remember. So now I'm focusing on my original works, and who knows, maybe one day you'll see me sitting on the sidewalk clutching my single printed original book outside my tent, and you'll approach me tentatively, watching my toothy grin (like 1 tooth because the others fell out when I ate sum meth) and say 'hey man, your fics were alright'. And I sniff, because that's all I ever wanted.

Anyway can you tell how exhausted I am? I just wanted to get this all out as quick as possible, because while I'm not an essential worker during this pandemic, or useful at all, the least I can do is entertain you guys and get your minds off whats happening outside. I loves you all.

Peace out.

This Child is officially running.


End file.
